


El legado del olimpo: La nueva generacion

by engel17white



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - High School, Fantasy, Future, Future Fic, High School, Multi, Urban Fantasy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 92,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engel17white/pseuds/engel17white
Summary: 20 años han pasado desde que la tierra despertó, una nueva guerra se avecina, entre la humanidad y las criaturas mágicas, nunca antes se había visto algo igual pese a que durante milenios se mantuvieron escondidos en la oscuridad, Jane es posiblemente la única con el poder suficiente para detenerlano soy dueño de Percy Jackson





	1. Un barco mugroso, un fantasma acosador y un monstruo destripado

Capítulo 1

Un barco mugroso, un fantasma acosador y un monstruo destripado

Jane se despertó como de costumbre en estos días, con el pútrido olor a pescado pudriéndose y sal marina, el olor le llego hasta la medula, pero por fortuna luego del tercer día en el barco se había acostumbrado al olor, aunque claro cuando te cuelas en un barco pesquero no puedes esperar mucho. 

Ella siempre había odiado al mar, pero no le quedo de otra, entonces cuando supuso toda la tripulación se había dormido, salió de la caja donde se escondía. 

Se coló en la cafetería, cuidando de no encender las luces, conecto su celular a la corriente eléctrica, y reviso el refrigerador, como siempre ese tipo tan gordo había dejado su almuerzo a la mitad, probablemente para tragarse el resto en la mañana, pero por séptima vez seguida, su bolsa grasienta despareció "misteriosamente" del refrigerador y apareció vacía en la basura. 

El tipo ya había acusado a toda la tripulación por eso pero al parecer nadie le presto la mayor atención, rápidamente comió y bebió agua del grifo, el cual no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba en alta-mar, ni le interesaba, espero a que su celular se cargara, no mucho solo lo suficiente para que durara encendido otro día, Jane solo lo utilizaba para escuchar música y ver sus fotografías, no podía llamar a nadie, principalmente porque no había a quien llamar, no tenía familia, ni amigos propiamente dichos, los chicos por alguna extraña razón acababan detestándola en unos días, y las chicas siempre la habían envidiado, así que no, jane no tenía amigos, cuando su celular se cargó lo suficiente, salió de la cocina y entro en la bodega, fue al baño que había ahí y cuando se disponían a volver a su caja, noto un brillo extraño en la ventana, miro por ella y la vio, LA ESTATUA DELA LIBERTAD, POR FIN HABÍA LLEGADO.

Jane entro de nuevo en la caja a esperar, en menos de una hora ya había llegado a un puerto, a ella no le importaba cual era, lo único que le importaba era que había llegado a la gran manzana y por fin tendría respuestas, una vez el bote llego a puerto, el capitán salió para reportarse con el administrador del puerto y colocaron una rampa a la bodega para descargar la mercancía, una vez que la caja estuvo en el puerto Jane confirmo que todo adulto seguía ocupado, cuando no vio a nadie por los agujeros de la caja, la abrió, tomo su mochila y salió corriendo del lugar, en ese momento lo único que le interesaba era alejarse del "ebrio perdido" ¿bonito nombre para un barco no?. 

Pronto Jane se encontraba en las calles de la ciudad, Jane paso completamente desapercibida lo cual la molesto un poco, se miró en el aparador de una tienda cerrada y vio con horror su reflejó, su cabello estaba todo hecho nudos y desarreglado, en su cara se notaba que hacía días que no usaba maquillaje y su ropa estaba llena de grasa, y probablemente olía a pescado podrido y agua salada, parecía otra más de las indigentes de la ciudad, entonces se dijo "bueno primero lo primero, conseguir un lugar donde dormir, con baño" entonces camino, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, un club nocturno.

Espero en el estacionamiento, viendo un montón de gente entrar y salir, hasta que vio justo lo que buscaba, era un chico de unos 22 años, se veía lindo, pero también tímido, traía unos grandes lentes y chaleco que gritaba "NERD" pero aun así, Jane no se fijó demasiado en eso, se fijó en que toda su ropa parecía de buena marca, que abrió un auto que si bien no era un deportivo si era un último modelo y especialmente se fijó en que traía una cara que se notaba que esa noche no había tenido suerte, además siempre tuvo cierta debilidad hacia los nerds, entonces Jane se acercó por la espalda y le dijo con su voz más cortes -hola, soy Jane- 

El se volteo a verla y le tiro una mirada de "¿Qué quiere esta mendiga?", Jane entonces decide usar el plan B y toma bruscamente su mano, antes de que el tipo pudiera soltarse Jane decidió usar su "don" y entonces la cara de enojo del tipo cambia a una expresión de bobo enfermo de amor y dice -hooola, soyy- y ella dice un poco brusca -no me importa, llévame a un hotel- y le suelta la mano, los ojos del tipo se iluminaron y dijo alegre -claro- y ella dice -y tienen que ser un lugar discreto, nadie en el mundo creerá que tengo 18, y además servicio a la habitación, tengo hambre- y él dice aun con su sonrisa de bobo -claro, todo lo que tú quieras- y entra al auto, ella estaba a punto de entrar a el asiento del copiloto cuando alguien dice a lo lejos -oye tú, la de la chaqueta rosa- en un tono muy eufórico, entonces Jane voltea y ve a una chica corriendo hacia ella como si estuviera en una maratón, entonces al acercarse y pasar bajo una farola Jane noto que la chica era transparente y que no corría, sino que flotaba en su dirección, entonces Jane resopla molesta.

Justo cuando parecía que podría comer, dormir y divertirse un poco, tenían que llegar los monstruos, entonces se voltea hacia el nerd y le dice -lo siento misterioso desconocido otro día será- entonces sale corriendo huyendo de gasparina, mientras el nerd grita -TE AMO- y la fantasma grita y llama diciendo -espera, espera, no te voy a hacer daño- a lo que Jane le refuta -si claro, igual que no me querían dañar esos hombres lobo en Manitoba, ni esas vampiras-robot con pelo de fuego en Quebec- Jane se agrio de solo recordarlo, podría haber llegado a Nueva York hace mucho de no ser por esas malditas, y lo peor, las perras se creían que en su forma humana estaban más buenas que Jane, tuvo que huir, ella quería ir en avión así solo hubiera tardado hora y media, hasta en bicicleta solo hubiera hecho dos días para llegar, pero como las chicas antorcha la perseguían tuvo que subir a un barco que había oído, iba a Nueva York, aunque claro no pudo prever la tormenta que los sacaría de su rumbo y la obligaría a tardar una semana en llegar. 

Jane ya estaba harta de huir, se había desecho de los tres lobos y de cinco de las vampiras, no hubiera huido si no fuera porque había como una docena de ellas, pero ahora había solo una fantasma, así que se volteó para encararla, entonces la fantasma la alcanzo y dijo alegremente -que bien, te detuviste, hola soy Nellie, y seré tu guía hasta el campamento, no sé qué tanto sepas de lo que en realidad eres pero....- entonces ella fue interrumpida, lo cual fue una suerte para la fantasma, porque Jane estaba a punto de envestir contra ella, una profunda voz dijo -NO AURA, no llegaran al campamento- entonces por el callejón se acercaron tres grandulones como de unos 16, ni siquiera podía verles la cara de lo altos que eran, entonces noto que cada uno llevaba una cadena de hierro con letras colgando, el de en medio decía "devoracráneos", el de la izquierda "quebrantahuesos" y el ultimo "chupatuétanos", debían de ser de alguna de esas bandas. 

Jane estaba a punto de decirles que se fueran a la ...., cuando de repente empezaron a cambiar, si antes eran altos ahora median fácil tres metros cada uno, y de repente su piel se volvió amarillo patito, estaban tatuados hasta las orejas, al estilo Darth Maul, y vestidos todo de cuero negro, la "aura" se congelo en el momento en el que los vio, el monstruo de en medio de repente y sin razón aparente apareció una enorme esfera de bronce en llamas, Jane rápidamente se quito sus pendientes.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Nellie no podía creer su mala suerte, tendrás una oportunidad le dijeron, busca a la chica de chaqueta rosa le dijeron, y ahora que la encontró por fin, luego de buscar todo el día, se topa también con tres canadienses enojados, es curioso, de todas las formas que se le ocurrió que moriría jamás sele ocurrió que unos gigantes lestrigones se la iban a comer, pero ni hablar siempre quiso ser más que solo una ninfa, quería ser una heroína, tal vez si distraía a los lestrigones y le gritara a esta chica donde estaba el portal, ella podría serlo, la chica menciono que ya se había topado con monstruos antes, así que probablemente sabia correr por su vida, entonces la chica se quitó sus aretes, Nellie pensó "¿enserio?" no lo podía creer estaban a punto de matarlas y esta chica creía que le iban a robar su joyería. 

Nellie estaba a punto de gritarle que huyera, cuando la chica unió sus aretes, cada uno era la mitad de un circulo unido con un eslabón unido a la mitad de una punta de flecha de metal, al unirlos se separaron la flecha en la mano izquierda y el circulo y los eslabones en la derecha, Nellie no entendía por qué hacía eso, cuando de repente la punta de flecha creció hasta convertirse en una lanza de dos metros, la mitad de marfil y la otra mitad de oro imperial con una punta de flecha de plata en el otro extremo del mango, entonces el circulo creció hasta convertirse en un escudo griego de bronce celestial, con el centro de plata, como la égida solo que envés de la cabeza de medusa tenía un dragón de tres cabezas de hierro estigio, con esmeraldas envés de ojos y garras y colmillos de marfil, se imagino que los canadienses debieron de quedarse igual de sorprendidos que Nellie ya que ni se dieron cuenta cuando ella lanzo la lanza al lestrigón líder, le dio directo en el ojo y como es lógico suponerlo se convirtió en polvo, Nellie no lo podía creer, lo que la habían dicho era cierto, si llevaba a esta heroína al campamento por fin la dejarían hacer su sueño realidad, entonces vio como la chica agarraba algo en el interior de su escudo entonces empezó a dar vueltas sobre sí misma, en un principio pensó que había enloquecido, pero luego noto que en su interior el escudo tenía una cadena enrollada entonces al moverse así hizo que la cadena se soltara y golpeara con el escudo girando al gigante cortándole ambos pies y el canadiense cayo convertido en polvo, Nellie estaba maravillada cuando sintió un golpe en la cabeza y noto que las luces se apagaron.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Jane soltó la cadena para que el escudo giratorio fuera a parar directo al pecho del ultimo monstruo, pero este ya no estaba ahí, entonces se preguntó "¿y la fantasma?" entonces recordó que no era un fantasma, los monstruos la llamaron aura, pero hasta donde ella sabía las auras eran la energía que esta alrededor nuestro, ¿a menos que?, entonces ella se preguntó "¿podrían ser de las otras auras?" las de la mitología, los espíritus de las nubes, o seres espirituales con cuerpos físicos formados por cristales de nieve y/o gotas de agua como su padre las llamaba, eso sonaba más lógico, aunque claro en un mundo con monstruos es difícil encontrar la lógica, pero a Jane no le importaba, después de todo ya ni siquiera estaba allí, entonces tomo su mochila del piso y camino tranquilamente con algo de suerte ese nerd seguía ahí esperándola, no sería la primera vez que su "don" durara horas, entonces de repente oyó un grito desgarrador.

Ella pateo y maldijo, deseo con todas sus ganas poder seguir caminando y alejarse del peligro, pero su maldita conciencia no la dejo, corrió directo hacia donde se escuchó el grito, toco sus orejas para asegurarse de que sus aretes habían vuelto, la lanza se había quedado clavada en el piso, y el escudo con cadena en una pared, pero Jane había aprendido que en cuanto los perdía de vista estos volvía en forma de aretes directo a sus orejas, la primera vez que los perdió había llorado como loca, creía que había perdido uno de los últimos regalos de sus padres, la única forma de defenderse que tenía y la única pista de su origen, pero al mirarse al espejo sonrió y se carcajeo. 

Jane llego directo hacia otro puerto lista para convocar sus armas, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que no sería necesario, o al menos eso esperaba ella, lo que encontró fue tanto al monstruo como a la chica transparente tirados en el piso, la chica se veía intacta excepto por una pequeña conmoción en su cabeza, pero el monstruo ese era otro asunto, tenía el cuerpo rasgado, de la garganta al ombligo, parecía que una garras lo habían abierto, Jane no era experta en anatomía sobrenatural pero al acercarse noto que el monstruo amarillo ya no tenía ni pulmones ni estómago, aunque no lo pudo decir con certeza ya que un segundo después el monstruo se disolvió en polvo dorado, entonces se acercó a la orilla y vio que el agua se movía como si algo acabara de saltar al agua, decidió que lo mejor era tomar a gasparina y salir corriendo de ahí, entonces se acercó a la chica inmóvil y pensó, "OK, ¿habrá alguna tienda de aspiradoras cerca?".

Jane se acercó pensando que su mano atravesaría el cuerpo de la chica, pero para su sorpresa era mucho más sólido de lo que cualquiera pensaría, aunque era mucho y hablo de mucho más ligera que alguien normal, lo cual agradeció, cargar a la nube era más o menos como cargar un cuaderno, se la puso en la espalda y camino, aunque no sabía exactamente a donde, ella había mencionado un campamento, pero tenía que esperar a que recobrara la conciencia para poder obtener algo de información, entonces un auto se estaciono justo frente a ellas y la conductora pregunto -¿oye necesitas un aventón al árbol de Thalía?-. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno primer capítulo  
> esta historia ya la he publicado tanto en fanfiction como en wattpad, por desgracia no he obtenido mucho apoyo ahi así que decidí probar aquí  
> ¿Qué opinan?, se aceptan críticas y comentarios, perdonen las faltas de ortografía


	2. Un auto bonito, una persecución y el árbol de Thalía

Capitulo 2

Un auto bonito, una persecución y el árbol de Thalia

Jane tuvo que admitir que ese era un auto increíble, era un Mini Cooper S Convertible rojo escarlata, era de hace como unos 20 años, pero aun así se veía como salido de la agencia, era de los ingleses que también tenía el volante del otro lado

La chica que conducía tenía unos 19 años y una apariencia muy extraña, tenía la piel blanca medio bronceada, su cabello parecía de oro, no rubio dorado, sino que realmente parecía que todo estaba hecho de fibras de oro, con algunos mechones de plata repartidos al azar por su cabeza, lo llevaba casi hasta los hombros. 

Usaba ropa formal, camiseta azul marino de botones, chaleco y falda hasta la rodilla de lino gris, un extraño sombrero de mafiosa gris con una cinta azul, zapatos grises de tacón bajo y una corbata de rayas plata y zafiro, pero sin duda más extraño de ella eran sus extraños ojos violeta.

En cuanto a su acompañante en el asiento del copiloto, eso era algo que a Jane le interesó mucho más, el tipo era alto, con piel café oscura, ojos y cabello caramelo, el cual llevaba en un medio afro que le tapaba las orejas, Seis años después, con unos pocos pantalones cortos, una camiseta negra con estampado y una chaqueta de cuero café, Jane Jane no entró en un auto con las dos cosas escondidas más monstruos al acecho, además de que tuvo una pequeña debilidad hacia los negros, así que decidió subir al auto.

Jane entro al auto y arrojo a Nellie en el otro asiento, entonces la conductora dijo -mejor le pones el cinturón o saldrá volando con el viento, créeme ya me paso- entonces Jane le coloca el cinturón a Nellie

Se recuesta a un lado y dice -soy Jane Matthews- y el chico dice -yo soy Julius Stone, pero puedes llamarme Juls- con una voz tan profunda que Jane encontró muy atrayente a lo que responde -hola- entonces ambos se quedan viéndose durante unos 15 segundos.

Hasta que la conductora carraspea y Juls saliendo del trance dice -o, si claro, esta es mi prima .....- y es interrumpido por la conducción que dice -Trine Kane, mucho gusto y levanta una mano para luego empezar a conducir.

/ - / - / - / - / - / - /

Juls estaba honestamente fascinado, nunca en sus 17 años había visto una chica tan bonita, Jane tenía unos 14 años, con la piel blanca, unos lindos ojos azul, cabello rubio dorado (no como el de Trix, pero sí se llama el color ) que llevaba en grandes y largos tirabuzones, se veía un poco sucia y un pescado podrido, pero sí notaba que había estado corriendo por su vida desde hace semanas.

Lo cual sorprendió un poco a Juls, hace un par de años que no había sido visto hasta la fecha, normalmente a los 11 más o menos los Dioses Olímpicos eran separados de sus padres, no sabía exactamente a dónde, pero no iban al campamento hasta los 14.

En cuanto al Aura, Juls creyó recordar haber visto un par de veces en el árbol de Thalía, aunque no estaba completamente seguro, después de todo todas las ninfas de las nubes se parecía mucho, además, estaba inconsciente, el parecido se agranda mucho.

Juls no se pudo notar que durante el transcurso. Jane no dejó de mandarle a miradas y guiños por el retrovisor, la verdad maría que esto sorprendió un poco, nunca había conocido a una chica que fuera tan directo.

Entonces, Trix preguntó por su tono habitual, y dime, Jane, ¿acabas de llegar a la ciudad o tienes un estado aquí antes? - a lo que Jane responde en un tono más normal, no es que Juls fuera presumido pero noto cierto tensión entre Trix y Jane hasta que menciono que era su prima.

-no, es la primera vez, ella me persiguió un rato- señalando al aura -luego unos gigantes monstruosos nos persiguieron, nos deshicimos de ellos y luego ustedes aparecieron- Juls vio que se estaba guardando algunos detalles, pero decidió no preguntar, no era su asunto después de todo.

Justo cuando la indiscreta de Trix iba a un metro la pata preguntando algo delicado, adoraba a su prima pero eso siempre le molestaba a ella, para alguien que se preguntaba y hablaba así formalmente, era la persona con menos sentido de la privacidad que ella conocido, pero por "fortuna" antes de que pudiera decirse algo oyó una camioneta antes de acercarse a ellos.

Trix le cedió el paso a dos, pero otras dos permanecieron detrás suyo, entonces Juls vio que en los vidrios tanto delanteros como traseros de las Jeeps había un pequeño símbolo de infinito calcado, entonces pensó "mierda, caímos en una trampa de los fanáticos". 

Le dirigió una mirada silenciosa a Trix con la cual se pusieron de acuerdo, entonces se voltea y le dice a Jane -agáchate, ahora- debió decirlo en un tono más duro de lo que pretendía por que de inmediato la chica se agacho en su asiento. 

Entonces Juls tomo su maletín, era café con dos discos de hierro enfrente uno con piedras de color incrustadas y otro que al parecer tenía unas pequeñas puertas, Juls oprimió las piedras como si de botones se tratar y en cuanto las tocaba estas se iluminaban un poco, oprimió cuatro y luego la grande blanca de en medio, las pequeñas puertas se abrieron, en su interior solo se veía una luz blanca, entonces de la luz salió despedido un pequeño frasco con un líquido verde y tres cosas ovaladas dentro, el cual Juls atrapo al instante, lo arrojo a la carretera, directo a uno de los neumáticos de la camioneta Jeep más cercana, en cuanto el frasco se rompió debajo de la Jeep creció al instante un árbol de tres metros en la mitad de la carretera, dejando a la Jeep atrapada en sus ramas. 

Cuando Jane vio esto pregunto con voz asombrada -¿Qué chingaos fue eso?- a lo que Juls respondió tan tranquilo como pudo –en el frasco había unas semillas y una poción especial de supe crecimiento que se activa con el oxígeno, cuando el frasco se rompió, BUMH roble instantáneo- 

Jane pregunto con voz asombrada y ligeramente curiosa -¿de dónde diablos sacaste eso?- a lo que Juls respondió ligeramente apenado y con un poco de sonrojo –yo la hice- lo cual hizo que los ojos de Jane se ampliaran. 

Entonces Trix dijo con una ligera risita –hay niña eso no es nada, mira esto- a Jane al parecer no le gusto que le digieran "niña" en ese tono tan peculiar de Trix, pero mejor se quedó callada, entonces Trix volteo para atrás, alzo su mano hacia la otra camioneta de atrás y su mano empezó a brillar, entonces dice en su tono petulante –mejor cierren los ojos- 

Jane obedeció y Juls solamente evito mirar directamente cuando Trix expulso una fuerte llamarada de luz violeta, lo cual provoco que los conductores del Jeep se cegaran y perdieran el control de la camioneta lo cual provoco que esta se estrellara y terminada boca arriba al lado de la carretera, tanto Juls y Trix se ríen, Jane un tanto desconcertada les pregunta -¿hum, exactamente por que provocan accidentes vehiculares?- 

Juls con una sonrisa le responde –tranquila ellos nos harían cosas mucho peores si nos pescaran, créenos- se puso serio en la última parte lo cual asusto un poco a Jane. 

Una de las Jeeps de enfrente frena con la clara intención de chocar con el Cooper pero Trix hábilmente evita el choque y se coloca enfrente de las dos Jeeps entonces Juls presiona las piedras en un orden diferente, y del otro lado del maletín se abrieron las puertas y salió disparado un frasco azul con líneas blancas moviéndose. 

Entonces lo arrojo al Jeep más cercano y en cuanto el líquido choco con el Jeep el líquido se convirtió en hielo y se expandió hasta cubrir todo el auto, al llegar al motor el Jeep paro de improviso, luego Trix dijo –oye toma el volante- y oprime un botón rojo que está justo arriba de la radio. 

El cajón que está enfrente del asiento del copiloto se abre y se alza dentro un segundo volante, el de Trix tiene una luz verde en medio y el de Juls una roja, entonces Trix pregunta -¿listo?- a lo que Juls responde poniendo sus manos en el segundo volante –listo- entonces Trix suelta su volante y al instante la luz de Trix se vuelve roja y la de Juls verde.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Jane no estaba segura de cuál de las cosas que había visto hasta ese momento podía calificar como la más rara, el maletín alquímico tenía lo suyo, los destellos cegadores también y el volante doble, pero definitivamente el premio selo gano Trix, la ex conductora, cuando soplo en sus manos y empezó a frotarlas obsesivamente hasta que empezaron a salir pequeños destellos de ellas, entonces separo sus manos y entre ellas se formó una pequeña esfera de destellos de luz y rayos en miniatura color violeta. 

Entonces ella dijo –cuidado con la cabeza- mientras ponía sonrisa de loca, entonces arroja la esfera hacia atrás, pasa casi rozando la cabeza de Jane e impacto contra la última Jeep, entonces su alarma y la bocina se vuelven locos hasta que la Jeep simplemente se detiene, gracias a la alta velocidad a la que conducía Juls en unos segundos se pierde de vista.

Entonces Trix dice –bueno creo que dormiré un rato, faltan unos minutos para llegar al árbol de Thalía, una vez ahí tendrás que reportarte con el señor.......- pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase de improviso se hoyo como un disparo y Trix cayó en su asiento y en su cuello estaba lo que parecía un dardo tranquilizante, entonces Juls dice –demonios- de la nada de la orilla de la carretera se encendieron seis camionetas Ford Edge negras bastante amenazantes. 

Aunque Jane apenas y les prestó atención, porque en medio de ellas como resguardándola había una Hummer blanca con un gigantesco símbolo de infinito dorado justo enfrente, Jane sintió como si todo el mundo se volviera rojo y de repente una alarma (como la de la película Kill Bill) se hubiera encendido en su cabeza, pasaron por su cabeza imagines; la gota de sangre cayendo en su cara, el sonido del arma, la puerta cerrándose, el ruido de la Hummer yéndose, entonces la cara de Jane se ensombreció y endureció y dijo con voz firme –yo me encargo-.

Entonces Juls voltea y le dice –estás loca, ni siquiera estas entrena.......- pero es interrumpido por Jane gritándole furiosa –DIJE QUE YO ME ENCARGO, CARAJO- lo cual hizo que Juls la mirara asombrado. 

Jane se quitó sus aretes casi violentamente y los transformo en lanza y escudo, lo cual asombro, aunque no demasiado, a Juls, entonces ella arroja la lanza directo hacia la camioneta más cercana, el oro imperial rompe el metal como si de papel se tratara y se clava directo en el motor, lo cual provoca que el auto frene y empiece a expedir vapor. 

Jane toma la cadena del escudo y lo arroja hacia los autos, los vidrios delanteros de las dos camionetas más cercanas son destruidos, lo cual provoca que sus conductores bajen sus cabezas para evitar perderlas, esto hace que las camionetas choquen la una contra la otra. 

Entonces Jane no pudo aguantar más y soltó la cadena lo cual provoco que se impactara contra la camioneta de la otra esquina de la carretera y esta chocara con una cerca, solo entonces Jane se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a una parte de Long Island con campos de ¿frutas?, a juzgar por el olor. 

Entonces ella toco sus orejas pero sus aretes aun no volvían, entonces vio el maletín de Juls y sele ocurrió una idea, Juls dijo –WOW, ¿sabes conducir?, creo que en mi maletín ahí una p......- pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Jane tomo su maletín y lo arrojo directo a la Hummer. 

Pero el auto blanco simplemente desacelero, lo cual provoco que una de las Ford aplastara el maletín, esto hizo que el maletín explotara, y entonces toda la camioneta quedo envuelta en una nube de gas multicolor, para al final dar un frenon y oír en su interior un grito espantoso. 

Juls con cara de muy pocos amigos grita -¿TIENES IDEA DE CUANTO ME COSTO ESE MALETIN?, los hijos de Vulcano y Trivia tardaron semanas en hacerlo- Jane no entendía de lo que hablaba y francamente no le interesaba, todo lo que quería era volar en pedazos la maldita Hummer blanca.

Le pregunta al conductor -¿tienes alguna otra cosa que arrojarles?- Juls responde aún más amargado –más o menos, ¿sabes conducir? O como mínimo ¿puedes evitar que choquemos?- a lo que Jane responde molesta –claro que se conducir y seguro que mejor que tu Snape-. 

Juls dudo por un segundo pero al comprender el chiste dice sarcástico y molesto –o.... ya por qué hago pociones, si jajaja que risa, pues podrías empezar poniendo a Trix en el asiento trasero y pasándote adelante, y ponle el cinturón- 

Jane no pudo evitar pensar en lo sexy que Juls se veía así de insolente y agresivo pero decidió guardar sus hormonas para cuando la Hummer estuviera destruida. 

Hizo lo que le dijo y noto que Trix no era ninguna aura, pesaba como una tonelada y no pudo evitar pensar "hay, debería hacer dieta y urgente...." Luego le coloca el cinturón de seguridad y se paso adelante. 

Juls le indico -coloca tus manos en el volante y tus pies en los pedales, y prepárate- una vez Jane hace esto no puede evitar notar que el volante y los pedales se sienten muy flojos, como si fueran de juguete, entonces Juls oprime la luz verde encima de su volante y se enciende la roja en el volante de Jane, Juls suelta su volante y su luz cambia a roja, luego la de Jane cambia a verde y de repente siente el volante y los pedales y debe hacer esfuerzo por no chocar hasta que encuentra el ritmo. 

Una vez lo logra Juls oprime otro botón en su volante, este desaparece guardándose en el interior del auto y aparece un gabinete con una cosa que parecía un bumerang y un cetro, ambos de marfil.

Juls los toma y se voltea, el cetro crece hasta hacerse de dos metros y Juls lo apunta hacia la última Ford negra, entonces grita -Ha-Di- 

De repente parece un símbolo en el auto, un jeroglífico, como los que el padre de Jane le mostró en una ocasión, entonces el motor de la camioneta estallo, lo cual hizo que se volteara del revés, dejando sola a la Hummer blanca. 

Jane esperaba ansiosa que hiciera eso mismo con la Hummer para poder librarse por fin de sus pesadillas, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier otro hechizo raro, "ella" asomo su fea cara por la ventana de la Hummer. 

Jane sintió rabia ciega en cuanto la vio y le dijo a Juls -¿Qué demonios esperas? Explota esa maldita camioneta de una chingada vez- pero entonces "ella" saco una pistola y disparó un dardo tranquilizante al cuello de Juls. 

El se sentó de dolor y dijo otra palabra rara, pero nada brillo esta vez y dijo –maldita sea, olvide que como sus armas son mortales, el hechizo no funciona- con voz extremadamente cansada, luego se desploma en su asiento y dice con lo que le queda de voz –el árbol.... cerca...... de frente- para luego perder la conciencia. 

Jane maldijo en su cerebro y viro a la izquierda justo a tiempo para evitar un dardo que iba justo a su cabeza, entonces acelero a fondo, veía muchos, muchísimos árboles, pero no tenía idea de a cual buscaban. 

Al ver que no tenía opción se dijo así misma –ni creas hija de tu reputisima perra madre, a mi viva no me pescas- y volteo para verle la cara y viro a la derecha para evitar otro dardo, Jane ya tenía un plan en mente y nada la detendría. 

En cuanto la Hummer tuviera lo suficientemente cerca iba a dar el frenon, ella y los otros morirían pero que se le va a ser –si me muero tú te vienes conmigo al infierno- grito esto al tenerla cerca, ya estaba lista, estaba con el pie listo en el freno.

Para su sorpresa en cuanto estuvieron a ala distancia correcta fue la Hummer la que dio el frenon y luego vuelta en U, Jane al voltear la cabeza hacia el frente vio a un metro de ella un letrero que decía "BIENVENIDOS AL ÁRBOL DE THALIA" con el cual por supuesto choco. 

Las bolsas de aire se activaron y ella quedo inconsciente, lo último que oyó fue a un hombre preguntar –he Percy, ¿qué hacemos con ellos?- 

Otro hombre respondedor - una Nellie ya la chica llévenlas al portal, deben ir a la enfermería de inmediato, a los otros llévenlos adentro, tengo que llamar a Sadie, esto no le va a hacer la menor gracias-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno fin del capitulo dos, el siguiente se llamara SUEÑO RARO, RECUERDO TRISTE Y DESPERTAR DE PORQUERÍA se aceptan críticas y comentarios, perdonen el lenguaje pero así son mis personajes :), los comentarios ayudan a motivarme, perdonen las faltas de ortografía.


	3. Un sueño raro, un recuerdo triste y un despertar de porqueria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bueno hoy conoceremos un poco mas de la vida de nuestro prota, espero les guste

Capitulo 3

Un sueño raro, un recuerdo triste y un despertar de porqueria

Jane casi nunca soñaba, pero cuando lo hacia lo hacía en grande, en el sueño ella era una doncella medieval.

_ Estaba en alguna clase de_ _ torneo con caballeros derivándose con sus lanzas a caballo, al parecer eso lo encontraba extremadamente aburrido ya que podía sentir las ganas de dormir (valga la redundancia), _ __ _un par de tipos se mataron y ya al parecer lo consideraba muy aburrido y monótono. _

_ Nada interesante, hasta que llegaron a la competencia con arco y flecha, entonces lanzaron flechas a blancos de espiral un par de veces hasta que un tipo con cabello naranja alto, flaco y de cara torpe se convierte en ganador de 1000 dragones de oro, sea lo que sea eso.  _

_ Entonces todo mundo se prepara para irse pero antes el flaco anaranjado dice -acepto cualquier reto, cualquiera que se crea mejor que yo y_ __ _ esté _ __ _ dispuesto a perder dinero- a ella no _ __ _ podría _ __ _ importarle menos. _

_ S_ _e levanta para irse pero el hombre que estaba sentado en las gradas junto a ella se levanta de un salto y dice -aquí- lo cual llama la atención de ella pero no lo suficiente para verle la cara, entonces continua diciendo -apuesto 1500 dragones de oro a que pierdes- _

_ Lo cual si logra sobresaltarla, se acerca al hombre y le_ __ _ susurra _ __ _ -es todo lo que tenemos- a lo que _ __ _ él _ __ _ le responde igual en _ __ _ susurros _ __ _ -confía _ __ _ en mi- _ _ para luego gritar a todo pulmón -apuesto a que mi sobrina puede vencerte- mientras la señala. _

_ Al parecer eso causo mucha gracia a todo mundo ya que desde las gradas de los pobres, hasta el pabellón donde se_ __ _ hallaban _ __ _ unos tipos con corona que obviamente eran el rey y la reina, se oyó una gran carcajada ella no pudo dejar de notar que su cabello era de oro y plata y tenían ojos morados. _ __

_ E_ _ lla responde aun en _ __ _ susurros _ __ _ pero obviamente enojada -tío, no he lanzado una flecha en mi vida- a lo que _ __ _ él _ __ _ le responde feliz -tranquila, confía en _ __ _ mí, conozco mejor tus capacidades que tu- _ _. _

_ E _ _ lla lo mira indecisa pero aun así_ _ante las risas de todos_ _camino hasta estar alado del arquero, el cual al parecer estaba a_ _punto de desmayarse de risa, aun_ _así_ _le_ _ofreció_ _su arco y una flecha y le dijo -es lo_ _mínimo_ _que puedo hacer, mañana_ _estarás_ _mendigando en la calle o en algún burdel ofreciéndote...... procura avisarme en cual- mientras le dedicaba una mirada muy insana. _

_ Ella le arrebato el arco y la flecha, tensar el arco resulto ser mucho_ __ _ más _ __ _ fácil de lo que en un principio supuso, entonces apunto, el arquero había sido el mejor de cerca de 200 otros, su flecha _ __ _ cayó _ __ _ a tres o cuatro centímetros del blanco, ella dudaba poder superarlo pero no _ __ _ tenía _ __ _opción. _

_ Calculo la distancia, el viento, el brillo del sol y justo cuando_ __ _ iba _ __ _ a disparar _ __ _ oyó _ __ _ el grito de un ave, rápidamente se _ __ _ dio vuelta _ __ _ y apunto directo al _ __ _ pabellón _ __ _ real sin techo, _ __ _ soltó _ __ _ la cuerda y la flecha _ __ _voló, directo a la cabeza del rey que hace unos segundos se burlaba de ella, la flecha le atravesó la garganta. _

_ Le atravesó la garganta al ave que estaba a menos de cinco centímetros de clavar sus gigantescas_ __ _ garras _ __ _en la cabeza real. _

_ Durante tres segundos todo el mundo quedo en silencio,_ __ _ luego al ver al ave _ _._ _ (la cual por cierto era el doble de grande que cualquier águila que haya visto) _ __ _ muerta a los pies del rey, pero el silencio fue interrumpido por el grito de alguna de las doncellas de cuna muy alta (ya sabes los que están entre la realeza y los nobles normales) _ __ _ un tipo de alrededor de unos 17 años _ __ _con armadura negra le dedico una mirada de odio, a juzgar por su cabello y sus ojos se podría decir que estaba emparentado con el rey y la reina, levanto un dedo y dijo -arréstenla-. _

_ Los caballeros de armadura plateada y capa blanca que estaban detrás del rey rápidamente desenvainaron sus espadas y se acercaron a ella, pero entonces el rey se levantó de su trono y dijo -alto-  _

_ El y el hombre que la mando arrestar discutieron en silencio durante unos momentos al final el rey se levanto y dijo -mi lady usted me ha salvado, tiene desde ahora mi agradecimiento y la declaro ganadora de esta competencia, ¿podría por favor decirnos su nombre?- el otro tipo se veía de verdad muy enojado y talvez un poco ofendido, entonces ella dice en voz alta -mi nombre es....- _

Entonces Jane vuelve a ser consciente de si misma, los huesos y carne le duelen mucho y los parpados le pesan como para abrirlos, aun así escucha unas voces, una mujer muy enojada gritando como loca - ¿pero como se atreven?- 

A Jane le pareció que su voz sonaba rara, entonces oye la vos de un hombre que le dice -Sadie cálmate- a lo que la mujer responde -¿mi hijo y mi sobrina son atacados a unos metros de un lugar "seguro" y quieres que me calme?- 

el hombre responde con tono serio pero tranquilizador -oye estoy igual de ofendido que tu, pero que se arriesguen así solo por un grupo de cuatro es muy extraño- entonces la mujer dice con ira -o es por que se están volviendo mas osados, empiezan con un grupo y antes de darnos cuenta ya nos estarán cazando como animales- 

A lo que el responde -si pudieran hacerlo ya lo habrían hecho, no, algo especial había en este grupo lo presiento, la ultima llegada al campamento tan movida fue la mía- a lo que ella dice en un tono de medio fastidio -si si si, el minotauro, tu mama, el sátiro, bla bla bla, ya he oído la historia mil veces de mil personas diferentes, estaré ahí en un minuto, ¿ya se llevaron a la ninfa y a la otra chica al campamento?- 

Jane entonces nota que la razón por la que su voz sonaba rara era por que hablaban por video llamada, el responde -no, el portal no funciona y no podemos comunicarnos- a lo que la mujer pregunta -¿sucede algo malo?- a lo que el responde -no, últimamente nos esta pasando mucho usualmente lo arreglan en una hora o dos, Jake cree que.....-.

Antes de poder continuar Jane volvió a quedar inconsciente.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Jane vuelve a dormir en silencio ella pidió a su mente volver al sueño medieval, pero no, como todas las noches su mente insiste en torturarla con los recuerdos de su último cumpleaños.

**Jane estaba sentada frente a su peinador tomando una decisión de máxima importancia, cual brillo labial usar.**

**Es entonces cuando su madre entra a su habitación, "sin tocar como siempre" pensó Jane, pero aun así puso su mejor cara y dijo -Ho mama justo a tiempo, necesito tu ayuda- su madre se acerco y pregunto -¿Qué ocurre cariño?- la madre de Jane, Nazira** **Feres Yázbek**   **era una mujer de rasgos árabes muy hermosa, ella se crió en Marruecos en una familia tradicional de muy estricta disciplina.**

**Cuando tenia 18 años fue con su familia a Los Ángeles, para conocer a su prometido un hombre obeso de 47 años, en la primera oportunidad se escapo, se quedo con una amigas de Internet y cuando consiguió trabajo de modelaje consiguió la visa permanente, su familia la desconoció y negó que alguna ves tuvieron una hija con ese nombre, pero a ella no podría haberle importado menos.**

**Jane dijo -tengo mis botas beige, mis nuevos vaqueros y mi blusa rojo ladrillo, ahora la pregunta es ¿uso el brillo rojo cereza o el rojo escarlata?- mientras levantaba ambos y los miraba con cara analítica.**

**Su madre hace lo mismo con dos dedos en su barbilla en pose de pensador, pero al final chasquea los dedos y dice -ya se- camina hacia el maquillaje de Jane y toma un tercer brillo y dice -este- mientras lo levanta enfrente de Jane la cual al verlo levanta una ceja dudosa y pregunta -¿rosa flamingo?¿Segura?-**

**A lo cual su madre con un ligero tono de enojo abre el brillo y dice -niña, olvidas quien fue la que estuvo en la tienda dos horas discutiendo con la encargada de la juguetería del supermercado por que no tenían el primer maquillaje de Mi Alegría que iba mejor con tu cabello, confía en mi-**

**Entonces lo aplica cuidadosamente en los labios de Jane y dice -perfecto, ¿y con quien vas a salir?, hoy- a lo que Jane le responde -con un fulano llamado Abraham- a lo que su madre responde -huí, y siempre has sentido cierta debilidad por los judíos- mientras le daba un amistoso codazo en las costillas.**

**Jane responde igual de sonriente -igual que tu- y su madre le da un amistoso manazo de regaño en el hombro y le dice - ya grosera, ahora vamos, tu padre y yo queremos mostrarte algo-.**

**Jane no estaba convencida del maquillaje pero aun así siguió a su madre hasta el comedor donde estaba su padre con un pastel de cumpleaños y una única vela encima y ambos gritan -sorpresa- Jane los mira confundida y pregunta asombrada -¿YA ES QUINCE?-**

**Se supone que su celular le avisaría pero no lo hizo, justo en ese momento decide sonar su alarma, Jane hizo una nota mental de ponerlo unas horas antes el año siguiente, si, aunque fuera difícil de creer Jane era probablemente la única persona del mundo a la que se le olvidaba su cumpleaños, por lo tanto todas sus fiestas sorpresas eran de verdad sorpresa.**

**Entonces su padre sonriente dice -apaga la vela y pide un deseo cielo- la mayoría de las personas piden una vida feliz, o un evento o hallar el amor, pero Jane pidió un objeto, uno en especifico y con ese pensamiento soplo su vela de cumpleaños.**

**Su padre saco de debajo de la mesa una gran caja, su padre, Jhon Matthews, era un hombre de rasgos comunes, el creció en una numerosa familia de clase media baja en Kansas, en su familia jamás le prestaban atención y todos lo consideraban un pobre loco sin importancia, a los 19 se fue, su familia estaba mas que aliviada de no tener que volver a verlo nunca.**

**Irónicamente justo el día en que huyo compro un billete de lotería y gano un premio mas que considerable, jamás volvió a ver a su familia y su familia jamás volvió a buscarlo, invirtió en negocios de bajo riesgo y guardo un 10% para hacer su ridículo sueño realidad, era un criptozoologo, psicólogo y doctor en medicina alternativa que vivía de los intereses de sus inversiones, el no era un hombre particularmente guapo tenia una cara muy común.**

**Jane tomo la caja, la abrió y quito los envoltorios de papel de colores y encontró justo lo que había pedido, la chaqueta de cuero rosa pepto bismol, Jane la tomo, se la puso y pregunto -¿Cómo lo supieron?- a lo que su madre contesto -no somos sordos hija- y su padre completo diciendo -llevas hablando de la maldita chaqueta un mes entero-**

**Jane feliz dice -bueno muchas gracias son los mejores, pero ya me tengo que ir o no llego a mi cita- les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y camino a la puerta pero antes de llegar su padre dijo -Jane, hay algo mas de lo que tu madre y yo tenemos que hablarte-**

**Jane sin voltearse les pregunta -¿Qué?- y su madre responde -hay otro regalo- entonces saca una cajita y un pedazo de papel del "cajón secreta de los misterios" como les gustaba llamar a un cajón cerrado con llave el cual nunca le habían permitido abrir.**

**Cuando tenia unos 6 años Jane tenia una gran obsesión con ese cajón, pero cuando sus padres la descubrieron tratando de abrirlo por primera y única vez en su vida la castigaron, el resto del día sin ver la televisión, sus padres eran muy permisivos, tanto que hasta una pareja de hippies los calificarían como desinteresados, así que cuando decían no era "NO".**

**Su madre le dio la caja y Jane la abrió, en su interior había un par de aretes, cada uno tenia la mitad de un circulo formado de bronce, plata y en el medio metal negro, unido por un eslabón de plata a la mitad de una punta de flecha, cuya parte superior era de oro e inferior de plata.**

**A Jane le gustaron, así que se los puso, y se vio en el espejo, le quedaban muy bien pero era mas que eso, esos aretes tenían algo que le decía a Jane que usara lo que usara no debía quitarse esos aretes, entonces su padre le dice con voz seria -Jenny hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablarte-**

**Jane distraída mirándose en el espejo dice -¿si es la charla de "eres adoptada"? ya me la dieron a los 6 años, ¿si es la charla de "el sexo"? me la dieron a los 11- entonces su madre dice evitando su mirada -pues veras, resulta que la charla de "eres adoptada" quedo inconclusa- lo cual provoco que Jane volteara a verlos y se sentara en la mesa esperando una explicación.**

**Su padre y madre se sientan y el dice -creo que es mejor empezar por el principio- ella dice -empiezo yo, como ya sabes luego de dejar a mi familia estuve en el mundo del modelaje, en esa carrera me iba muy bien, pero un día decidí hacer un casting para una obra de teatro que se transmitía en vivo por Internet, aunque me encantaba modelar la verdad es que siempre quise ser actriz era mi mayor sueño, obtuve el papel y hice el ridículo de mi vida, no te lo voy a describir, si quieres verlo supongo que seguirá en youtube se llama "la peor Julieta de la historia", luego de ese día jamás pude ponerme frente a una cámara profesional, ni siquiera para modelar, me retire, busque el lugar cómodo mas alejada de la civilización occidental y busque un hombre rico y manipulable- entonces el padre de Jane le tira un codazo a las costillas, ella comprendiendo lo que acababa de decir intenta corregir diciendo -y por pura casualidad acabe encontrando a tu padre, al que amo MUCHISIMO-.**

**Aun así su padre se limito a rodar los ojos y continuar diciendo -yo nunca fui una persona muy social, incluso después de ganar tanto dinero lo oculte lo mejor que pude, con dinero suficiente, suficiente cerebro y una vida social nula que no absorbiera tiempo pude completar las tres carreras que siempre quise, una vez que me gradué y obtuve mis títulos mi dinero había crecido lo suficiente, así que decidí despilfárralo un poco, hice esta cabaña-mansión y me dispuse a conseguir una esposa trofeo- entonces fue el turno de ella de dar el codazo y el solo dijo -y también me encontré de casualidad al amor de mi vida, pero bueno el punto es que tu madre y yo nos casamos, mas o menos un año después....- luego se quedo callado, como dudando entre si decir lo siguiente o no.**

**Pero la madre de Jane tomo la iniciativa y con voz triste dice -luego quede embarazada, di a luz a un preciosos bebe varón, pero por desgracia murió unas horas después de nacer, el parto fue muy difícil y yo quede incapacitada para tener mas hijos- para luego limpiarse unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos.**

**Entonces su padre continuo -una semana después estábamos hechos polvo, tuvimos una pelea muy fuerte, tu madre estaba haciendo sus maletas para irse y yo no iba a detenerla- el también tenia lagrimas en los ojos, se notaba que eso era lo peor que les había pasado en la vida.**

**El traga saliva y con una sonrisa continua -esa fue la única vez en mi vida que resé de corazón, le pedí ayuda a un dios, un dios olímpico, para ser mas preciso, Hestia nombre griego, Vesta nombre romano, hija primogénita de los titanes Cronos y Rea, diosa de la familia y protectora del fuego del hogar, y para sorpresa mía mi suplica fue oída, de repente tu madre y yo oímos el llanto de un bebe en el frente de la casa, abrimos la puerta y ahí estabas, la bebita mas hermosa que habíamos visto en nuestra vida-**

**Ahorra ambos tanto su madre como su padre sonreían con lagrimas en los ojos, entonces su madre continuo -llorabas mucho, te estabas muriendo de hambre y de frió, te metimos en la casa, yo todavía tenia un poco de leche materna, así que te amamante, como no queríamos saber el genero del bebe solo le compramos ropa unisex así que todo lo que teníamos te quedaba perfectamente, para cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta ya estábamos firmando los papeles de adopción, hoy se cumplen 14 años de ese día-**

**Entonces Jane pregunta con voz inexpresiva -¿Por qué me cuentan esto ahora?-**

**Su padre dice -cuando te encontramos solo tenias ropa, una manta, la caja y la nota- entonces Jane toma la nota y la lee, decía: "cuiden a (sus nombres) y si un día quiere saber de donde viene que vaya a Nueva York" Jane se quedo impresionada, de repente los aretes en sus orejas los notaba mucho mas pesados.**

**Entonces se calma respira hondo y pregunto con toda la calma del mundo -repito ¿Por qué me lo dicen "ahora"?- entonces su padre puso una expresión muy extraña, como si de repente hubiera envejecido 50 años -cariño veras ayer....-.**

**Entonces oyen la alarma de la cerca, el padre de Jane se voltea y saca algo de un cajón de una mesa, la madre de Jane le toma la mano y con la otra hace que Jane la mire directo a los ojos y le dice con lagrimas en ellos -recuerda que te amamos, y perdónanos por no ser los padres que te merecías, hicimos lo mejor que pudimos- entonces Jane nota que algo se clava en su cuello, y se da cuenta de que su padre le estaba inyectando algo con una jeringa.**

**Jane pregunta -¿pero que demoni...- pero la pregunta queda a medias pues entonces nota que el cuerpo se le siente pesado y antes de darse cuenta ya no puede moverlo, y su padre dice con la voz mas calmada que puede -tranquila solo te paralizara por una hora o dos, lo único que podrás mover son los parpados, si aun no se han ido no te muevas ni hagas ruido, y cuando se vayan espera unas horas antes de irte, te amamos-**

**Su padre la sostiene y le acaricia el cabello con cariño mientras su madre quita la alfombra y abre una trampilla en el piso, y saca de ella unas bolsas llenas de marihuana, (aclaro: como doctor en medicina alternativa el padre de Jane tiene permiso para cultivarla, pero siempre se le pasa la mano y guarda lo que sobra por si algún día lo necesita, pero bien escondido para que no lo arresten).**

**Una ves esta solo el agujero, abre una segunda puerta secreta en una de las paredes del agujero, luego ambos besan en la frente a Jane y la meten a dentro, luego sacan de un armario una mochila y la meten con Jane y su padre le dice -cuídate mucho- y su madre dice -no nos olvides- entonces cierran la puerta, vuelven a meter la marihuana y cierran la trampilla.**

**Jane puede ver por las aberturas entre los tablones de madera como vuelven a colocar la alfombra, entonces la puerta se abre y Jane oye que entran otras cuatro personas, pero no puede ver bien por las rendijas.**

**Oye la voz de una mujer que pregunta -¿Dónde esta, esa cosa?- Jane oye que su padre dice -no es una cosa es nuestra hija, y ayer te dijimos que nunca te la daríamos- entonces la mujer dice -chicos, convénzanlo- Jane escucha como su padre es golpeado salvajemente mientras su madre suplica que dejen de golpearlo, entonces oye que la mujer dice -entonces dime ¿Dónde esta?- la madre de Jane ahoga el llanto y dice -no-**

**Entonces se oye que un arma se carga y la mujer dice -voy a contar hasta tres- y Jane ve que se para enfrente de su padre y empieza a contar -1,2...- Jane oye que el arma se dispara y una gota de sangre cae en su mejilla y oye el grito desgarrados de su madre, intenta con todas sus fuerzas moverse pero por mas que trata no puede mas que parpadear.**

**Entonces oyó a la mujer decirle a su madre -si nos dices donde esta te dejaremos ir, no es tu hija, ni siquiera es humana, sin ella estorbando te quedaras con todo el dinero, además siempre te molesto que fuera mas bonita que tu, vamos dime donde esta-**

**Durante un horrible segundo Jane pensó que en verdad la entregaría, su madre siempre fue mas distante con ella que su padre, todo lo que la otra mujer decía era cierto, pero por primera vez en su vida su madre la sorprendió y oyó claramente como le escupía a la otra mujer en la cara.**

**Entonces la otra mujer grita enojada -MALDITA MORA HIJA DE .....- y Jane oye como el arma vuelve a dispararse 3 veces, y una vez mas manchas de sangre le cubren la cara, entonces Jane oye que uno de los otros intrusos dice -al señor Martín no le va a gustar esto, dijo que no quería más humanos muertos de los necesarios-**

**La mujer le dice mas relajada -el me autorizo a hacer lo que creyera necesario, registren la casa, quiero asegurarme de que no esta aquí, quédense alrededor de la casa toda la noche por si regresa, les recuerdo, nada de capturarla, la queremos muerta-**

**Jane oyó como los intrusos ponían su casa patas arriba buscándola, la parte mas atemorizante fue cuando abrieron la trampilla, uno de los tipos grito -encontré droga y mucha-**

**A lo que la mujer responde -tráela, siempre se puede vender- por fortuna para Jane el tipo estaba mirando hacia otro lado cuando saco la ultima bolsa por eso no vio la segunda puerta secreta, una vez que terminaron de desordenar, cerraron la puerta y se fueron.**

**Jane tardo cerca de dos horas mas en poder mover su cuerpo y espero otras dos antes de abrir las dos puertas y salir a su casa, saco la mochila que sus padres le habían puesto y analizo todo lo que tenia, había algo de comida deshidratada, algo de dinero y una nota con una tarjeta y un numero de cuenta bancaria, con instrucciones muy precisas de solo activarla cuando tenga una residencia permanente, también tenia un poco de su ropa, adecuada para acampar pero de marca muy cara, y algunas cosas de supervivencia.**

**Cuando Jane se miro en el espejo vio que tenia todo el maquillaje corrido y la cara manchada de sangre, se dirigió a su cuarto, se quito el maquillaje y se aplico nuevo, mientras recordaba las palabras que su madre una ves le dijo "puedes estar muy triste o muy feliz pero eso no es excusa para no verte bonita".**

**Se abrigo un poco mas, se puso unas botas adecuadas para caminar mucho y salio a la cocina, tomo un montón de toppers de plástico y corto el pastel de cumpleaños, que misteriosamente los intrusos no había tocado, coloco los pedazos en los recipientes y los amontono en la mochila.**

**Luego dio una ultima mirada a los cuerpos, por el rastro de sangre se pensaría que su madre con su ultimo aliento fue a abrazar el cuerpo sin vida de su padre, Jane lo dudaba, probablemente los amontonaron así para que no estorbaran, aunque quien sabe su madre tendía a hacer lo opuesto a lo lógico, algo que dicen Jane aprendió.**

**Las lagrimas amenazaron con salir otra vez, pero entonces Jane recordó unas palabras que una ves su padre le había dicho "cuando morimos nuestros cuerpos no importan, son solo cascarones vacíos, pero nuestras almas están donde creen que deban estar y las nuestras siempre estarán cerca de ti".**

**Ese pensamiento la entristecía pero también la hizo sonreír, y así salio por la puerta del gran danés que su padre compro una vez pero resulto que su madre era alérgica así que devolvieron, y camino por un pequeño sendero secreto que solo ellos conocían y que la llevaría a la carretera, en ese momento solo había un nombre en la mente de Jane "Nueva York".**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Jane se despierta de golpe, en una cama que parece de hospital con una ropa que parece de hospital, por un segundo pensó que solo se había golpeado la cabeza y que sus padres entrarían en la puerta en cualquier momento, pero ese pensamiento se borro al ver su brazo y comprobar que el arañazo de hombre lobo seguía ahí. 

Respiro con resignación, luego vio su ropa y su mochila en una silla cerca de su cama, rápidamente se quita la ropa de hospital se pone algo cómodo con su chaqueta de cumpleaños y se dispuso a salir cuando alguien entro en la habitación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la tardanza pero tuve que empeñar mi lap top para pagar mi mensualidad universitaria, subiré cuando pueda, se aceptan criticas y comentarios, perdonen las faltas de ortografía.


	4. Una directora muy creída, un baño escandaloso y una locura de máquina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bueno en este capitulo conoceremos PORFIN un poco sobre lo que ha acontecido a nuestros antiguos y amados héroes.

Capitulo 4:

**Una directora muy creída, un baño escandaloso y una locura de máquina**

Jane estaba intranquila, el tipo entro diciendo –buenos días- al notar que ella ya se encuentra de pie le dice –Ho ya estas despierta, que bien- al notar que ella se encuentra en posición de defensa levanta sus manos y dice en tono tranquilizador –cálmate, no te voy a hacer nada, se que esto debe ser muy confuso, voy a revisarte para asegurarme de que estés bien, luego te llevare con la directora y ella te explicara todo- 

Lo primero que pensó Jane a esa proposición fue dejarlo inconsciente de un golpe y escapar por la ventana, pero luego de barrerlo con la mirada se le ocurrió algo mas divertido. 

El tipo en cuestión aparentaba unos 16, traía puestos unos jeans, unos zapatos negros, camisa blanca de botones y una bata blanca de medico, era caucásico, rubio, de ojos verdes, de estatura y complexión promedio, pero con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y unos lindos hoyuelos, además Jane siempre tuvo una pequeña debilidad hacia los rubios. 

Así que se volvió a asentar en la cama, probablemente lo más llamativo de él era su collar, era un circulo de oro y tenía incrustados cuarzos para parecer un loto, cuarzo rosa para parecer pétalos y cuarzo verde parar parecer hojas, Jane pensó por un momento que tal vez era Gay pero luego de comprobar que cada 5 segundos le miraba "disimuladamente" los pechos comprobó que no, él se acercó y le dijo -soy Henry Johnson mucho gusto, primero necesito que por favor te descubras la espalda- 

Jane lo miro con una sonrisa descarada y una ceja levantada y el rápidamente agrego medio sonrojado –creo que tienes una costilla rota y necesito revisarla- 

Ella se sienta en la cama dándole la espalda y se quita la chaqueta, entonces el se acerca a ella y Jane pregunta -¿Qué es este lugar?- a lo que él responde –es un campamento, o así lo conocen los demás, aunque mas bien es un internado- 

Jane se levanta la parte inferior de la camisa y pregunta -¿para que es?- a lo que el tal Henry responde –es para personas como tu-

Jane pregunta interesada -¿personas como yo?- y el responde mientras toca su espalda –yo no soy el apropiado para decírtelo, la directora te lo explicara todo, lo prometo, parece que todo esta en orden, ya puedes bajar tu....- pero un segundo antes de que quitara su mano Jane usa su "don especial".

Él pone sonrisa de bobo y le dice en suspiros –eres muy bonita- Jane con una sonrisa estilo súper villana le responde –lo se- 

Entonces se baja la camisa, se pone la chaqueta y le pregunta -¿Cómo se sale de aquí?- y el aun con una sonrisa de tonto le responde –solo hay tres entradas/salidas, una por el mar de los monstruos pero esta sellada, otra por el bosque encantado pero solo te llevara a un sitio casi igual a este o a roca-dragón y la ultima por el portal- 

Jane recordó haber oído algo sobre un portal cuando estaba semiinconsciente así que pregunta -¿A dónde lleva el portal?- y Henry responde -¿Qué?- parpadeando constantemente con rostro de confusión. 

Jane se dio cuenta de que perdía el control así que rápidamente acaricio su rostro y le puso el doble de potencia a su poder, Henry volvió a sonreír y respondió –lleva al árbol de Thalia y de ahí puedes llegar al mundo mortal- 

Ella sonrió ante esto, pero se dio cuenta de que su poder no duraría mucho, o estaba mas cansada de lo que creía o este chico era diferente a los otros con los que se había topado, en cualquier caso lo mejor era apresurarse.

Jane pregunto -¿Cómo se sale por el portal?- mientras tomaba su mochila, y el responde –se abre con dos llaves una la abre el entrenador Hedge de este lado y el otro el señor J en el árbol- Jane se dio cuenta de que seria mas difícil de lo que creía, pero con un rehén no tanto.

Comprobó que sus armas seguían en sus orejas y tomo la mano de Henry y le dijo –acompáñame- si su poder no duraba tendría que amenazarlo, aunque esperaba no tener que hacerle daño, al abrir la puerta se topa con algo inesperado.

Detrás de la puerta había una chica muy alta medio latina, con rasgos elficos, cabello marrón fibroso hasta los hombros y ojos cafés, aparentaba tal vez la misma edad que Jane, pero media unos 12 centímetros mas, y la miraba seriamente con los brazos cruzados y dijo –hola Henry- 

Este responde aun sonriente –hola Sicy- a lo que ella entrecierra los ojos y le dice firmemente –como no pareces estar en tus cinco sentidos te pasare eso, esta vez- entonces acerca sus dedos a la cara de Henry y los chasque hasta hacerlo parpadear varias veces y recuperar su expresión normal y dice –Selene, ¿Qué haces aquí?- 

Selene responde –la directora me envió para escoltarla a su oficina, si la mitad de los que dicen los egipcios es cierto no seria bueno para la infraestructura dejarla sola- Jane no tenia idea de lo que Sicy la grandullona quería decir con "los egipcios" pero la tipa definitivamente era una pesada.

Entonces Selene pregunta -¿tiene charmspeak o por que tenias esa cara de hipnosis?- entonces Henry responde –no creo, parece tener mas charmtouche, tuvo que tocarme, procura que ni te rose- 

Selene le hace una señal a Jane para que salgan, al salir de la enfermería dan una vuelta a el edificio que era una casa azul de tamaño considerable y entran por otra puerta hasta una sala de espera donde había unos diez asientos y en medio una mesita de café con revistas y del otro lado otra puerta que decía "dirección" entonces Selene la obliga a sentarse y le dice –espera a que la directora te llame-.

Jane solo rodó los ojos, se sentó en una de las sillas y tomo una revista de moda, era de hace un par de años pero le dio algunas ideas interesantes que ya nadie usaba y por tanto parecerían vanguardistas, Selene estaba sentada al otro lado de la mesa hojeando una revista de motocicletas, lo cual le dio tiempo a Jane para analizar la situación. 

No había ventanas, solo las dos puertas, la de la dirección obviamente estaba cerrada por dentro y no podría llegar a la otra sin levantar sospechas, contra alguien de las dimensiones de Selene su mejor ventaja era su agilidad, la cual se vería muy reducida en un espacio tan pequeño, al parecer estaba diseñado justo para eso.

Jane aun estaba cansada por la noche anterior y aun le dolían algunas partes del cuerpo si las forzaba mucho, así que seria fácil para Selene inmovilizarla, por lo tanto su única opción era esperara a la dichosa directora. 

Mientras esperaba pudo analizar mas a fondo la apariencia de Selene, la chica tenia mas potencial del que admitía, parecía que quería hacer creer a la fuerza que tenia una apariencia mas ruda de la que tenia.

Se notaba que hacia mucho ejercicio pero mas que desarrollar musculatura solo mejoraba sus, de por si ya considerables curvas, y que no cuidaba su cabello como debería, sino se vería muy bien, su ropa no estaba tan mal, recordaba a un uniforme escolar, pantalones cortos de mezclilla raídos hasta medio muslo y una camiseta polo roja algo ajustada que tenia a la derecha su nombre "Selene Rodríguez".

Y a la izquierda dos escudos de armas, como los estandartes de la edad media, uno era la cabeza de un jabalí negro con fondo rojo y la otra un caduceo de bronce con serpiente de oro y plata con fondo marrón, ambos tenían en el borde unas letras raras, se veían antiguas como las que el padre de Jane solía mostrarle cuando era pequeña, pero para Jane era imposible saber que lenguaje era, a su padre le gustaba leerle cuentos antiguos de muchas culturas. 

Jane siguió leyendo sobre lo que considero imposible, combinar verde limón y amarillo patito, cuando la puerta se abrió y salio un "ejemplar" mucho más interesante.

Un chico alto y pelirrojo con algunas pecas y unos ojos verdes soldado, tenia una apariencia desgarbada y llevaba al hombro izquierdo un carcaj con flechas y un arco en la mano derecha, Jane tuvo un extraño flash-back de su sueño medieval pero prefirió ignorarlo, y limitarse a mandarle una sonrisa y una mirada sugestiva al nuevo en la sala. 

La cual el respondió pero luego dirigió su mirada a Selene la cual había bajado su revista y se había levantado de su asiento y le dice –hola- entonces se acercan y se dan un beso de unos 5 segundos. 

Lo cual a Jane le pareció un tanto gracioso por que ella era unos 6 centímetros mas alta que el, aun durante el beso el chico entreabrió un ojo y bario con la mirada a Jane la cual se limito a cruzar las piernas y mandarle otra mirada picara mientras volvía a leer su revista.

Al separarse Selene pregunta en tono amable -¿te castigo?- a lo que el responde desinteresado –nah, solo me pidió que desde ahora practique a solas hasta que mejore, para evitar otro "accidente"- 

Ambos ríen un poco y Selene pregunta –¿ya podemos irnos?- a lo que el chico responde –aun no, quiere que nos quedemos hasta que entre, por si se escapa, y ¿es de los nuestros o de "ellos"?- le pregunto al final con un susurro.

Selene responde igual –lo sabremos esta noche- Jane no sabia de lo que hablaban pero prefirió analizar mas a fondo al nuevo, llevaba ropa similar a la de Selene, también tenia pantalones jeans y una camisa polo, solo que envés de roja era amarilla dorada, tenia su nombre a la izquierda "Noah Gold" y a la derecha otros dos escudos de armas. 

Envés del cabuceo tena una guadaña cruzada con un trigo sobre fondo verde y envés del jabalí el suyo era un arco y una flecha dorados dentro de un sol blanco sobre fondo amarrillo, también con las letras antiguas, al pensarlo mas a fondo pudo recordar que el cuento que su padre le leía con esas letras era el de Eros y Psique, griegas entonces. 

La puerta de la dirección se abrió y de ella salio una mujer de unos 40 años, rubia con cola de caballo, piel blanca bronceada, un traje que casi gritaba "directora de escuela" aunque de buen gusto y unos muy extraños ojos gris tormenta.

La directora dijo en tono amable y con una sonrisa –Selene, Noah, gracias por esperar ya pueden irse- ambos le dedicaron un asentimiento de cabeza y caminaron a la salida, después dijo –señorita Matthews, por favor sígame- 

Jane también camino hacia la oficina, pero antes de entrar volteo hacia atrás y vio que Noah también volteaba y se dirigieron una ultima sonrisa insinuante antes de cada uno pasar por su respectiva puerta.

La habitación era una verdadera cueva de nerds, las paredes estaban llenas con estanterías llenas de libros, lo cual hacia imposible distinguir el color del papel tapiz, del techo colgaban modelos de aparatos raros y en el centro había una mesa grande llena de planos y miniaturas de edificios. 

Apenas entrar a Jane le dieron ganas de dormir, el escritorio estaba enfrente de un gran ventanal, tenia una gran silla reclinable y giratoria para ella y tres sillas simples pero relativamente cómodas del otro lado. 

Jane se sentó en una y espero, la directora se sentó, sonrió con una de esas sonrisas bien ensayadas que seguro le daba a todos los nuevos y dijo –bien señorita Matthews se que debe tener muchas preguntas, primero quiero decirle que....- pero antes de que pueda continuar con su discurso tan bien ensayado Jane se cruzo de brazos y le pregunto con su tono mas desafiante -¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?-

La sonrisa fingida de la directora flaqueo un momento y luego con una risita igual de fingida le responde –la mayoría pregunta primero cosas como "¿Qué es este sitio?" "¿Qué hago aquí?" o el siempre clásico "¿Dónde esta la tele?"-. 

Luego abre uno de los cajones del escritorio y saca de dentro la billetera de Jane, esta de inmediato se palmea el bolsillo de la chaqueta donde lo guardaba y exclama indignada –OIGA-

La directora responde a eso con una risa mucho mas sincera y acto seguido le arroja la billetera a Jane la cual la atrapa en el aire y revisa rápido el contenido, la directora le dice –le aseguro que todas sus cosas siguen ahí, únicamente tomamos su identificación escolar para saber su nombre y de donde viene- 

Jane dudaba seriamente de eso, probablemente ella reviso cada pequeño papel y trato de acomodarlo todo como lo encontró, es lo que Jane hubiera hecho. 

Entonces le dice a la directora –bueno ya que usted ya sabe mi nombre, ¿puedo al menos saber el suyo?- la directora responde –claro, claro, siempre olvido esa parte, mi nombre es Annabeth Chase, y soy la directora del campamento mestizo- 

Jane soltó una risita burlona y pregunto -¿Qué solo aceptan a hijos de parejas interraciales?, entonces si clasifico- 

La directora resoplo en un claro intento por calmarse, al parecer Jane ya había provocado ese efecto tan especial que produce en todos los directores, maestros, psicólogos y consejeros, lo cual le encantaba, entonces la directora dijo –no, le preguntare ¿sabe lo que es un semidiós?-.

Y diez minutos después Jane estaba en verdad confundida, no ayudo que todas las explicaciones que dio la directora vinieran de un papel que leía, aunque al parecer ya se lo sabia de memoria, al terminar su explicación dijo –disculpe esto, es que al parecer no soy tan buena dando la bienvenida como creía, o terminan paralizados de la sorpresa o llorando- Jane se le quedo mirando con la ceja alzada. 

A lo que la directora respondió –largas historias, el punto es que pensaron que era mejor darme una guía de bienvenida y estoy obligada a decirla en voz alta antes de comenzar a explicar, así que ¿alguna pregunta?- 

Jane responde –recapitulemos, este es un campamento que no es un campamento, sino mas bien un internado y si no me quedo aquí los monstruos me comerán por que soy una semidiosa- a lo que la directora responde –o una legado- 

Jane pregunta confundida -¿Qué?- con la ceja alzada a lo que la directora responde –descendientes de semidioses, normalmente solo aceptábamos a la primera generación de mestizos, pero la situación empeoro en los últimos 20 años y tuvimos que hacer ajustes, ahora que ya esta consciente de que es usted y que es este lugar debo preguntar ¿Cuál es su historia?-. 

Jane al principio pensó en mentirle pero luego se dio cuenta de que seria estúpido, si sabia su nombre bastaría con buscar en Internet para saber de su historia, por lo que decidió contarle todo lo relevante evitando detalles como la ubicación exacta de su escondite y la parte del maquillaje. 

Al terminar la directora asintió y respondió –sí, descubrirá muchas historias similares por aquí- entonces Jane pregunta –las personas que atacaron al auto de Trix y Juls, ¿son los mismos que mataron a mis padres cierto?- 

La directora responde –si, monoteístas, se hacen llamar a si mismo "los servidores del único" creen que Jehová debe ser el único dios y están decididos a destruir a los dioses de las otras culturas y a nosotros en el proceso... nosotros y las otras culturas mágicas hemos estado en guerra con ellos desde hace casi 20 años- 

Jane no necesito oír más, si estaban en contra de los que mataron a sus padres y eran la única oportunidad de vengarse pues que remedio.

Jane noto algo peculiar sobre la directora, llevaba la mano izquierda desnuda pero la derecha con un guante negro, ella no parecía fan de ese cantante viejo, Mikel ...algo, así que decidió tomar nota del detalle por que le pareció poco usual. 

Después la directora saco de su escritorio un folleto bastante gordo se lo dio y dijo -todos los detalles están aquí, ahora sígame por favor- y se levantaron para salir de la oficina, a Jane no le hacia ni un poquito de ilusión la idea de tarea, pero aun así guardo el folleto en su mochila.

Mientras salían de la casa y caminaban por un campo de fresas la directora dijo –bueno ahora nos comunicaremos con las autoridades de Alaska, diremos que la causa por la que estabas fuera de Anchorage es por que te uniste a nuestro "internado" durante un curso de verano, también diremos que tus padres ya habían pagado de ante mano todos los cursos futuros hasta tu graduación, es el procedimiento estándar en situaciones como la suya, lamentablemente hay muchos campistas en situaciones similares, pero una buena mentira y un toquecito de la niebla suelen ser suficiente, pero podríamos tener algunos problemas con tus parientes mortales, respecto a tu custodia y....- 

A lo que Jane rápidamente responde con total serenidad –tranquila, mis padres se separaron lo mas humanamente posible de sus familias y hasta donde yo se dejaron muy en claro que todos sus bienes eran míos, y en el supuesto de que ellos sepan que existo en cuanto sepan que no podrán sacar ni un centavo me olvidaran de inmediato- la mujer mayor le dirigió una mirada entre lastima, incredulidad y enojo, entonces dijo –siendo así no creo que tengamos problemas-

Entonces caminaron hasta que terminaron los campos de fresa y llegaron a un pequeño sendero, por ahí pasaba caminando un chico de la edad de Jane traía la misma camiseta polo que los otros, solo que la suya era verde, el chico era más alto que Jane pero muy flaco y hasta escuálido se podría decir, tenía cabello castaño rojizo y ojos verde hojas, al verlo la directora lo llama –Stuart, ven por favor- al acercarse Jane noto que los escudos en su camisa a la derecha eran el caduceo y la guadaña y su nombre a la izquierda era "Stuart Stoll".

La directora le pregunto –¿Emily ya te asigno un trabajo hoy?- a lo que el contesto con una sonrisa –no, justo iba a buscarla- a lo que la directora responde –bien, ella es Jane, acaba de aceptar unírsenos así que muéstrale el campamento, dale un uniforme y mira que este en la fogata para su asignación- luego se da media vuelta y regresa a su oficina. 

Stuart le dijo –mucho gusto, Stuart Stoll como mi indiscreta camisa lo indica- Jane sonrió ante el ridículo intento de broma y dijo –Jane Matthews, muchos gusto- entonces él dice –acompáñame- y se va caminando, Jane lo sigue y llegan hasta lo alto de una colina, una vez ahí él dice –pues bienvenida al campamento mestizo, o internado mestizo como lo llamamos entre nosotros- Jane queda sorprendida.

Nunca en su vida había visto un grupo de edificios más raros, ninguno se parecía demasiado a otro, era como si cada uno fuera hecho para un tipo distinto de personas y a cada edificio le importara poco como se ven los otros y aun así Jane no pudo dejar de notar que cada uno tenía un encanto a su manera. 

Si algo tenían en común es que era edificios grandes, cada uno con capacidad para albergar al menos unas 100 personas, y en vista de la cantidad de adolescentes que salían y entraban de ellos uno supondrían que están llenos. 

Stuart la llevo hasta un grupo de mesas muy largas que estaban acomodadas frente a un estrado de madera que tenía su propia mesa larga, Stuart dijo –este es el comedor, hoy comerás en esa mesa de ahí- y señalo una que se encontraba hasta el fondo. 

Para luego continuar –es la asignada al dormitorio 0, la casa de Hestia, ahí van todos los indeterminados y cuyo ascendente divino no tiene lugar en otra casa, en la fogata sabremos de que dios desciendes y si es parte del sequito de un dios principal te quedaras en su dormitorio, si no te quedaras en el dormitorio 0, tendrás que comer con los miembros de tu dormitorio "por el momento"- a lo que Jane pregunto curiosa -¿por el momento?- a lo que Stuart responde con una risilla –no quiero arruinarte la sorpresa- y siguió caminando.

Fueron hacia unos establos, Jane se quedó maravillada al ver a una docena de unicornios en un corral pastando tranquilamente, se decepciono un poco al comprobar que no eran rosas, pero que se le va a hacer. 

Eran blancos y su cuerno le recordó al cabello de Trix (dorado y plateado) también le gustaron mucho las tres docenas de pegasos que descansaban en sus cuadras, aunque la aburrieron las cinco docenas de caballos normales, Stuart dijo –los pegasos siempre estuvieron aquí, los unicornios fueron un regalo de los romanos hace como unos 4 años, ¿bonitos no?- 

Jane se quedó un poco confusa con eso, pensaba que griegos y romanos eran iguales, entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía mucho que aprender, lo cual le provoco una enorme pereza.

Entonces oyeron un ruido muy fuerte viniendo de una pequeña bodega, oyó un relinchido furioso y algo que intentaba quebrar una de las paredes de la bodega, Stuart miro preocupado a la bodega y dijo –oh no, es pesadilla monstruosa, espero que no se escape otra vez- 

Jane pregunta -¿pesadilla monstruosa?- a lo cual Stuart responde preocupado -más o menos un mes después de que los unicornios llegaran a un imbécil sele olvido cerrar las puertas de los establos y Blackjack, ese viejo Pegaso negro- y lo señalo para continuar –y dulce tesoro, esa unicornio que acaricia esa chica de camisa amarilla- y también la señala –tuvieron un "encuentro íntimo" y de ese acontecimiento nació una yegua con alas y cuerno, al principio todos estaban encantados, pero cuanto mayor se hacía más violenta era, aquí es una tradición que el primero en montar un potro es quien le pone nombre, el chico que lo hizo fue a parar a la enfermería, estuvo en coma dos meses, cuando despertó lo primero que dijo fue "pesadilla monstruosa" y por eso se llama así, desde entonces la tienen encerrada, pero cada cierto tiempo se escapa y provoca graves destrozos, dicen que la directora está pensando seriamente en sacrificarla, yo en lo personal me sentiría más seguro- y siguieron caminando, Jane pensó un momento en echar un vistazo a la bodega, pero un nuevo relinchido furioso la convenció de que mejor no.

Llegaron hasta un pequeño estadio, que la verdad sea dicha se veía en muy malas condiciones, y Stuart volvió a portarse como guía de turistas y dijo –este es el antiguo campo de entrenamiento, antes se usaba para enseñar esgrima, duelo con lanza y otras cosas, hoy cada materia tiene su propia área especial así que le damos "otros usos"- Jane estaba a punto de preguntar pero al parecer Stuart adivino y repitió –no quiero arruinarte la sorpresa-.

Siguieron caminando y llegaron al muelle y Stuart digo –actualmente nuestros tres barcos están en mantenimiento, pero aparte de flotar en agua también vuelan, ¿genial no?- 

Jane tenía sentimientos encontrados con esa idea, amaba volar, pero detestaba navegar, caminaron hasta llegar a un edificios dividido en unos 8 salones –aquí estudiamos las materias normales, envés de estudiar materias extracurriculares cada quien estudia alguna forma de combate e historia de la magia, la mayoría es griega pero también estudiamos lo más importante de las otras culturas mágicas, ya sabes para no provocar una guerra por error al poner el vaso sagrado de plata en donde iba el de oro en el pueblo de shalaladei- dijo Stuart

Jane se le quedo mirando con una cara que pretendía que digiera "el primer chiste tonto fue gracioso, pero sigues haciéndolos y te parto la cara", aunque al parecer él no la entendió bien, siguieron caminando hasta que oyó a sus espaldas que alguien decía –vaya, vaya, carne fresca-.

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

Stuart se dijo a sí mismo "por favor que no sea ella, que no sea ella" pero al voltearse desgraciadamente si era ella. 

Marie Ane Lars, la chica más desagradable de todo el internado, ella era muy alta, delgada pero no de forma escuálida como el, más bien como uno de esos súper karatekas de las películas, afroamericana con largo cabello negro hasta el pecho, era dos años mayor que Stuart y tenía la mala costumbre de atormentar a todos los nuevos. 

Como hace una semana cuando todos los internos de nuevo ingreso llegaron del santuario y Marie Ane se autonombro encargada oficial de la novatada, ella y sus secuaces se habían colado al dormitorio 4, la casa de Deméter y le habían puesto crema de maní en la cabeza a todos los nuevos y luego soltaron como unas 50 ardillas, Stuart aún tenía problemas para ver una ardilla y no salir corriendo.

Ella con su petulante tono dijo –así que esta es la nueva- Stuart sabía lo que pasaría, su caballerosidad le decía que debía interceder, pero su sentido común pudo más y decidió que pasara lo que tenía que pasar. 

Jane la miro y dijo con sarcasmo -¿Quiénes son? ¿El comité de bienvenida Bullying o algo así?- Stuart estaba impresionado, era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba así a Marie Ane, si su apariencia física no era suficiente Marie Ane casi siempre tenía sujeta a la espalda su lanza de roble con punta de bronce celestial y doble filo de acero templado. 

Marie Ane soltó una risita y dijo en voz baja –voy a disfrutar esto, IZQUIERDA, DERECHA- llamando a sus dos "amigas" gemelas solo un poco más bajas que ella, cada una tomo a Jane de un brazo y la arrastraron al baño, seguidas tranquilamente por Marie Ane, dentro de los baños de damas. 

Stuart pensaba como le podría explicar a Jane que no la ayudo mientras oía los ruidos del baño, oyó cosas rompiéndose y gente gritando de dolor, agua salpicándose, entonces oyó como algo era constantemente golpeado contra una superficie seguido al instante por un grito de dolor.

Luego oyó una voz gritando –PARA QUE VEAS QUIEN MANDA AQUÍ, ¿QUE TIENES AHÍ? DAMELO, ya veo, ¿TIENE ALMENDRAS?- luego oyó como volvían a golpear algo pero mucho más fuerte y repitiendo de nuevo -¿QUE SI TIENE ALMENDRAS SORDITA?- 

Otra voz llorosa y desesperada dijo –sí, sí pero ya no me pegues por favor- Stuart pensó que tendría que llevar a Jane a la enfermería al terminar, luego la puerta se abrió y Jane salió tranquilamente comiéndose una barra de chocolate, se acerca caminando a Stuart y le pregunto muy quitada de la pena -¿quieres? Es de almendras- a lo que Stuart niega con la cabeza muy probablemente con la boca abierta, y Jane pregunta -¿seguimos? ya conozco el baño-. 

Stuart camino muy probablemente con la boca aun abierta mientras Jane lo seguía, dio un rápido vistazo hacia los baños, justo a tiempo para ver como Marie Ane era sacada inconsciente por sus compañeras arrastrándola una en cada hombro, ellas cojeaban y se veían adoloridas pero no pudo evitar notar que la frente de Marie Ane sangraba, entonces de repente la mirada de "deja de hacer chistes malos" de Jane fue mucho más intimidante. 

Una vez Jane se termina el chocolate Stuart consiguió reunir valor para preguntar –¿cómo las venciste? Eran más que tú y más grandes- a lo que Jane responde encogiéndose de hombros –si solo hubiera sido una hubiera estado en problemas, pero el baño no es grande que digamos, solo fue cosa de moverme rápido, con lo grandes que son, chocaban una contra la otra al intentar atraparme, cuando cayeron por el equilibrio deje que mi instinto hiciera el resto- 

Stuart estaba impresionado y aterrado pero sobre todo impresionado, luego Jane pregunto –note que su camisa es como la de Selena Rodríguez, pero sin mangas y solo tiene un escudo de armas, una manzana dorada sobre fondo negro- 

A lo que Stuart responde –no es lo único, si te fijas bien en su escudo está escrita una palabra diferente a los míos- Jane respondió –no lo note, las letras son pequeñas- a lo que Stuart dice –pequeñas pero muy importantes, en la parte de arriba de su escudo dice Eris en griego antiguo es la diosa griega de la discordia y en la parte de abajo dice κόρη, significa hija y en los míos son los nombres de Hermes y Deméter y abajo dice απόγονος, significa descendiente, en mi caso son mis abuelos, aunque eso da igual podrían ser mis 20 tátaras abuelos y seguiría diciendo descendiente, lo cual implica legado- lo dijo con toda la calma que pudo, igual y Jane resultaba ser una de "ellos".

Entonces Jane comento –la directora me dijo que antes de la guerra solo aceptaban a la primera generación, eso explica el nombre, y dime ¿como se sabe de qué dios desciendes?- a lo que Stuart responde –fácil, oficialmente todos los dioses están obligados a reconocer a sus hijos más tardar a la hora de la fogata su primera noche aquí-. 

Jane pregunta -¿obligados?¿cómo se puede obligar a una "deidad" a hacer algo?- Stuart no pudo evitar notar el sarcasmo al decir deidad y el que ella hizo las comas con los dedos al decirlo. 

Pensó en contarle toda la historia de la segunda titanomaquia, pero le dio flojera, además de que no se acordaba de todos los detalles, además sélo dirían en la clase de historia de la magia, así que solo dijo –es una larga historia, y no creas que lo hacen solo por eso, no con la "contingencia" tan grave ningún dios se puede dar el lujo de no reconocer a un hijo, las posibilidades de que diserten y se unan a los monoteístas son muchas, así que cuando sus hijos llegan a los 11 años nos mandan una señal al campamento para llevarlo a un lugar seguro, así a los 14 estará listo para unirse a nuestro pequeño grupo defensivo- 

Jane se quedó callada un momento y luego pregunto -¿Cuánto llevas aquí?- a lo que Stuart responde –una semana, como todos los de nuevo ingreso, pero antes vivía en el santuario, el lugar seguro del que te hablaba- Jane pregunto -¿y a tus papas no les molesto?- a lo que Stuart respondió –ambos fallecieron cuando era muy pequeño, 3 o 4 años - 

A lo que Jane pregunta -¿Qué les paso?- Stuart no pudo evitar notar que Jane fue la primera persona que no respondía a eso con el clásico "lo siento", lo cual fue un alivio, el odiaba cuando hacían eso, así que se limitó a responder –monstruos, la mayoría de los semidioses griegos y romanos no viven más de los 20's- 

Jane pregunta -¿y no tienes más parientes?- a lo que él responde –sí, mi tío Connor es el vigilante de dormitorio de la casa de Hermes, ya sabes el "adulto responsable"- Stuart trato que eso saliera con el menor sarcasmo posible.

Al parecer fracaso, pues Jane pregunto -¿tú y él no se llevan bien, verdad?- 

A lo que Stuart responde con toda la calma posible –no es eso, es solo que somos muy diferentes, el esperaba que fuera una versión en miniatura de su hermano muerto o en su defecto que actuara como mi madre, de la cual él estaba enamorado aunque jamás lo admitirá, pero para decepción de todos en lo que respecta al carácter no me parezco a ninguno de los dos- 

Entonces Jane dice –wow, eres raro- a lo que él responde -¿en qué sentido?- a lo que ella dice –pues decirle la historia de tu vida a una completa extraña- a lo que él responde con una sonrisa –bueno, como quiera en un par de días lo sabrías, así al menos te doy mi versión antes que los chismes- esto era cierto pero en parte fue porque ella no dijo "lo siento", se sintió bien no tener que fingir estar triste por la muerte de dos desconocidos a los que ni siquiera recordaba. 

Además se notaba que a Jane no le podría importar menos su historia, si tuviera que adivinar Stuart diría que Jane solo le hizo platica para disminuir la velocidad y digerir mas fácil ese chocolate, Jane le agradaba, ojala y fuera de los suyos y no de "ellos" así podrían ser amigos. 

Y con ese pensamiento le dijo –ahora volviendo a tu orientación, si eres un legado las cosas son diferentes, los dioses solo están obligados a reconocer a sus hijos y para evitar confusiones nunca reclaman a sus legados, además de que los dioses no tienen precisamente un árbol genealógico muy estructurado, tenemos suerte si recuerdan a todos sus hijos- 

Entonces Jane pregunta -¿entonces como sabe a qué dormitorio mandar a los legados? No espérame déjame adivinar, no me quieren arruinar la sorpresa- Stuart se limitó a acelerar el paso, Jane lo siguió, hasta que llegaron a una tienda de ropa.

Stuart dice –esta es la tienda de uniformes, está cerrada los domingos pero como eres nueva y mañana hay clases- entonces abre la puerta y entran, la habitación no tenía ventanas, así que estaba a oscuras solo iluminada por una bombilla vieja. 

Más que una tienda era una bodega, Stuart dice –bien el uniforme consta de una camisa polo gratis, si quieres otras prenda oficial tendrás que compararlas, puedes usarla con lo que quieras, pantalones, shorts, faldas, con todo menos ropa interior- 

Stuart pensó que Jane le dirigiría otra mirada de "cállate" pero para su sorpresa solo dijo –que lastima- usando un tono inusualmente profundo mientras examinaba las camisetas.

Stuart supuso que no lo había escuchado bien, así que prosiguió y dijo –aaahí de muchos uniformes, camisas sin mangas, chaquetas, playeras, chalecos, etc- entonces Jane señalo -todos los de aquí son blancos y sin escudos- 

A lo que Stuart respondió –no por mucho tiempo, se cambia el color y séle agregan los distintivos cuando seas determinada, además es mágica, se auto lava a la media noche así que solo necesitas una- 

Jane dice –bien así no necesitan lavandería, pues me probare esta- y tomo una, Stuart estaba a punto de decirle que el probador estaba al fondo, pero para su sorpresa Jane se quito su chaqueta y su camiseta enfrente de el sin el mas mínimo reparo. 

Stuart rápidamente se dio la vuelta y trato de quitar de su cabeza la imagen del brasier rosa de Jane sin poder conseguirlo, entonces Jane pregunta en tono informal -¿y bien? ¿Cómo me queda?- 

Stuart estaba casi seguro de que su cara en ese momento debía de parecer un tomate pero aun así volteo y lo único que séle ocurrió decir fue –te queda pequeño, es unas dos tallas menor que la tuya- a lo que Jane respondió alzando una ceja en tono lento –esa es la idea- mientras se acercaba a pasos pequeños hasta Stuart. 

El pensó que se iba a desmayar o algo mucho mas vergonzoso cuando ella estuvo a menos de 6 centímetros suyo, y seguro que ella lo noto, pero aun así sonrió descaradamente y dijo –talvez valla a la casa de Deméter, el verde me gusta- entonces tomo los bordes de la camisa de Stuart y la jalo hacia arriba, Stuart casi por reflejo subió los brazos para dejar que Jane sacara la camisa por encima de su cabeza revelando su pálido y flaco pecho. 

Acto seguido Jane se quita la camisa blanca y se colocó la de Stuart y pregunta -¿Qué tal me queda?- mientras acariciaba con sus uñas el rostro de Stuart, el oyó un ruidito sordo muy extraño, que estaba casi seguro había salido de su garganta. 

Al igual que estaba seguro de que su cara debía estar completamente roja, como cuando los Hermianos cambiaron la crema facial de los Afrodites por una con tinte color rojo, lo cual claro el tío Connor no castigo. 

La playera le quedaba a Jane prácticamente igual de ajustada que la última, Stuart pensó que talvez si debería hacer más ejercicio, como los Aresis siempre le dicen, pero no pudo pensar demasiado porque en ese momento Jane cerro la distancia entre ellos y unió sus bocas. 

En ese momento el cerebro de Stuart se apagó y su cuerpo reacciono por puro instinto, o eso es lo que quiso creer, cuando puso las manos en las caderas de Jane y se pegó más a ella mientras el beso se profundizaba y sentía como la lengua de Jane entraba en su boca. 

Luego se separaron los 3 segundos necesarios para que Jane se quitara la camisa de Stuart y envolviera sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del muchacho, luego empezaron a inclinarse hasta que ambos estuvieron sentados en el piso con sus lenguas aun en conflicto.

 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 

Jane se sentía muy satisfecha consigo misma, talvez se apresuró un poco pero ese tiempo en el barco le había parecido eterno, además siempre tuvo una pequeña debilidad hacia los flacos. 

A Stuart le faltaba habilidad pero era comprensible se notaba que era virgen y mucho, entonces oyó un cuerno que sonaba y pregunto -oye, ¿eso qué es?- a lo que Stuart dice -el cuerno de la cena ¿Qué hora es?- a lo que se responde a si mismo mirando su reloj y diciendo -vaya ya son las 8- a lo que Jane responde -pues yo tengo hambre- empieza a vestirse mientras Stuart también lo hace solo que sonrojado y con una cara de satisfacción que apenas y puede con ella. 

Mientras mira a Jane y le pregunta -oye, ¿mañana te gustaría que pasara por ti a tu dormitorio.... sea cual sea ,para ir juntos a clase? - a lo que Jane responde poniéndose los zapatos -no, ya sé cómo llegar a los salones desde los dormitorios- 

Stuart dice -bueno...... el fin de semana podemos hacer algo.... talvez ir al cine o...- a lo que Jane responde poniéndose su chaqueta -no gracias, no me interesa establecer una relación romántica contigo, pero si me aburro y no encuentro nada mejor te llamo- mientras salía dejando a Stuart conmocionado y ligeramente dolido.

Jane camino tranquilamente hacia las mesas y se sentó en la que Stuart le dijo que cenaría esa noche, al llegar pregunta - ¿cabaña 0?- a lo que una chica que estaba sentada en la esquina de la mesa responde -sí, la casa de Hestia, oye ¿tú eres esa loca que choco contra el árbol de Thalía y llevo a dos egipcios y a una aura sobre sus hombros mientras la perseguían 100 monoteístas?- a lo que Jane respondió -exactamente así fue- no era exactamente lo que paso pero a Jane le gustaba más esa versión que la real, aunque no tenía idea de cómo se había tergiversado tanto la historia. 

Entonces la chica dijo con cara de asombro mientras le tendía una mano -increíble, soy Jennifer Butler, hija de Poros- a lo que respondió tomándola -soy Jane Matthews, hija de alguien, pero no se de quien- 

A lo que la otra chica respondió con una risita -ha, indeterminada, bueno si hiciste lo que dicen que hiciste debes ser hija o mínimo legado de primera generación de alguno de los olímpicos importantes- 

Jennifer parecía una persona sumamente desagradable, era bonita, aunque claro menos que Jane, tenía cabello cobrizo tirando a rosa en rizos grandes, piel rosada, unos ojos castaños con ligeros tonos dorados y una sonrisa que parecía jovial pero no lo era. 

Se notaba que sus ojos al igual que los de la directora la estudiaba a cada momento, solo que los de la directora parecían estudiarla para ver cómo podía vencerla en batalla, mientras que los de Jennifer parecían pensar en cuanto provecho podía sacar de una amistad como Jane, aun así desde que llego probablemente Jane no se había sentido tan cómoda con nadie, puede que Jennifer la recordara a su madre, solo un poco. 

Su camisa polo era rojo anaranjado, tenía su nombre y su escudo era un letrero plateado en forma de dos flechas, una apuntando a la izquierda y otra a la derecha, sobre campo dorado, sus pantalones cortos se veían de muy buena marca así como sus sandalias llenas de pedrería, traía anillos de oro y piedras semipreciosas en los dedos, aretes de aros de plata, un maquillaje como dios manda y se veía al menos un año mayor que Jane, pero había algo raro en su apariencia, entre el cabellos rizado sobresalían unas extrañas trencitas desiguales y con pequeñas plumas trenzadas. 

Su padre le había dicho mil veces que la gente tiene derecho a lucir tan raro como quisiera, pero aun así Jane no pudo evitar notar que una le cayo enfrente de la cara cuando movió rápido la cabeza, lo cual hizo que ella con mala cara la acomodara detrás de su oreja, por lo que estuvo a punto de preguntarle por qué las llevaba cuando al lado suyo apareció una chica verde a toda velocidad dejando una bandeja de comida en la mesa. 

Jane noto que muchas chicas verdes, transparentes y azules y chicos con cuernos y piernas de cabra dejaban platos repletos de comida en las mesas antes de sentarse todos en la mesa más grande. 

Estaba a punto de comentar algo al respecto cuando se dio cuenta de las rebanadas de barbacoa que había frente a ella, junto con unas patatas asadas, manzanas frescas, queso y demás, en ese preciso momento a Jane sele olvido todo. 

Se sirvió un poco de cada uno y cuando estaba a punto de comer Jennifer hizo un ruido con la boca y señalo a la primera mesa, donde todos estaban levantándose y se dirigían a un gigantesco brasero poniéndose en fila delante de el. 

Antes de que Jane preguntara que están haciendo Jennifer contesto diciendo -son ofrendas para los dioses, te paras frente al brasero, dices el nombre del dios y arrojas la comida, si quieres puedes pedirles cosas o agradecerles, pero es como ir a la iglesia, no hay garantía de que te escuchen- 

Jane noto que iban en orden, una mesa a la vez y por alguna razón en ves de ser el primero, el dormitorio cero fue el ultimo, por lo tanto serian los últimos en comer. 

Cuando por fin llego su turno Jane se vio muy tentada a decirles que no creía en la adoración divina, lo cual era cierto, pero era su primer día y todos los demás sin excepción habían arrojado algo al brasero, además de repente recordó que si tenia un dios al cual decir algo, así que cuando llego su turno se levanto. 

Iba detrás de Jennifer así que no pudo evitar oír que estando frente al brasero ella decía –al grande y poderoso rey de los olímpicos, Zeus- acto seguido arrojo mas de la mitad de su plato al brasero, lo primero en lo que pensó Jane al ver eso fue "barbera", pero si quería congraciarse con el jefe en ves de agradar a su papa no la iba a detener, de hecho se vio tentada a hacer lo mismo. 

Pero cuando estuvo frente al brasero tomo una muy apetecible manzana verde, la arrojo y dijo –para Hestia o Vesta o lo que sea- después tomo una inhalación fuerte y dijo –si de verdad tu me mandaste con ellos, muchas gracias, so.... fueron los mejores- y trato de convencerse de que las lagrimas que sentía eran por el humo.

De repente sintió que alguien le daba un toque con el dedo en la espalda y decía con voz triste –disculpa pero otros también queremos suplicar piedad- Jane se voltio y casi da un paso así atrás del susto, lo cual hubiera sido malo por que se hubiera quemado con el brasero. 

Frente a ella estaba el chico mas demacrado que había visto en su vida, estaba mas flaco que Stuart, lo cual ya es decir mucho, sus zapatos parecían a punto de romperse, sus pantalones se veían sucios y rotos, no por moda sino rotos y sucios de verdad, su camisa aunque impecable se veía muy arrugada, su escudo era una manzana comida y podrida con un gusano sobre fondo gris, tenia el cabello rubio oscuro que parecía sucio, una cara muy pálida y unos ojos apagados que reflejaban una inmensa tristeza y melancolía, al verlo Jane sintió unas extrañas ganas de llamar a una ambulancia pero logro contenerse y caminar hacia la mesa.

Una vez sentada prefirió concentrarse en su comida, Jane comió como cerda y con mucho orgullo por ello, repitió tres veces cada comida en la mesa, hasta que se sintió satisfecha y se acomodo en el banco. 

Entonces pudo notar que el chico triste estaba en su misma mesa moviendo melancólicamente unas migajas en su plato y a veces levantaba una pero enseguida la volvía a colocar en el plato, entonces le pregunto a Jennifer –oye ¿ese esta bien?- a lo que ella después de ver a quien se refería responde –si, es solo Joe hijo de Penia, diosa de la pobreza y la necesidad, se supone que debe verse así- 

Jane se quedo viéndolo, se veía muy demacrado, aunque Jane siempre había tenido cierta debilidad hacia los tristeza, sacudió la cabeza y se obligo a concentrarse, hasta le dieron ganas de darse una bofetada. 

Entonces vio que Jennifer tenia una cebolla cruda en la mano y la miraba con gesto dudativo y tratando de no respirar, acto seguido le dio una pequeña mordida y luego de hacer cara de asco dejo el pedazo masticado en el plato vació, para luego darle otra pequeña mordida y esta ves tragar con esfuerzo para luego tomar un trago grande de su copa, la cual por cierto se llenaba de la bebida que quisieras sin alcohol, para decepción de Jane. 

Jane no pudo evitar preguntar –se nota que no te gusta ¿para que haces eso?- a lo que Jennifer ya recompuesta contesto –tengo que- a lo que Jane sorprendida pregunta -¿porque que tienes?- a lo que la otra contesta –no tengo idea- 

Luego le cayo otra trenza frente a los ojos, lo cual hace que ella con un resoplido de frustración e ira sélo acomoda de nuevo, entonces Jane séle queda mirando raro, lo cual hace que Jennifer señale a su alrededor, Jane dio un vistazo a las mesas y noto que en casi todas había mínimo una chica con las mismas trencitas desiguales en el cabello y sobretodo en la mesa 10, a la mayoría no les quedaban bien y no se veían muy cómodas con ellas, entonces Jennifer explica –una heroína de las guerras las llevaba, desde entonces se puso de moda, se ven ridículas pero a todas les gusta copiar a alguien como Piper McLean- 

Jane no tenia interés por saber quien era así que decidió saltárselo y preguntar -¿y por que los usas si no te quedan bien y son molestos?- a lo que Jennifer responde –por la misma razón que como cebollas- a lo que Jane agrega –no tienes idea- 

Jennifer asiente y explica –veras como hija de Poros, el dios de la oportunidad, la conveniencia, los medios para conseguir algo y la utilidad, tengo la habilidad de saber que me conviene hacer y cuando hacerlo, en cuanto veo una cebolla se que me conviene acostumbrarme al sabor y tengo una amiga en la casa de Afrodita que se ofreció a hacerme las trenzas, yo no quería pero en cuanto la oí supe que me convenía aceptar, así como se que me conviene decirte esto y se que me conviene preguntarte ¿Qué oliste en el brasero?- 

Jane respondió con la ceja alzada -humo ¿Por qué?- a lo que Jennifer responde –nada, nada de nada- diciendo lo ultimo con tono misterioso y una sonrisita diabólica. 

Jane decidió solo ignorarla y concentrarse en buscar caras conocidas en las otras mesas, y allí encontró a Stuart en la mesa 4 con todos los chicos de camisa verde, dirigía miradas tímidas y nerviosas a Jane cada pocos segundos para después apartar la vista rápidamente, lo cual a Jane le pareció sumamente gracioso. 

También diviso a Selene en la mesa 5 con todos los de camisa rojo, cuando su mirada se topa con la de Jane esta no puede evitar imaginar sus pensamientos "¿será de nosotros o de "ellos"" también noto a Marie Ane y a sus subordinadas en la misma mesa, Marie Ane tenia envuelta la frente con una venda y le dedicaba a Jane una mirada que decía "ojala sea de "ellos" para aplastarla". 

Jane desvió su mirada a la mesa 7, y ahí estaba el novio de Selene, Noah el cual miro a la mesa 5, talvez comprobando si Selene lo miraba o no, antes de sonreírle a Jane lascivamente, también vio a Henry comiendo en el estrado, el parecía la única persona que había conocido ese día que no estaba mirándola, lo cual la molesto un poco. 

El tenia la mirada perdida en su plato, Jane prácticamente podía ver los engranajes moviéndose muy rápido en su cerebro, también estaba la directora sentada en medio de la mesa, observándolos a todos como halcón, moviendo la cabeza como ventilador mientras comía, veía a los de la izquierda, luego movía lentamente la cabeza a la derecha, hasta donde su cuello podía, paraba y luego a la inversa una y otra vez, se notaba que esa mujer se tomaba muy enserio su puesto.

Una vez todos terminaron de comer la directora dijo –muy bien chicos, hora de la fogata- entonces todos se levantaron de sus mesas y caminaron hasta una gran fogata, todos se sentaron alrededor de ella, la llama era curiosa, cambiaba de color y de tamaño conforme a la canción que los amarillos cantaban, Jane no estaba muy impresionada que digamos, había visto el mismo truco en un video de Internet solo que con un generador envés de fogata y rayos envés de llamas. 

A diferencia de en las mesas en la fogata todo mundo se sentó donde le dio la gana así que Jane permaneció recargada en un árbol cercano, estaba aburrida como almeja, se vio muy tentada a irse a dormir, pero recordó que ahí es donde la "determinarían" así que se quedo. 

Después de media hora de cantos agudos de sopranos púberes por fin la directora se puso de pie y dijo –atención todos quiero presentarles a Jane Matthews, querida acércate por favor- 

Jane se levanto del árbol y se paro alado de la directora, entonces esta continuo diciendo –Jane es una de los nuestros, que por vivir en la tierra lejos de los dioses, Alaska, no pudo ser identificada y llevada al santuario a la edad idónea, pero aun así los dioses la han guiado hasta nosotros, les pido a todos que le den una calorosa bienvenida- 

Entonces los otros empiezan a aplaudir, hasta que la directora continua –ahora es momento de determinar su origen, por favor únanse a mi en esta plegaria, poderosos dioses de la antigua Grecia, si esta humana es hija de alguno de ustedes, le suplicamos dar una señal- 

Esperaron durante como dos minutos en silencio y nada así que la directora dijo –pues legado entonces, sátiros por favor traigan el reconocedor- se veía tanto decepcionada como aliviada y no era la única, algunos campistas tenían la misma cara, aunque la mayoría tenían cierta expresión de alivio.

En unos diez minutos unos 6 sátiros llegaron arrastrando una cosa circular como de dos metros de alto, cubierto con una manta en una plataforma con ruedas, la directora se acerco y retiro la manta, el objeto o mas bien maquina en cuestión era un gigantesco espejo circular con marco de bronce, no bronce común sino bronce brillante como el del escudo de Jane. 

Parecía circular pero en realidad era un dodecágono con un cristal transparente incrustado en cada lado del marco enfrente de el parecía haber un pequeño motor en un banco unido al espejo con un cable, el motor también parecía de bronce con un gran cristal transparente encima, la directora se acerco y le dijo a Jane en un susurro –acércate y coloca la mano sobre el cristal, el reconocedor se encargara del resto- 

Jane no tenia idea de que iba a pasar así que dudo un poco pero al final decidió hacer tripas corazón y caminar hacia su destino, puso su mano en el cristal y el motor se encendió, hoyo como engranajes y cadenas empezaban a moverse dentro.

Jane volteo a ver a la directora y esta con una mirada le dijo "no quites la mano", la maquina se movió como loca un par de minutos y al final paro y el cristal se volvió rojo, durante un horrible segundo pensó que eso significaba que debía ir a la casa de Ares, y ese miedo empeoro cuando los 12 cristales del espejo también se volvieron rojos. 

Entonces el espejo empezó a cambiar, de repente se puso azul cielo con manchas blancas moviéndose hasta que la imagen se aclaro y la gran mancha blanca se convirtió en una paloma con un corazoncito rosa entre las garras y las manchas pequeñas se convirtieron en nubes.

Entonces el cristal grande del motor se volvió rosa y empezó a despedir unas extrañas luces como aurora boreal rosa que subió por el brazo de Jane haciendo su camiseta polo rosa y uniéndose en su pecho una luz escribiendo del lado derecho su nombre con hilo blanco y del izquierdo la otra convirtiéndose en un escudo con la misma imagen del espejo, escrito en griego antigua, afrodita y legado, entonces la directora con una sonrisa que esta vez parecía muy sincera dijo en un tono verdaderamente amable –bienvenida a casa, Jane Matthews legado de afrodita, diosa del amor y señora de las palomas-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien les prometí que tardaría y así fue, pero espero que valiera la pena, cualquier crítica y comentario será muy bien recibido, quiero convertir a Jane en ese personaje que el publico no puede evitar odiar y no puede evitar amar, una combinación entre sowyer de Lost, Drake Parker, Homero Simpson y Charlie Harper, el siguiente capitulo se llamara La casa de afrodita, Los hermanos mariposones y La habitación del solitario
> 
> como habran notado mis imagenes salieron mal ¿alguna idea de como arreglarlo? sino en wattpad se ven bien


	5. La casa de afrodita, Los hermanos mariposones y La habitación del solitario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bueno hoy veremos la primera noche de Jane en el internado mestizo

Capítulo 5 

**La casa de afrodita, Los hermanos mariposones y La habitación del solitario**

Jane observo el dormitorio 10, la casa de Afrodita, y lo único que se le vino a la mente fue "genial". 

Era un edificio grande y rosa con ventanas y columnas blancas, estilo sureño, a Jane le recordaba a la mansión de Barbie que una vez sus padres le compraron, aunque a la semana la destruyo "accidentalmente" para que le compraran el nuevo modelo. 

Por dentro había del lado derecho un recibidor con grandes sillones, mesas y un proyector, y del izquierdo parecía un salón de belleza con toda el instrumental necesario, en él salón había una mujer de treinta y algo parecía una típica niñita rubia de coletas pero que llego a edad adulta. 

Al verla se levantó y dijo con una sonrisa alegre–debes ser Jane Matthews ¿no?, pues mucho gusto yo soy Lacy, vigilante del dormitorio 10- mientras caminaba hacia ella. 

Jane le estrecho la mano y dijo imitando lo mejor posible su sonrisa –mucho gusto, que bonito lugar tienen aquí, ¿Cuánto cuesta el..?- y señalo todos los artículos de belleza. 

Lacy sofoca una pequeña carcajada y dice –ho no, solo le cobramos a otros querida, pero los miembros del dormitorio pueden tomar lo que quieran- .

Los ojos de Jane se debieron iluminar al oír eso porque Lacy continuo diciendo -y eso es solo para empezar, muchos internos llegan con la ropa hecha un desastre, ya sabes por monstruos y eso, así que, ven acompáñame- diciendo lo último con un tonito divertido. 

Lacy la llevo hasta un pasillo con una puerta y la abrió diciendo –puedes tomar "prestadas" diez cosas y cuando puedas comprar algo las regresas- detrás de la puerta había un almacén con ropa, aunque más bien parecía una tienda, con todo perfectamente organizado por estilo, color, talla y lo más importante, marca. 

Jane camino o más bien floto hacia la ropa, Lacy sofoco una risita y dijo –bueno los baños están en el pasillo de al lado, margenta chicos, fiusha chicas, báñate, cámbiate y mandare a alguien a que te enseñe el lugar, yo debo ir a la "reunión post-fogata" a la dirección para que Annabeth nos regañe a los vigilantes y profesores como todas las noches- y se retiró. 

Jane escogió doce prendas de ropa y se los llevo adentro de los baños, el cual consistía en una docena de regaderas en cabinas separadas con vidrios polarizados , al otro lado de la habitación había una enorme estante con productos de limpieza. 

Entro a una y por fin después de días al fin se dio un baño decente, los productos de limpieza eran de las marcas más caras, y las regaderas parecían tener un filtro especial para peinados con permanente. 

Jane salió del baño sintiéndose mucho mejor consigo misma al estar de nuevo limpia, así que decidió ir al mini salón de belleza de la recepción para sentirse aún mejor, al poder rizarse el cabello y ponerse maquillaje. 

Al terminar se dio la vuelta y vio a un chico con una Crystal-Tablet detrás de ella, al verla pregunta en tono frió -¿ya terminaste?- 

El parecía tal vez un año mayor que Jane, era alto y delgado, con el cabello castaño rizado, ojos verde pálido con unos lentes y una actitud bastante seria y fría, a Jane le desagradaban esos tipos, aunque de hecho siempre sintió una pequeña debilidad hacia ellos. 

Llevaba unos pantalones caqui, zapatillas negras y la camiseta polo rosa del dormitorio 10, el símbolo de su escudo era una mariposa azul pálido que tenía encima un arco y una flecha negros el nombre decía "Αντερως" y estaba clasificado como "απόγονος", así que era un legado, su nombre era Marcus Rosier. 

Jane respondió igual de fría –supongo, quiero hacer más pero ya que es hora de dormir continuare en la mañana-se levantó de su asiento y camino detrás de él, Marcus dijo – de hecho, es más recomendable bañarte y arreglarte a esta hora con calma, en la mañana esto siempre parece un manicomio- Jane se vio tentada a gritarle "¿y por qué no lo dijiste antes de alejarnos?" pero decidió mejor seguir caminando.

Marcus hablaba en tono serio y ligeramente molesto mientras caminaba –bueno yo soy Marcus Rosier, el interno en jefe del dormitorio 10, como ya notaste en el dormitorio contamos con un salón estético, si necesitas dinero puedes trabajar medio tiempo en él, como espero ya te hayan dicho el servicio es gratis para los miembros del dormitorio, el desayuno se sirve en nuestra mesa a las seis y media en punto y como ya te dije se les recomienda bañarse y arreglarse en la tarde o noche para evitar altercados- mientras caminaba no despegaba la vista de su crystal-tablet y movía una cosa u otra. 

Puesto que era transparente se podía ver que estaba revisando un plano y dice para sí mismo –no tengo idea de que hacer contigo, todo está lleno- entonces Jane al ver la gráfica dice –esas habitaciones dicen bacante- a lo que Marcus responde –esas son del segundo piso- 

Mientras oprimía un botón para oscurecer la parte de abajo del aparato, a lo que Jane pregunta indiferente -¿y?- y Marcus responde -el segundo piso es solo para semidioses, nosotros no tenemos derecho a alojarnos ahí... pues al parecer tendrás que compartir cuarto con otras dos chicas, normalmente los dormitorios son solo para dos pero no queda de otra, habrá que sacar del almacén una hamaca o algo- 

Jane pregunta -¿y por qué ellos tienen habitaciones disponibles y yo tengo que estar apretujada con otras dos en una hamaca apestosa?- en un tono serio e insolente, Marcus para, se voltea, la mira a los ojos y responde serio –por que las habitaciones deben estar disponibles por si algún semidiós llega de improviso, eso a veces pasa, mientras que es extremadamente raro que un legado llegue en tus condiciones, eso no había pasado en el dormitorio 10 en como 5 o 6 años- 

Jane entendió eso pero no por eso dejo de molestarle, de hecho toda la situación la estresaba en general, necesitaba calmarse urgentemente, mientras caminaba y oía la insulsa y aburrida explicación de Marcus no pudo evitar notar que tenía un trasero "decente" que se tambaleaba ligeramente al caminar, así que en cierto momento pregunto -¿Qué es esto?- señalando a una puerta. 

Marcus se volteo y respondió indiferente –es un armario de conserjería, por cierto no usamos conserjes así que cada cierto tiempo te tocara turno de limpieza- ese comentario enojo a Jane pero aun así dijo –hoo, que interesante- y camina hacia ahí para luego abrir la puerta. 

Marcus la sigue y dice en tono molesto -¿Qué haces? No tenemos tiempo para esto- a lo que Jane dice dedicándose a sí misma una sonrisa malvada –solo quiero ver lo que hay dentro- 

Abre la puerta y entra, Marcus entra detrás de ella cerrando la puerta y dice –¿ves?, nada, solo productos de limpieza- la habitación era muy pequeña, se notaba que era para que una persona entrara tomara lo necesario y se fuera, ya que ni siquiera tenía una ventana para ventilarse. 

Jane se acerca a Marcus y dijo –yo veo algo interesante aquí- a lo que él pregunto extrañado con una ceja alzada -¿Qué?- y ella responde –esto- para acercar su cara a la de él y besarlo, ella pone sus manos en los hombros de él y lo empuja contra la puerta, limitando aún más sus movimientos.

Ella siente como el intenta resistirse, intentando separarse, ella se vio tentada a usar su "don especial" para calmarlo pero eso iría contra su código ético, si hasta ella tenía, su padre siempre selo dijo "-eso es solo para emergencias, créeme cariño no queras atravesar esa línea en cuanto a poderes sobrenaturales se trata, es de lo poco en lo que todos mis libros, comics y mangas se ponen de acuerdo, si quieres abusar de un muchacho, con tu físico, encanto y fuerza bruta es más que suficiente-"

Esta idea se vio reforzada cuando Marcus dejo de resistirse y por el contrario profundizo más el beso y coloco sus manos en las caderas de Jane. 

Sus lenguas jugaron luchas dentro de sus bocas, y Jane acaricio el pecho de Marcus y le quito los lentes, tirándolos al piso, mientras el movía sus manos hasta el trasero de ella, Jane siempre lo dijo "los seriesitos siempre son los más salvajes cuando seles suelta la correa" 

Entonces Marcus la levanto del trasero y la coloco sobre un gabinete luego de tirar varios productos de limpieza al piso, para proceder a frotar las partes delanteras de ambos pantalones primero lentamente y luego con ritmo cada vez más y más rápido. 

Jane empezó a desabrochar el cinturón, pero entonces de improviso Marcus paro se alejó unos centímetros y pregunto -¿tienes protección?- a lo que Jane respondió indiferente –nah, yo no la uso si no lo piden- el la miro con cara de regaño y una ceja alzada y ella se dio cuenta de que era uno de "esos modositos" 

Una vez más se vio tentada a hipnotizarlo, pero no, el no valía la pena, pensó en mejor salir de ahí, pero no, su trasero sí valía la pena, y al parecer él tenía la misma opinión porque dijo –espera, voy a la farmacia- y camino a la puerta. 

Jane pregunto -¿aquí hay farmacia?- a lo que él responde un poco fastidiado recogiendo sus lentes del suelo –en el dormitorio 7, lee el folleto- terminando como regaño, Jane tenía muchas ganas de mandar todo al diablo e irse a dormir, a la sala si era necesario, pero cuando él se iba volvió a verle el trasero y decidió quedarse un ratito más.

/ - / - / - / - / - / - /

Marcus estaba incomodo consigo mismo, lo cual le parecía ilógico, ciertamente al ver a Jane noto que era una chica muy atractiva pero eso no era nuevo para él, solo otra hermosa chica con la cual convivir a diario y que nunca se interesaría realmente en él, y en las cuales de hecho él no estaba demasiado interesado. 

Pero sin razón aparente se había besuqueado y, ¿Cómo se dice? A si, magreado con ella, él no era una blanca palomita, como legado de primera generación de un Erote él era considerablemente más atractivo que los humanos promedio de su edad, y estaría mintiendo descaradamente si dijera que en su momento no le había sacado provecho. 

Pero ese era un pasado que él prefería olvidar, se había prometido a si mismo reservar sus impulsos para una relación seria, y aun así ahí estaba caminando de noche a la casa de Apolo por profilácticos esperando que aún no hayan cerrado su farmacia. 

Lo irónico del asunto es que él no estaba de acuerdo con el uso de esa farmacia, él creía ridículo tener una cuando tenían una enfermería muy bien surtida, la ironía más grande era que justamente lo que la mantenía abierta era los internos que no querían que otros supieran que estaban comprando.

Así que entro a la tienda por la parte de atrás del dormitorio, se acercó al mostrador y comprobó que ya estaban cerrando, para su mala suerte estaba atendiendo ella, de todos los habitantes de la casa de Apolo, tenía que ser Jocelyn Solace quien estuviera tras el mostrador. 

La relación entre ambos era una cosa muy extraña, y no, no es que hubieran salido, es que durante su tiempo en el santuario Jocelyn fue su única amiga, ambos eran muy unidos, hasta que ingresaron al campamento, entonces lentamente la cosa fue enfriándose. 

Y al decir lentamente se refería a un mes, no se diría que estaban en malos términos pero definitivamente no estaban en buenos tampoco, aun así Marcus respiro hondo disimuladamente, intento calmarse y dijo con su usual tono frió –buenas noches- 

Jocelyn miraba una revista médica, al levantar la vista y toparse con Marcus se le callo de las manos y se levantó muy nerviosa diciendo –ho..hola Marcus, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Marcus jamás termino de acostumbrarse a eso. 

Desde que la conoció ella siempre fue una persona muy tranquila y feliz, pero también muy segura de sí misma, pero más o menos cuando dejaron de hablarse ella se había vuelto una persona muy nerviosa y a veces cuando nadie miraba tenía una expresión triste. 

Aun así lo primero que Marcus veía cuando la miraba siempre era su cabello, para comprobar que siguieran ahí, y si ahí estaban, el ultimo regalo que le dio, un par de broche uno azul, otro amarillo para ayudarle a domar ese salvaje flequillo suyo. 

Ni siquiera llevando ese corte de cabello cuarentero lo había podido controlar, pero esos broches mágicos del dormitorio 10 habían obrado el milagro, a Marcus le costó encontrar uno del mismo azul que sus ojos y otro del amarillo de su cabello, de hecho tuvo que pintarlos el mismo, pero iban perfectos con su par de estrellas azules y su mata de paja recién cortada.

Marcus intento centrarse y respondió indiferente –necesito comprar condones- Jocelyn hizo lo posible para disimular la sorpresa y ligera decepción en sus ojos, Marcus casi podía ver los pensamientos en su cabeza "ya volvemos a donde siempre" pero para desgracia de Marcus no fue la única persona que escucho.

Marcus escucho que alguien decía –vaya, así que ya volvemos a donde siempre-ni siquiera supo en que momento entro, de nuevo maldijo su mala suerte, tenía que entrar "ella" de todas las personas del internado, Jennifer Butler se acercó tranquilamente a el mostrador y dijo con su usual cara de maldita –vaya Mark, ¿no se supone que te habías enderezado?- 

Marcus tuvo que hacer tripas corazón para no desmoronarse al oír el apodo, pero aun así logro recomponerse y decir con su voz seria –buenos noches, Jennifer- a diferencia de la gran mayoría de los internos, Jennifer no venia del santuario, simplemente llego el primer día de clases diciendo que por alguna razón debía estar ahí, ella había sido la primera "novia" de Marcus, claro si se le puede llamar "noviazgo" a ese fiasco, ella y Jocelyn se habían detestado apenas conocerse, aunque Marcus jamás entendió el porqué. 

Así como jamás pudo terminar de entender por qué Jennifer salió con él para empezar, Jennifer respondió con su sonrisa lasciva –vaya parece que algunas cosas no cambian- entonces para diversión de Marcus y Jocelyn una de sus trenzas se calló encima de su cara, ella resoplo molesta y la volvió a acomodar. 

Jocelyn la miro y pregunto algo molesta -¿te puedo ayudar en algo?- a lo que Jennifer respondió –no en realidad, pero sabía que tenía que venir aquí por alguna razón- el poder de Jennifer siempre había estresado a Marcus "salgo contigo porque tengo que" "tenemos que ir a besarnos en el comedor porque si" "tengo que cortar contigo porque tengo".

Marcus dijo –me das por favor un paquete de 500- ambas lo miraron asombradas, Jennifer dijo –wow, y yo pensé que te divertías conmigo- 

Jocelyn aun consternada pregunto mientras levantaba el paquete -¿seguro?- Marcus asintió y extendió su ficha de crédito oficial de supervisor del campamento, las chicas lo miraron aún más extrañadas y por primera vez se pusieron de acuerdo al preguntar al unísono -¿seguro?- Marcus solo volvió a asentir seriamente y Jocelyn le cobro.

El tomo el recibo, el paquete y se retiró, oyó como Jocelyn preguntaba algo molesta -¿ya te puedes largar?- y Jennifer responde –no, tengo que quedarme al menos unos 15 minutos más- Marcus prefirió ignorarlos y regresar al dormitorio 10.

Cuando llego fue a la recepción y encontró como siempre el tazón de los dulces vacío, así que abrió el paquete y hecho en él unos 50 condones, justo en ese momento Lacy, la vigilante de dormitorio volvió de su junta, como siempre con aire cansado, probablemente la directora volvió a regañarla. 

Al verlo lo que Marcus hacia pregunto -¿eso no era para dulces?- a lo que Marcus respondió en su tono frió y formal –en vista de la pequeña e incómoda situación en la que se vieron envueltos los internos en jefe de la casa de Atenea y de Hipnos el año antepasado considere prudente ampliar precauciones, discúlpeme por hacerlo sin consultarla- a lo que Lacy respondió –tranquilo, al nombrarte el año pasado te dimos autoridad para hacerlo, si a los estudiantes no les gusta no debieron votar por ti- aunque de hecho nadie voto por Marcus.

**FLASHBACK**

**Lacy se encontraba frente a todos los internos del dormitorio 10, en la recepción, y les dice –bueno niños, después de ese feo incidente que Peter tuvo con ese pulpo, por desgracia ya no está física ni mentalmente capacitado para ejercer sus funciones, pero si me lo preguntan tuvo un excelente desempeño durante sus tres semanas en el puesto- todos miraron hacia abajo tristes por como 5 segundos para luego levantarla ya completamente recuperados.**

**Hasta que Lacy prosiguió –ahora es momento de elegir un nuevo interno en jefe- todas las cabezas volvieron a bajar pero esta vez con un mucho más sincero pesar.**

**Lacy dijo –ya se, ya se, que fastidio, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo, ahora antes de proseguir con la votación, que ya todos sabemos, será seguida de una maraña de sobornos, chantajes y traiciones que llevaran a el caos casi total, alguien quiere ofrecerse voluntario como tributo- todos la miraron extraño y algunos dijeron en voz baja entre ellos -¿Qué dice esta?¿de qué está hablando?-** **Lacy baja aún más triste la cabeza y se dice a si misma "ahí que vieja estoy"**

**Luego les responde –que si alguien quiere ofrecerse para que no haya votaciones- todos responden en un colectivo –ahhhh- para luego mirarse los unos a los otros con miradas de "vamos hazlo" "yo no, que fastidio" "ni se les ocurra votar por mi cabrones"**

**Hasta que de entre la multitud se alzó una mano con las uñas pintadas de negro en una manga de chaqueta de cuero y con muchas pulseras de metal y una voz seria dice –yo lo hare-**

**Todas las voces callaron y Lacy dijo con cara de angustia –ho, Mark, bueno gracias por ofrecerte, ¿alguien más?- nadie respondió -¿Quién sea?- Lacy probo de nuevo, sin resultados, antes de bajar la cabeza resignada y decir –bueno, pero después no se quejen-**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Aun entonces Marcus no sabía a ciencia cierta por que se ofreció, sabía que debía volverse responsable, y desde su punto de vista la persona más responsable era el jefe del dormitorio, tal vez no responsable, pero en definitiva si el más estresado y ocupado, Marcus supuso que con tanto trabajo limpiando los desastres ajenos, no tendría tiempo de pensar en hacer los propios.

Se limitó a decir –tengo algo que hacer- a lo que Lacy respondió –claro, buenas noches- mientras se daba la vuelta Marcus prefirió ignorar el que ella tomara un puñado de condones y los escondiera en su bolso.

Mientras caminaba de regreso al armario de conserjería Marcus dudaba si continuar con lo que empezó o no, ver tanto a Jocelyn como Jennifer le había alterado la cabeza, su pene decía "adelante" pero su cerebro le respondía "no olvides como empezaron nuestros problemas". 

Marcus abrió la puerta y encontró una visión bastante particular, Jane le estaba deshaciendo el cinturón a un tipo sin camisa, Marcus agradeció la visión, por que hizo callar a su pene, pero el alivio rápidamente se convirtió en ira cuando el chico volteo la cara, Marcus pregunto asombrado -¿hermano menor?- 

El chico respondió -¿honorable hermano mayor?- el hermano menor de Marcus se subió los pantalones y tomo la camiseta del piso para recolocársela rápidamente, levanto la mano en gesto de saludo y dijo –hola- con esa sonrisa que ponía de niño cuando hacia una travesura, pero por desgracia para él, la pubertad había anulado el efecto. 

Marcus lo miro con gesto desaprobador y dijo serio –tienes 10 segundos para explicarte- su hermano puso cara de miedo y dijo –yoymicompañeroporerrorti...- antes de continuar Marcus dijo –bien, 30 segundos- 

Su hermano respiro aliviado y dijo –mi compañero y yo por error tiramos refresco en el piso así que vine por un trapeador, ella estaba aquí y pues...- entonces empieza a sonrojarse, Marcus pregunto con tono serio -¿traes protección?- su hermano intento hacer de nuevo la mirada y dijo ruborizado –humm, pues no- 

Marcus ahora si molesto le dijo -¿pero en que estás pensando inconsciente?, ya te lo he dicho, es muy peligroso....- el responde –ya lo sé, podría contagiarme de algo o por error producir vida- Marcus le pregunta aun enojado -¿entonces por qué lo hiciste?- 

Su hermano avergonzado y con gesto ligeramente dolido le respondió –lo siento honorable hermano mayor, no lo pensé, solo actué lo siento mucho- mientras lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. 

Marcus lo abrazo y dijo mas tranquilo –ya está bien, pero a la siguiente piensa bien antes de hacer las cosas- mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, Marcus recordó por que debía volverse más responsable, ya no estaba solo, ya no podía preocuparse solo por sí mismo, ahora de nuevo dependían de él. 

Rompieron el abrazo y Marcus saco tres preservativos del paquete y dijo –bueno, toma, llévalos contigo todo el tiempo, recuerda es mejor llevarlos y no necesitarlos...- su hermano completo la frase con –que necesitarlos y no llevarlos, gracias honorable hermano mayor- para terminarlo con su sonrisa normal. 

Pero entonces pregunta –honorable hermano mayor, ¿para que ese paquete tan grande?- Marcus respondió –es para el dormitorio, los repartiré entre todos- su hermano pregunto -¿y está bien que tomemos?- 

Marcus le responde –bueno también somos internos ¿no?- y le sacude el cabello, entonces Marcus recordó el punto de toda la situación, regreso su mirada hacia Jane, quien ya se había levantado sus propios pantalones y se ponía de pie. 

Marcus tenía muchos defectos, era la primera persona en admitirlo, pero el mayor y más peligroso de todos, es que era un hermano mayor muy celoso y posesivo, así que con una sonrisa dijo –pequeña Jane, ya sé dónde te vas a alojar-

\- / - / - / - / - / - / -

Jane estaba esperando a que el agrio volviera, ya se estaba aburriendo considero seriamente el ir a esperarlo a la sala, pero le daba flojera caminar tanto y luego volver, cuando de repente entro al armario un chico, lo primero que Jane pensó al verlo fue "vaya, nada mal". 

El tipo en cuestión se veía de la edad de Jane, era moderadamente alto, con rasgos latinos, piel moreno claro, ojos y cabello marrones, cejas pobladas y una linda sonrisa, al verse él dijo –hola- 

Jane se levantó del gabinete de un salto y dijo –hola- acercándose a él, ya se, ya sé que van a decir, pero si estaba esperando al otro, pues se tardó, se fue a la villa y perdió su silla, además Jane siempre tuvo una pequeña debilidad hacia los latinos. 

Así que dijo con una sonrisa provocativa –¿qué haces aquí?- y el responde tranquilo –buscar material de limpieza, eso es lógico en un armario de conserjería, la mayor pregunta es ¿qué hace una hermosa chica como tú sola aquí?- mientras camina hacia ella también. 

A lo que ella responde también tranquila –esperaba a alguien, pero me planto, soy Jane por cierto- y le extiende la mano, el la toma y dice –Louis, mucho gusto- a Jane le encanto como se sentía su tacto, había algo curioso sobre esta situación, este chico la provocaba más de lo normal, lo cual es raro porque ni siquiera era demasiado guapo, era más atractivo que la mayoría pero Jane había visto mejores.

Louis se acercó más a ella y dijo –cualquiera que te plante debe ser un completo imbécil, estar cerca de alguien como tu debería ser algo por lo que uno debería esforzarse y no despreciar- 

Jane mando al diablo todos los socialismos y lo beso con todas sus ganas, le quito la camiseta lo más rápido posible para volver a besarse, paso las manos por su torso, y se dijo a sí misma "al menos este si hace ejercicio" 

Entero las manos en su cabello mientras el besaba su cuello y empezaba a desabotonar sus pantalones, ella rápidamente se los quito y procedió a deshacer el cinturón y la cremallera de él, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y apareció Marcus. 

Jane no era precisamente nueva en situaciones como esta, así que sabía que había dos opciones, o se peleaban o se unía, honestamente Jane esperaba la segunda, pero como siempre la vida decidió sorprenderla y Marcus pregunto consternado –¿Otouto-Kun?- a lo que Louis respondió igual de consternado -¿Nii-Sama?- 

Jane había visto suficiente Hentai como para saber que Otouto significaba hermano menor y Nii hermano mayor, entonces Louis se vistió y camino nervioso hasta Marcus, luego ambos empezaron a discutir en Japonés.

Jane no entendió nada así que aprovecho para analizar la playera de Louis y en efecto ahí lo decía en letras muy claras "Louis Rosier" fue como si su madre le gritara en el fondo de su cabeza "cuantas veces te he dicho que les preguntes su nombre completo antes" gracias a olvidarlo siempre Jane tampoco era nueva en esa situación, modestia aparte una vez unos gemelos acabaron en el hospital por pelear por ella. 

Louis se le cayo del pedestal cuando empezó a lloriquear, era igual de alto que Marcus y a simple vista parecía estar en mejor forma, por separado sería difícil saber cuál era el mayor, pero apenas ponerlos juntos se notaba cual había estado cuidando a cual y cual había admirado al otro toda su vida. 

También noto algo extraño, sus escudos de armas eran diferentes, el de Louis era una polilla roja con un arco y una flecha dorados y lo coronaba una banda de colores, y decía legado, pero el dios decía" Ἵμερος," Jane prefirió ignorarlo y ver que hacían los mariposones. 

Se estaban abrazando y Louis parecía a punto de echarse a llorar, entonces se separaron y Marcus le dio a Louis unos condones de un paquete tamaño jumbo que traía con él, Jane por un instante pensó que tal vez la diversión seguiría. 

Pero Louis los guardo en su cartera y siguieron hablando japonés, así que mejor se vistió y se levantó, de repente todo quedo en silencio y Marcus voltea a verla, al ver su expresión Jane pensó "ho, ho" y él dijo con voz fría como iceberg –Jane-chan, ya sé dónde te vas a alojar- 

Jane pregunta interesada -¿pensé que todo estaba lleno?- a lo que Marcus responde –resulta que aun ahí una bacante en el primer piso, la habitación 101- al momento Louis suelta el trapeador que había tomado y se tapa la boca con ambas manos ahogando un grito y dice consternado –Nii-sama, no seas cruel- 

Por alguna razón eso no tranquilizo ni un poco a Jane, Marcus dijo –sígueme, y Otouto-kun limpia lo que ensuciaste- Marcus salió caminando y Jane fue detrás de él.

Obviamente sabía que iba directo a una trampa pero no tenía opción, mientras caminaban Marcus decía –creo que te gustara la habitación 101, tiene una excelente vista al lago, es considerablemente grande, con su propio baño y surtido de comida- Jane pregunto curiosa -¿tiene refrigerador?- a lo que Marcus respondió con una risita –más o menos, también tiene su propio proyector, Ethernet inalámbrico con su propio módem y es la habitación mas nueva, recién se construyó este verano, además estoy seguro que te divertirás mucho con tu compañero- 

Eso si llamo la atención de Jane, le pareció curioso que hubiera habitaciones unisex, además de que estaba algo lejos, de hecho caminaban por un pasillo bastante largo, y en la dirección contraria a donde estaban los dormitorios. 

Llego a creer que la llevaba a un sótano oscuro para matarla, pero al final del pasillo había una única puerta, en la que decía claro "101" y debajo había una pequeña pantalla que decía "Val", al llegar ahí Marcus sonrió malévolamente y dio varios toques a su Tablet, y se escribió en la pantalla "& Jane" 

Después dijo –pues me retiro, espero que ambos se lleven bien- entonces de improviso llego Louis corriendo y muy agitado, traía algo en la mano, él dijo –Jane, toma esto- y selo extendió, Jane lo tomo y reviso, se trataba de uno de esos atrapa sueños indios, Louis una vez medio recuperados dijo –es un regalo de la tía abuela Piper, espero que te sirva-

Jane simplemente dijo –gracias- después de todo ahorra que sabía que la magia era real, tal vez podría serle útil, Marcus pregunto serio -Otouto-kun, ¿ya limpiaste tu desastre?- 

Louis se recompuso y dijo asustado –ya voy Nii-sama- y sale corriendo Marcus también se va sin nada más que decir, Jane estaba dudosa sobre si entrar o no, pero se dijo a sí misma "en el pasillo no pienso dormir" abrió la puerta y entro.

Pues la habitación si era grande, y si en la ventana había una buena imagen del lago, y si esa puerta abierta llevaba a un baño privado, y si había un proyector ahí, así que definitivamente debía haber algo horriblemente mal en esa habitación. 

Jane parecía haberla encontrado, en la habitación había unas literas y en la cama de arriba había un bulto envuelto en mantas, Jane se acercó sigilosamente hasta la escalera para ver más de cerca a su nuevo compañero, cuando llego arriba se sorprendió al notar ahí un niño profundamente dormido. 

Debía de rondar los 11 años, tenía la piel pálida, y el cabello pelirrojo, Jane siempre había tenido cierta debilidad hacia los shota, no de ese modo, aun, pero no iba a intentar nada, además, estaba tranquilo durmiendo con cara de angelito, lo único curioso era su vestimenta tenía su normal playera rosa y su nombre decía "Percival Valentine" lo raro era que sus escudos de armas era dos mascaras leonadas que al parecer hacían morisquetas, ambas decían "απόγονος," una tenia fondo verde y decía "Δειμος" y la otro tenia fondo morado y decía "Φόϐος", repentinamente el abrió los ojos. 

Jane dio un grito ahogado y cayo de las escaleras al piso, esos eran los ojos más aterradores que había visto en toda su vida, lo cual era raro porque eran de un gris muy común, como concreto y su forma no tenía nada interesante, era algo más que eso, algo le decía a Jane que esos ojos la perseguirían el resto de su vida. 

La pequeña bestia se sentó en su cama, bostezo y se froto los ojos mientras decía tranquilamente –ho ¿visitas?- y bajaba por la escalera, Jane se sentó en el piso y aun sentada se movió hasta que la pared más cercana topo con su espalda, el monstruito camino sonriente hacia ella y dijo –hola, soy Val, ¿te perdiste?- 

Jane se levantó aun pegada a la pared, con una expresión muy consternada, el camino hacia la puerta, la abrió y dijo –hola, creo que ahí una chica perdida en mi ha...- hasta que vio la puerta y noto que había un nombre abajo del suyo, ahogo un grito, cerró la puerta y camino hasta Jane –no, no puede ser- 

Abrió un poco la chaqueta de Jane para ver su nombre y verificarlo "B Jane Matthews" dio un gritito de emoción y dijo mientras saltaba alegremente –TENGO UN COMPAÑERO DE HABITACIÓN, bueno compañera, pero no importa, ahí va a ser genial, muchísimo gusto soy Percival Valentine, pero mis amigos me dicen Val, bueno lo harían si los tuviera- Jane seguía paralizada así que Val tomo su mano y la sacudió alegremente con la suya mientras decía –foto, foto- 

Luego se para alado de Jane saco su celular y desprendio su dron cámara, el cual voló hasta apuntar hacia ellos y Val dice alegre –COMPAÑEROS DE HABITACIÓN- el dron desprende el flash y regresa al celular de Val. 

Mientras este decía aun alegre -esto va a ser increíble, nos quedaremos despiertos hasta muy tarde, veremos películas, nos contaremos chismes, yo te hablare de chicas, tú me hablaras de chicos, será asombroso- 

Jane seguía paralizada contra la pared mientras Val sin permiso de nadie tomaba su ropa prestada y la de su mochila y la empezaba a acomodar en el closet desocupado mientras seguía hablando sobre las diversas actividades que podían hacer. 

Jane lentamente camino de espaldas hacia la puerta, ya tenía una mano en la perilla cuando Val camino hacia una mesita con un cuerno enorme encima, metió la mano en el cuerno y saco una hamburguesa con queso y pregunta –¿quieres?- la cara de Jane volvió a la normalidad y dijo –bueno- 

Camino hacia Val tomo la hamburguesa y se la comió mientras el sacaba otra del cuerno y también la mordía, Jane pregunta con la boca llena -¿Por qué guardas hamburguesas en tu cuerno?- 

Val traga y responde –es una cornucopia, hace toda la comida que quieras, solo debes pedirla- ya con queso en el estómago y la cabeza un poco más fría Jane pensó que tal vez esto no era tan malo, agradeció mentalmente a su gula. 

Una vez terminada la hamburguesa, Jane se puso su pijama, bastante fresquito la verdad sea dicha y se metió en la cama de abajo, Val también se subió a la litera, Jane guardo el atrapa sueños en un cajón en su mesita de noche, Val quien tenía la cabeza colgada de la litera para ver lo que Jane hacia dijo –eso se supone que va colgado encima de tu cabeza- 

Jane le respondió –supuestamente, pero mejor no me arriesgo, no sería el primer imbécil que me regala un amuleto con hechizo de amor incluido, según mi papa no funcionaban por que no creía en la magia, pero ahora seguro que sí creo, así que mejor no arriesgo- Val dice –como gustes, es bueno tener compañía aunque sea solo por una noche, adiós Jane- 

Esa frase preocupo un poco a Jane, pero sin ver sus ojos Val perdía todo lo aterrador, Val uso la aplicación de su celular para apagar las luces y luego se quedó dormido. 

El susto que le había pegado Val aun la tenía alterada, pero aun así no pudo evitar recordar lo cerca que estuvo de los mariposones, necesitaba calmarse y solo se le ocurrió una forma de hacerlo, alargo su mano hasta su mochila y saco el ultimo tooper que le quedaba, con el ultimo pedazo de pastel de cumpleaños. 

Sabía que al ser de varias semanas sin refrigerar no era una buena idea para su sistema digestivo, pero decidió cerrar el ciclo y selo comió, sabia tan bien como la primera rebanada, se dijo a si misma –bueno dos enemigos mortales, dos "amigos" y dos imbéciles enamorados, nada mal para mi primer día- 

Después tomo su celular y como todas las noches entro en el archivo que había bajado de las cámaras de seguridad de su casa, y ve la imagen una y otra vez, la de la cámara de la entrada, donde se veía claramente la camioneta blanca y a la mujer que la conducía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien no me disculpare por tardar tanto en publicar, ni prometeré hacerlo más seguido, esto es lo que hay y si no les gusta pues díganmelo, que no me dan nada de inspiración, cualquier comentario y critica será bien recibido


	6. La bola de humo amargada, La triste vida de val y El gato sonriente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bueno veamos que tal le va a Jane en su primer dia de clases

Capitulo 6

**La bola de humo amargada, La triste vida de val y El gato sonriente**

Jane tuvo su usual sueño de matanza de cumpleaños, normalmente luego de esto sus sueños quedarían en blanco o bueno más bien en negro hasta despertar, pero esta vez fue diferente.

_ Jane veía como si fuera un pájaro o algo parecido, aunque no sentía como si tuviera alas, simplemente desde su punto de vista volaba sobre lo que parecía un bosque, veía desde arriba cientos y cientos de árboles, iluminados por la luz de la luna de media noche, después baja al bosque y vuela a unos dos metros de altura entre los árboles, hasta llegar a la entrada de una cueva, vuela dentro de ella y pasa con precisión evitando estalagmitas y estalactitas hasta llegar al final de la cueva, ahí aparecen unos enormes ojos dorados y escucha una profunda voz que grita a todo pulmón –¡¡¡Libérame!!!-. _

Jane despertó de un sobresalto, le tomo un momento recordar en donde estaba, en el dormitorio 10, habitación 101.

La habitación se veía vacía, Jane bostezo y pregunto – ¿Val?- subió la escalera y vio su cama desocupada, se encogió de hombros y entro al baño, al terminar y ver la regadera se metió la nariz bajo la blusa aspiro hondo y dijo –podría estar peor además ya lo hice anoche, que flojera-

Volvió a la habitación se puso uno de los Jeans "prestados" y la camiseta polo, la cual ya estaba limpia y sin olores raros, un completo sueño después de todo su tiempo vagabundeando, noto que sobre una mesita había unos waffles y un jugo. 

En él había una nota "querida Jane, que gracioso así empiezan muchas notas de ruptura, bueno el punto es que por más que trate no logre despertarte, lamento lo de la pesadilla, la orientación es en el comedor, si no llegas a tiempo el salón para los legados de primer año es el L-1, pero necesitaras tu clave de acceso, la tienen los encargados de la orientación" 

La verdad a Jane no le gustaban los waffles así que casi no los devora salvajemente, casi, noto que la cornucopia seguía ahí así que puso la mano sobre ella y pensó el voz alta, unas diez salchichas grasosas salieron disparadas de ella y fueron a parar al piso, Jane se dijo a sí misma "pues no es bueno desperdiciar comida" y se inclinó en el piso.

Camino fuera del dormitorio hasta el comedor, mientras comía fálicamente la última salchicha, le divertía ver la cara que los chicos ponían al verla pasar por el campus, parecía que en efecto ya no había nadie, estaban las mesas vacías, se veía a lo lejos a los últimos internos yendo hacia los salones. 

Se acercó hasta la mesa central donde tres chicas mayores, de unos 17 más o menos estaban guardando el materia audiovisual, Jane se acercó y dijo con tono muy amablemente, fingido claro está –disculpen señoritas, me dijeron que ustedes podían darme mi clave de acceso- 

La primera en voltear fue una chica de camisa amarilla, piel bronceada, tenía cabello rubio rizado que se ataba en dos coletas hacia atrás, tenía ojos azules, su nombre según su camiseta era Leslie Papadopoulos y según su camisa era una hija de Apolo. 

La chica tenía una expresión bastante arrogante y mirando a Jane con algo vagamente parecido a lastima dijo –ahí nena lo siento, ya cerramos, tendrás que ir a hablar con la directora- 

Luego otra voz dice desde su espalda –no seas mala, fueron solo unos minutos, podemos hacer una excepción- la otra chica era un poco más alta que Leslie tenía el cabello castaño, llevaba el cabello de adelante amarrado en dos grandes coletas que caían a cada lado de su cara y el de atrás suelto hasta la cintura. 

Al igual que Stuart y Selena también tenía facciones de elfo, y una sonrisa sarcástica, sus ojos eran de un verde amarillento brillante, era una legado de Hermes, pero había algo curioso, aparte del escudo de armas también tenía bordado un banderín blanco con una estrella fugaz negra y un rombo naranja con una estrella brillante de nueve puntas del mismo verde amarillento que sus ojos. 

En el banderín no había nada pero en la orilla del rombo había dos palabras escritas en unas letras que al parecer de Jane no eran griegas, pero vamos Jane no era experta en lingüística pero no se parecían en nada a las del escudo de armas, entonces Jane vio su nombre y se dijo a sí misma "ho ho", su nombre era Yuno Stoll. 

Yuno miro a Jane y pregunto -¿oye tú no eres la novia de mi primito Stuart?- Jane considero el mentirle pero prefirió decir –hummm, no- Yuno la miro con duda y pregunto -¿Qué no te lo cogiste ayer en la tienda de uniformes?- 

Jane se quedó ligeramente sorprendida, Stuart no parecía de los que anduvieran presumiendo por ahí, pero al fin y al cabo no sería la primera vez que se equivocaba, así que solo se encogió de hombros y dijo desinteresada -¿y?- Yuno la miro con una ceja alzada, Leslie tenía una mirada que decía "te gane mocosa" 

Entonces sale una mano de entre ellas y una tercera voz dice –aquí tienes- y le pasa a Jane una tarjeta con su nombre "B Jane Matthews" junto con la palabra "Eufrosine", la voz dijo –pero te aconsejo cambiar la clave en cuanto entres al sistema- 

La última chica era de tez ligeramente bronceada, tenía el cabello negro atado en una coleta hacia atrás y tenía exactamente los mismos ojos grises de la directora que la estudiaban a cada momento.

Su nombre era "Emily Old" y era una semidiosa, el símbolo en su escudo era un búho gris sobre fondo negro, Leslie dijo –oye, llego tarde- con cierto tono de enojo, a lo que Yuno agrego –además su tono no me agrado nada- 

Emily responde calmada pero sería –tranquilas, recuerden que hablamos con quien evito que los monoteístas se llevaran a Nellie y a los Kane- Leslie bufo y dijo –solo quieres otra pieza para tu colección- 

Yuno rio y dijo –se oyó como si Em fuera el sujeto de las historietas cómicas de los Simpson en el capítulo donde secuestra a Lucy Lawless- Leslie alzo una ceja y pregunto -¿a Xena?- 

Emily respondió algo enojada –ya dejen de decir burradas- ambas se quedan calladas y Emily continua –obviamente a Lucy Lawless, todos saben que Xena no puede volar- 

Leslie le responde –pero cuando peleo con Alti voló- a lo que Leslie le responde –eso fue en el mundo espiritual, no cuenta- las tres siguieron discutiendo, así que Jane dio un paso hacia atrás lentamente, luego otro y otro, hasta que se alejó lo suficiente de las tres chifladas y entonces corrió hacia donde Stuart le había enseñado los salones el día anterior.

Llego al señalado como L-1 y entro en él, al parecer el profesor aun no llegaba, apenas entrar todos se le quedaron viendo y empezaron a murmurar, fue un momento ligeramente incomodo, pero nada a lo que no estuviera ya acostumbrada. 

Stuart quito su celular del asiento alado suyo, a parecer estaba guardando el lugar, e hizo señales a Jane, al mismo tiempo que Louis empujaba a su vecino de alado de su asiento y también levantaba la mano. 

Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que el otro hacia se dedicaron una mirada venenosa, Jane casi podía ver rayitos de colores saliendo de sus ojos y chocando. 

Jane lo pensó un momento, se había divertido con Stuart pero le caían mal los tipos que iban de bocones con todo mundo, Louis también parecía entretenido, pero su hermano el Rottenmeier podía ser un problema por buen trasero que tuviera. 

Al final decidió sentarse al lado de Val, el cual estaba sentado en una esquina, todos los asientos alrededor suyo estaban desocupados, al verla murmuro un –buenos días- en un tono entre tímido y triste, a Jane le pareció curioso pero decidió no tomarle mayor importancia.

Analizo más a fondo el salón de clases, en la parte de adelante estaban Noah y Selene, mientras ella hablaba con su vecina de pupitre el volteo ligeramente la cabeza, no mucho solo lo suficiente para visualizar a Jane tiempo justo para que ella le mandara una de sus sonrisas. 

Al parecer eran los únicos conocidos en la clase de Jane, le pareció identificar a uno que otro de la cena y la fogata, pero tampoco les había tomado mucha importancia, entonces el maestro ingreso al salón de clases.

En estas semanas Jane había visto cosas raras, pero muy raras, aun así el maestro clasificaba en el top 10, entro al salón un niñito de unos 8 años empujando un carito de cafetería cubierto con una manta azul, encima de la manta estaba una de esas esferas con las que adivinan el futuro los gitanos con una base de metal dorado, la esfera parecía estar llena de una especie de humo, el niñito recordaba a Stuart, flaco, castaño con ojos verdes, traía una camiseta café con una enorme runa fosforescente encima. 

En cuanto el carito estuvo alado del escritorio el niño se evaporo, se convirtió en una especie de niebla y se metió dentro de una tarjeta alado de la esfera, lo más raro fue que la bola empezó a hablar -buenos días bestias, soy el Dr. Howard Claymore y seré su profesor de historia de la magia durante su estancia en el internado- 

Jane no sabía que le impresionaba más, que el humo hablara, que el humo tuviera nombre, que el humo tuviera apellido, que el humo tuviera doctorado o que el humo sonara tan enojado y melancólico. 

La esfera siguió hablando –bueno como es su primer año únicamente estudiaremos la mitología griega y su relación con la romana- entonces todos encendieron sus pupitres e ingresaron su clave de acceso. 

Al instante aparecieron los libros y cuaderno virtuales de la materia, dieron click para abrir el de historia de la magia y el cuaderno de notas, tomando también la pluma stylus, excepto Jane que permaneció recostada en su asiento con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

El humo pregunto -¿bien quién puede decirme como empieza la mitología griega?- un chico con camisa gris, como la de Emily y cabello oscuro levanto la mano y respondió –empieza con el Caos, la divinidad primordial quien consciente o inconscientemente creo a Gea, Urano, Ponto, Tartaro...- pero fue interrumpido por el profesor diciendo –no recuerdo haberle dado permiso de hablar señor Birds- este volvió a sentarse y digo avergonzado –lo lamento profesor- 

Ya que el humo no tenía ojos era difícil saberlo pero de haberlos tenido los abría posado justo sobre Jane porque dijo –usted, la jovencita que parece a punto de dormirse, puede explicarnos ¿cuál es el origen del caos primordial?- Jane parpadeo perezosamente y respondió –yo no lo sé-

La esfera resoplo burlona y respondió –eso era lógic...- Jane lo interrumpió justo a la mitad de su discurso moral sobre poner atención al continuar diciendo –ni yo ni nadie, como ya dijeron antes, la mitología griega así como muchas otras empieza con el caos, nadie sabe que había antes o que ocurrió pero cuando la historia empezó ya solo quedaba el Caos, aunque algunos helenistas tienen la teoría de que Caos nació de la explosión del big bang, explosión creada por otro ente de un poder mucho may...- la esfera también la corto a la mitad y dijo –muy bien, señorita Matthews, ahora todo mundo a la página 4....- 

La esfera siguió hablando, Jane no pudo evitar notar que la esfera parecía sumamente ansiosa por cambiar de tema, todos sus nuevos compañeros se le quedaron viendo y volvían a murmurar, pero esta vez de una forma mas ¿agresiva?.

La bola pidió un ensayo de cada primordial, con sus características, ascendencia, descendencia y esfera de influencia, aunque Jane no estaba muy segura de cómo iba a leerlos. 

Luego siguió el profesor de matemáticas, Malcolm Pace, el tipo hablo y hablo, así que Jane cerro los ojos, no los abrió hasta que sintió algo que chocaba contra su frente, al despertar y frotarse la frente se dio cuenta de que lo que habían lanzado era el stylus de la pizarra. 

El profesor con cara de muy pocos amigos le dijo –me alegra que siga con nosotros señorita Matthews, ¿ahora podría decirnos la respuesta?- entonces vio que en la pizarra había una ecuación que ocupaba casi toda la pizarra, Jane la vio y respondió -7- 

El profesor la miro y dijo serio –la respuesta es 35 señorita Matthews, a la siguiente al menos haga el intento y no adivine- Jane respondió muy quitada de la pena –la respuesta es 7 profesor, seria 35 si dentro del tercer múltiplo hubiera puesto *5 pero solo puso * por lo que se sobre entiende que es *0- 

El profesor volvió a mirar la pizarra, volteo a ver a Jane con cara de menos amigos aun, no dijo una palabra solo dio tres clics a su escritorio y a Jane le apareció en su pupitre una ventana de 3 puntos más de calificación, al menos era justo el tipo. 

Jane noto que en lo que había dormido el profesor había mandado a una chica a una esquina en un banco con un sombrero de cono en la cabeza que decía "burra", como estaba mirando a la pared no se veía su cara solo su cabello ondulado café y su camiseta color bronce, aunque lo curioso es que temblaba y parecía estar haciendo algo con un destornillador, Jane no le tomo la mayor importancia.

Las otras clases eran comunes, inglés, chino, ciencias, ciencias sociales, literatura y economía doméstica, la cual por cierto era impartida por un tipo mitad caballo de mar en una piscina cubierta. 

Al terminar las clases todo mundo se dispersó, para el almuerzo, Jane caminaba tranquilamente a las mesas del comedor cuando hoyo una voz a sus espaldas que decía –hola Jane- ella respondió fría –hola Stuart- mientras se daba la vuelta, la cara que puso debió ser más intimidante de lo que creía porque Stuart dio un salto atrás. 

Aun así sonrió y mientras se rascaba la cabeza dijo –oye estuve pensando que jamás termine de darte el tour por el internado, así que si tú quieres...- pero fue interrumpido por una voz detrás suyo –o si quieres otra persona puede dártelo- Jane sabía que era Louis en parte porque reconoció la voz y en parte por la cara agria que puso Stuart. 

Jane decidió pararlos en ese momento, se colocó de manera que viera a ambos a la cara y les dijo de forma tranquila pero firme –miren chicos, voy a ser clara con ustedes, para empezar, en este momento no estoy interesada en establecer una relación romántica con nadie...- 

Ambos abrieron la boca como si intentan protestar pero Jane los callo diciendo –y para continuar, en el supuesto de que quisiera establecer una relación romántica con alguien ambos están en una seria desventaja- 

Ambos la miraron interrogantes y Jane procedió a responder –Stuart veras, quiero dejar muuy en claro desde ahora que no considero malo ni me arrepiento de lo ocurrido ayer, la naturaleza llamo y punto, no se si tú lo ves de otra forma o piensas que hubo algo más ahí, pero también aclaro desde ahora que no me gusta que anden ventilando mis intimidades, eso la verdad lo considero de muy mal gusto- 

Stuart se le quedo mirando perplejo y cuando comprendió lo que decía su cara se sonrojo como tomate, empezó a tartamudear mientras movía las manos como formando un escudo entre ellos –q..q..qué? n...no yoooo n...- entonces Louis intervino –Stu, vamos no mientas, ¿Cómo si no todos sabríamos lo de la tienda de uniformes? Al menos se hombrecito para admitirlo- 

Stuart se veía muy enojado y frustrado durante como 5 segundos parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar, pero de repente se quedó perplejo como si una idea le hubiera llegado a la cabeza, entonces su expresión cambia a una burlona, sarcástica y furtiva, y dice con voz tranquila –¿igual que tú no?- 

Louis lo mira interrogante por un momento para proceder a preguntar -¿de qué rayos hablas?- y Stuart responde armonizando tranquilo –ya todos saben lo que paso en el armario de limpieza en el dormitorio 10- 

Louis sele quedo mirando sorprendido, luego miro a Jane y dijo nervioso –miente, yo no dije nad...- pero es interrumpido por Stuart el cual dice –pero si no lo dijiste tu ¿Quién? ¿Ella? ¿Tu hermano? ¿O...- dejando lo último en incógnita. 

Jane estaba en verdad confundida, ella estaba bastante segura de que no selo dijo a nadie, no le alcanzo el tiempo ni a marujear con su compañero de habitación como se debe, Rottenmeier no parecía de los que dirían nada, no mientras perjudicara a su otouto, así que por eliminación solo quedaba Louis pero no cuadraba. 

Si ninguno de los tres dijo nada ¿Quién más podría saberlo?, si Jane estaba siendo acosada otra vez, que ya había pasado de paso sea dicho, ella preferiría saberlo de primera mano. 

Así que se relajó y dijo calmadamente –hablando de tu hermano Louis, la verdad es que la situación entre los tres se puso incomoda y no creo que sea buena idea...- 

Entonces Louis dice apresurado y apenado –si también quería hablarte de eso, sé que es incómodo que los hermanos de uno los descubran en esas situaciones, pero no creo que sea razón suficiente para que Nii-sama te pusiera en el 101, hablare con él para que te reasig...- 

Pero también Jane lo interrumpió ahorra seria y con un tono de ligera molestia–mira Louis, no sé cómo te hayan criado, pero a mí me criaron para pelear mis propias peleas frente a imbéciles como tu hermano y suponer que soy incapaz de hacerlo me parece insultante- 

Jane se sorprendió de ver que la expresión de Louis había cambiado a una de enojo y casi ira cuando respondió –no hables así de mi Nii-Sama- 

Jane pensó dos cosas en ese momento, lo sexy que se veía Louis enojado y que cara se le quedaría si le digiera que por poco coje también con Marcus, pero decidió dejar que esa fruta madurara y se pudriera antes de arrojársela a la cara. 

Así que solo se rio y dijo –como digas Louis-chan- lo cual para mayor referencia significa "pequeño Louis", y se fue caminando tranquilamente, alcanzo a oír como a sus espaldas Louis le decía a Stuart –toda tuya la perra-

Jane casi se carcajea con eso, ¿enserio era el peor insulto que se le ocurría?, si supiera las cosas que los gemelos le dijeron cuando fue a verlos al hospital, Jane esperaba que con ese incidente las cosas quedaran zanjadas. 

Pero entonces hoyo unos pasos detrás suyo, entonces Stuart dijo –Jane espera...- Jane se dio la vuelta y dijo con tono tranquilo pero fastidiado –Stuart creí haber dejado muy en claro nuestra situación- 

Stuart con una nueva y renovada sonrisa alegre responde –soy un legado de Deméter, el esfuerzo y la necedad son parte de mi naturaleza- 

Jane sonrió ante eso pero aun así decidió preguntar –oye en el supuesto de que tú y el hermano del año no sean unos bocones ¿Quién más lo sabría?- Stuart respondió tranquilamente –debió ser Cheshire- 

Jane incrédula pregunta -¿el gato sonriente?- a lo que Stuart asintió, Jane ahora si un poco más enojada dijo –mira semidioses griegos, lo acepto, magos egipcios, también, malvadas organizaciones de fanáticos religiosos, buenos en esas ya creía desde antes, pero si pretendes que crea en personajes de cuentos- 

Stuart responde –bueno de hecho la familia de la directora...- Jane lo corta diciendo –adiós Stuart- y caminando rápido. 

El insistente dice –espera a lo que me refería con Cheshire era a...- pero Jane dice ahorra si muy molesta –ADIOS STUART- al parecer eso si resulto ya que dijo –ok, nos vemos en la cena- Jane en ese momento recordó algo que le vino a la mente como 10 veces ese día. 

Mientras todos iban a las mesas del comedor Jane camino de regreso al dormitorio 10, estaba desierto, al parecer todos estaban comiendo, y justo se topó cara a cara con quien menos ganas le daban. 

Marcus estaba frente a ella con una sonrisa burlona en la cara, él dijo con aire de suficiencia –ho, Jane, justo estaba por ir a buscarte- 

Jane alzo una ceja a eso, sonaba interesante pero no estaba de humor, aunque si se esperara hasta después de comer igual y.... 

El siguió hablando –debo admitir que estoy impresionado, pensé que en media hora irías gritando a mi habitación suplicando por el catre- 

Jane frunció el ceño a eso, Marcus continuo –pero bueno, estuve hablando con el jefe de la casa de Hermes y les sobra una cama, además aquí hay dos compañeras de habitación que no se llevan muy bien y una es legado de Hermes así que podríamos...- 

Jane lo corto diciendo –estoy bien donde estoy, pero gracias- la cara de Marcus hizo que valiera la pena todos las pesadillas futuras (bueno casi todas). 

El pregunto -¿estas segura? Oye lamento si me pase, pero no creo que el orgullo sea razón para aguantar a...- pero de nuevo Jane lo corto –naaah, las he tenido peores, hasta la vista Rottenmeier- y sigue su camino. 

Marcus no se enojó por eso hasta veinte minutos después cuando busco por internet y entendió el chiste.

/ - / - / - / - / - / - /

Val estaba muy nervioso siempre había querido compartir habitación con alguien, aunque las razones para no hacerlos siempre fueron obvias no dejaba de lamentarse no poder hacerlo. 

Hacía mucho tiempo que había abandonado la idea de tener amigos, pero pensó que al llegar al campamento alguien se vería forzado a estar con él aunque fueran solo unas horas al día, pero al llegar descubrió que pasaría lo mismo que en el santuario. 

Lo pusieron en una habitación individual con absolutamente todas sus necesidades cubiertas, excepto un refrigerador pero con su cornucopia no hacía falta, pensar en su cornucopia siempre lo hacía recordar al pobre de David y lo triste que se sintió cuando paso. 

Pero también recordaba lo feliz que se sintió cuando se la dieron, así que siempre quedaba neutral, ni muy bueno ni muy malo, tener una habitación como la suya a cualquier otro le hubiera fascinado, pero Val solo veía un enorme letrero que decía "POR FAVOR NO SALGAS".

Después de tanto tiempo estando solo pensó que por fin podría controlarlo, pero en la mañana al ir a despertar a Jane la vio ahí, hecha ovillo en la cama temblando y sudando, era obvio que aún no estaba listo para estar cerca de nadie mientras estuviera en el inconsciente. 

Así que después de varios intentos de despertarla fallaron, en el último casi se lleva un puñetazo a la cara, decidió dejarle su desayuno y una nota de disculpa, probablemente sus sueños se normalizaron en cuanto salió de la habitación, con algo de suerte no recordaría las peores partes.

Fue al comedor y se sentó en la mesa 10, como cada vez que tenía que sentarse ahí, lo hizo en una esquina con solo medio trasero en el asiento y aun así los que estaban más cerca de él se alejaron lo más posible, Val los saludo con un –muy buenos días a todos- el resto de la mesa respondió con temblores. 

Cuando empezó la orientación Val no podía dejar de ver a cierta persona, una de las encargadas, las pocas veces que salía de su habitación siempre la buscaba con la mirada, en cuanto la veía su cara empezaba a arder. 

Val se sacudió esos pensamientos de la cabeza, ni siquiera podía conservar un compañero de habitación, conservar un amigo era imposible, tener a "alguien de esa forma" estaba más allá de lo imposible. 

Además aunque él no tuviera ese "pequeño problema" era absurda la idea de que alguien como ella se fijaría en alguien como Val. 

Así que se limitó a tratar de poner atención a la presentación, cuando termino los dividieron, semidioses a S-1, legados y servidores a L-1, Val siguió la misma dinámica que en el santuario, el ultimo asiento en la esquina más apartada. 

Como siempre todos los asientos alrededor suyo estaban vacíos y probablemente se quedarían vacíos a menos que faltaran asientos, suspiro y se dijo a sí mismo "bueno todo sigue igual, al menos no ha empeorado, animo..."

En ese momento fue interrumpido por alguien que se sentó alado suyo, él se sorprendió mucho por eso, en especial por quien era, había supuesto que Jane nunca volvería a hablarle, así que murmuro un -buenos días- 

Era obvio que ella no relaciono su pesadilla de anoche con Val, no tendría sentido negarlo, se enteraría de su problema más temprano que tarde, no quería llevarse mal con nadie así que pensó que lo mejor era explicarle bien la situación a Jane. 

Las clases empezaron, Val no estaba nervioso, siempre tuvo mucho tiempo libre así que solía estudiar más de lo usual así que era un buen estudiante. 

Siempre se sentía muy feliz cuando los profesores le decían "bien hecho", la mayoría lo hacía sin mirarlo y lo más rápido posible, pero aun así. 

Jane no parecía muy centrada en la clase, Val pensó que luego podría ayudarla a estudiar, luego recordó que ya no compartirían habitación después de hoy, eso lo puso triste, 

Luego se puso feliz cuando Jane contesto bien la pregunta. Luego se puso triste con la insinuación que Jane hizo, en definitiva tendría que hablar con ella, no era correcto decir esas cosas. 

Luego se puso feliz por la observación tan graciosa que hizo Hope. Luego se puso triste cuando a Hope la mandaron a la esquina. 

Luego se puso feliz porque tenía la respuesta del problema, luego se puso triste porque el profesor regaño a Jane. 

Luego se puso feliz porque Jane tenía la respuesta correcta, luego se puso triste porque entonces el la tenía mal, y así siguió su día, como todos. 

Al final del día escolar se puso triste porque el profesor Afros no quiso probar su tortilla de patatas, dijo que después lo haría mientras sonreía nervioso eso usualmente significaba "quisiera pero me das mucho miedo", era una lástima, había seguido la receta muy bien y estaba muy buena. 

Al terminar las clases fue corriendo a su habitación, con la cabeza baja, era algo que había aprendido en el santuario si lo hacía rápido y no lo veían a los ojos tal vez no pasaría nada. 

Llego a su habitación, al ver la cama desordenada de Jane recordó que debía hablar con ella, para aclarar cualquier malentendido, así que rápido acomodo su cama y con una respiración profunda salió de la habitación.

Estaba bastante nervioso, de hecho era la primera vez que salía de su habitación desde que le dieron el tour por las instalaciones, lo había hecho para las clases pero esto era diferente. 

Se tenía implícito, al menos por los otros internos, que él debía asistir a sus clases y luego permanecer en su habitación, aun así necesitaba hablar con Jane, así que abrió la puerta lentamente y camino por el largo pasillo que iba del recibidor a su habitación. 

Cuando ya estaba cerca del final pudo ver dos siluetas, los identifico como Jane y Marcus, se alegró de que de hecho no tendría que salir del dormitorio, oyó como Marcus decía - estuve hablando con el jefe de la casa de Hermes y les sobra una cama, además aquí hay dos compañeras de habitación que no se llevan muy bien...- 

Val ya no escucho el resto, para entonces ya se encontraba en la habitación de nuevo, bueno era lo lógico verdad, obviamente solo la mando aquí para castigarla por algo y ahora la mandaría a otra parte. 

Val empezó a guardar las cosas de Jane en la mochila que traía ayer, lo hizo principalmente para distraerse y no pensar en la habitación, en ella se sentía seguro pero una palabra le recorría la cabeza una y otra vez "solo" noto que tenía dificultades para respirar "solo" de repente se sintió mareado "solo" ¿era solo él o las paredes se hacían mas pequeñas?

Era como si lo aplastaran "solo, solo" Val sabía que si quería podía gritar, el cuarto estaba insonorizado, y aunque no lo estuviera, estaba demasiado lejos del resto de las habitaciones "solo, solo, solo". 

Si quisiera podía gritar o reír como loco, o ambas, nadie jamás lo oiría, "SOLO" podía hacerlo hasta que le sangrará la garganta y aun así nadie lo notaria "SOLO, SOLO". 

Podía morir, si morir y nadie se daría cuenta, ni los compañeros ni los profesores le tomarían importancia a que no vaya a clases, "SOLO, SOLO, SOLO" en todo caso se alegraran de no verlo, se alegrarían de no olerlo, se alegrarían de no sentirlo "SOLO, SOLO, SOLO, SOLO, SOLO, SOLO, SOLO" 

Entonces oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta, Val casi salto hacia la puerta para abrirla. 

Jane entro y dijo -¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- luego volteo a ver a Val y dijo –o ya veo- con voz pensativa y las cejas alzadas antes de continuar y decir –oye si vas a hacer eso con mi ropa hazlo en el baño y deja la puerta de entrada sin cerrar-

Val no entendía a que se refería hasta que vio su mano y noto que aún tenía en ella la ropa interior de Jane de cuando la estaba guardando. 

De inmediato su cara se volvió tan roja que compitió con el color de su cabello, empezó a tartamudear nervioso, ni siquiera noto cuando Jane camino hasta su cajón y lo abrió mientras decía –a ver si hay algo interesante por aquí, vaya no pensé que usaras speedos- 

Mientras analizaba la ropa interior del pelirrojo, Val se aclaró la garganta y dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa –no, veras, solo guardaba tu ropa en tu mochila ahora que te vas a...- pero Jane lo corto diciendo –yo no recuerdo haber dicho que me iba a alguna parte- mientras sostenía en alto el tanga masculino de jaguar de Val, observándolo imaginándose algo. 

Val estaba algo preocupado por la cara que tenía pero estaba más impresionado por lo que dijo así que comento -pero oí cuando Marcus dijo que...- 

Pero de nuevo Jane lo corto diciendo –creo que prefiero quedarme aquí, lo admito la idea de compartir habitación contigo me pone los calos fríos, pero mi soberbia siempre ha podido más que mi sentido común, y no pienso ceder ante Rottenmeier- 

Val estaba algo contrariado, lo ponía feliz que Jane se quedara, pero lo entristecía las razones que tenía, pero le divirtió el apodo de Jane. 

Pero se sentía mal porque Marcus siempre había sido relativamente amable con él, pero se dijo a sí mismo "solo" y rápidamente respondió –entonces tenemos un trato- 

No había notado que Jane ya se encontraba alado de su cornucopia sacando de ella un hotdog triple con extra de todo, Jane lo mastico y dijo con la boca llena –que bien, ¿oye de donde sacaste esto?- 

Val respondió feliz –fue un regalo de mis abuelitos, aunque antes era de la tía abuela Piper- y señalo los escudos en su camiseta mientras decía –Fobos y Deimos- 

Jane respondió –las "deidades" griegas del terror y el miedo, eso explica muchas cosas- a Val le pareció raro el tono en el que dijo deidades, lo cual le recordó lo que quería hablar con ella así que le digo en tono apenado –oye Jane, me gusta mucho la idea de compartir habitación con alguien, pero como mis padres y abuelitos yo tengo cierto control sobre el miedo y el terror-

Jane resoplo burlona la parte de "cierto", pero aun así Val continuo –y la mayoría del tiempo puedo suprimirlo excepto en mis ojos, pero cuando estoy dormido todas mis defensas desaparecen y olas de miedo y terror salen de mí, por eso siempre he tenido una habitación individual, si compartimos habitación probablemente solo soñaras horribles pesadillas, tal vez deberías reconsiderar...- 

Pero Jane lo corto diciendo –ña, como quiera todas las noches tengo pesadillas, las tuyas serán reconfortantes al no ser reales, las mías si pasaron y eso asusta y enoja mucho más- mientras masticaba su tercer hotdog. 

Val no podía refutar esa afirmación, así que solo digo –quería hablar de algo más contigo- de repente su tono se puso muy serio y digo – mira yo crecí en el santuario y no estoy muy seguro de cómo es en otras partes, pero aquí deberías tener cuidado de las cosas que dices en especial sobre ese tema- 

Jane pregunta con la ceja alzada -¿Qué tema?- Val voltea a los lados como asegurándose de que nadie escuche, lo cual es ridículo puesto que en su habitación no entra nadie y responde bajito –mira no es buena idea llamarlos "deidades" así los llaman los monoteístas y yo no soy una persona muy perceptiva que digamos pero note que hiciste enojar a muchos con tu comentario sobre Caos en la clase de historia de la magia- 

Jane pregunto desinteresada -¿Qué? ¿Sobre qué tal vez hubo algo antes que Caos que creo tod...- Jane no termino porque Val la interrumpió con –shuuuuu, silencio, si sobre eso- antes de mirar por todos lados nervioso –no debemos ni considerar la posibilidad de que así sea, Caos existió primero y punto- 

Jane bajo los hombros y dijo –están mas cerrados de mente de lo que creía, pero como gusten, oye y ya que hablamos de entes sobrenaturales, ¿de quienes descienden los mariposones?- 

Val pregunta intrigado -¿Qué?- a lo que Jane responde desinteresada –de Rottenmeier y su hermanito el sonrisitas- 

Val identifico a los Rosier y respondió –bueno Marcus es un legado de primera generación de Anteros, el protector del amor correspondido y vengador del amor no correspondido –Jane responde –carajo, lo que me faltaba.. ¿Y el otro?- 

Val decidió dejar por ahora su mal vocabulario y responder –también es primera generación, de Himero, dios de la pasión- Jane chasquea los dedos y responde –con razón me sentí así cuando me toco, ya todo tiene sentido- 

Val no entendía de que hablaba pero no le importaba, Jane pregunto –entonces si descienden de deidades diferentes, son medios hermanos ¿no?- 

Val responde –creo que solo son hermanos de padre pero no estoy seguro, no soy exactamente la mejor fuente de información aquí- Jane pregunta interesada -¿y quién sería la mejor fuente de información aquí?- 

A Val no le agradaba nada la sonrisa que puso Jane pero aun así respondió dudoso –creo que ese vendría siendo Cheshire- 

Jane lo miro con un ligero tono de enojo y un tic en el ojo izquierdo antes de decir –tú también, bueno como sea, necesito un guía, por ciertos motivos Stuart Stoll no termino de mostrarme todo el lugar ¿puedes hacerlo tú?- 

Val lo pensó un momento pero respondió –mejor no Jane, no estoy muy acostumbrado a salir si no es para las clases, además...- Jane lo corto diciendo –ok, oye el chico sexy que se sienta en la mesa principal en las comidas ¿sabes dónde lo encuentro?-

 Val lo pensó y respondió –asumo que hablas del doctor ¿Henry?- Jane asintió y pregunto -¿estará en la enfermería ahora?- 

Val dijo –no creo, si mal no recuerdo la enfermería abre hasta más tarde, debe estar en su habitación, se hospeda en el dormitorio 2 con los otros mor...- antes de terminar Jane dijo –bueno gracias, nos vemos más tarde- 

Antes de que se fuera Val corrió hacia donde estaba y dijo –Jane espera...- Jane volteo a verlo, aunque sin centrarse en sus ojos, Val la contemplo, su cara enrojeció y dijo con voz tímida –antes de irte- Jane pregunto -¿sí?- 

Val tartamudeando continua –¿ccrees quee poodrias..- 

Jane pregunta ya un poco enojada -¿aja?- 

Val responde rápidamente –...quitartemiropainteriordelacabeza?- 

Al parecer entonces Jane se dio cuenta de que aún tenía los ajustados boxers negro lustroso de Val colocados encima de su cabeza, se los quita y los coloca en la cabeza de Val para luego decir –listo- 

Luego barre de arriba abajo a Val antes de preguntar –oye por cierto, ¿Qué edad tienes?- Val contesto como si nada -14- los ojos de Jane se abrieron como platos y volvió a barrerlo con la mirada, antes de decir –nos vemos en la noche- y salir por la puerta.

Una vez cerrada la puerta Val miro por todos lados la habitación, las paredes ya no se cerraron a su alrededor y no sintió que se ahogara, sonrió y fue a acomodar las cosas de Jane en los cajones y su propia ropa interior también. 

Val pensó que Jane era una persona muy desagradable y que compartir habitación con ella sería una espantosa tortura. 

Pero estaba muy feliz de que la soledad ya no se comería lentamente su cordura, al manos por ahora. 

El siguiente año estaría solo y después no había forma de saber que escogería Jane, pero decidió dejar esos pensamientos negativos fuera y concentrarse en ser feliz, al menos mientras pudiera.

Había en el planeta tierra muy pocas cosas que asustaran a Val, el brócoli, la inquisición española, Martha Stuart, pero sabía de todo corazón cual era la mayor de todas, la directora, o más bien las cosas que ella intentaría hacerle. 

Cuando Val llego al internado la semana anterior la directora había pedido hablar con él, a solas.

Val al principio estaba nervioso, lo normal es que cuando te llamen a la oficina del director es por qué hiciste algo malo, pero ella solo quería hablar con él y saber cómo estaba. 

Eso lo tranquilizo un poco, hasta que se dio cuenta de cómo pretendía aprovecharse de él. 

Cuando terminaron de hablar le coloco una mano en el hombro y le dijo mirándolo a los ojos 

-seguro que te adaptaras aquí y no temas, seguro que encontraremos la forma de aprovechar tus habilidades al máximo- 

Val sonrió y se retiró, de inmediato supo que la directora era como los otros pocos que eran amables con él, todos pensaban siempre en la forma de usar sus poderes para sus propios fines, como la tía abuela Piper. 

Ellas podían creer que harían algo bueno y el podría aprender a controlarlo como todos los otros internos con poderes y vivir tranquilo y en paz ayudando a su causa, pero ellas eran muy estúpidas 

Val no era como ellos, solo esperaba que cuando el momento llegara y ya no pudiera controlarse más tener al menos un amigo de verdad que acabar con su miseria. 

Val se reprendió a si mismo por pensarlo de nuevo, el momento llegaría y punto, no haría bien a nadie el pensar en ello, así que se relajó en su cama y entonces noto algo peculiar, la directora y el señor J eran los únicos que podían mirar a Val a los ojos sin inmutarse. 

Val sentía mucha lastima por ellos, para conseguir tal hazaña debieron haber ido al infierno y de regreso.

\- / - / - / - / - / - / -

Jane caminaba tranquilamente hacia el dormitorio color turquesa. 

Cuando Val le dijo su edad ella estaba en verdad confundida, era de su misma edad pero no aparentaba ni 12 años, pero luego se dijo a sí misma "aquí hay pegasos, más raro que eso no es"

También le parecía raro que Val usar el mismo nombre que Stuart dijo "Cheshire" si era una broma era una muuy bien organizada. 

Decidió apartar sus dudas y concentrarse en lo importante, reparar su orgullo herido, Jane seguía muy ofendida de que Henry no la buscara con la mirada en la cena, Jane estaba consciente de lo rara que se oía pero no podía evitarlo. 

Así que una vez que llego al dormitorio 2 lo analizo, era como ya se mencionó de color turquesa, recordaba a un palacio medieval en miniatura, con columnas esmeralda y las ventanas doradas, también tenía en su limitada parte trasera cinco delgadas torres zafiro, Jane supuso que el dormitorio imitaba a un pavo real, pues lo hacía bien. 

Al llegar noto que de hecho las paredes tenían incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, en especial turquesas y ópalos. 

Dentro del dormitorio había un restaurante, igual que en el dormitorio 10 había una estética, Jane dio un vistazo dentro y el lugar se veía muy elegante, noto que todas las mesas al parecer estaban destinadas para solo dos personas. 

No había ni un alma dentro, Jane vio un letrero que especificaba que el lugar abría de viernes a domingo y de las 7 a las 12 de la noche, Jane supuso que no hacían demasiado dinero con eso, pero se encogió de hombros. 

Entonces una voz dijo a sus espaldas –sabes es grosero entrar a un lugar sin permiso- eso igual y ayer la hubiera hecho saltar de miedo, no negaría que la impresiono, pero acababa de tener una semidiscusion con Val, nada la asustaría en un buen rato. 

Así que solo se volteo y dijo –si tal vez, pero no había nadie aquí para preguntar- el tipo parecía de unos 17 años, tenía una apariencia bastante rara, tenía la piel pálida de un tono oliva, su cabello era plateado con un brillo verde, y sus ojos eran verde oscuro con una extraña pupila, como de gato o víbora. 

El sonrió y dijo –bueno las formalidades primero, mucho gusto soy Hydrus Viper, soy el Jefe suplente de la casa de Hera- 

El tenía una camiseta polo turquesa, que Jane asumió era el color del dormitorio 2, su escudo de armas era un loto rosa sobre fondo bronce el nombre del dios era "Ἥρη  _Hērē"_ , lo raro es que no decía ni hijo ni legado, decía "διακομιστής" 

Jane no tenía ni la menor idea de que significaba ni la paciencia para fingir que sí, también noto que tenía una pulsera igual al collar de Henry, placa circular de bronce con un loto de cuarzo dentro. 

No le tomo importancia así que dijo –yo soy...- pero fue interrumpida por Hydrus que dijo – Jane Matthews, si, nuestros internos de primer año ya me hablaron de ti y de tus peculiares teorías teológicas- 

Esa frase no podría haber sonado más venenosa ni aunque lo intentara, pero si había de ser sincera Jane siempre tuvo una pequeña debilidad hacia los venenosos

Así que dijo –soy una persona con mucha curiosidad- usando un tono lascivo, entonces de nuevo una voz los interrumpió -sí, deberías tener cuidado con eso querida, antaño la gente moría por sugerir lo que dijiste-.

Quien lo dijo era una chica que bajaba unas escaleras, ella también tenía una apariencia peculiar, su cabello era también plateado, peinado en dos coletas teñidas de dorado, recordó un poco a Trix, pero ahí terminaban las similitudes. 

Sus ojos parecían dos pedazos de bronce al rojo vivo, su piel era cetrina con algunas pecas y era más alta y estaba en mejor forma que la egipcia, tenía un arco y carcaj colgados a la espalda y un cinturón con dos navajas en ella. 

En el cinturón su hebilla tenía el mismo adorno de loto de bronce, su ropa era la misma camiseta turquesa pero sin mangas y una falda de mezclilla, su escudo de armas era el mismo que el de la víbora, el cual por cierto dijo con el mismo tono frio –Nea ella es Jane Matthews, Jane ella es Cerinea Hind...- la venada se posiciono al lado de él y completo –su novia- 

Mientras pasa un brazo sobre sus hombros, el la mira divertido y le comenta tranquilamente -¿a si? pensé que te molestaban las etiquetas, ¿Cuándo cambio eso?- 

A lo que ella responde con una falsa sonrisa -hace tres segundos, ahora ya cállate, ¿se te ofrece algo de la casa de Hera querida?- esa respuesta no era venenosa, más bien se sintió como una cornamenta violenta directo al estomago. 

Jane decidió dejarlo pasar y responder tranquilamente –venía a buscar a Henry- Cerinea se relajó repentinamente pero aun tenia posesivamente su brazo sobre el hombro de Hydrus, el cual respondió –ha, buscas al doctor, la última vez que revise estaba en su habitación, es la 48, en la torre central- 

Hydrus intento dar un paso adelante pero Cerinea se lo impidió diciendo –te acompañaríamos nosotros mismos pero por desgracia tenemos un paseo por la playa planeado- 

Hydrus aun burlón le pregunta -¿de veras? ¿Desde cuándo?- a lo que ella responde –desde hace 6 segundos, camina, la escalera central es por ahí Jane- y la señala.

Mientras caminaban a la salida Hydrus se voltea y dijo con un tono sombrío –toca antes de entrar, Cheshire puede ser algo violento cuando se asusta- 

Cerinea tomo su cabeza con la mano y la volteo hacia la salida casi violentamente, Jane pensó divertida "solo le faltó orinarle encima para marcar su territorio" 

Jane camino hasta las cinco escaleras que había al fondo, y se digo a sí misma "bueno esta es la que la venada señalo con su pezuña". 

Subió por la escalera del centro, pensó "vaya son más grandes de lo que parecen por fuera" conforme subía se encontraba puertas, estaban pegadas a la escalera y si pisabas mal al salir seguro que te medio matabas con la caída. 

Las puertas tenían números y letras, como los dormitorios de la casa de afrodita, pero los letreros de esta tenían una gramática muy complicada y elegante, al final llego a la habitación que decía "48, Henry & Lao"

Jane toco y no recibió respuesta alguna, volvió a tocar y de nuevo nada, entonces abrió la puerta lentamente mientras decía –hola, ¿hay alguien aquí?- 

La habitación era bastante grande, apenas verla Jane noto que el edificio debía ser mágico, tal vez como sus aretes, porque era imposible que una habitación tan grande estuviera en una torre tan pequeña sin ayuda mágica, también tenía una enorme ventana y había en ella dos grande y elegantes camas con cortinas para aun mayor privacidad

Arriba de una de las camas había un gato negro dormido, al oírla entrar el gato se despertó, bostezo se estiro y luego repentinamente el gato de ojos amarillos se disolvió, o mejor dicho se convirtió en sombras sobre la cama, las sombras se movieron hasta estar enfrente de Jane y una aguda pero profunda voz dijo –hola, ¿se te ofrece algo en mi habitación?- 

Jane estaba agradecida de haber "discutido con Val" de lo contrario ya se hubiera orinado en los pantalones, pero pregunto lo menos sorprendida que pudo -¿se encuentra Henry?, soy Jane...- 

Antes de terminar unos dientes flotantes con los colmillos algo pronunciados y unos ojos se materializaron frente a ella y se movieron mientras decía –no se encuentra Henry por ahora, mucho gusto, se quién eres Jane Matthews-                   

De repente más cosas se hicieron visibles, unas botas militares negras, unos vaqueros negros medio rasgados con una cadena colgando, la camiseta turquesa junto con una vieja chaqueta de aviador, cabello negro lacio y largo y finalmente la cara, continuo hablando -muchos en el internado hablan de ti-       

Su piel era morena claro, su rasgos igual que su voz eran un mestizaje de rasgos afilados y suaves al mismo tiempo, algunas personas, como Jane por ejemplo, lo considerarían guapo, la gran sonrisa que mostraban solo sus dientes desapareció con la carne, se notaba que él no sonreía mucho, sus ojos eran rasgados asiáticos pero sus iris eran doradas, el continuo diciendo –es un placer conocerte, me llamo Lao Zhang, pero por alguna misteriosa razón la mayoría me llama Cheshire-.                                

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final impactante he?, bueno estoy escribiendo de nuevo por que tengo algo de tiempo libre ahora mismo, pero si quieren que siga haciéndolo cuando deje de tenerlo por favor comenten, cualquier queja o comentario será muy bien recibido : )
> 
> pd: perdonen las imagenes borrosas, sino no hubieran cabido :3


	7. Un jabalí seductor, una burra en llamas y un león en remojo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bueno aquí empieza el drama de nuevo, espero lo disfruten

Capítulo 7

 

**Un jabalí seductor, una burra en llamas y un león en remojo**

 

Jane no pudo contener la risa, Lao sele quedo mirando interrogante y pregunto con tono frio -¿ocurre algo?- Jane tratando de contener su carcajada, agarrándose el estómago dijo –es...que tu no...mbre es mu...uy chistoso-

Con una mirada inexpresiva Lao pregunto -¿tú crees?- a lo que Jane respondió –obvio, Lao Zhang, tus padres debieron odiarte- para volver a reír.

Lao pregunto indiferente -¿te lo parece?- a lo que Jane respondió –bueno para ponerle a su hijo "anciano maestro del arco"- y siguió riendo.

Lao se quedó pensativo unos segundos mientras Jane se retorcía en el piso de la risa, hasta que esbozo una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa para decir –sí, es algo gracioso, ¿hablas chino?- 

Jane se paró y se limpió las lágrimas de risa de la cara y respondió –no de hecho, pero mi madre era una completa fanwoman de Ziyi y Yimou Zhang y mi padre leía mucho a Lao-Tse- "no le entendía, pero mínimo lo intentaba" pensó Jane.

Lao le pregunto –vienes a buscar a Henry ¿cierto? ¿Para qué lo necesitabas?- a lo que Jane respondió muy quitada de la pena –quería ver si tenía algo mejor que hacer que mostrarme el lugar- 

Lao respondió –Henry está ocupado y probablemente lo estará un buen tiempo, cuando le llega la inspiración no hay quien consiga apartarlo de su laboratorio- Jane no se decidía entre si ir a molestar a Henry o decirle a Stuart que al final no encontró nada mejor.

Cuando Lao dijo serio y calmado –yo puedo mostrarte el lugar si quieres- luego se giró y camino hacia la puerta. 

Jane tenía sus dudas sobre la situación, hasta que vio la parte trasera de Lao, se dijo a sí misma "otro perfecto mestizaje" así que dijo –ok- rápidamente antes de seguirlo fuera de la habitación.

Bajar por la escalera fue igual de acrofobico que subirlas sino es que más, cuando por fin lograron bajar volvieron por el pasillo hacia el lobby, a medio camino se encontraron con alguien. 

El venia caminando por un pasillo y giro justo a tiempo para chocar con ellos, lo cual a Jane se le hizo algo sospechoso pero lo dejo pasar, una profunda voz dijo –vaya que tenemos aquí, es el pequeño gatito con una linda afrodithe-

El tipo en cuestión debía de tener unos 16 años, media casi dos metros, su físico era una extraña combinación entre gordo y atlético, sus rasgos faciales eran "comunes" según la perspectiva de Jane, tenía una cantidad de vello facial razonable y tenía un olor un tanto "profundo". 

A ella no le agradaba demasiado el tono que uso para decir "afrodithe" pero lo dejo pasar por que honestamente ella siempre sintió una pequeña debilidad hacia los grandulones.

Así que sonrió y dijo –hola, Jane Matthews, ¿y tú eres?- él le dedico una torcida sonrisa y le respondió –Erimanto Wild, es un verdadero placer conocerte preciosa- 

El tenía la misma camisa turquesa que el resto del dormitorio 2, su escudo era el mismo que los otros y también tenía en una muñequera el medallón del loto.

Lao carraspeo y dijo frio –si ya terminaron no tengo tiempo ¿Jane nos vamos?- Jane dudo durante unos segundos, al final decidió que prefería al oscuro, al otro le bastaba chasquear los dedos, Lao parecía más un reto, y Jane de hecho siempre tuvo cierta debilidad hacia los retos.

Así que se dio la vuelta y siguió a Lao mientras le decía al grandulón –nos vemos después- y el recargado en una pared le dice –puedes apostarlos preciosa- mientras Lao y ella salían del dormitorio 2 Jane le dijo –no sabía que hércules cazaba gatos-

Lao la miro confundido y pregunto -¿disculpa?- y ella le contesto divertida –vamos, la hidra de Lerna, la cierva de Cerinea y ahora el jabalí de Erimanto, ¿quién sigue? los pájaros de...- en ese momento un chico entraba al dormitorio 2 y dijo –hola Cheshire- y este le saludo serio –Stymphalian-

Jane lo miro divertida con una ceja alzada y él le respondió mientras se alejaban de la casa de Hera –está bien, las familias mortales que le son leales a Hera adquirieron un negro sentido del humor respecto a nombres en las últimas décadas- Jane pregunto extrañada -¿así que ellos son humanos?-

Lao le respondió –sí, son descendientes de antiguas familias griegas que aun veneran a Hera, lo han hecho durante más de 2000 años y siguieron haciéndolo en secreto durante la era cristiana, hasta entrado el siglo 20 pudieron volver a hacerlo abiertamente-

Jane cuestiono -por eso sus escudos de armas son diferentes, ¿y los otros dioses también tienen familias así?- 

Lao responde –si los tienen no los envían aquí, Hera es de los pocos dioses que no tienen hijos con los mortales, así que para mantener su veneración tuvo que recurrir a los descendientes de sus sacerdotes, las familias la veneraban y hacían sacrificios en secreto y ella se aseguraba de que sus cosechas siempre prosperaran, su ganado se mantuviera sano y consiguieran matrimonios convenientes, la mayoría de las familias que le son leales tienen un nivel económico superior a la media-

Y Jane pregunta -¿y para que quieren humanos en un campamento para semidioses y legados?- Lao respondió –pues son realmente útiles, hay lugares a los que solo los mortales pueden entrar- Jane noto que se había quedado con ganas de decir algo pero mejor decidió solo seguir el curso.

Ellos caminaron tranquilamente hasta un enorme edificio verde oscuro, no era tan ostentoso como el dormitorio 2 pero se respiraba un aura muy tranquilizadora, su césped definitivamente era el más verde y mejor cuidado de los dormitorios. 

A diferencia del 10 y 2, en este no había una sola puerta de entrada sino que había muchas puertas y ventanas grandes por todas partes, de él entraban y salían internos de camisa verde, al parecer les gustaba mucho el aire fresco. 

En todas las puertas y ventanas había cerca macetas con flores, plantas aromáticas y ¿vegetales?, también al lado del dormitorio al parecer haba una pequeña parcela donde los verdes cultivaban cereales (trigo, cebada, maíz, etc).

Lao dijo –dormitorio 4, la casa de Demeter, diosa de...- Jane lo interrumpió -de las plantas y los cultivos, me se la historia, aunque con solo ver la decoración ya es un poquito obvio- Lao continuo –bueno ellos tienen un pequeño café internet con café y pan casero que preparan ellos mismos- 

Jane noto el olor y sintió deseos de entrar pero entonces vio que Stuart estaba ahí dándole la espalda hablando con otro verde, así que se puso detrás de Lao y empujándolo un poco dijo –ok, pan que bien, pero aún faltan cosas por ver vamos, vamos- lo último que se le antojaba a Jane en ese momento era otra escenita de celos de Stuart.

Así que caminaron hasta otro edificio, este era un enorme edificio de granito gris, era muy peculiar, tenía en diferentes partes diferentes diseños arquitectónicos, una enorme cúpula gótica, columnas barrocas, ventanas postmodernistas, etc.

Como si por más que lo intentara el dormitorio no pudiera decidirse por un solo estilo, aunque extrañamente todo parecía sumamente ordenado, las enormes puertas principales, con gravado de lechuzas en la izquierda y la cabeza de medusa en la derecha, estaban abiertas y se podía ver desde dentro que su recibidor era una enorme biblioteca con mesas llenas de modelos a escala, como una versión súper gigante de la oficina de la directora. A Jane ya le estaba dando pereza con solo verlo.

Lao dijo –el dormitorio 6, la casa de Atenea, diosa del conocimiento y la guerra, tienen una librería y venden modelos a escala, por si te interesa- a Jane en definitiva no le interesaba, así que quiso pasarse de largo.

pero entonces alguien dijo a sus espaldas –oye Cheshire- Lao al parecer reconoció la voz porque murmuro –huy ese pesado- seles acerco un tipo con playera polo gris oscuro, cabello oscuro y ojos azul pálido, se veía bajito y menudo, no tanto como Lao, pero si más que el promedio, el tipo dijo –hola ¿Cómo te ha ido?- con una sonrisa.

Lao con su tono frio respondió –bien Dominic- el tipo extendió su mano a Jane y dijo –Dominic Birds, mucho gusto y tú eres Jane Matthews ¿no?- 

Jane extendió su mano y algo extraño paso cuando lo toco, Jane no podía estar segura de como describir la sensación, pero no sintió "nada". 

Era como tomar una mano cualquiera y eso era raro para ella, desde que su pubertad empezó siempre sentía cosas al tocar a los chicos o hablar con ellos, pero no sentía absolutamente nada al hablar con Dominic.

Él dijo –no sé si me recuerdas de la clase, soy al que el profesor hizo callar- Lao dijo –es que el Dr. Claymore te odia- esa frase llevaba implícito el "como todos". 

Pero al parecer Dominic o no lo capto o no le importo, ya que solo se rasco detrás de la cabeza y dijo sonriente –si es un poco difícil, pero es un gran profesor y es un experto en su materia- Jane pregunto -¿y cómo sabes que paso en el salón?-

Pensó que era buen momento para picar un poco sobre como sabe de tantos chismes, Lao parecía que iba a contestar pero Dominic se adelantó y dijo –pues porque estaba ahí, es de nuestra clase- con una sonrisa. 

Jane parpadeo confundida y dijo –no te vi ahí- estaba segura que de haber visto a una persona tan "peculiar" como Lao la abría recordado, de nuevo antes de que Lao pudiera hablar Dominic respondió –probablemente era invisible, tiene la mala costumbre de ocultarse del resto, oigan yo y unos amigos vamos a ir unas horas al árbol de Thalía, ¿se apuntan?-

Jane no estaba segura de que contestar, pero Lao se adelantó y dijo –estamos ocupados ahora- Dominic sonrió y dijo –bueno como gusten, diviértanse- y se fue caminando tranquilo. 

Jane pregunto -¿él no te cae bien, supongo?- y Lao respondió –no de hecho, desde que llego no ha parado de acosarme-

Jane hizo todo lo posible para calmar los pensamientos "no sanos" que tenía ahora en su cabeza así que respiro hondo y dijo –vaya, ¿entonces eres hetero?- si estaba muy interesada en su respuesta.

Lao se quedó parado un momento mirándola, luego al parecer por fin su cerebro proceso la información y respondió con su tono frio –no me refería a eso, veras ¿ubicas a Emily Old? era una de las encargadas de la orientación- 

Jane asintió y Lao continuo diciendo –veras ella es algo así como la "mano derecha de la directora"- después se rio muy levemente de su comentario, al parecer era una extraña clase de broma privada.

Luego se calmó y continuo diciendo -no importa a que parte del internado vayas siempre te toparas con alguien haciendo algo que ella ordena, y este año se gradúa del internado así que el pretende remplazarla y al parecer considera que ganaría unos puntos extra "integrando al solitario", honestamente ya me tiene un poco harto y a todo el mundo aquí también-

Jane le pregunto -¿crees que lo consiga?- a Jane honestamente no le gustaba la idea de que un tipo con el que no sentía nada le dijera que hacer los siguientes 4 años. 

Lao se encogió de hombros y dijo –quien sabe, la directora es un poco athenocentrista, siempre ha beneficiado de más al dormitorio 6, por más que lo niegue, pero yo no me preocuparía demasiado, toda la casa de Atenea de penúltimo año hacia abajo está detrás del puesto, hay muchos candidatos más aptos, lo que hace especial el puesto de Emily es que ella siempre ha sido buena en todo lo que se propone-

Jane pregunto intrigada -¿todo?- a lo que Lao asintió y continuo –es una gran guerrera, la mejor alumna de toda su generación, ha diseñado varias máquinas interesantes, sabe una o dos cosas sobre primeros auxilios mágicos, se lleva bien con todos, todos la odian y quieren a partes iguales, son unos zapatos un poco grandes de llenar- Jane ya había conocido chicos similares antes, eran esos imbéciles que llevaban tatuado en la frente "líder del futuro".

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por una chica que salía del dormitorio 6, Lao susurro –cuidado con esa...- debía tener unos 19 años con el cabello largo hasta media cintura negro en rizos grandes, que llevaba suelto a excepción de unos extraños moños que llevaba a cada lado de la cabeza. 

Tenía la mirada perdida con unos ojos verde-mar muy profundos, ella paso de largo como si ni siquiera estuvieran ahí, de alguna extraña manera ella le provocaba más escalofríos que Lao, aunque definitivamente menos que Val, Jane pregunto -¿esa quién es?- y Lao respondió –la hija de la directora... Eva Mercer-

/ - / - / - / - / - / - /

El día de Lao se ponía cada vez más raro, desde hace dos noches Lao había oído historias muy extrañas sobre B Jane Matthews. 

Primero estaba encima del techo del dormitorio 11 convertido en alondra cuando oyó, por pura casualidad, que Yuno y Stuart Stoll hablaban de que algo había ocurrido en el árbol de Thalía.

Entonces viajo por las sombras hasta un árbol cerca del portal, sin ninguna razón en específico.

Ahí vio al vigilante del dormitorio 9, el señor Mason, pateando el portal y gritando –pedazo inútil de porquería, ¿Por qué no funcionas? te odio, te odio-

Luego se inclinó e hizo algunas cosas con un destornillador, Lao no tenía ni idea de que eran, aunque probablemente Hope si lo sabría, a los pocos minutos llego Emily Old y entre ambos hicieron que el portal dejara de hacer sonidos raros. 

Después llego el entrenador Hedge y uso su llave para encender su lado del portal, luego la chica misteriosa llego al internado y fue llevada a la enfermería.

Lao siguió a un grupo de profesores que estaban entonces en el árbol de Thalia, solo por si decían algo de la clase, no había más razones.

Tuvo que hacerse invisible para no levantar sospechas, ellos hablaban algo sobre unos magos drogados y un choque de auto, Lao decidió regresar a su habitación y esperar, Henry volvió y Lao le pregunto qué paso en la enfermería, solo por si luego tenía que ir, no por que en verdad le interesara.

Él le dijo que no sabía mucho solo que una chica preciosa (palabras de Henry) había sido llevada inconsciente a la enfermería con una contusión en la cabeza y probablemente algunas costillas rotas. 

Al día siguiente Lao oyó unas historias muy extrañas algunas sobre Jane golpeando a Marie Anne Lars en el baño de chicas, otro sobre Jane y Stuart intimando en la tienda de uniformes, también se decía por ahí que se había hecho amiga de Jennifer Buller. 

Otros sobre que Jane monto un trio con los hermanos Rosier en el armario de conserjería del dormitorio 10, algunos hasta decían que se ofreció a compartir habitación con Percival Valentine, a partir de esa dejo de prestar atención a tantos chismes, probablemente la mayoría eran mentira.

Lao no pensó más en el tema hasta la mañana siguiente, una vez que las orientadoras terminaron su discurso "el cual él ya se sabía de memoria" y le entregaron a Lao su clave de acceso él se volvió invisible y así prosiguió durante todas las clases, le daba algo de vergüenza admitir que se debía a Dominic y a su insistencia de seguirlo.

Pero desde ahí pudo observar a Jane, vio como le había callado la ¿boca? al profesor Claymore y como dejo en vergüenza al profesor Pace, la estuvo vigilando durante todas las clases, no parecía tan impresionante, debía admitir que era más atractiva que la chica promedio pero tampoco era para tanto, además de que su personalidad dejaba mucho que desear.

Cuando las clases terminaron se sintió tentado como por dos segundos a esperar a que Hope terminara su castigo, pero al final decidió mejor irse a dormir.

Al llegar al dormitorio 2 noto como todos los internos de su dormitorio de primer año formaban un círculo alrededor de Hydrus y Cerinea para quejarse de lo que Jane dijo en clase, a Lao le dio igual y se dirigió a su habitación.

Ahí Henry estaba guardando algunas cosas de su armario y le informo de su nueva gran idea, Lao no le entendió ni le importo pero aun así supo que pasaría unos días solo en su habitación, lo cual para él era mejor, tomo su forma favorita y se durmió sobre su cama.

No despertó hasta que oyó a alguien entrando, le pareció raro que Henry aceptara tan fácil su fracaso así que abrió los ojos y vio a Jane Matthews irrumpir en su habitación buscando a Henry, decidió hacerle una pequeña prueba de valor, e hizo un pequeño show de metamorfosis, sombras e invisibilidad parcial.

Apenas verla a los ojos Lao sintió algo extraño, fue cosa de un segundo, algo se removió dentro de su alma y luego volvió a dormir, aun así respiro hondo y dijo –muchos en el internado hablan de ti, es un placer conocerte, me llamo Lao Zhang, pero por alguna misteriosa razón la mayoría me llama Cheshire-

Lao honestamente no esperaba que Jane se pusiera a reír y a retorcerse en el piso, al principio pensó que había exagerado y le había provocado un ataque de pánico, no sería la primera vez que le pasara, así que pregunto -¿ocurre algo?- 

El estaba genuinamente preocupado, lo último que quería era tener que interrumpir su hora de la siesta para llevarla a la enfermería a que la sedaran.

Pero entonces Jane dijo - es...que tu no...mbre es mu...uy chistoso- bien cualquier cosa especial que Lao pudo o no ver en Jane definitivamente era un extraño fallo ocular, porque cualquier aprecio que pudiera sentir por Jane en ese momento se evaporo. 

Toda la vida se había topado con imbéciles que soltaban risitas al oír su nombre o que simplemente no podían pronunciarlo bien, pero nunca se había topado con alguien que se burlara tan abiertamente de tener un nombre chino.

Aun así mantuvo su expresión normal y pregunto -¿tú crees?- a lo que Jane respondió aun burlándose de el –obvio, Lao Zhang, tus padres debieron odiarte- 

Esa declaración provoco una avalancha sentimental muy fuerte en Lao, esa no sería la primera vez que esa idea se le venía a la cabeza, aunque claro odiar a Lao era lo lógico para ellos, no por el en sí mismo, sino por el enorme fracaso que su "nacimiento" significo para ellos.

Pregunto más para sí mismo -¿te lo parece?- en un tono roto y miserable, Jane respondió aun riéndose -bueno para ponerle a su hijo "anciano maestro del arco"- Lao no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar a la situación. 

Ahora definitivamente la chica se estaba burlando de su nombre, aunque por otra parte esa sería la primera vez que alguien se burlaba abiertamente de el por su significado real y no por que sonara chistosa la pronunciación, luego de meditarlo profundamente durante algunos minutos Lao se rio y admitió que en efecto era gracioso.

Después Jane se calmó y le conto a Lao que quería ver a Henry para que le mostrara el internado, a él le pareció extraño que no acudiera con Stuart pero decidió dejarlo pasar y ofrecerse el mismo, lo cual le pareció aún más extraño ya que no tenía ningún interés en hacerlo y aun quería dormir.

Ambos bajaron hacia el recibidor y en el camino se encontraron con Erimanto Wild, ese tipo le desagradaba mucho, aunque como todos en la casa de Hera algo ocultaba, eso siempre le hacía perder interés en sus compañeros de dormitorio, nada interesante que espiar... digo observar.

Hicieron un pequeño recorrido por los dormitorios 4 y 6, Lao no pudo evitar notar como Jane prácticamente huyo de Stuart Stoll, la sola idea de alguien huyendo de ese tipo era muy graciosa, pero Lao no pregunto más, a él no le gustaba obtener información de forma tan brusca prefería usar métodos más "discretos".

En la casa de Atenea tuvieron un muy desagradable encuentro con Dominic, Lao tuvo que hacer todo lo posible para controlar su agresividad, ese tipo lo sacaba de quicio. 

Aunque luego apareció quien podía disipar en un momento cualquier tensión, Eva Mercer, una vez que se perdió de vista Jane pregunto -¿Por qué no usa uniforme?-

Definitivamente esa sería la última pregunta que ha Lao se le hubiera venido a la cabeza al ver por primera vez a Eva, la primera habría sido, ¿Por qué esa cara tan seria? o ¿Por qué los moñitos en la cabeza? 

Lao simplemente respondió -ella no es interna, se graduó hace unos años, trabaja aquí como una empleada de seguridad, te repito, cuidado con ella, si no te metes en su camino estarás bien, pero si te ve realizando cualquier infracción te llevara literalmente arrastrando hasta la oficina de su madre-

Jane pregunto medio burlona -¿niñita de mami?- Lao se encogió de hombros y respondió –tal vez, aunque ellas no conviven mucho, se dice por ahí que tienen mala relación y por eso ella duerme en el dormitorio 6 y no en la casa grande- Jane pregunto -¿y tú como lo sabes?-

Lao supo de inmediato a donde pretendía llegar, pero no selo iba a dejar tan fácil, solo se encogió de hombros y dijo –cosas que uno oye- técnicamente era verdad.

Siguieron caminando, llegaron al dormitorio 8 y Jane pregunto -¿Por qué es tan pequeño?- Lao respondió –los únicos huéspedes de la casa de Artemisa son sus cazadoras, pero no son sus hijas, ella es una diosa virgen así que no tiene hijos- 

Lao se mordió la lengua para no agregar "no técnicamente al menos" pero prefirió dejar la explicación de la ciudadela a la clase de historia de la magia.

Y siguió hablando –y obviamente no hay legados, las cazadoras vienen a "visitarnos" (invadirnos) a veces, pero la mayoría prefiere quedarse en sus casas de campaña, así que se construyó el dormitorio mas bien como una bodega para sus suministros, además de que últimamente no hay muchas cazadoras de Artemisa que digamos- 

Lao pensó que iba a preguntar por qué pero Jane en su lugar pregunto -¿entonces el lugar esta vacío? ¿Nadie vive ahí? interesante- y al parecer tenía la intensión de caminar en esa dirección.

A él no le gustó nada la expresión insana que Jane puso mientras barría a Lao con la mirada, de repente recordó las cosas que se decían de ella sobre Stuart y los Rosier y rápido dijo –sí, pero por lo que se dice por ahí, pueden dejar sus cosas con total tranquilidad porque el dormitorio está protegido con magia muy peligrosa, diosa de la cacería, ya sabes, se le da bien despellejar animales vivos- eso desmotivo a Jane y la hizo regresar al camino y decir –bueno no te quedes ahí parado, al siguiente dormitorio-

El siguiente dormitorio era el suyo así que Lao asumió que Jane querría pasarlo de largo, pero ella dijo -¿no quieres pasar a mi habitación?-

Lao pregunto dudoso -¿para qué?- a lo que Jane se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa y dijo –solo para descansar y seguir tranquilos con el tour, un momento- 

Luego Jane se apartó un poco y saco su celular, Lao estuvo a punto de transformar sus orejas en las de algún animal con mejor oído, solo porque quería, la llamada no tuvo nada que ver.

Pero entonces escucho una voz detrás suyo –Lao ahí estas, te busque en tu habitación pero no te encontré- Lao volteo y respondió –hola Hope- 

Enfrente de él había una chica de su edad, unos 2 o 3 centímetros más baja que él, con el cabello castaño canela ondulado, que llevaba hasta medio cuello, piel moreno claro, con ligeros rasgos latinos, una sonrisa traviesa y ojos almendra, ella se acercó a Lao y lo beso, fue bastante corto, solo de unos segundos, el aún no se había terminado de acostumbrar.

Justo después de eso Jane termino su llamada y camino hacia él, los tres estuvieron en silencio varios segundos hasta que Lao se dio cuenta de que esperaban que el hablara primero, fue una lástima porque la atmosfera súper tensa era muy agradable para él.

Entonces dijo –o claro, Jane Matthews, ella es mi novia Hope Valdez-

Ambas se dieron la mano con una sonrisa que no podría ser más falsa y Lao noto que de hecho pusieron mucho esfuerzo en su saludo, y dijeron –mucho gusto- con un muy pasivo-agresivo tono, Lao supuso que ellas no se llevarían bien, lo cual por alguna extraña razón lo alegro mucho.

Entonces Jane pregunto -¿tú eres la burra no?-

Hope parpadeo y pregunto -¿he?- y Jane respondió con una sonrisa burlona –si, a la que enviaron al rincón con el cono en la cabeza por ser niña mala, ¿Qué? ¿Usaste por error tijeras con filo?- 

Lao se rio ante el chiste, no lo pudo evitar, aunque Hope mantuvo su sonrisa Lao noto que le dio un tic en el ojo y cerro su mano en un puño.

Al parecer Jane también noto eso porque de repente su risa aumento un poco, Lao no podía negar que Hope se veía muy graciosa, Hope también sonrió y pregunto -¿y tú eres la que Lao me conto que se acuesta con todos los chicos que ve?- 

La sonrisa de Lao vacilo ante eso, fue un golpe bajo, probablemente ahora Jane le preguntaría a gritos como sabia esas cosas, no sería la primera vez, Lao preparo un viaje sombra a su habitación.

Pero para su sorpresa Jane rió y le respondió –no a todos los que veo, aun- para después barrer a Lao con la mirada. 

El noto que Hope apretó más el puño y de él surgieron chispas de fuego, aunque al parecer Jane no lo había notado, Lao sonrió divertido, al parecer no sería un primer día de clases tan aburrido como él pensaba.

Cuando de repente las puertas del dormitorio 10 se abrieron de golpe y una voz grito a todo pulmón -¡HOLA JANE!- la onda de terror estuvo a punto de tirar a Lao al piso, Hope soltó un gritito muy cómico y Jane se estremeció, Percival Valentine se acercó a ellos a paso lento con una sonrisa incómoda, aunque Lao apenas y estuvo consciente de ello ya que evitaba mirar a Val a los ojos.

El pregunto -¿Qué están haciendo?- en una posee inocente aunque aún su voz sonaba incomoda, por la puerta después salió Marcus Rosier con una posee seria que a Lao siempre le pareció incomoda y contraproducente, él se acercó a ellos y dijo -¿Hope puedo hablar contigo?-

Ella asintió y ambos se alejaron unos pasos, al mismo tiempo que Jane decía –bueno Val ya se va, porque dijo que necesitaba la habitación sola para algo- 

Val la miro sorprendido y dijo –pero si tú fuiste la que llamo diciendo...- y Jane termino –que no me molestaba y estaría fuera toda la tarde, ahora Val a tu jaula digo, a la habitación- mientras lo guiaba a el dormitorio 10 empujándolo de la espalda. 

Lao noto que nadie le prestaba atención así que trasformo sus orejas en unas de murciélago, solo por que quería cambiar sus orejas, las conversaciones que de pura casualidad ahora podía oír no tuvieron nada que ver oyó a Jane diciéndole a Val -¿para qué nos interrumpías, no viste que iba a golpear a la burra enana?-

Val le dijo –pues antes de hacerlo debes saber que ella es piroquinetica- Jane pregunto interesada -¿controla el fuego?- 

A lo que Val responde –no del todo, pero puede envolver su puño en fuego que es justo lo que estaba haciendo, te hubiera derretido la cara –Jane se quedó muda unos segundos antes de responder –vaya esto va a ser divertido-

Al mismo tiempo Marcus decía –Hope, como ya sabrás como interno en jefe del dormitorio 10 es mi responsabilidad asegurar el bienestar físico de todos sus habitantes ¿verdad?- Hope respondió apenada –sí, señor-  

Marcus siguió diciendo –mi punto es, si le vas a derretir la cara a Jane hazlo tan lejos que yo no lo pueda ver, ¿entendiste?- 

Hope respondió con una sonrisa que iluminaria al mundo, puaj –sí, señor- para luego hacerle un saludo militar a Marcus y caminar felizmente hasta llegar con Lao y abrazarlo, lo cual lo incomodo un poco pero no tanto como en un principio.

Luego Jane salió del dormitorio y se acercó a Lao y pregunto -¿seguimos?- el ambiente se había calmado gracias a la intervención de los afrodithe pero aun así se respiraba un muy reconfortante tono de desafío en la voz de Jane.

Hope pregunto -¿de qué habla?- Lao respondió –es que le estaba enseñando el internado a Jane- Hope dijo con un tono venenoso –vaya que considerado de tu parte- Lao podía entender su sorpresa, el no solía ofrecerse a ayudar al prójimo, no sabía exactamente que responder.

Por fortuna Jane se adelantó y dijo –bueno si nos disculpas, el tour va a la mitad- y camino arrastrando a Lao de una de las mangas de su chaqueta, mientras que Hope respondió –de hecho ¿Por qué no los acompaña? ¿No te importa cierto?- en tono pasivo agresivo, mientras lo jalaba de la otra manga, Jane respondió –en lo absoluto- y ambas rieron en tono de "te liquidare zorra".

Lao pensó "hay Hope, ¿cómo alguien tan listo puede ser tan tonto? nos metiste a ambos en su juego y también con sus reglas, aunque he de admitir que es un juego muy divertido".

Los tres caminaron hasta llegar a el siguiente dormitorio, un edificio grande de adoquines morados con dos estatuas de leopardos en la entrada y con varios campos de diferentes frutas en el patio creciendo, de donde salían internos con camisa purpura. 

Lao dijo -12, la casa de Dionisio- Jane pregunto ¿esperanzada? –¿Ahí venden vino?- a lo que Hope respondió medio escandalizada –no, solo tienen un pequeño salón de fiestas- y siguieron caminando. 

Lao se acercó a Jane aprovechando que Hope estaba distraída y le susurró al oído –oficialmente al menos, pero se dice por ahí que si le pagas el precio correcto al jefe de dormitorio su jugo de frutas puede fermentarse en segundos o eso he oído- ese comentario pareció alegrarle la mañana a Jane.

Siguieron su recorrido hasta un pequeño acantilado con vista al mar donde había un pequeño edificio en forma de templo griego, solo que con una enorme antena en el techo, Lao dijo –creo que Hope está más capacitada que yo para explicar esto- Hope parecía contrariada entre su gusto por explicar cosas tecnicolosas y su obvio deseo de arrojar a Jane al acantilado.

Con un pequeño suspiro de frustración dijo –bueno, este es el centro de mando principal, por él se regulan diferentes funciones del internado, cámaras de seguridad, señales de radio y satelitales, por el también recibimos señales divinas que nos permiten encontrar nuevos internos para ser llevados al santuario, pero su principal función es la de controlar la fisura en nuestras defensas que les permite a nuestros Argos's entrar y salir del mar de los monstruos-

Lao pregunto -¿ya conoces los muelles?- a lo que Jane respondió –si, Stuart me llevo y me dijo que los barcos están en reparación- 

Lao noto la tristeza palpable en la voz de Hope cuando dijo –sí, hace unas semanas hubo un ataque masivo de los Argos's a un cuartel monoteísta en una isla del mar de los monstruos, algunos murieron y los barcos quedaron muy dañados- 

Lao noto que ella no entro en más detalles, no la culpaba, sabía que aún era un tema doloroso lo de Claudio.

Jane bostezo perezosa y pregunto -¿y no nos han devuelto el ataque?- Lao de nuevo se sorprendió del manejo de prioridades de las preguntas de Jane, o que simplemente las vidas perdidas le valían madre.

Hope respondió con una risilla –que lo intenten, nuestras defensas son perfectas, la única forma de abrir la fisura la directora la tiene a buen recaudo- de repente la mirada de Jane se perdió en el horizonte y dijo con un extraño y serio tono –hay un problema con las defensas perfectas... que es demasiado fácil que se conviertan en la prisión perfecta-

Lao y Hope intercambiaron una mirada de extrañes y preocupación como "¿ahora que dice está loca?" 

Luego la seriedad de Jane murió y empezó a reír y a señalarlos con el dedo y dijo entre risas ahogadas –no vieran.. que cara seles... quedo- después soltó una carcajada y dijo –calma que solo bromeaba, hui aun no conozco la playa- y camina en esa dirección.

Hope volvió a encender su puño, pero luego respiro hondo, lo apago y la siguió, Lao se quedó atrás unos segundos, miro al piso y se dijo a sí mismo "o esa fue la coincidencia del año o ella sabe más de lo que dice saber", luego acelero el paso y las alcanzo.

\- / - / - / - / - / - / -

Jane estaba teniendo una buena tarde hasta que fueron a la playa.

Aún seguía muy satisfecha consigo misma con la cara que pusieron con su sombrío comentario, honestamente no tenía ni idea de donde había salido, solo le llego la inspiración de repente, como una voz en su cabeza que necesitaba reírse de esos dos, bueno ¿que se le va a hacer?.

Jane ignoraba porque Hope se portaba tan agresiva con ella, Jane no había dicho nada para ofenderla, solo para hacerla enojar y que se fuera molesta para seguir intentando tumbarse a su novio, a veces a Jane la estresaba que la gente fuera tan ilógica.

Jane debía reconocer que Hope era bonita, no hermosa (como Jane), pero si estaba más agraciada que el resto, aunque su camisa polo color bronce recordaba ligeramente a una armadura, pero sus pantalones de lino color oliva se veían raros, demasiado ¿infantiles?, y no era solo la talla, que vamos la chica era un duende de navidad latino.

Se veía con demasiados encajes y dobladillos, y usaba unas zapatillas ballerinas verdes lima, los escudos de su camisa eran un martillo al rojo vivo con mango café sobre fondo de verde con circuitos amarillos y el banderín con la estrella fugaz solo que blanco con el símbolo azul, además cuando se dieron la mano Hope noto lo ásperas que las tenía, como un albañil, además aun le dolía la mano de lo fuerte que se la apretó.

Los tres caminaron hasta llegar a la playa, era un lugar bonito no como muchos otras playas que más bien parecían basureros, Jane comento –que raro- Hope pregunto con un ligero tono de fastidio -¿Qué?-

Jane estuvo a punto de gritarle que no le volviera a hablar en ese tono, pero prefirió callárselo y solo decir –es raro que haya una playa tan perfecta tan cerca de nueva york, no tiene demasiada lógica hasta donde sabia toda la costa a 300 kilómetros era una porquería casi nuclear y el agua tenía tanta radiación que le provocaría cáncer a Hulk-

Lao le respondió –presupones que estamos en nueva york- Jane lo mira intrigante -¿y no es así?- Hope le responde –quien sabe, pero el bosque que esta al norte no está en Long Island eso tenlo por seguro-

Jane pregunto -¿Cómo es eso posible?- a lo que Hope responde –no estamos seguros, seguro que tiene una explicación súper lógica si eres físico-cuántico experto en agujeros de gusano, pero esa explicación solo la sabe la directora y algunos de los maestros más antiguos- Lao responde –igual y el señor J también, por eso nuestras defensas son tan buenas, son tan confusas para el enemigo como para nosotros-

Jane se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando por la costa, aunque por dentro estaba cagada de miedo y pese al tamaño del campamento la cosa se estaba poniendo un poco claustrofóbica. 

Así que pregunto –me dijeron que había tres entradas/salidas, la de los barcos al ¿mar de los monstruos? ¿Qué es eso?- 

A lo que Lao por alguna razón volteo a ver a Hope unos segundos y luego respondió –es un mar oculto con magia a los ojos mortales, la gran mayoría de monstruos marinos y criaturas mágicas relacionadas con el mar viven ahí, en los últimos años de hecho ha habido una gran migración de monstruos de otros panteones mágicos-

Jane paro de caminar de sorpresa pregunto -¿todo un mar?- bueno al menos ahora el campamento no se veía tan pequeño, así que respondió simplemente –ok- se ubicaba más o menos sobre las otras dos salidas, una necesitaba dos llaves una de fuera y otra de dentro para abrirse y la otra llevaba a un misteriosos bosque que estaba en ningún lugar.

Siguió caminando, Lao menciono –wow, tu facilidad para creer esto es asombrosa, a la mayoría de los recién llegados del exterior que no hayan pasado por el santuario le lleva semanas no volverse locos- Jane responde –Nah, no es para tanto-

A Jane si llego a impresionarle al principio, pero después de que los lobos atacaran había llegado a la conclusión de que su vida solo se haría más y más rara, además una vez que comprobó que una de la historias de terror que su padre le contaba era real era fácil aceptar que todas lo eran.

Aun así necesitaba relajarse así que dijo –voy a nadar un rato- y procedió a quitarse la chaqueta y Hope dijo feliz –adelante, con confianza...- pero antes de quitarse más Lao dijo –lo siento Jane está prohibido entrar al agua, buen intento Hope-

Jane volvió a ponerse su chaqueta y pregunto -¿Por qué?- a lo que Lao respondió –llegando casi a la fisura de las defensas hay una entrada al tártaro- Jane pregunto preocupada -¿tártaro? ¿Cómo el gigantesco y monstruoso abismo de horror y desesperación que los olímpicos usaban como cárcel?-

Jane tuvo un muy extraño flashback, recordó que cuando tenía 8 años su padre le hablo sobre él, fue solo uno de los muchos cuentos que tenía, ni siquiera tenía suficiente información como para considerarlo el más aterrador, pero aun así al oírlo la pequeña Jane se puso a llorar, tomo horas tranquilizarla, y casi no durmió esa noche.

Luego de eso su padre busco como loco cada información o referencia mitológica sobre el para contárselas a Jane, no es que el fuera malo o le gustara verla sufrir, pero le había contado sobre lugares peores y ella hasta se había reído, por una razón u otra ella le temía a ese lugar y su padre estaba decidido a ayudarla a enfrentar ese miedo.

Aun así después de tantos años el nombre casi hizo añicos la columna de Jane del escalofrió que le dio, ahora podía teorizar que era debido a que su sangre mágica reconoció su infierno e instintivamente le temía más que a los de las otras culturas, algo le decía a Jane que esa teoría era la correcta pero a la vez no terminaba de convencerla, sin pensárselo alejo la vista del agua y se alejó varios pasos de la costa.

Si sus compañeros lo notaron o no Jane no lo sabía, pero si lo notaron no dijeron nada, ya que Hope siguió diciendo –sí, fue debido a un horrible accidente que ocurrió hace mucho, pero ahora forma parte de nuestras defensas, por esos nuestros barcos vuelan, cualquier cosa que navegue demasiado cerca del arrecife corre el riesgo de ser succionado al vacío eterno- Jane se alejó otros dos pasos del agua trago saliva y dijo –ya veo, saben aún nos faltan como 8 dormitorios ¿no?, pues vamos-

Pero antes de que pudieran alejarse de la playa una bocina sonó y una enorme luz ilumino el horizonte, Jane se quitó sus aretes por si las dudas mientras preguntaba -¿Qué demonios ocurre?- 

Mientras notaba que en el mar se formaba lo que parecía una clase de neblina-cristal que dividía el mar, al mirar hacia arriba vio que esa cosa formaba una cúpula gigante alrededor de todo el internado, Hope dijo igual de consternada –algo ocurre, la fisura se está abriendo, pero todos los Argo's están aquí reparándose-

Se abrió una parte en la niebla-cristal, como algo similar a una boca o ventana, algo pequeño y súper rápido entro por ella antes de que volviera a cerrarse. 

El objeto nado a al menos unos 300 km/hr hasta llegar al arrecife donde decían había una entrada al tártaro, la figura salto de una forma asombrosa, cruzando del salto el arrecife entero y llegando rápidamente hasta la costa.

Jane y sus dos acompañantes corrieron hasta llegar ahí, al mismo tiempo que llegaron un grupo de chicos con camisa polo verde mar, al acercarse vieron que la figura resulto ser un delfín.

Jane había visto delfines antes, pero este era muy muy grande y la forma en que nado y salto en definitiva no eran normales, pero lo más raro fue que una de las chicas del otro grupo se acerco y pregunto alarmada -¿PAPA?-

Para luego emitir un ruido que era idéntico al ruido que hacen los delfines, el delfín gigante volteo hacia ella y respondió con el mismo ruido, la chica se tapó la boca con las manos completamente sorprendida y escandalizada.

Encima del delfín había una forma humana desmayada, era una chica de unos 16 o 17 años, rubia con el cabello recogido con una cinta turquesa, de piel blanco lechoso, traía una camisa de vestir crema y falda a cuadros verde y azul hasta las rodilla con un chaleco formal café y unos zapatos negros de tacón bajo con medias muy largas, parecía el uniforme de una escuela de señoritas.

Pero además de que estaba completamente mojada sostenía una mano contra su abdomen y la parte del chaleco y la camisa que cubrían esa parte estaban manchadas con sangre, un disparo tal vez, al verla Lao dijo preocupado –Nemea, ¿Qué te ocurrió?-

Antes de acercarse hasta ella, Jane pregunto -¿Quién es?- y Hope le respondió también preocupada –Nemea Samos, la interna en jefe del dormitorio 2, pero estaba en una misión especial, muy secreta- 

Entonces oyeron una voz de hierro que decía –Cheshire- a Jane le tomo unos momentos darse cuenta que la voz venia de la chica empapada, Lao respondió –si, aquí estoy- la chica volvió a decir en tono serio y directo –ve a buscar a la directora- 

Lao respondió –pero estas mal herida hay que llevarte a la enferme...- entonces la chica volteo la cara y abrió los ojos, Jane había visto ojos así de intimidantes antes, y no, no se refería a los de Val, esos ojos eran como los que vio una vez en un documental de la naturaleza de un león antes de arrancarle la garganta a uno de los cazadores que lo atraparon, los ojos de un depredador peligroso, herido y muy enojado. 

Volvió a decir con su voz de comandante –viaja en las sombras y busca a la directora, dile que tenía razón, un ataque se aproxima, pero además, en el internado hay un traidor- acto seguido quedo inconsciente sobre el delfín.

/ - / - / - / - / - / - /

Dos figuras ocultas en las sombras veían la escena desde lejos, observaron en silencio como Cheshire desaparecía en las sombras y como momentos después aparecieron los miembros del dormitorio 7 para llevarse a Nemea en su mini ambulancia.

Una de las figuras pregunta con enojo – ¿cómo... permitiste... que pasara... esto?- 

La otra figura le responde -había alguien más en el centro de mando cubriendo mi turno, al detectar la señal de auxilio debió abrir la fisura sin seguir el protocolo de seguridad del internado, de haberlo seguido le hubiera dado tiempo a nuestros aliados de llegar a matar a la gata sarnosa, debemos eliminarla antes de que cuente lo que sabe-

La otra figura toma su nuca con rabia y estampa su cara en el piso antes de gritar con enojo –IMBECIL, ASI SOLO CONFIRMAREMOS SUS SOSPECHAS, no, lo que debemos hacer es proseguir como se planeó-

La otra figura se levantó del piso masajeando su cara y diciendo –así morirán muchos más de los esperados- 

La otra figura responde –será una lástima, pero solo así sus almas se salvaran de seguir cometiendo pecados contra dios, a los sobrevivientes seles dará la opción de unirse a nuestra santa causa o morir defendiendo a esos demonios que los engendraron, la elección será suya, solo no lo olvides...- 

La otra figura responde –así es como el único y verdadero dios lo quiere-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno aquí estoy otra vez, espero sinceramente no haber ofendido las creencias de nadie, si es así lo lamento, pero simplemente así se desarrolla mi historia, gracias y bendiciones, recuerden se aceptan críticas y comentarios.


	8. Unos jefes idiotas, una rosa de oro y el asalto al fuerte Santa Lucia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bueno ahora conoceremos un poco de la historia del internado

Capítulo 8

Unos jefes idiotas, una rosa de oro y el asalto al fuerte Santa Lucia

 

Jane estaba un poco preocupada por las palabras de la leona en remojo, pero envés de estresarse con pensamientos inútiles al respecto decidió concentrarse en algo verdaderamente importante, como los zukulentos que estaban los paramédicos del dormitorio 7.

Los cuales se llevaron a la chica rubia, en una muy graciosa combinación de ambulancia y carro para golf, a la enfermería, Jane y Hope decidieron seguirlos, no era exactamente el convertible de Trix, pero probablemente hubieran tardado más llevándola cargada en brazos aun así fue relativamente fácil seguirles el paso hasta la enfermería.

Una vez ahí casi inmediatamente después de que la bajaran llegaron Lao, la directora Chase y Emily Old, las dos últimas con unas caras serias e intensas que intimidarían a más de uno, aunque obviamente a Jane no.

Entonces Jane noto el gran parecido entre ellas, ojos, peinado, postura, expresión, ella parecía más su hija que Eva Mercer, lo único diferente era el cabello negro.

Ambas ingresaron a la enfermería pero Lao se quedó afuera y se acercó a Jane y Hope, él dijo –la directora no se tomó bien la noticia, yo que ustedes no le hablaba hoy, ni mañana y tal vez pasado tampoco-.

Hope pregunto preocupada -¿Qué ocurrió?- Lao se encogió de hombros y respondió –la directora y el profesor Pace estaban hablando algo sobre la nueva torre cuando aparecí yo y les conté lo que dijo Nemea, no soy de los que se asustan fácil pero casi salgo corriendo cuando veo la expresión Athenide que pusieron los dos- 

Jane pregunto más bien despreocupada -¿el maestro que no sabe ni lo que escribe en el pizarrón?-.

Lao responde –sí, aparte de profesor también es el subdirector, la directora lo mando por los jefes de dormitorio, nos encontramos a Emily en el camino, al parecer harán una reunión extraoficial para decidir qué hacer, pero prefirió que oyeran la historia de Nemea directo de Nemea-.

Jane discretamente se pegó a la pared de la enfermería y se movió recargada a ella, Lao y Hope la miraron confusos y Jane explico –voy a ver que están diciendo- y se movió a la parte de atrás de la enfermería donde estaban las ventanas de las habitaciones. 

Lao camino tranquilamente detrás de ella y dijo –eso no funcionara...- Jane lo callo con un –shhhh- para seguir deslizándose por la pared oculta entre los arbustos de rosas de la enfermería. 

Lao la seguía intentando explicarle algo que a ella no le interesaba y a su vez era seguido por Hope quien le decía –¿para qué le dices? deja que haga el ridículo-.

Cuando llegaron a la ventana correspondiente vieron por ella a la directora y a Emily con rostro analítico escuchando como Nemea, ya acostada en una cama con bata médica y debajo de esta la herida ya vendada, hablaba enojada mientras hacía gesticulaciones con las manos. 

Cerca de ella había una chica rubia de ojos azules con el cabello sujeto por unos espantosos broches con cara entre un infarto y diarrea explosiva, ella al parecer intentaba mantener calmada a Nemea, o eso supuso Jane por su lenguaje corporal, ya que no se escuchaba nada de lo que hablaban.

Antes de preguntar Lao explico –los vidrios están sellados e insonorizados para mayor tranquilidad y reposo de los pacientes- Hope ahogo una molesta y burlona risita. 

Una persona normal sentiría vergüenza al oír eso pero Jane solo se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a volver a su habitación, ya había oscurecido y extrañaba muchísimo la cornucopia.

Cuando se disponía a alejarse de la pared oyeron una voces que se acercaban, Jane intento agacharse entre los rosales, pero lo que ocurrió fue que Lao la tomo de la mano y con la otra mano tomo la muñeca de Hope. 

Luego una extraña neblina salió del piso y los envolvió a los tres, Jane observo perpleja como su cuerpo desaparecía volviéndose invisible, después levanto la vista para comprobar que los cuerpos de los otros dos también desaparecían.

Las voces empezaron a acercarse, Jane visualizo al profesor Pace acercándose con un gran grupo de internos, cada uno con una camisa polo de color diferente, el profesor se para frente a ellos y les indica con tono serio –esperen aquí, cuando les diga entran uno por uno y en calma a la enfermería, lo último que queremos es preocupar al alumnado más de lo que ya lo está, sin peleas o ya verán- diciendo lo último en tono de orden mientras los señala y luego camina hacia la puerta.

En cuanto cruza el marco los alumnos cierran un circulo y comienzan a hablar entre ellos, Jane reconoció a Rottenmeier, a Leslie la Papa y a la prima de Stuart, Yuno Stoll, entre ellos, el resto o los medio vio durante la fogata de la noche anterior o simplemente nunca los había visto.

Una chica dice en tono de burla –ho vamos, Nemea se volvió loca de tanto leer la biblia, es imposible que haya un traidor- ella tenía cabello negro rizado con esas horribles trenzas marcas Piper Mclean y una camisa polo azul oscuro. 

Al parecer su emblema era un guantelete medieval de hierro hecho puño rodeado de rojo sobre fondo negro, o eso era lo máximo que la visión de Jane alcanzaba a ver a esa distancia, para ella fue imposible leer su nombre o sus datos de afiliación deidica.

Otro chico castaño de camisa verde mar responde –el señor delfín se tomó la molestia de traerla, yo me inclino a creer que su mensaje tenia valor para el campamento, aunque tampoco termino de creer lo del traidor- estaba de espaldas así que Jane no pudo ver sus símbolos.

Entonces Rottenmeier responde –bueno nosotros teníamos un espía entre ellos, es lógico pensar que...-

Pero entonces un chico alto de camisa roja con rasgos hindúes y un cuerpo bastante desarrollado con una mirada súper intensa responde –claro, "lógica" es todo lo que a "ustedes" les interesa ¿no sobrinito?- 

Jane al oír eso noto que el símbolo en su camisa era la cabeza de jabalí, pero tenía una palabra diferente en ella "γιος" , por lo que Jane asumió que era un semidiós de Ares.

Rottenmeier responde calmado pero serio -¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- a lo que el rojo responde –nada, simplemente que todos sabemos cómo "ustedes" tienen problemas de visión, aunque claro no tanto como "otros"- volteando a mirar a Leslie.

La cual se encontraba recargada sobre una pared, ella se acercó con rostro enojado e hizo ademan de sacar algo de su bolsillo, pero antes de hacerlo Yuno Stoll se paró entre ambos y llevo su mano al pomo de la espada que traía en la espalda y dijo seria y enojada –a ver repíteme lo que acabas de decir-

Jane al ver eso recordó una reunión del senado que vio por televisión en alguna ocasión, excepto por las armas mortales, pero casi, no pudo evitar pensar "hay la burocracia, es tan tranquilizador ver que desde la cuna de la sociedad está ya existía"

La chica azul dijo con voz tranquila –solo dice lo que todos en el fondo pensamos, que no hay razón para que ustedes tres estén aquí- triangulando con el dedo a Yuno, Marcus y Leslie

Rottenmeier responde en tono frio pero que también expresaba una parte de ofensa –nosotros fuimos escogidos por los miembros de nuestro dormitorio para ser sus líderes, a diferencia de otros que al igual que gorilas simplemente retaron al alfa anterior-

Esta vez no fueron solo la azul y el rojo, sino una chica de camisa morada y uno de camisa bronce, como la de Hope, también se tensaron y parecían enojados, solo cuando hablo Jane noto que entre el grupo también estaba Joe, el penas. 

Este dijo con voz lastimera y cansada –¿no deberíamos avisarles a Hydrus y a Cerinea para que también estén en la reunión?- Jane no pudo evitar pensar sorprendida "¿enserio los 0's lo tienen como líder?"

La chica de azul sacudió la mano como si apartara un olor fétido y respondió -¿para qué? Nemea ya está de regreso, ella es la jefa del dormitorio 2 ¿no?, el voto le corresponde a ella-

La mayoría se movió alarmado a eso, la chica morada pregunto -¿voto? ¿Para qué?- a lo que el rojo respondió alterado –para nada, por que como no hay ningún traidor no se hará NADA, y más les vale a todos votar por eso- en tono ligeramente amenazante

Entonces una figura de camisa negra y brillantes ojos rojos que se escondía entre las sombras de los arboles responde con voz penetrante y distante –escuchare lo que Samos nos tenga que decir y en base a eso y a mi propia experiencia votare por lo mejor para mi dormitorio-

Marcus respondió –opino como Alec, hare lo que es mejor para los que se encuentran bajo mi responsabilidad- algunos asintieron a eso. 

Al parecer al rojo no le hizo gracia perder la voz cantante y dijo en todo enojado –bueno en el supuesto de que haya un traidor y no reconozco que lo haya, debe ser uno de los nuevos- 

Jane se tensó al escuchar eso y sintió como Lao también lo hacía, hasta juraría que sintió a Hope ahogar un suspiro

La chica morada de cabello castaño responde –vamos, no nos pongamos tan cerrados, quien sabe, igual y sea un interno ya mayor, yo voto por empezar por el dormitorio 2, porque no importa como los adornemos, los "otros" son los que no tienen lugar aquí- extrañamente volteo la mirada hacia Leslie

El musculoso chico de bronce dijo –tal vez Nemea se pasó a su lado y solo quiere sembrar la histeria aquí-

El chico verdemar responde –al señor Delfín no se le engaña tan fácil, lo que ella diga yo lo creeré-

Entonces el chico de camisa verde hoja, un negro como de 2 metros con unos brazos de infarto, dice –Marcus, Leslie, Yuno, miren chicos no quiero sonar grosero pero tal vez lo mejor sería que envés de venir ustedes a estas reuniones mejor mandaran algún representante semidiós, así estas discusiones serían más leves...-

Yuno bufa molesta y responde agresiva –por favor, desde mi primer año aprendí que los jefes de dormitorio siempre están sacándose los ojos los unos a los otros, por el primer motivo que se les viene a la cabeza-

La discusión al parecer estaba a punto de ponerse más intensa, y al parecer ya todo mundo estaba listo para sacar sus armas cuando –¡¡¡BASTA!!!- una voz retumbo desde el frente de la enfermería tan fuerte como un rayo y Emily Old apareció con una de esas caras que petrifican que hizo que todo mundo se quedara callado

Ella se posiciono enfrente de ellos y les dijo enojada –parecen niños de kínder discutiendo quien gana entre Batman y Superman- Jane se mordió la boca para no contestar de inmediato "Batman, obviamente"

Emily dijo con tono serio –para empezar, Nemea Samos es la jefa del dormitorio 2, es una interna veterana y en más de una ocasión ella y sus subordinados nos han salvado el trasero a cada uno de nosotros, arriesgo su vida para traernos esa información e independientemente de si la creemos o no entraran ahí y escucharan atentamente cada palabra que diga, y para terminar, no importa a que lleguemos ahí adentro, los quiero a todos con los ojos bien abiertos, pondrán más atención a TODOS, sus internos- mientras volteaba a ver a el rojo

La mayoría asintió en obediencia, pero la de camisa azul se acerca hasta quedar frente a Emily y le dice en tono desafiante –tu eres una jefa de dormitorio igual que yo, no me das ordenes-

Emily le responde en el mismo tono –tal vez, pero recuerda que tu solo has sido jefa de tu dormitorio desde este año, yo he sido jefa del mío desde el año pasado, y mi madre es uno de los doce olímpicos, así que Karen Strong, hija de Kratos, te recomiendo seguir mis indicaciones-

Ambas tuvieron una intensa pelea de miradas, hasta que 15 segundos después Karen volteo la cabeza y bufo molesta, Marcus les dice –¿no sería conveniente avisar a las cazadoras?- Leslie agrega –seguro que Sara quedra saber lo que Nemea diga-

Emily les indico con voz cortante –las cazadoras ahora están demasiado ocupadas con sus propios problemas, se le informara a Sara de lo que se diga apenas se comunique, bien en orden entren, Joe- este camina hacia la puerta y entra por ella, después Karen y así siguieron hasta que solo quedaba el de camisa negra

El salió de entre las sombras pero envés de acercarse a la puerta se acercó hacia donde ellos estaban, Jane pudo apreciarlo mejor, debía tener unos 16 años, un cuerpo entre normal y atlético, rasgos mediterráneos, piel olivácea y brillante pelo negro como la noche, llevaba unos vaqueros negros algo ajustados y una delgada cadena de plata muy justa al cuello pero lo que más llamaba la atención de él eran sin duda sus hipnóticos ojos rojos. 

Según su camisa su nombre era Alec Vendetta, y su escudo era un enorme murciélago parado sobre la punta de una lanza, decía "γιος" y "Ἀληκτώ", aunque Jane desconocía que significaba

Él se paró a menos de un metro de ellos y se quedó mirando un buen rato justo hacia donde ellos estaban, a Jane casi le da un infarto, aunque debía admitir que siempre tuvo una pequeña debilidad hacia los vampiros

Pero Emily Old asomo la cabeza desde la esquina y dijo –Alec ya puedes pasar, solo te esperamos a ti- el desvía la mirada a la puerta y camina hacia ella. 

Una vez que se fue los tres exhalaron el aliento contenido y Jane vio como sus cuerpos empezaban a rematerializarse pero dijo –espera, aun no- y aprieta ligeramente la mano de Lao. 

Tanto que sintió su anillo en su dedo con forma de calavera, a Jane le agradaba la sensación, con Lao si sentía ese algo que le daba cuando tocaba a todos los chicos

Aun así ella se obligó a si misma a concentrarse y aun tomándolo de la mano asomo la cabeza por la ventana una vez más, ahí vio a todos los jefes de dormitorio en la habitación de Nemea, junto con la directora, el profesor Pace y la chica rubia de los broches feos.

Nemea hacía de nuevo ademanes con las manos mientras contaba de nuevo su historia, primero parecía estar corriendo, luego movió la mano como con una espada o más bien un martillo a juzgar por como lo movía, después hizo como si disparar una metralleta, luego como si cortara su cuello, luego hizo de nuevo el de correr, luego puso sus manos sobre su herida y grito de dolor, luego como si se diera un clavado, luego como si estuviera nadando y finalmente como si estuviera inconsciente.

Jane noto como la mayoría de los jefes estaban cerca de la cama y viendo a Nemea, pero se notaba por sus expresiones que todos menos Emily, la creían una mentirosa, o simplemente no les interesaba lo que ella tenía que decir

Unos pasos más lejos estaban Marcus y Yuno, aunque ellos si le ponían atención a la historia, y finalmente recargada contra la pared del fondo estaba Leslie, aunque la más lejana se notaba que era la única que no perdía detalle de lo que se decía, al lado suyo estaba la otra rubia, ella también ponía atención, aunque al parecer la historia fue demasiado para ella porque no dejaba de temblar.

Jane bajo la cabeza y soltó la mano de Lao, se sorprendió al ver que seguía invisible, unos segundos después los tres volvieron de la nada, "así que me tomo de la mano porque quería, interesante" pensó Jane. 

Luego dijo despreocupada –bueno al menos ya me siento en territorio conocido-

Ambos la miraron extrañados y Hope pregunto -¿de qué hablas?- a lo que Jane encogiéndose de hombros respondió –pues mi papa era un hombre de rasgos, pues, "comunes", ya saben, cabello y ojos cafés, piel pálida, ni bajo ni alto, ni gordo ni flaco, ni guapo ni feo y mi madre era musulmana así que como verán (mientras se señala a si misma; rubia, rizos, ojos azules, piel bronceada) el racismo es algo con lo que me desenvuelvo muy bien, es gracioso cuando decían "ellos" asumí que se referían a los romanos, a los egipcios o hasta a los monoteístas, pero no, al parecer aquí dentro somos "nosotros" los legados y "ellos" los semidioses-

Lao y Hope simplemente se encogieron de hombros y Lao respondió –siempre ha sido así, también están "los otros" los humanos, aunque tú la tienes peor- Jane lo miro extrañada, ambos se le quedaron viendo sin comprender su confusión, así se quedaron los tres mirándose un rato hasta que Hope pregunto -¿ya leíste el folleto?-

Jane responde muy quitada de la pena –Nah- y Hope se dio un facepalm muy fuerte, Lao con su usual tono tranquilo respondió –bueno veras si fueras un legado griego los cristales del reconocedor se hubieran puesto naranjas, si fueras un legado romano los cristales se hubieran puesto morados, pero...- 

Jane responde –pero los míos eran rojo oscuro ¿lo cual significa?- a lo que Hope respondió –que eres un legado greco-romano, ósea eres descendiente de al menos dos dioses, afrodita y algún dios romano-

Jane pregunto interesada -¿entonces por qué solo tengo un escudo?- y Lao responde –por qué el reconocedor solo procesa energía griega, si decides volver después se agregara el otro escudo así como estos- para luego levantarse la parte de la chaqueta que cubría sus escudos. 

Eran cinco, primero estaba un tridente azul sobre fondo negro, y lo marcaba como un legado, Jane no sabía que significaba "Ποσειδῶν" pero asumió que era de Poseidón. 

Otro símbolo era un bidente, no de los de ver el futuro, sino una lanza de dos puntas.

También estaba en otro escudo la cabeza de jabalí de Ares. 

Un banderín blanco con una estrella fugaz gris niebla y para terminar el loto del dormitorio 2 que lo marcaba como un servidor de Hera

El tridente y el loto tenían letras griegas, pero había algo raro sobre el jabalí y el bidente, las letras alrededor del escudo no eran griegas, Jane por el contexto de la conversación asumió que era latín, decían "Pluto" y "Mārs" y estaban marcados como "respice prolem" además encima tenían escrito con letras doradas "SPQR". 

Jane pregunto -¿y cómo saben que no soy una semidiosa romana?- Hope respondió casi burlona –pues porque de serlo el reconocedor hubiera explotado en cuanto lo tocaste-

Parecía que hacia un gran esfuerzo por contener un "duhh", como si Jane debería saber todas estas cosas desde hace mucho. 

Ella quería preguntar qué significaba ser un legado greco-romano y por qué su situación era peor que la del resto de los legados, pero decidió que si hasta ahora si nadie se lo había dicho no debía ser tan importante, así que solo se encogió de hombros y dijo –interesante, bueno me voy a mi habitación-

Hope parecía bastante conforme con eso, pero Lao pregunto -¿no vas a cenar?- a lo que Jane respondió indiferente –nah, cenare en mi habitación, recuerden que comparto con Val- y camino hacia haya pero a medio camino se desvió y regreso por los arboles a la enfermería, y ahí observo a Lao y Hope desde lejos.

Al parecer estaban discutiendo, Lao le decía frio –...solo intentaba ser amable- y Hope le responde irritada -¿y desde cuando te conmueven tanto el corazón la gente?- 

Siguieron discutiendo al respecto, toda la conversación se trató sobre Jane, lo cual le subió mucho el ego.

Al parecer llego un punto en el que Lao simplemente viajo por las sombras lejos y Hope grito enojada –NO ME DEJES CON LA PALABRA EN LA BOCA- 

Jane miro asombrada como sus manos ardían en llamas, luego se calmó y respiro hasta que las flamas se apagaron y ella se fue caminando de ahí

Jane permaneció oculta esperando hasta que los jefes de dormitorio empezaron a salir, noto algo extraño, Stuart se acercaba cabizbajo hacia la enfermería, ahí Emily, el chico de verde hoja y la directora parecían estar esperándolo, al parecer lo estaban regañando por algo.

Jane decidió acercarse un poco más para ver que podía oír, solo alcanzo a escuchar el final, como la directora decía -...bueno, bueno ya es suficiente, todos estamos de acuerdo en que las acciones de Stuart fueron imprudentes y contra las reglas, pero hay que aceptar que debió ser voluntad de los dioses, porque de lo contrario sus perseguidores hubieran alcanzado a Nemea y a lord Delfín y no hubiéramos obtenido esa valiosa información así que, POR ESTA OCASIÓN, Stuart no será castigado, pero a la siguiente Stuart, por favor, atente a nuestros protocolos de seguridad que para algo están- luego los tres se retiraron y dejaron a Stuart solo tendido en su miseria.

Jane pensó que esa era una parte interesante de la historia, así que se acercó hasta donde él se encontraba por la espalda, le aprieta los brazos con las manos y grita –HOLA STUART- 

Stuart dio un grito mientras se volteaba se alejaba un paso de ella y saco y abrió un cuchillo retráctil de bronce de su bolsillo y dio un tajo hacia donde estaba el cuello de Jane, por suerte él era bastante lento así que Jane tuvo tiempo de dar un paso atrás y evitar la hoja por varios centímetros.

Al darse cuenta de quién era Stuart enrojeció soltó su cuchillo y dijo –hay Jane, perdona, perdona, no quise...- 

Jane le tapó la boca con su dedo índice y dijo –tranquilo, si alguien me hubiera sorprendido así por la espalda ya estaría ocultando su cadáver en el bosque, oye me entere que tu abriste la fisura para que la chica del delfín pasara-

Esa era la conclusión a la que Jane llego con la discusión que tuvo con sus superiores, Stuart enrojeció aún más y dijo nervioso -¿co... co... como sabes eso?- a lo que Jane contesto muy tranquila –Cheshire me conto que eso se dice por ahí-

De acuerdo era una mentira barata, Stuart asintió y dijo –comprendo- barata, pero segura, al parecer eso le serviría muy bien como explicación para emergencias.

Jane pregunto -¿entonces estabas en el centro de mando?- a lo que él responde –sí, estaba cubriendo el turno de...- 

Pero Jane lo corto a la mitad diciendo –si, como sea, ¿puedes mostrármelo?- 

Stuart rápidamente busco desesperado en sus bolsillo, su expresión decía "por favor, que siga ahí" entonces saco de sus pantalones unas llaves y sonrió.

5 minutos después los dos estaban frente al centro de mando y Stuart abrió la puerta con las llaves, era un lugar muy raro, combinación entre una futurista base de operaciones súper moderna y una vieja cabaña de madera que al parecer no fue buena idea poner tan cerca de la humedad del mar.

Tenía varias pantallas en las paredes con un montón de claves en código binario y cables de fibra óptica, algunos que se veían recién sacados del empaque y otros que estaban rotos y con más cinta adhesiva que cable, algunos fijados a la pared con grapas industriales y otros prácticamente colgando del techo a unos centímetros de sus cabezas lo cual seguro le produciría lo mismo que un desfibrilador.

Las paredes eran de madera y desprendían un fuerte olor a moho, también tenía una pared llena de palancas, válvulas, interruptores, manijas y con un pequeño teclado, Jane le dio una pequeña escaneada visual a todo, pero nada llamo demasiado su atención. 

Entonces pregunto a Stuart -oye y ¿cómo se abre la fisura de la salida?- eso era algo que si le interesaba mucho a Jane, debía saber las formas de huir en caso de que todo el internado se fuera al diablo.

Stuart la miro dudoso, obviamente su mente se debatía demasiado si debía contarle a Jane como hacerlo o no, Jane al notar eso decidió darle a Stuart su mejor sonrisa de "te daré una oportunidad" aunque de hecho no iba a dársela, los ojos de Stuart brillaron de emoción y respondió –ven mira, es por aquí-

Y caminaron hasta la pared de palancas y señala una de las pantallas y dice –vi por esa pantalla que había una señal de emergencia que se aproximaba a la barrera, revise que la señal coincidía con el ultimo comunicador que se le asignó a Nemea Samos, el protocolo dice que debía avisar a un superior pero era un código rojo, yo no sabía nada de la misión especial que se le asigno y entre en pánico así que...- señalo una parte de la pared donde estaba una cerradura para una llave cilíndrica, probablemente era la cerradura para abrir la fisura.

Jane la toco y pregunto -¿Dónde está la llave?- Stuart respondió –normalmente está colgada en ese gancho en la pared, pero cuando abrí la fisura sin permiso Emily llego corriendo a ver qué pasaba, cerro la fisura, me quito la llave y me regaño por no usar el protocolo, probablemente se la llevo a la directora-

Jane respondió –probablemente le salvaste la vida a la leona marina- Stuart se sonrojo y se rasco detras de la cabeza mientras respondía –aun así no debí hacerlo, esta vez fue Nemea, pero también pudo ser un enemigo que robara su comunicador, puse en peligro a todos solo por mi ataque de pánico- respondió de forma triste y cabizbaja.

Jane aun tenia preguntas sobre el centro de mando, en especial sobre como encontraban semidioses y legados, pero pensó que se vería sospechoso que preguntara tanto, así que se acercó a Stuart y puso una mano en su barbilla, levanto su cara y unio sus labios con los de él.

Stuart aunque sorprendido en un inicio empezó a corresponder el beso, pronto involucraron lenguas en el asunto y el coloco sus manos en las caderas de ella, y ella las suyas en sus hombros, antes de continuar más Stuart pregunto –oye Jane, mira la selección será en una semana y bueno... no creo que me pongan a elegir a mí, pero a ti tal vez si, en especial si todo lo que dijeron Nellie y los egipcios de ti es verdad, así que tal vez...- 

Pero antes de seguir hablando Jane pregunto -¿Qué es la selección?- Stuart la miro dudoso como si se preguntara a si mismo si estaba bromeando y pregunto -¿aún no lees el folleto?-

A lo que Jane declara tranquila de la vida –Nah- y antes de que Stuart siguiera hablando de cosas aburridas Jane lo tiro al piso, por fortuna en una parte sin cables rotos, y sele monto encima.

\- / - / - / - / - / - / -

(Una semana después)

Hope estaba sentada en la esquina del salón con el tonto cono de "Burra" sobre su cabeza, aunque ella lo veía muy injusto, si el profesor Pace no quería comentarios sobre vomito no haber usado esa corbata.

Ella estaba arreglando un dispositivo de comunicación roto ahí sentada cuando una espantosa sensación le recorrió la espalda, fue un escalofrió tan monstruosamente grande que hizo que ella soltara un grito y literalmente diera un brinco y terminara colgada del marco de la ventana más cercana.

Lo raro es que no fue la única, todo mundo en el salón grito también y corrió despavorido al otro lado del salón, estaban ahí todos amontonados peleando por estar pegados al pizarrón. 

Hope no vio a Lao ahí, pero asumió que debió viajar por las sombras al techo o algo así.

El profesor Pace con una cara de susto, que la verdad alegro un poco a Hope, le indico con el dedo a la fuente del caos, Val se había dormido.

Estaba recargado en su asiento con los ojos cerrados, a Hope le pareció raro, hacía mucho que Val había aprendido a no exteriorizar sus olas de terror, aun así Hope haciendo tripas corazón arrojo el dispositivo que aún tenía en la mano a Val en la cabeza. 

El se asustó y dio un grito, lo cual hace que a Hope, como a todos en el salón supuso, casi le diera un infarto, al final reacciono se calmó y Hope casi pudo ver como su oscura aura de miedo se disipaba, Val dijo sonrojado y rascándose la nuca –lo lamento, es que Roland grita mucho-

Todo mundo se calmó y empezó a volver a sus asientos, el profesor Pace se acercó a sus asientos y pregunto –señor Valentine ¿a qué se refiere con eso?- su actitud parecía firme pero aun así evitaba ver a Val a los ojos. 

Val de repente se veía más incómodo y casi alarmado, al parecer no tenía idea de que responder, cuando de repente un fuerte ronquido rompió el ambiente incómodo, Jane Matthews estaba acostada sobre su escritorio soñando tranquilamente.

Al parecer ella ya estaba inmunizada al poder de Val, no negaría que eso era un mérito grande, pero jamás reconocería nada parecido respecto a Matthews, Val reacciono y respondió excusándose –humm, me refería a un personaje de una serie de terror, es que me desvele viéndola, perdón-

El profesor Pace parecía no creer la historia, pero al parecer también prefería evitarse la fatiga y simplemente dijo –por favor organice mejor su horario señor Valentine, señorita Valdez ya puede volver a su lugar- 

Acto seguido le dio un zape a Jane para despertarla, ella perezosa miro el pizaron unos 6 segundos y luego bostezo y dijo -241X 34Y- y se volvió a acomodar para dormir.

El profesor la miro con un tic nervioso en el ojo, al parecer de nuevo acertó, aun así no la castigo, a ella nunca nadie la castiga. 

Hope si sabía a lo que Val se refería, por fortuna ni ella ni Lao habían vuelto a ver a Jane desde que Nemea volvió, pero aun así no dejaban de oírse rumores de ella por todo el internado.

Lao le comento que se decía por ahí que varias noches Jane "invitaba" a algún chico a su habitación, el cual entraba por la ventana y se quedaba toda la noche. 

Según Lao la noche anterior Roland de la casa de Deméter fue el afortunado, cuando Hope le pregunto a Lao como lo sabía el solo respondió como siempre "lo escuche en alguna parte"

Hope prefería guardarse sus opiniones respecto a los "pasatiempos" ajenos, si Lao quería pasarse las noches en los techos de los dormitorios escuchando convertido en ardilla para estar al tanto de todos los chismes o Jane tenía tan baja el autoestima que necesitaba revolcarse con todos los chicos del planeta, pues muy sus problemas

Lo que le molestaba un poco era la mala actitud y disposición de Jane en casi todo momento, y la forma en que a todo mundo parecía caerle bien, unos dirían que por su apariencia, por lo lista que era o por su "encanto natural" pero parecía inmune a todo castigo. 

Como ahí, si Hope hubiera estado dormida a la mitad de la clase la hubieran mandado a la oficina de la directora para un extenso interrogatorio en un segundo.

Mientras pensaba en eso el profesor Pace dijo -¿piensa quedarse sentada en el banco de castigo toda la clase señorita Valdez?- 

Las risas de sus compañeros hacia ella hicieron a Hope volver al planeta tierra, rápidamente se quitó el tonto cono y lo dejo sobre el banco.

Regreso a su asiento y oyó como el profesor decía –recuerden que mañana no habrá clases por el día de selección- vio que Dominic alzaba la mano y el profesor le cedía la palabra con un gesto él dijo –profesor, podría repetirnos el proceso para los que aún no nos haya quedado claro- 

Con lo obsesivo que es para esas cosas Hope pensó que probablemente lo hizo para aquellos que aún no entendieran el proceso y que les diera vergüenza preguntar, Dominic siempre era muy considerado con cosas así.

El profesor al parecer también lo noto y sonrió levemente para luego responder –bueno para los que aún no lo sepan, durante toda esta primera semana de clases todos los internos de primer año han sido evaluados y el numero dividido en tres, este año tenemos un numero cerrado de 80 internos, entre semidioses, legados y servidores, los internos "más prometedores" son elegidos como capitanes, este año son elegidos 25, cada capitán tiene derecho a elegir a dos compañeros que conformaran su equipo, recuerden una vez escogidos sus compañeros no habrá cambios, de la ceremonia hasta la graduación serán un equipo que tendrá que realizar casi todas sus actividades los tres juntos, salvo casos de fallecimiento y deserción-

La compañera de habitación de Hope, Lara Mason pregunto -¿Qué pasa si los compañeros que elegimos ya habían sido designados como capitanes de otros equipos?- 

El profesor respondió –se levanta la mano señorita Mason, pero le responderé que los capitanes están ordenados de acuerdo a sus capacidades, así que es una situación normal que eso ocurra, en tal caso el 26vo mejor... digo más prometedor es convertido en capitán, de hecho lo normal es que los primeros en la lista de capitanes antes de la selección sean escogidos para compensar las bajas en equipos de grados superiores, de hecho este años a tres equipos les falta un miembro así que se les permitirá elegir entre los primeros años sus remplazos antes de la selección, no sería raro que los primeros en la lista de capitanes sean elegidos como complementos a esos equipos-

Stuart Stoll levanto la mano y una vez que el profesor da un gesto de "adelante" pregunta -¿y qué pasa cuando hay números sobrantes?- 

El profesor responde –en esas situaciones de ser dos los sobrantes serán un equipo en espera de que... un lugar se desocupe- Hope pensó "traducción; esperar a que algún afortunado sobreviva a un ataque de monstruo luego de ver a sus compañeros ser devorados".

Luego el profesor continuo diciendo –en caso de que haya solo un sobrante se une temporalmente a un equipo de tres, por fortuna este año el número se equilibra entre sobrantes y equipos con un faltante, así que nadie debería sobrar a menos que un equipo no dese remplazar sus bajas, esto está permitido, así que cuando alguno de ustedes sea llamado al frente recuerden elegir prudentemente a sus compañeros, ellos serán su responsabilidad, apoyo y compañeros de armas ¿alguna otra duda?-

Dominic de nuevo levanto la mano y una vez le dieron la palabra pregunto –me habían comentado que antes no era así, que antaño cuando una persona era elegida para una misión elegía a dos acompañantes y no siempre tenía que elegir a los mismos, ¿a qué se debe el cambio?-

Hope estaba segura de que él ya sabía la respuesta, solo quería ganar puntos para cuando la directora necesitara otra mano derecha, a Hope le parecía muy lindo que le pusiera tanto empeño.

Pero aunque el fuera una persona muy decidida ella dudaba que lo consiguiera, no con tantos semidioses yendo también por el puesto. 

El profesor se puso un poco más serio y respondió –bueno señor Birds ese tipo de preguntas serían más apropiadas para el profesor de historia mágica-

Selena Rodríguez interrumpió diciendo –si pero de aquí a que la niebla embotellada nos responda...- Noah Gold le tapó la boca con la mano y dijo –lo que Selena quiere decir es que talvez sea mejor saberlo por alguien que haya estado ahí-

El profesor Pace respondió –primero que nada en mi clase se levanta la mano señorita Rodríguez y señor Gold, recuérdenlo a la siguiente- y les dirigió una mirada fría. 

Para luego aclararse la garganta y seguir diciendo –está bien, verán ese método funcionaba cuando éramos un campamento de verano relativamente pequeño con pocas misiones, pero ahora mismo contamos con muchos internos y hay una gran cantidad de misiones gracias a nuestra nueva convivencia con las otras culturas mágicas, así que estamos optando por un enfoque de los viejos ejércitos griegos, del Batallón Sagrado de Tebas, se trata básicamente de que independientemente de las habilidades y experiencia de cada miembro lo importante es tener a alguien a quien conozcas y en quien confíes para que te cubra las espaldas y tu cubrir las suyas si hay peli...-

Entonces una voz interrumpe su discurso -¿entonces básicamente fomentan la codependencia?- Jane levanto la cabeza y prosiguió diciendo –al aislarnos en grupos no transferibles fuerzan un apego emocional entre nosotros para que creamos que solo con nuestro equipo estaremos a salvo y solo ellos conocerán bien nuestras habilidades en combate, así como una conexión templada por nuestras altas hormonas, es muy buena técnica para la carne de cañón de legados como nosotros ¿no?-

De acuerdo ese comentario le bajo la moral a todo mundo y les quitó las ganas de seguir preguntando, el profesor dijo –la organización es importante señorita Matthews, el anterior método ya no funcionaba, y créalo o no este método ha salvado muchas vidas en muchas ocasiones...-

Jane parecía aun tener ganas de decir más cosas, pero el profesor lo evito diciendo –bueno jóvenes hora de salida y recuerden ir semiformales a la ceremonia de asignación- y salió del aula.

Hope no pudo evitar notar que no regaño a Jane por no levantar la mano como a todos los demás, pero prefirió mejor dejarlo correr, todo mundo se levantó para ir a sus dormitorios para prepararse, algunos habían tomado de forma muy directa lo de "semiformales" solo que sin el "semi" 

Hope no se preocupaba mucho por eso, aunque su madre le envió desde Ogygia un vestido color menta con falda de holanes hasta las rodillas, aunque Hope no tenía idea de si era para castigarla, o era su extraña forma de decir que la perdonaba o simplemente no quería que fuera a la ceremonia con unos texanos y su playera de los camiones monstruo

Hope respiro hondo y se levantó, de repente recordó algo y de mala gana se acercó hasta Jane, la cual estaba estirándose sobre su pupitre para levantarse, y le dijo –oye Jane, mi jefe de dormitorio dijo que te diera esto- y le tendió una hermosa rosa hecha de oro.

Jane la miro con rostro analítico y dijo –no gracias- Hope pregunto incrédula -¿hee?- a lo que Jane respondió –que no, que se la regreses- y se levantó de su asiento. 

Hope se molestó un poco y le pregunto –¿tienes idea de cuánto esfuerzo toma hacer esto? Y si bien el oro vale menos para nosotros que para los mortales esto sigue costando un ojo de la cara-

Jane respiro frustrada, tomo la rosa y dijo en voz alta -¿Lao estas ahí?- 

Una voz respondió desde las sombras –sí, ¿necesitas algo?- y se materializo en su asiento al otro lado del aula, se levantó y camino hacia ellas.

Hope respiro hondo e intento calmarse, sabía que los celos eran algo estúpido e irracional, pero maldita sea ¿Qué chica en su sano juicio no se sentiría celos si ve a su novio a tres metros de Jane?

Además ¿POR QUE DEMONIOS LO LLAMABA LAO? 

Hope era la única en todo el internado aparte de los profesores que lo llamaba por su nombre, hasta Nemea le decía Cheshire. 

Además el jamás había respondido tan bien a alguien como lo hacía con Jane, le enseño el campamento y ahora se ofrece para lo que necesite ¿DESDE CUANDO ES TAN AMABLE MALDITA SEA?

Jane le pregunto -me dijeron que sabes sobre maldiciones ¿cierto?- Lao asintió y Jane prosiguió diciendo -¿puedes decirme si esto tiene alguna?- y le tendió la rosa. 

El la tomo y paso su mano libre por encima imitando un escáner, Hope rodo los ojos, Jane era más paranoica de lo que parecía, si la rosa tuviera cualquier tipo de magia ella lo sabría, beneficios de ser hija de una hechicera inmortal.

Entonces Lao respondió –si hay algo- 

Hope pregunto sorprendida -¿de qué demonios hablas? Esa cosa no tiene magia es solo metal, yo lo habría sentido- e igualmente escaneo la rosa, además busco dispositivos o mecanismos en ella pero no sintió nada, solo uno que hacía que la rosa se abriera a la media noche, pero no tenía magia y personalmente creía que era un detalle muy tierno.

Lao explico -no es la rosa sino algo en ella- Jane busco dentro de su chaqueta y exclamo triunfante –kit de manicure al rescate-

Y saca de ella una bolsita y de esta unas pinzas para uñas de pies, las mete dentro de la rosa y luego de buscar un poco saco un pequeño cuarzo de dentro, y la soltó en las manos de Hope, en cuanto la toco supo lo que era y respondió –es un hechizo de atracción-

Hope pensó "por eso Lao lo sintió y yo no, él siempre ha sido mejor con los amuletos, en especial con los de piedras, muy listo jefe, la rosa actúa como aislante hasta que el hechizo se activa, luego la rosa se abre y el oro pasa de aislante a transmisor". 

Muy buen plan salvo que si lo activaba en plena noche Val y el visitante en turno de Jane también se enamorarían de él, Hope no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen que se le vino a la cabeza, aunque prefirió controlar su mente o le daría un sangrado nasal

Entonces Jane dice sombría –nadie da algo tan bonito y caro así porque si, hasta de una rosa normal hubiera dudado, dile a tu jefe de dormitorio que se la meta por el trasero- puso la rosa sobre un pupitre y camino hacia la puerta, paro a medio camino, luego se volteo y dijo –ha y confírmale nuestra cita a las 5- luego les guiño un ojo y se fue.

Hope camino hacia el dormitorio 9 "la casa de Hefesto" era un edificio grande de ladrillo con varias chimeneas en el techo, daba una apariencia más similar a una fábrica de la revolución industrial que a un dormitorio escolar. 

Aun así Hope se sentía muy feliz en ese lugar, además estaba la tienda de equipo electrónico y armamento que tenían, tarde o temprano todos los internos terminaban yendo ahí a comprar una cosa u otra.

Una vez que Hope entro ahí se topó con Kevin Cox, el mejor ingeniero, forjador y programador de todo el internado, él le sonrió gentilmente como siempre y dijo –hola hoppie, ¿Qué haces?- por alguna extraña razón Hope sintió calientes sus mejillas, y dijo –humm buen...no veraas-

Entonces el miro a la mano de Hope donde se encontraba la rosa de oro, el acerco su mano a la de Hope y le dijo -¿puedo?- con una sonrisa, Hope casi por instinto abrió la mano y se la entregó a Kevin, él la acerco a su rostro, cerró los ojos y respiro hondo, abrió los ojos y dijo con una sonrisa triste -¿es de Bryan verdad?-

Hope asintió lo más neutral posible, Kevin dijo con una voz distante –sí, reconocería su marca donde fuera- en tono triste, Hope sabía que la relación entre ambos era difícil, por comparación de trabajos. 

Bryan Smed era el segundo mejor ingeniero del internado, sus trabajos eran asombrosos y Hope sentía una gran admiración por él, pero al lado de los de Kevin siempre resultarían "simples"

Lo cual era entendible después de todo Kevin era un legado de segunda generación de dos líneas de Hefesto y una de Hecate. 

Bryan era simplemente un hijo de Eutenia diosa de la prosperidad y la abundancia, al final el talento de Kevin siempre supero al arduo esfuerzo de Bryan.

Lo irónico del caso es que ellos en su momento fueron muy amigos, Hope aun recordaba hace dos años ambos eran inseparables en el santuario, siempre estaban los tres juntos, Kevin, Bryan y Kimberly.

Hope no conocía todos los detalles pero sabía que hubo un serio problema romántico entre ellos, al final eso siempre acababa jodiendo la amistad, es una suerte que su relación con Lao se formara en una sólida amistad y se fortalecieran el uno al otro.

Pero la amistad entre Kevin y Bryan se partió completamente hace unas semanas cuando Kimberly murió durante el asalto al fuerte Santa Lucia, junto con otras personas importantes para Hope. 

Esta sacudió la cabeza y centro sus pensamientos mientras Kevin le decía –que extraño, siento un mecanismo de abertura conectado a un pequeño temporizador, pero es como si una pieza le faltara- el cuarzo hechizado de repente pesaba tres toneladas en el bolsillo de Hope, pero decidió que lo mejor era callarse ese pequeño detalle y solo se encogió de hombros

Y pregunto -¿no lo has visto?- a lo que Kevin respondió –debe estar en los muelles con los Argos, hacia haya iba yo también, pero Emily quiere que instale un nuevo equipo en el portal, me tiene muerto y encima mañana pretende que estemos todo el día en el centro de mando para asegurarnos que todo esté bien-

Esa era otra de las razones por las que Hope admiraba tanto a Kevin, él podría haber sido jefe de dormitorio si así lo hubiera querido, pero en su lugar le cedió el puesto a Bryan para dedicarse de lleno al pequeño grupo de elite que Emily había formado, eso de hecho no le cayó demasiado bien a Bryan, "nadie quiere sentirse la segunda mejor opción" supuso Hope

Además gracias a su "pequeño accidente" era fácil suponer que lo hizo por pura lastima, aunque definitivamente, después de Kevin, Bryan era la mejor opción, aunque él no pudiera verlo, Hope respondió –bueno yo me voy- Kevin le dijo –bueno, adiós Hoppie- y se fue del dormitorio llevándose un dispositivo gigantesco.

/ - / - / - / - / - / - /

Jane se despertó a eso de las 7 de la tarde estaba con Bryan Smed, ambos acostados en la cabina de controles del Argo IV, tapados con una lona, él se despertó unos momentos después, Jane ya más relajada le dijo en tono amenazante –vuelves a hacer una idiotez como lo de la rosa y te meteré esa enorme llave inglesa tuya por donde no brilla el sol-

Mientras se sentaba y empezaba a vestirse, el también empezó a hacerlo y respondió –bueno entenderás que una persona que no tema mirarme a la cara es difícil de encontrar-

Jane lo admiro mientras se vestía, era un tipo de alrededor de unos 16 años, alto y con los brazos, pecho y bronceado que solo podrían tener un herrero experto o un fisicoculturista muy obsesivo, tenía el cabello rubio brillante y unos ojos de un tono entre bronce y ámbar, aunque probablemente lo más característico de él era el hecho de que su boca estaba completamente destrozada.

Había dos enormes cicatrices que le recorrían la cara de cada mejilla hasta el mentón, al menos dos tercios de sus dientes habían sido remplazados por unos artificiales, aunque la mayoría estaban chuecos por que la encía también resulto muy deformada, también había perdido la punta de la nariz, por alguna razón él estaba un poquito acomplejado al respecto, Jane siempre tuvo una pequeña debilidad hacia las cicatrices así que a ella no le molestaba

Aunque entendía que con la cara así no tenía muchas citas que digamos, él se puso un cubrebocas como siempre. 

Jane supuso que esa era parte de la razón de siempre estar aquí, nadie te mira raro si usas un cubrebocas mientras trabajas en una fundidora

A Jane ya le había aburrido, después de recorrer toda la cicatriz con su lengua lo interesante de él termino, así que pregunto en tono aburrido –oye por cierto cara cortada, ¿es cierto que el espía va a atacar mañana?- 

Jane no tuvo que escabullirse o preguntarle a Cheshire esta vez, eso era un secreto a voces que todo mundo conocía, aunque la confirmación de un jefe de dormitorio no estaría de más. 

Con el cubrebocas era difícil descifrar su expresión, pero por sus ojos Jane supuso que se trataba de sorpresa y desagrado, el estaba recargado sobre un muy dañado panel de control con los brazos cruzados, usando únicamente unos jeans viejos y el cubrebocas, lo cual no ayudaba demasiado a la concentración de Jane.

Pero aun así hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y lo miro directamente a los ojos mientras el respondía –eso es lo que Nemea dijo, según ella escucho una conversación entre dos autoridades monoteístas muy importantes, según ella el traidor atacara justo durante la ceremonia de asignación, Emily está un poco loca con eso, tiene a todo mundo en las partes importantes montando guardia mañana-

Jane pregunto interesada -¿entonces aceptas que hay un traidor?- a lo que Bryan se encogió de hombros y respondió –si lo hay debe de ser uno de los nuevos, definitivamente- 

Jane hizo lo que pudo para no considerarlo una agresión directa, así que pregunto en el tono más neutral posible -¿en qué te basas para decir eso?- el señalo toda la cabina donde se encontraban y respondió –si hubieras estado ahí lo sabrías-

La cabina estaba destrozada, incluso después de semanas de reparación todas las paredes tenían quemaduras de como todo el lugar quedó envuelto en llamas, los vidrios estaban rotos y empañados por hollín y eso era solo en la cabina, por lo que Jane había oído reparar el resto del Argo IV tomaría casi medio año, aunque Bryan lo había adoptado como su proyecto personal y había empezado en privado las reparaciones, por eso era el lugar perfecto para encontrarse con él a solas

Jane pregunto -¿por el asalto al fuerte Santa Lucia?- Bryan asintió, ella conocía vagamente la historia pero no veía como se relacionaba una cosa con la otra, así que le dio un ademan a Bryan para que siguiera adelante. 

El camino hacia una pared y toco con su talón en tres golpes que parecían marcar un ritmo a la pared, entonces un pequeño compartimiento se abrió en la pared como un cajón del que salía vapor frio. 

Bryan metió la mano y saco una lata de cerveza. 

Hizo un ademan a Jane y ella asintió así que se la arrojo y procedió a tomar otra, luego volvió a marcar el ritmo con su talón y el cajón se cerró. 

Se quitó su cubrebocas, abrió la lata y le dio un trago, Jane imito sus acciones y el vio el horizonte en una pose excesivamente dramática y depresiva que hizo que Jane tuviera ganas de mejor ya irse.

Cuando el empezó a hablar –paso hace poco más de un mes... humm dicho así parece poco tiempo, pero es una guerra supongo que nuestra percepción del tiempo cambia... uno de nuestros equipos había encontrado por casualidad que en la antigua isla de las sirenas en el mar de los monstruos había personas que habían construido unos astilleros y unas especie de tétrico castillo en él, enviamos un grupo de exploración y descubrimos que estaban construyendo barcos ahí y en todo el lugar estaba estampado el símbolo de los monoteístas "tres símbolos de infinito entrecruzados", para lo que sea que construían esos barcos no era nada bueno, contactamos a las otras culturas mágicas, pero no les intereso, no era su mar mágico después de todo, y no estaba conectado a sus bases, ¿a ellos que les importaba?, por tanto los únicos interesados eran las culturas olímpicas, así que al final después de casi 10 años la vieja alianza ataco activamente, nosotros los Griegos, los Romanos y la Ciudadela, juntos de nuevo, también hicimos un esfuerzo extra por convencer a las Amazonas y los Gargarios, pero estaban ocupados con su propia guerra con los Egipcios, así que ni siquiera consideramos llamar al PA-3 y a la L-13, sabíamos que se negarían directamente, bola de putos cobardes digo yo- 

Jane respondió –no conozco la mitad de esos nombres-

Pero Bryan parecía perdido en sus pensamientos por que siguió diciendo -ese día contábamos con el factor sorpresa, sin eso todos hubiéramos muertos, nosotros atacamos por mar con los Argos, los romanos llegaron en sus propios barcos y sus cohortes asaltaron la fortaleza, mientras las naves de la ciudadela nos cubrían desde arriba, antes de que esos pendejos se dieran cuenta tres de sus preciosos barcos los "Inquisidores" ya eran cenizas, aunque había cosas con las que no contábamos, un poco tonto de nuestra parte, por algo lo llaman el mar de los monstruos, no pones una fortaleza ahí sin estar armado hasta los dientes, los otros tres Inquisidores que quedaban eran solo el armazón y las armas básicas, aun así esas armas eran mejor de lo que creíamos, es asombroso pensar que los humanos las inventaron con el claro propósito de traspasar nuestros metales mágicos, la fortaleza también estaba mejor defendida de lo pensado, tres de las ocho cohortes romanas fueron aniquiladas completamente, estuvimos a punto de dar media vuelta y huir mientras aun había algo en que hacerlo, pero entonces encontraron los planos de la fortaleza, Emily, Claudio el pretor de la legión romana y la mismísima Nathalie Phoenix, heroína veterana de la ciudadela, entraron a la oficina del líder monoteísta y pudieron apagar las armas de los Inquisidores, solo Emily volvió viva de ahí, no me sorprende que se haya vuelto tan paranoica con ese tema, el ultimo puto misil que disparo el ultimo maldito Inquisidor fue a golpearnos justamente en la parte más pinchemente vulnerable del jodido casco, la cual de pura casualidad estaba al lado del motor, el Argo IV entero quedo envuelto en llamas, la única razón por la que está aquí es porque el Argo V y VI lo trajeron arrastrando, casi se parte en dos al cruzar por encima la entrada al tártaro, yo estaba aquí en esta misma sala, justo alado de esta ventana, salí volando por ella, eso no habría sido tan malo con mi constitución de semidiós, sino fuera porque había un dispositivo de navajas en el que estaba trabajando en la mesa frente a mí, la explosión la dejo al rojo vivo, fue como ver en cámara lenta viéndola volar directo a mi boca mientras las navajas se activaban-

Jane pregunto más bien indiferente –en el dormitorio 10 hay cremas para cicatrices mágicas súper potentes ¿sabes?- 

Bryan ahogo una risa y respondió –hay legados, tan adorablemente directos, fácil para ustedes decirlo, una herida es una herida y punto, pero para los semidioses las heridas de metales mágicas, como el bronce celestial que es de lo que estaban hechas las navajas, nos daña a nivel del alma, dicen que esto (toca su boca) es más que nada mental, que cuando mis heridas del corazón sanen las físicas las seguirán, pero no creo que eso ocurra nunca, lo único que hasta ahora ha disminuido relativamente mi dolor has sido tú, por tanto entenderás que no estoy de acuerdo con perderte-

Esa no era exactamente una frase tranquilizadora para Jane. 

Pero Bryan ignoro su incomodidad y siguió hablando con la vista perdida -ahora mismo parece que la escena ocurre de nuevo frente a mis ojos, yo saliendo por la ventana con las navajas desgarrándome la carne, viendo a Kimberly arder hasta las cenizas frente a mi cara, cuando la misión termino y todos los monoteístas estaban muertos o habían huido encendimos una bomba dentro de su fortaleza-

Después camino hasta la ventana y miro por ella y prosiguió hablando –supongo que aún no te enseñan como son los Inquisidores ¿cierto?, esas cosas son tres veces más grandes que los Argos y armados hasta los dientes, si esos infelices hubieran tenido un espía aquí en ese momento, si hubieran tenido aunque sea solo un día para agregar lo que faltaba del armamento, si hubieran tenido solo una hora más para organizar sus defensas, si hubieran tenido un minuto extra para saber que algo vendría del mar y el cielo a atacarlos, ahora mismo el Internado, Remoria y la Ciudadela no tendrían ni un cuarto de los números que tienen ahora, no hubieran dejado pasar una oportunidad así, por eso es imposible que antes de que empezará el nuevo curso hubiera un traidor, al regresar al internado me dijeron...-

Después de que Jane terminara de vestirse, terminara su lata e intentara tres veces sin éxito el truco de los talones en la pared decidió irse y dejar a Bryan hablando solo con sus fantasmas, que eso era muy terapéutico. 

Mientras salía de los muelles miro hacia atrás y vio que seguía en la misma posición mirando hacia la ventana con expresión perdida y aun movía la boca, Jane se preguntó vagamente cuanto tardaría antes de darse cuenta de que estaba hablando solo, pero sinceramente no le interesaba.

Mientras paseaba frente a los otros Argos medio reconstruidos, en total eran 3, el Argo V era el menos estropeado, los chismes más optimistas decían que tal vez en 2 semanas podría volver a navegar, el que daba algo de lastima era el Argo VII, el pobre se quedó a medio construir, aunque algunos dicen que sería más fácil terminar de construirlo antes de empezar a reparar el Argo IV.

A Jane esas cosas no le llamaban demasiado la atención, después de su tiempo en el "ebrio perdido" Jane le había agarrado un poquito de asco a los barcos, aunque debía admitir que los Argos eran impresionantes, se parecían a los quinqueremes griegos antiguos solo que cada uno de unos 120 metros de largo y estaban forados completamente de bronce celestial

Jane había aprendido en su semana aquí que muchas cosas están hechas de ese material.

Además cada Argo tenía una cabeza de bronce de animal en la parte superior del mástil, el del IV, por lo que le había dicho Bryan, en su momento fue de toro de Colquidia, aunque ahora parecía más bien una rana con antenas de insecto muy largas

El del V era un basilisco, el del VI era un Drakon, aunque Jane los veía casi iguales, y se rumoreaba que querían que el del VII fuera un Buho, Jane ya se imaginaba de quienes había sido la idea

Siguió caminando y regreso al dormitorio 10, ya eran casi las ocho y tenía hambre, Jane ya se había acostumbrado a que empezaran los murmureos apenas entrara a algún lugar.

Ella asumió que como en sus anteriores escuelas en algunas semanas se acostumbrarían a su movida vida personal, pero la mayoría aún seguía en su fase de "esa es la chica que se acuesta con todos" "oíste la barbaridad que Jane dijo en clases" "¿Cómo me le acercó y le hablo?"

Jane llego a su habitación y ahí estaba Val dormido, pobre el gritón de Roland no los había dejado dormir, Bryan había está bien así que hoy no creía necesitar más "ayuda ajena" así que cerro su ventana con seguro.

Tomo una sopa de pollo y pan de sésamo para cenar y algunas galletas de postre de la cornucopia de Val y se acostó en su cama, entonces noto que colgado del armario de Val había un pequeño traje plateado con bordes negros, eso le recordó a Jane que aún no tenía ropa "semi" formal para la ceremonia del día siguiente, bueno mañana tomaría algo "prestado" de la ropa de emergencia del dormitorio

Aunque había decidido omitir los detalles llorosos de la post-batalla las cosas de las que Bryan le hablo seguían haciendo hoyo en la mente de Jane, por primera vez reflexiono en lo que se había metido, quería encontrar a quienes mataron a sus padres, pero esto era al fin y al cabo una guerra, con batallas, masacres, lisiados, viudas, huérfanos y toda la cosa.

Jane decidió dejar eso correr y como todas las noches mirar el video de seguridad de su casa y se dijo a si misma –paso a paso, primero esa hija de perra, luego sus imbéciles acompañantes y por último el que dio la orden "Martin" y luego ya veremos- y se quedó dormida. 

No había pensado ni una vez en quien escogería si era nombrada capitana y no quería hacerlo, cuando estuviera ahí enfrente debía escoger y debía escoger bien, cerro sus ojos y se dirigió una vez más a su ultimo cumpleaños.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo, ya se, ya se, tardas mucho en publicar hijo de */#@, pero oigan ustedes tampoco me dan mucho apoyo moral que digamos. 
> 
> Bueno hoy conocimos un poco del funcionamiento del campamento, vimos la perspectiva de Hope y aprendimos un poco de la guerra que se le viene encima, y como un pequeño spam y para motivarlos a no dejarme les diré que 
> 
> El espía se descubrirá en el siguiente capítulo 
> 
> La imagen sale cortada lo se, pero mas chica se ve horrible así que así se quedara, Hasta pronto, recuerden se aceptan críticas y comentarios.


	9. Un sueño aún más raro, un traidor frito y un kínder sorpresa malévolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bueno como prometí hoy conoceremos la identidad del malévolo traidor, aunque imagino que muchos ya supondrán quien es

Capítulo 9

 

**Un sueño aún más raro, un traidor frito y un kínder sorpresa malévolo**

 

Jane estaba más pa haya que pa acá acostada en su cama, con los brazos y piernas lo más extendidas posibles, como si quisiera asegurarse de aparcar toda la cama, roncaba ruidosamente y sele caía la baba, mientras que en lo más recóndito de su sueño la cosa se ponía extraña.

"De nuevo era la doncella medieval, esta vez estaba en una clase de puerto hablando con un par de caballeros de armadura y cota de malla negra con una capa de lana teñida de dorado, unos debía rondar los 4º y tantos, con una barba algo canosa castaña y el otro debía tener menos de veinte rubio y lampiño, los tipos parecían relativamente interesados en lo que les estaba diciendo, por sus expresiones parecía que intentaba convencerlos de algo, aunque al parecer era mitad oír la historia mitad mirarle el escote, ella continuaba diciendo –entonces me nombraron capitán, yo intente explicarles que era la primera vez que subía a un barco, pero insistieron en que...- entonces su historia es interrumpida a la mitad por un grito desesperado, los tres voltean a ver hacia un acantilado conectado a un enorme castillo rojo a medio construir que resaltaba a varios kilómetros a la redonda, cayendo desde el acantilado se veía una mancha blanca, al aclarar un poco la imagen noto que era una mujer rubia con un vestido blanco que caía al agua, salvándose de las rocas del precipicio por pura casualidad, los tres estaban callados pero no de una forma asustada, más bien era por indiferencia, ella les pregunta -¿no deberían hacer algo?- a lo que ellos se encojen de hombros y uno dice –si saltamos con armadura nos hundimos- a lo que el otro agrega –además yo nadar no se- ella responde –a ustedes sí que lo entrenan ¿he?- acto seguido quita el cierre de su cinturón para abrirlo y se quita su vestido tipo kimono de algodón celeste, revelando debajo solo unos calzones y un corpiño medievales, se quita los zapatos y luego se ata el cabello largo en un comprimido moño utilizando el cierre del cinturón, les pasa a los caballeros sus cosas y dice –guárdenme esto, como me roben aunque sea una moneda los sigo a sus casa y los castro mientras duermen- para enseguida saltar al agua, nado hasta donde se encontraban las rocas y al no ver nada se sumergió más aun, debajo de la bahía no estaba demasiado profundo pero había cosas que dificultaban encontrar algo, principalmente barcos hundidos, al parecer este lugar había sido lugar de muchas batallas, ya que había una impresionante cantidad de barcos ahí, algunos se veían relativamente nuevos, a otros les habían crecido algas y coral encima y otros ya estaban derrumbados en montículos, buscar algo ahí sería difícil, pero por fortuna el vestido nieve con encaje escarlata y las lujosas joyas de oro y piedras preciosas saltaban a la vista y ubico relativamente rápido a la dama de noble cuna que se había quedado atrapada entre dos mástiles que formaban una X submarina, la tomo entre sus brazos y nado hacia arriba con sus piernas, a juzgar por la velocidad de ascensión y los movimientos ella se quedaba sin aire y la dama no era precisamente una pluma pero aun así con esfuerzo logro llegar hasta la superficie, justo a tiempo para dar una bocanada de aire grande y nadar llevando arrastrando a la desmayada hasta el muelle, donde encontró a los tipos de armadura, el viejo contando las monedas que llevaba en la bolsa de cuero de su cinturón y el joven oliendo su vestido justo en la parte pélvica, al parecer la cara que ella puso no era la más dulce del mundo ya que ambos soltaron sus cosas y dieron un paso atrás con rostro alarmado, ella dijo con voz fría –ayúdenme imbéciles...- ambos se acercan al borde y las sacan del agua, entonces uno de ellos dice –ahyyy carajo es la cuñada del rey- con voz asustada –larguémonos de aquí si descubren que no la salvamos...- mientras ella se levantó se acercó a sus cosas tiradas y saco su daga del cinturón, se acercó a la dama desmayada y con un rápido movimiento corto las cuerdas de su corset, de inmediato media bahía salió de sus pulmones por la boca y empezar a toser, el rubio dice –nunca se me hubiera ocurrido eso- a lo que ella agrega –sí, ya me suponía que no has tratado con demasiados corsets- mientras se ponía su vestido y se volvía a arrodillar para comprobar a la princesa consorte, y preguntarle -¿se encuentra bien mailaidi?- siguió tosiendo y se puso de cuclillas, ella se volteo a mirar a los tipos de armadura y le dijo a uno –tu capa- él la miraba sin comprender hasta que ella con voz dura pero fría le dice –ahora-, hasta entonces el entendió y se la quitó y paso, para que ella la envolviera sobre la casi ahogada, ella temblorosa dice –usted me salvo, muchas gracias muchacha, serás recompensada- ella era una mujer de cerca de 30, con un cuerpo tan delgado que era definitivo que no había tenido hijos, cabello rubio cenizo y ojos azul cielo, entonces oyen un ruido misterioso, como el grito de un tiranosaurio seguido por un fuerte viento, ella volteo hacia arriba y vio a un gran dragón blanco bajar del cielo y aterrizar frente a ellos, lo más extraño es que ninguno de ellos se inmuto al verlo, ni siquiera dieron un paso atrás, de la espalda de la criatura salto un hombre de cabello plateado, sin la corona y todas las joyas era difícil identificarlo pero sin duda era el rey, esto se confirmó cuando ella y los dos tipos se arrodillaron frente a él, ella agacho la cabeza todo lo que pudo y cerró los ojos, así que solo escucho como el tipo decía –Ceryse, ¿Qué ocurrió? Cuando supe de tu caída vine volando por si te encontraba- lady Ceryse al parecer respondió –su majestad, esta jovencita me salvó de morir ahogada y estos dos guardias la ayudaron- él dijo -de pie los tres- en un tono muy tranquilo y amable, ella se puso de pie aunque en una posición que indicaba sumisión, y abrió los ojos, él era un hombre de unos 25 años talvez, con los ojos de un lila amable y cabello rizado de oro y plata con barba y bigote recortados, su constitución delgada lo hacían parecer ligeramente enfermizo, aunque era un hombre apuesto, ya no iba tan enjoyado como en el torneo seguía llevando prendas ligeras muy llamativas y probablemente sumamente caras, él le dijo con tono sorprendido –no lo puedo creer, usted- entonces ella escucho cascos de caballo acercándose, era el hermano del rey con una docena de guardias, el dragón miro hacia los caballos con una expresión en sus ojos no demasiado tranquilizadora, pero el rey miro al dragón y le dijo en un tranquilo tono de regaño –no, no puedes, vuelve a casa- y por más extraño que parezca el dragón de hecho alzo el vuelo y voló hacia el castillo, cuando el príncipe tuvo el camino libre cabalgo hasta estar frente a ellos, se bajó de su caballo y pregunto con tono enojado -¿Qué está pasando aquí?- al verlo de cerca noto que había malinterpretado su edad, su rostro afeitado le quitaba años, pero debía estar alrededor de los 20, aunque su expresión le agregaría muchos más años, ella inclino la cabeza ante el pero no se arrodillo, lady Ceryse corrió hacia el a abrazarlo y lo beso, ella escucho al rey decir –hermano tranquilízate, Ceryse callo por el borde y fue valientemente rescatada por...- mientras la señalaba, pero fue interrumpido a la mitad de la frase por su hermano que responde –vaya salva dos vidas de la familia real en menos de una luna que "coincidencia"- a lo que ella responde en tono calmado pero severo –discúlpeme su excelencia, pero cuando el rey habla no debe ser interrumpido por nadie, ni siquiera por su hermano- el príncipe suelta a su esposa y camina hacia ella diciendo enojado –¿cómo te atreves? insolente...- y en la lejanía se oye un rugido como el del dragón blanco pero mucho más potente, pero el rey se coloca entre ambos y dice preocupado –hermano, por favor, ella no pretendía ofenderte- la expresión del príncipe se calma y se arrodilla para decir –aun así no le falta razón, le pido me disculpe su majestad, mi comportamiento fue imperdonable- el rey respondió a eso con una sonrisa y voz tranquila –tranquilo no pasa nada, ¿ya ven? todo solucionado, ahora Lady Ceryse, si pudiera explicarnos como callo todos nos quedaríamos más tranquilos y podríamos superar esto- a lo que ella temblorosa talvez por el frio talvez por miedo responde –no lo sé su majestad, creo que jengibre me empujo- a lo que el príncipe pregunta -¿tu perro? Eso es raro, el animal te adora- a lo que Lady Ceryse dice –no lo sé, debió estar jugando o algo así él es muy tranquilo- el rey dice alegre –que alegría, entonces todo se trató de un simple accidente, aun así sus acciones son dignas de una recompensa, díganos por favor como empezar a pagar sus favores a la casa real- entonces ella noto que al final del puerto un hombre bajito era arrastrado por dos guardias sujetándolo uno de cada brazo mientras él se retorcía y gritaba –les digo que no sabía que era un contrabandista, pensé que era un comerciante común que le gustaba vender en esa playa escondida- ella le responde al rey –pues podría evitar que ejecuten a mi tío-"

Jane abrió los ojos en su cama en el dormitorio 10 y se dijo a sí misma "de acuerdooo, eso estuvo raro"

No solo por el contexto de la fantasía medieval en sí, sino porque Jane admitía abiertamente que ella no tenía tanta imaginación como para hacer algo así, las matemáticas eran sencillas

Solo había que atacar violentamente el problema hasta que se resolvía solo, pero crear en su mente algo tan complejo, eso ya era algo muy ajeno para Jane

La primera vez que lo soñó fue un día demasiado agitado como para analizarlo a fondo, pero ahora si le parecía raro, pero se calmó y se dijo a sí misma "ok, calma, todo mundo tiene sueños raros, son solo formas en que nuestra mente nos ayuda a lidiar con el estrés"

Así que se levantó de su cama y pudo oír que Val estaba en la ducha, de hecho hasta podía oírlo tarareando "la hija del mal" de Vocaloid, Jane se estiro y pensó en caminar a la cornucopia, pero luego se le ocurrió algo mejor

Disimuladamente abrió la puerta del baño y metió la mano para sacar la bata, toalla y ropa de Val, luego la puso en su propia cama, puso la almohada de Val encima y las tapo con sus cobijas, luego corrió a la cornucopia y saco una banana y la comió tranquilamente detrás de la puerta del baño esperando

Cuando noto que el ruido de la regadera paraba, luego oyó a Val murmurar -¿Dónde se metieron?.... juraría que los deje aquí ¿si los tome?- luego abrió la puerta y saco la cabeza, Jane espero detrás de la puerta conteniendo con esfuerzo la risa

Val dijo -¿Jane?- luego miro al bulto tapado en la cama de ella y dijo más alto –JANE DESPIERTA, NECESITO AYUDA- mientras le lanzaba un jabón aun empaquetado al bulto de ropa, ella mordió la parte inferior de su boca para no reír

él dijo más bajo –Jane- y soltó una honda oscura a la cama de ella, Jane se estremeció un poco cuando una pequeña honda residual le llego, pero logro contenerse de gritar, Val dijo algo molesto -ya está haciendo otra vez su acto de la foca muerta-

Jane se molestó por el comentario pero se contuvo, Val abrió más la puerta del baño y salió mojado tapándose la parte pélvica con sus manos, con la cara y orejas rojas como su pelo, entonces Jane dijo –buenos días Val-

Val se giró sorprendido en su dirección, tanto que casi levanta las manos por error, eso le hubiera ahorrado tiempo a Jane pero también diversión, el pregunto nervioso -¿queeee quee por que estas ahii?- a lo que Jane respondió con su mejor sonrisa sínica –por lo mismo que metí tu ropa de regreso en los cajones, levanta las manos- mientras cerraba la puerta del baño con su mano libre y mantenía cerrado el cajón donde Val guardaba sus pantalones y ropa interior con su pie

Val aumento su sonrojo más aun y pregunto -¿QUEEEE...EE?- Jane le respondió –ya me oíste, manos fuera- Val pregunto ahora más bien enojado -¿para qué?- a lo que Jane respondió encogiéndose de hombros –tengo curiosidad sobre algo, vamos muestra a Dumbo-

Val negó fervientemente con la cabeza aun apenado y enojado, a lo que Jane le responde –vamos si ya me has visto desnuda a mí- a lo que el respondió enojado e indignado –eso es porque salí del baño y tú estabas acostada desnuda en tu cama- a lo que Jane responde –ya te dije, me estaba cambiando y me dio flojera a medio proceso, vamos así quedamos a mano y todos tan tranquilos-

Val volvió a negar y respondió –podría enviarte una honda de pánico tan fuerte que te dejaría llorando en el piso- a lo que Jane respondió afirmativamente –si, podrías, pero luego tendrías que hacerlo a diario hasta que me inmunice y resignarte a no dormir para que no trepe a tu cama a media noche y te baje los pantalones o... podrías pedir que me cambien de habitación-

La expresión de Val, o todo lo que Jane vio de ella evitando sus ojos, era de resignación, Jane sabía que ese era el punto más blando de Val, de hecho le divertía mucho usarlo, Val lentamente retiro sus manos

Jane inclino la cabeza con una expresión neutral y dijo –haa, bueno eso responde mi pregunta-

Cruza la habitación hasta su cama y le arroja a Val su toalla, él la mira enojado al ver que sus cosas estuvieron ahí todo el tiempo y se tapa con la toalla, pero después reflexiona unos segundos, su rostro vuelve a la normalidad, se encoje de hombros y dice –nah, ya para que- y usa la toalla para secarse el cabello dejándose expuesto

Mientras pregunta -y ¿cuál era tu pregunta?- a lo que ella responde indiferente –quería ver si todo tu cuerpo se detuvo en los 12, y no, "algo" sigue en tu edad normal-

Mientras se quitaba su piyama y buscaba su toalla en su cajón, el respondió medio escandalizado y molesto –eres muy mala- a lo que ella responde -¿no querías que hiciéramos cosas de compañeros de habitación? esos se ven al natural todo el tiempo, además también podrías ir corriendo a la cama y haberte tapado con las cobijas, tonto-

A lo que el cabizbajo responde –lo pensé, pero al final me di cuenta de que manos o mantas daba igual me hubieras hecho quitármelas, lo gracioso es que de hacerlo hubiera hallado mis cosas- Jane se carcajea y dice –si era parte de mi plan para humillarte-

Val respira hondo y le pregunta –oye y ¿ya has pensado en a quienes escogerás para tu equipo si te eligen capitana?- a lo que Jane se encoge de hombros y dijo –no, lo consulte con la almohada pero es una burra no supo aconsejarme, y antes de que preguntes, no, si me hacen capitana no te escogería a ti- a lo que él responde triste –si ya me lo esperaba-

A lo que Jane responde –oye arriba ese ánimo, irónicamente tu habilidad de hacer que todos se caguen en los pantalones me interesaría para mi equipo, lo que me detiene de hecho es que somos compañeros de habitación- a lo que Val pregunta confundido -¿Por qué? algunos hasta piden ser transferidos para quedar en la misma habitación con su equipo-

A lo que Jane responde ya sin ropa y con su toalla –pues vaya idiotas, no se tu pero algo me dice que con mi equipo voy a hacer muchas barbaridades, así que prefiero no dormirme con alguien que no deja de murmurar lo mucho que me odia-

Val la mira comprendiendo a medias lo que dice y comenta –pues como gustes- a lo que Jane pregunta -¿y tú a quienes escogerás si te nombran capitán?- a lo que él responde –dudo que sea el caso, lo más probable es que me manden con los otros mensos que nadie quiera, mi poder sería más un inconveniente que una ventaja para mi equipo, y no tengo habilidades de lucha-

A lo que Jane pregunta -¿no sabes usar ningún arma?- a lo que él responde –no, pensaba inscribirme a la clase de lanza y escudo pero dudo que me acepten- a lo que Jane pregunta -¿te interesa esa arma?- era difícil para Jane imaginárselo pero el respondió –con mi constitución la espada no serviría mucho, el alcance de la lanza ayudaría, además escudo ya tengo ¿quieres verlo?- diciendo emocionado lo último

Jane no le había mostrado a nadie en el internado sus armas, principalmente porque no sabía en quien confiar y en quien no, claro sabía que más temprano que tarde las tendría que hacer públicas, pero por ahora se sentía más segura con ellas escondidas colgando de sus orejas discretamente, si la blanca Trix y el morenazo de Juls o Gasparina (Nellie) le habían dicho algo a la directora no fue algo que ella le preguntara, al menos por ahora, se encogió de hombros y respondió –claro-

Val corrió aun desnudo hasta su armario y lo abrió moviendo las camisas y sacando de detrás de ellas un escudo de cuero negro con el borde de lo que parecían ser cuerda negra trenzada con cables de bronce y circuitos rotos, pero lo más raro era justo en medio del escudo, Jane pregunto un poco consternada –parece una...-

A lo que él responde feliz –una oreja, era del gigante Mimas, y lo del borde con sus trenzas, la directora y la tía abuela Piper lo derrotaron y se las dieron a mis abuelitos y ellos la hicieron un escudo y me lo regalaron- Jane no tenía demasiados problemas imaginando a la directora matando un gigante, aun llevando a una señora mayor de lastre

Jane pregunto -¿Cómo que te dan muchos regalos no?- a lo que Val se encogió de hombros con una ligera incomodidad y respondió –si, bueno es que para empezar ellos tienen pocos hijos y nietos menos aún, así que si, les gusta regalarme cosas- Jane noto que algo se estaba guardando, pero ya no le interesaba así que lo dejo ir y toco el escudo mientras preguntaba -¿y si puedes parar ataques con esta cosa?- a lo que Val responde –pues la piel de gigante ya es de por si dura y al curtirse absorbe bien los impactos, pero lo verdaderamente interesante de este escudo es que puede...- entonces abren la puerta

Y Louis asoma la cabeza para quedar impactado y sonrojado, Rottenmeier dice en tono de regaño –te dije es de mala educación abrir la puerta sin toc...- entonces el también asoma la cabeza y se queda también impactado y sonrojado, al ver sus caras de sorpresa juntas Jane si pudo ver el parecido fraterno

aunque no los culpaba debían parecer una pintura de unos de esos artistas pervertidos del renacimiento, una jovencita desnuda sosteniendo una toalla y tocando un escudo de cuero con la otra mano observándolo analíticamente mientras este es sostenido en alto por un efebo igualmente desnudo con un pene dos años mayor

El primero en reaccionar a la situación fue Val el cual bajo el escudo para tapar su intimidad, aunque un poco tarde, Marcus salió del trance y dijo serio –voy por los dormitorios recordándoles que la ceremonia es a las 8 y deben ir semiformales, disculpen la intromisión y recuerden por favor a la siguiente antes cerrar con seguro- y se marchó

Louis se quedó mirando unos segundos más, con una expresión entre avergonzada y ¿celosa?, aunque Jane no lo vio bien porque de inmediato la mano de Rottenmeier volvió a aparecer para llevarse a Louis de la oreja

En cuanto la puerta se cerró Val rito apenado –SUFICIENTE, NO ME VUELVO A DESNUDAR SI NO ES EN EL BAÑO- tomo sus cosas de la cama de Jane y corrió al baño, Jane le dijo –huy que delicado, sabes en la antigua Grecia tendrías que entrenar en un mini estadio desnudo con un montón de otros chicos desnudos y sudorosos y luchando y...y toqueteándose y... y mejor ahí le paro o esto se pondrá feo, PERO APURATE QUE ME TENGO QUE BAÑAR-

Al terminar de bañarse Jane noto que Val estaba acostado en su cama tapado completamente con su colcha, casi podía ver las líneas ondulares sobre su cabeza que indicaba vergüenza, Jane le dice –hay no exageres, solo un poco de desnudismo accidental en un orfanato adolescente, lo raro seria que no ocurriera-

A lo que Val levantando la cara pero sin quitarse la colcha, aunque de hecho eso ayudaba a hablarle porque así no se le miraban los ojos, se encoge de hombros y responde –supongo- Jane dice –bueno cambiemos de tema, ¿la última noche estuvo tranquila no?-

A lo que Val responde –pues sí, como cerraste la ventana no entro ninguno de tus...- a lo que Jane le corta diciéndole –no, me refiero a que no tuve ninguna pesadilla anoche, tuve un sueño rarísimo pero salvo el dragón no había nada demasiado aterrador-

Val le responde –pues o bien te estas acostumbrando a mi poder o bien yo lo aprendo a controlar, hay noches, muy muy raras noches, en las que mis ondas de miedo no se expanden, lo gracioso es que ocurre cuando me duermo nervioso, como cuando nos conocimos yo estaba dormido y no pasó nada hasta que desperté, es porque estaba muy nervioso porque las clases empezaban, y anoche lo estaba por que hoy es el día de selección-

Jane razono eso y dijo –vaya, ahora sé que debo estresarte más- se escuchó como Val hacia un puchero bajo su colcha, Jane solo se terminó de vestir y se fue de la habitación, debía ir al armario gigante de ropa prestada y pedir (robar) algo apropiado para la ocasión de esa noche.

\- / - / - / - / - / - / -

Selena tenía un día sumamente estresante, para empezar hoy era el día de selección, eso ya de por si era algo que la había tenido preocupada desde unos días atrás, existía la posibilidad de que los de grados superiores la eligieran para sus equipos, modestia aparte ella era una de las mejores peleadoras de entre los novatos

Lo cual en si no decía demasiado, la mayoría ni siquiera había intentado levantar una espada hasta que llegaron al internado, también podía ser que la nombraran capitana, esos sería un gran honor pero abría la pregunta de, ¿a quienes elegir para su equipo?

Podía elegir a una de sus compañeras de habitación, sería lo más práctico, pero no quería llevar los asuntos de batalla al dormitorio, lo cual la llevaba a la siguiente cuestión ¿debía incluir a Noah?

Selena se dejó de idioteces y acepto la verdad eso era lo que en verdad le atormentaba la cabeza, si la hacían escoger, debía escogerlo a él o no, por un lado si no lo escogía talvez se enojaba y terminaba con ella, él era muy peliculero con esas cosas, o no se enojaba pero con el tiempo y la falta de contacto se irían separando y al final por la escuela o las misiones se pasarían semanas sin hablarse y un día diría "Sicy, debemos ser honestos.." y la mandaría al diablo, pero si lo escogía había un problema, era un inútil

Era bueno con la espada, era legado de Deméter de primera generación al fin y al cabo, pero no le gustaba usarla hasta que no le quedara más remedio, además estaba obsesionado con aprender cosas de su dormitorio como disparar un arco y enserio apestaba, no podía curar ni una uña rota, su poesía la mareaba, su conversación la desesperaba, no tocaba ni una armónica bien y no era demasiado listo la verdad sea dicha

Pero no era tanta sorpresa, solo era un tercera generación de Apolo, lo único bueno que tenía era lo guapo que era y que al menos era fiel, en misiones sería más un lastre que otra cosa, sabía que era una guerra y que se verían en peligro muy seguido y ella quería mantenerlo a salvo, con un legado de primera generación de Ares y Hermes (el peleonero y el chismoso) en su equipo muy probablemente siempre estarían en la primera línea

Pero si estaba en un equipo con los "menos prometedores", como los legados de generaciones inferiores como el, le asignarían misiones más fáciles, Selena sabía que su deber era elegir compañero de categoría como la suya

Hasta el momento había pensado en Jane Matthews y Lao Zhang, Jane podía ser una puta que se revolcaba con cualquiera con pene, pero Selena había oído las historias de los egipcios que le conto la directora sobre la persecución que sufrieron y había visto como quedaron Marie Anne y sus allegadas después de enfrentarla, la chica prometía, además de que su Charmtouche era muy poderoso

Y Cheshire podía ser enano y sombrío pero era un primera generación de Ares y Hades (ok, ok, de Marte y Plutón) y combinado con su poder de transformación de Poseidón podía ser muy bien aprovechado en las manos correctas, era una navaja suiza con patas

Además ambos eran grecorromanos y tener buena relación con Remoria podría determinar si en un futuro habría o no más ataques combinados como el de santa Lucia, ella esperaba que sí, ahí se había demostrado que ellos y la Ciudadela trabajando juntos podían resolver esta guerra solos sin el resto de los cobardes mágicos

Selena estaba confusa y con las ideas revueltas, una vez más su corazón y su deber peleaban en su interior sin descanso

Entonces la alarma de su celular sonó y ella se levantó de la cama, una de sus compañeras le aventó una almohada a la cara y le grito -¿Por qué no apagaste esa cosa? hoy no hay clases carajo- otra le respondió –tus gritos tampoco ayudan a dormir- y una tercera le responde –ni los tuyos- Selena se fue de ahí antes de que llegaran a los puños, no podía perder el tiempo en esas pequeñeces

Fue a su casillero y se puso su ropa de deportes para bajar al gimnasio que tenían en el dormitorio 5, por fortuna el lugar estaba lleno de obsesivos vigorexicos igual que ella, uso una caminadora en nivel máximo durante 30 minutos y practico golpes y patadas en un saco inteligente durante otros 30 minutos, normalmente ahí iría a las duchas y luego se cambiaría para su clase, pero hoy no habría clases así que prefirió hacer cardio otro rato, se puso en una de las maquinas cuando alguien le dijo –hola Selena- a ella casi le da un infarto al ver de quien se trataba se dijo a sí misma "hay... el diablo... mi suegra"

Y ahí enfrente de ella estaba la madre de Noah, la vigilante del dormitorio 4, la gran heroína de guerras, la más poderosa hija de Deméter, Meg McCaffrey

Sobra decir que la mujer ponía un pelín incomoda a Selena, así que solo trago saliva nerviosa y respondió –hola, profesora McCaffrey- la mujer respondió con una sonrisa –oye tranquila, aquí no estamos en clase de esgrima, aquí puedes llamarme señora McCaffrey-

Eso no tranquilizaba demasiado a Selena, pero aun así hizo de tripas corazón y pregunto –no sabía que venía aquí, no la había visto antes- a lo que ella respondió –ah, es que vengo de lunes a viernes a esta hora pero normalmente tu estas en clases- Selena respondió aun incomoda –hoo ya veo- no sabía qué hacer, tenia deseos de salir corriendo, pero por no quería que pareciera que le tenía miedo a su suegra, ni que se notara que de verdad le tenía miedo

Por suerte la profesora de esgrima no era una persona habladora, era más una persona de cortar con su espada, eso tampoco tranquilizaba mucho a Selena

Se quedaron ahí en silencio hasta que a la maquina le faltaban dos minutos para terminar, Selena pensó que era libre cuando de repente la profesora pregunto -¿y vas a escoger a Noah para tu equipo?-

Selena casi se quedó congelada en ese momento, lo cual hubiera sido malo porque la maquina seguía funcionando, cuando respondo algo parecido a –hummm... aaa... epp-

La señora McCaffrey solo rio divertida y respondió –tranquila, niña, que nerviosa eres, desde que te conozco pareciera que me tienes miedo- sí, algo tuvo que ver que Noah las presento a media clase de esgrima de último año y Selena vio como hacia talco a media docena de semidioses entrenados y muy buenos

La señora McCaffrey continuo diciendo –cálmate, sé que Noah no es la persona más útil del mundo, es como su padre, te lo juro lo único bueno de ese hombre era el tamaño de su pene- y rio tranquilamente, al parecer el hecho de que hablaba con una chica de 14 años no le molestaba o filtraba sus palabras para nada, luego dijo –también me recuerda un poco a su bisabuelo, ahí las cosas que te podría contar del inútil de Lester...-

Selena no sabía de qué le hablaba pero si noto que de repente la expresión de su rostro se tornaba serio y que miraba perdida la pared, al parecer recordando tiempos mejores, por fin la maquina paro y Selena se disponía a salir sigilosamente aprovechando que su suegris estaba perdida en sus correrías de antaño

Se dio la vuelta pero antes de poder dar un paso la profesora de esgrima dijo –sabes pequeña...- era gracioso que lo dijera así puesto que Selena era algunos centímetros más alta que ella -... las habilidades de las personas son muy útiles, pero en más de una vez la debilidad de alguien me ha salvado el trasero, tenlo en cuenta esta noche y tranquila si no lo escoges Noah probablemente hará un berrinche grandote pero no le durara más de unos días, o solo uno si tú lo ayudas a "relajarse", ya me entiendes...- cerrándole un ojo

La cara de Selena se puso roja y corrió a las duchas, se bañó lo más rápido posible, lo último que quería en el mundo era encontrarse con ella también ahí, después fue a su casillero y saco la ropa que utilizaría esa noche, era algo temprano pero no quería que las prisas la agarraran desprevenida, así que se puso su vestido y salió de ahí

A diferencia de muchas otras Aresis a ella no le molestaban, pero si veía el inconveniente a la hora de una pelea a sí que solo los usaba en esa clase de ocasiones, por suerte solo era semi formal, honestamente no sabía que hacer hasta las ocho, ella no era una semidiosa, no podía pasársela entrenando todo el día como su madre, su cuerpo si tenía un límite

Pensó en ir a ver a Noah, pero la reunión con su madre le había bajado un poco el ánimo y no creía poder verlo sin acordarse de ella, además ese "tú me entiendes" aun le resonaba en su cabeza y coloreaba su cara

Así que pensó en solo caminar por ahí, anduvo deambulando por ahí un par de horas, al parecer los rumores eran ciertos, Emily Old había movilizado a todo el mundo, había chicos de ultimo año por ahí y por halla, algunos en el portal, haciendo guardia, aunque al parecer de nuevo se había descompuesto y el profesor de mecánica de nuevo no sabía arreglarlo

Había algunos otros en el enfermería, siendo dirigidos para que todo estuviera listo por Lister Harris, hijo de Higinia y el mejor sanador del campamento, aunque solo estaba en segundo año, el formaba parte del pequeño grupo de elite de Emily, el mejor guerrero, el mejor sanador, el mejor mecánico, la mejor hechicera, la mejor rastreadora, todos dirigidos por Emily, quien era muy buena en todo

Normalmente cada uno actuaba con su propio equipo, como Emily con Leslie y Yuno, pero todos sabían que cuando aparecía una misión de verdad importante era a ellos seis a quienes llamaban, la aspiración de todos era llegar a ese grupo algún día, aunque eso era ridículo, al menos para Selena y sus iguales

Solo Kevin Cox era un legado, uno de segunda generación además, pero entre sus ancestros se contaba dos veces a Hefestos y una a Hécate, así que él era una combinación importante, pero salvo el los demás eran todos semidioses, así que Kevin era la excepción a la regla que la confirmaba.

Las posibilidades de Selena de entrar eran tan pocas como las de el tonto de Dominic al querer remplazara a Emily, curiosamente a pesar de ser los mejores solo Emily era jefa de su dormitorio, corría el rumor de que no selo permitía a los otros para que no se distrajeran de sus grandes proyectos, eso incluía al mejor peleador del campamento el cual era por supuesto un hijo de Ares además de un legado de Atenea de cuarta generación, pero en ese punto ya ni contaba, que de hecho ese día había sido enviado con Kevin Cox para vigilar el centro de mando

Selena por su caminata también vio a muchos de primer grado con sus ropas "semi" formales ya puestas, fue a eso de las 2 de la tarde cuando se encontró con Hope Valdez, fue una reunión bastante incomoda, no porque la enana le desagradara especialmente, pese a ser una tonta niñita mimada de mami que no podía tener la boca cerrada por más problemas en que la metiera

Pero no tenía nada contra ella, lo que hizo la reunión incomoda fue que ella llevara un vestido color menta con falda de holanes hasta las rodillas, ese tampoco sería un problema, excepto por que era exactamente el mismo vestido que llevaba Selena

Cuando voltearon a verse y estuvieron una frente a la otra cada una barrio con la mirada a la otra, hubo un muy incómodo silencio de unos 20 segundos hasta que Hope dijo –sabía que mentía "toda la ropa que te hago viene de mi creatividad" si como no- y ahí estaba otro comentario que no venía al caso y que Selena no entendía

Hope solo dijo –yo no me voy a cambiar y no tengo nada más que ponerme eh- Selena respondió –pues tampoco me voy a cambiar yo- básicamente por la misma razón que Hope pero prefirió no mencionarlo, Hope respondió –bueno tampoco es tan malo, podría ser peor...-

Fue interrumpida a la mitad de la oración, Selena se volteó a ver qué ocurría y lo vio, Jane Matthews caminando tranquilamente comiendo una banana y jugando con ella en su boca cada vez que pasaba cerca algún chico, lo cual provocaba que algunos se tropezaran de la impresión o peor, lo horrorosamente cómico es que Jane Matthews llevaba exactamente el mismo vestido que ellas

El suyo era dos tallas más grande que el de Hope pero dos más pequeñas que el de Selena y lo peor de todo, definitivamente de las tres era a la que le quedaba mejor

Cuando las vio se acercó con la boca abierta, Selena pensó que empezaría a gritar que le habían robado la idea o alguna otra cosa de niñita tonta, pero Jane solo las barrio con la mirada y se carcajeo, volteo a verlas y les dijo entre carcajadas –oigan con esto no me convencerán de incluirlas en mi equipo... pero se agradece el intento-

Selena apretó fuerte el puño por enojo y en vista de que la iluminación a su lado mejoro asumió que Hope igual, ambas estaban a punto de decirle algo pero Jane siguió comiendo su banana tranquilamente mientras decía con la boca llena –como quiera probablemente todos moriremos hoy, con lo del atentado terrorista y todo eso-

Hope rodo los ojos y respondió –hay por favor, no son más que rumores- a lo que Jane respondió tranquila –me lo confirmo un jefe de dormitorio- Hope pregunto incomoda -¿Cuál?- a o que Jane respondió tan tranquila de la vida –el tuyo, Brian, ayer cuando estábamos descomponiendo aun más el Argo IV de lo que ya está-

Selena no estaba segura de que Jane estuviera siendo completamente honesta, porque ninguna persona habla con desconocidos tan tranquilamente sobre su vida privada, pero aun así sintió curiosidad por lo que dijo así que pregunto -¿y el cómo lo sabe?- y Jane dijo encogiéndose de hombros –según él es lo que Nemea le escucho decir a dos monoteístas súper importantes-

Selena respondió recobrando la tranquilidad –en tal caso no tendrán oportunidad alguna, el ataque será un fracaso- Hope volteo a verla y pregunto -¿Cómo estas tan segura?- a lo que Selena respondió confiada –Emily estuvo reforzándolo todo, tiene a gente vigilando por todas partes, el grupo elite está activo y alerta, además no hay nadie a quien Emily no pueda detener-

Entonces Selena escucho como un grito de horror moría en la garganta Jane, su boca se abría para dejar caer el pedazo de banana que estaba masticando y sus ojos parecían a punto de salir de sus cuencas, por un momento Selena pensó que Valentine estaría detrás de ella o algo así, pero al revisar vio que no había nadie, estuvo a punto de pegarle por asustarla cuando de repente Matthews salió corriendo gritando –ya sé quién es el traidor, si hay alguien a quien Emily no puede detener-

Selena no tenía ganas pero aun así la siguió, si estaba en lo correcto quería estar presente, si no lo estaba, bueno mínimo unas buenas risas le animarían el día, también detecto que Hope también las seguía, otra cosa a favor de Jane que Selena debía incluir en su lista era que tenía velocidad cuando quería

Jane paso casi por medio campamento y se dirigió al acantilado, Selena no tenía idea de qué diablos hacia hasta que giro a la izquierda y choco con alguien, estaban los cuatro frente al centro de mando, con quien Jane choco era Stuart Stoll, uno de los muchísimos medio primos de Selena por parte de Hermes y de Noah por parte de Deméter, Selena noto que con el habían caído al piso tres sándwiches que traía con él

Stuart se levantó del piso y pregunto –oigan ¿Por qué tanta prisa?- luego vio sus sándwiches y reclamo –genial ahora debo ir por otros- Selena preparo su arma y pregunto -¿Qué haces aquí?- talvez sonó un poco más ruda de lo que esperaba pero la advertencia que todos sabían era que el traidor estaba entre los de primer año

Stuart se puso algo nervioso y respondió –me mandaron a traerles comida a los que cuidan el centro de mando- Selena volteo a ver a los tres sándwiches, y se digo a si misma "eso era raro se suponía que en el centro de mando solo estarían Cox y..." entonces oyeron algo en el interior de la cabaña mohosa, Selena reconoció al instante el sonido de una pelea de espadas

Los cuatro corrieron hacia el centro de mando para averiguar qué había ocurrido, cuando la puerta se abrió y Selena vio algo que la dejo impactada, Emily Old, la mano derecha de la directora, aunque ese título era un poco ofensivo y gracioso, se arrastraba cojeando usando su espada como bastón y visiblemente cansada desde dentro del centro de mando con una fea cortada en la mejilla y una mano agarrando su brazo con la manga empapada de sangre, cuando la vieron corrieron en su auxilio

Hope pregunto preocupada -¿Qué te paso Emily?- a lo que ella respondió respirando forzada –chicos, gracias a dios..es quee stan aquí, se volvió loco y mato a Kevin, casi me mata a mi tamben, el... era el traidor, deben ir rápido a informar a...-

Pero dándole la vuelta a Emily, Jane entro por la puerta, Emily en un rápido movimiento tomo el brazo de Jane y le dijo –no quieres entrar ahí pequeña, está muy feo- Jane quito delicadamente su brazo y dijo –sí, pero hay que asegurarse antes que todo el equipo este bien- Hope respondió -es verdad y desde ahí podemos sonar la alarma- e igualmente entro, luego Stuart y al final Selena ayudo a Emily a sostenerse y dijo –mejor esperemos dentro la ayuda-

Emily se palmeo el bolsillo desesperada, la miro con rostro angustiado y respondió –sssssi vamos adentro- Selena la ayuda a entrar, y vio la escena, ahí estaban los cuerpos de Kevin Cox, decapitado alado del panel principal, y su asesino, quien fue el mejor peleador de todo el internado, quien en su momento tuvo todo el respeto y admiración de Selena, tirado en el piso con una herida de espada atravesándole el pecho, de ambos cuerpos aun brotaba sangre que se expandía por toda la habitación, Selena había visto en varias ocasiones a sus padres destruir monstruos y los vio convertirse en polvo frente a sus ojos, pero nunca había visto a una persona muerta, había muchísima más sangre, además de que a diferencia de los monstruos no se irían y ya había que mover los cuerpos y uno sabía que los monstruos siempre volvían del tártaro y se reformaban pero ellos dos se habían ido para siempre

Selena nunca había visto algo así, pero extrañamente, no sintió nada, ni asco ni excitación ni nada, se convenció a si misma que era debido al shock y solo desvió la mirada, al parecer era algo de legados ya que ninguno de sus acompañantes les dio una segunda mirada, los tres estaban ocupados mirando un extraño artefacto sobre el panel de control principal

Selena solo había estado ahí una vez, pero estaba segura de que ese huevo negro con luces rojas que parpadeaban no era algo bueno, Hope lo miraba como si estuviera a punto de darle un infarto, Stuart apretaba desesperado una y otra vez la señal de alarma, que al parecer no funcionaba, mientras sostenía al revés su navaja y Jane, bueno ella estaba más tranquila de hecho tiro tan tranquila al piso detrás de ella su cascara de banana

Jane dijo –bueno, no sé ustedes, pero yo no me quedare en la cabaña de los horrores a esperar a que explote, con permiso- e intento moverse, pero Selena le agarró el hombro y la paro mientras decía con sospecha –un momento, que casualidad todo ¿no?...- Jane volteo a mirarla y pregunto molesta -¿a qué te refieres con eso?- a lo que Selena respondió –que es muy curioso que tú de repente dijeras que hay alguien a quien Emily no puede detener y de repente vengas corriendo aquí justo después de que uno de ellos se volviera loco, ¿Qué sabes tú al respecto Jane?-

Jane ahora si más molesta le responde –mira Helga Pataki, no tengo por qué justificar lo que dije o hice con nadie y menos con una...- pero fue interrumpida por Hope quien dijo –oigan, oigan calma, esta cosa es una clase de bomba, de eso estoy segura con solo tenerla cerca, pero no siento un temporizador así que debe activarse por un detonador, hay que buscarlo antes de...- pero ellas siguieron discutiendo

Selena dijo con voz autoritaria –Stuart la alarma no funciona ve a buscar ayuda afuera y tu (agarra fuerte el brazo de Jane) te quedas aquí hasta que llegue la directora- Jane mira su mano molesta y le responde enojada –tienes 5 segundos para quitarme tu puta mano de encima o te voy a...-

Stuart dice mientras camina -pues yo me paso a retirar, enviare ayuda- con voz muy nerviosa, Selena pregunta ahora también enojada -¿o que mal teñida?-

Hope las interrumpe diciendo –chicas enserio en cualquier momento esta cosa nos mandara a todos a la mi...- pero Jane la ignoro y continuo diciendo –primero que nada, y que te quede muy claro, estos ricitos de oro son por pura genética y nada más, igual que ese pellejo de rata que tienes en la cabeza –

Selena se pone furiosa y da un paso más cerca de Jane, y esta continuo diciendo –y en segundo lugar o me quitar su zarpa de oso o de una patada te voy a tirar encima del descabezado, que casualmente es justo donde estaba Stuart la semana pasada cuando me lo cogí aquí-

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue algo que ninguno pudo predecir, fue como en cámara lenta, Stuart dio un grito ahogado y se oyó algo encajándose, luego un grito de dolor y Selena sintió como ese molesto mechón permanentemente abultado de su cabello era arrancado de su cabeza mientras oía algo filoso cortar el viento y vio como una hoja de bronce celestial pasaba por encima de la cabeza de Jane y luego de la de Hope

Con su velocidad de legado de Hermes tomo rápido el dije de su brazalete y este empezaba a crecer en un instante en un martillo de guerra de metro y medio con cabeza de hierro templado con púas de bronce celestial incrustadas a presión, entonces oyó como Stuart salto de un paso hacia atrás, cuando Selena giro la cabeza vio que el también había evitado por los pelos, la hoja de bronce que iba directo a su abdomen

Quien tenía esa hoja no era otra que Emily Old, la mano derecha de la directora, la cual tenía en su hombro clavado la navaja de Stuart, su expresión era algo que perseguiría a Selena el resto de su vida, siempre la vio desde que la observaba en el santuario con una expresión de tranquilidad y determinación, como la de la directora, ahora su expresión era una mezcla de rabia asesina y terror demencial, oyó como gritaba con una voz cargada de resentimiento –MALDITOS MOCOSOS- antes de levantar su espada y volver a atacarlos

Esta vez Selena dejo que el icor de Ares que corría por sus venas actuara por sí mismo, e intercepto la hoja de Emily con su martillo, Selena había practicado con él desde que a los 7 años apareció bajo el árbol de navidad, ni su madre ni su padre sabían de donde había salido, pero la tarjeta de feliz navidad firmada con el dibujo de una explosión nuclear quito todas las dudas posibles

En ese entonces el martillo era pequeño pero conforme Selena iba creciendo se hacía más grande, pesado y le salían más púas, era bastante pesado así que imaginaran la sorpresa de Selena cuando a duras penas logro parar la estocada de Emily

Los demás corrieron hacia la salida, el martillo y la espada volvieron a chocar un par de veces, Selena estaba aturdida, sabía que Emily era buena, muy buena, pero no fue hasta que de una estocada tiro el martillo de sus manos que comprendió que Emily tenía el combate ganado nada más empezar

Emily la miro con una expresión vacía que no auguraba nada bueno, mientras dirigía la hoja de su espada directo al corazón de la novata, cuando de repente una bola de fuego dorada salió de la nada y casi impacta contra el rostro de Emily si no llega a desviarse a tiempo

Selena oyó la voz de Hope –no te quedes ahí parada mamona, sal rápido-

Selena tomo rápido su martillo y salió de la cabaña, ahí estaban los cuatro, Jane con una expresión de enojo y dedicación ya con su lanza y escudo listos, Hope ya tenía listas dos esferas de fuego, una en cada mano, hasta Stuart había recogido una piedra del piso, algunos se burlarían de ello, pero Selena sabía que contra alguien del nivel de Emily, esa piedra bien podría ser la diferencia entre los cuatro con heridas graves o los cuatro muertos

Así que levanto su martillo y espero, Emily estaba tardando más de lo esperado, cuando una alarma sonó por todo el internado y al mirar hacia el mar Selena vio como la barrera se materializaba y la fisura se abría de par en par, entonces Emily salió tranquilamente de la cabaña ya balanceando su espada

Los miro y dijo con una expresión casi divertida -¿enserio creen que unos insignificantes novatos y aparte legados los cuatro pueden contra mí?- Selena sabía que tenía razón, incluso los cuatro atacando juntos sus posibilidades de victoria casi no existían, Selena esperaba que Stuart arrojara su piedra una vez que Emily estuviera cerca, probablemente la cortaría en el aire con si fuera mantequilla, pero le daría una distracción de unos segundos, segundos que iban a necesitar desesperadamente

Por fortuna para ellos justo cuando Emily termino de salir del centro de mando, unas voces empezar a oírse y pasos que se acercaban, la alarma talvez ya no funcionaba pero la fisura abriéndose era algo difícil de ignorar, varios internos ya armados se acercaban, sin entender bien la situación

Entonces ocurrió algo aún más inesperado, al parecer Emily maldijo en silencio y luego dirigiéndose a nadie en específico dijo con voz fría y resignada –cuando lleguen ríndanse, no tienen oportunidad- después saco de su bolsillo un pequeño rectángulo negro con una luz roja parpadeante y grito con todas sus fuerzas –EL UNICO Y VERDADERO EXPULSARA A LOS DEMAS... (oprimió el botón) QUE ASI SEA- y detrás de ella el centro de mando exploto, envolviéndola a ella también en la explosión.

/ - / - / - / - / - / - /

Jane había tenido una mañana más agitada de lo esperado

Primero encontró un bonito vestido en el almacén de ropa "prestada" el cual le quedaba asombroso, luego fue a caminar por el campamento para provocar a los chicos con su falda y su banana, lo cual le parecía siempre de lo más divertido

Luego mientras paseaba tranquilamente se encontró a Sicy la grandulona y a la enanita volcánica, las cuales, para gracia absoluta de Jane, traían el mismo vestido que ella, a Jane le gusto ver que en definitiva de las tres era a la que el vestido lucia más, aunque pensó que luciría aún más con el de Hope, pero se conformó

Después mientras hablaban de terrorismo le dio un darme cuenta tan fuerte que casi la tira al piso, había una persona a la cual Emily Old no podía detener, a Emily Old, la verdad es que ni la misma Jane supo cómo se enteró de algo así, simplemente había ocurrido, como si una voz en su cabeza le dijera "si yo escogiera a un traidor, escogería al último que creerían que lo es" la persona que irónicamente debe buscar al traidor, sería la única que le podría cubrir perfectamente el rastro

Fue como uno de los cálculos del profesor Pace, parecían complicados a simple vista, con tantos números convertidos en letras, pero una vez que lo analizas bien te das cuenta de que no importa si jamás descubres que es "X" o "Y", algunos problemas su respuesta era 6X o Y987, y aun así el resultado era correcto

De igual forma al tener todos los factores en su mente, aunque algunos factores siguieran siendo un misterio para ella, aun así el resultado lógico era el mismo, de alguna forma al oír el discurso de confianza y admiración de Selena y Hope, Jane de alguna forma supo que el traidor era Emily Old

Así que salió corriendo al lugar que ella atacaría primero si fuera a traicionar al internado, el lugar desde donde podría dejar entrar a mis aliados, el lugar que los dejaría aislados y a mi completa merced

La maldita paranoia de Jane la había traicionado una vez más, cuando vio a Emily salir herida y cojeando dudo, su explicación tenía sentido y Jane dudo de la lógica, por eso se le ocurrió la pendejada de entrar al centro de mando, y encontró a los muertos, no era la primera vez que Jane veía una persona muerte y la verdad no le importaba, su único pensamiento al respecto fue "que lastima que no alcance a coger con ellos"

Pero fuera de eso no sintió nada al respecto, después fue como idiota a mirar el maligno huevo de Faberge y le dio la espalda a su primer sospechosa, se había salvado por los pelos, literalmente, después ella, Selena, Hope y Stuart fueron apuntados por las armas de los que llegaban exigiendo explicaciones

Mientras veían como un chico de camisa azul y otro de verde mar levantaban las manos y al parecer creaban un mini tornado alrededor de donde estaba el centro de mando, Jane asumió que para que el oxígeno saliera y las llamas se apagaran, lo cual ocurrió

También vio como llegaban rápidamente la directora y algunos otros profesores, ella con tono serio y ligeramente amenazante les dijo que explicaran lo que ocurrió, Selena se adelantó y explico resumidamente lo acontecido, pese a que obviamente las acciones extraordinarias y las capacidades detectivescas de Jane merecían una mención honorifica por alguna extraña razón Selena las mencionaba con un ligero tono de "esta sabe más de lo que dice, no confié en ella", en especial cuando al terminar su historia dijo directamente –esta sabe más de lo que dice, no confié en ella-

Jane quería patearla en la entrepierna, si, no les dolía tanto como a los hombres pero seguía doliendo horrible, pero se contuvo, al final la directora les dio su mirada de halcón a los cuatro y detecto desafío en la mirada de Jane, confusión en la de Stuart, duda en la de Selena y miedo en la de Hope, pero no mentira, falsedad o información guardada en ninguna así que asintió y les dijo a los otros que bajaran las armas

Luego se acercó hasta el jefe de medicina que estaba atendiendo el cuerpo de Emily, ella le pregunta -¿Cómo está?- con un tono entre duda y preocupación, el, un chico un tanto subido de peso con ojos azul pálido, baja su Escáner y responde –muy mal directora, tiene toda la parte trasera del cuerpo con quemaduras, está viva de milagro, hay que llevarla a la enfermería cuanto...- pero una voz enojada lo interrumpe a media discurso -¿Por qué?-

Jane volteo la mirada y vio que Bryan Smed se acercaba a ellos, con su camisa bronce manchada de grasa y su cubre bocas, caminaba desde lo que quedaba del centro de mando, después de mirar por un buen rato los dos cadáveres calcinados, cuando estuvo cerca de ellos continuo diciendo -¿Por qué vamos a ayudarla? es una traidora, ya oyeron sus últimas palabras, yo digo que si tanto ama a su dios dejémosla que se reúna con él con el dolor que ella misma se provocó-

El medico lucia escandalizado y grito –no podemos dejarla en el piso para que muera de dolor- Bryan le dedico una mirada llena de odio –claro, su perro fiel hasta el final ¿no Lister?- el gordito lo miro sorprendido y pregunto -¿de que estas hablando?- a lo que Bryan respondió –tú eras parte de su precioso escuadrón de elite ¿no?, dinos ¿Qué tanto sabias de esto?-

Lister lo miro enojado y respondió –si estas insinuando que yo...- Bryan agrego –solo estoy diciendo que desde primero fuiste su mascota y todos sabían que si te ordenaba que saltaras de este barranco tú lo harías, así que ¿Qué más harías por ella?-

Una voz los interrumpe y dice –alto ahí Aníbal el caníbal...- se acercó también enojada Leslie Papadopoulos, la cual le dijo a Bryan –no te permito que acuses a cualquiera de mis internos de estar asociado con "esta"- para luego dirigirle una mirada de odio al cuerpo convaleciente de Emily, Bryan respondió aun enojado –claro y lo dice su amiguita del alma, talvez estamos mirando hacia otro lado, al menos él es un semidiós- esto provoco una nueva mirada de odio entre ambos,

Se podía ver detrás de Leslie a Yuno Stoll mirando a Emily, su rostro era una mezcla de dolor, confusión y negación de la realidad, entonces la directora quien hasta entonces había estado mirando el piso frotándose las sienes grita –¡¡¡BASTA!!!- en un tono aterradoramente similar al que Emily había usado hacía apenas una semana para callarlos

Luego inhala y exhala profundamente y dice con la voz más seria y carente de emociones que Jane había oído en toda su vida -primero que nada, que se acerquen los paramédicos para llevar a Emily a la enfermería, quiero que se haga todo lo posible para preservar su vida...- mientras miraba a Lister, Bryan parecía querer protestar, pero la directora lo corto explicando -...por la simple razón de que es lo correcto que hay que hacer y también por que posee información que nos puede ser muy útil, en segundo lugar que llamen a Alec, quiero que retiren los cuerpos y que empiecen a prepararlos, la ceremonia se retrasa hasta nuevo aviso, en su lugar velaremos a nuestro héroes caídos como es debido, Bryan- y voltea a mirarlo antes de continuar –trae a todo el dormitorio 9 si es necesario pero quiero cerrada la fisura antes del anochecer-

Bryan la interrumpe diciendo –directora sin Kevin no creo que eso sea po...- pero ella también lo interrumpe con una voz firme –antes del anochecer Bryan, luego Yuno, YUNO- dijo en voz alta para llamar su atención ya que esta aun miraba fijamente a Emily, pero al oírla volteo a mirar a la directora con una cara de " a sus órdenes" al parecer fue convincente por que la directora continuo diciendo –reúne a los mejores rastreadores de la casa de Hermes y diles que busquen más bombas, que revisen debajo de cada roca, pero quiero el área limpia lo más pronto posible- 

Yuno asiente y se gira para mirarlos, y les pregunta -¿Cómo era la bomba?- Jane y los otros se quedaron congelados, hacia tanto que no hablaban que casi olvidaban que estaban ahí, pero Selena dijo –era un huevo negro- Stuart agrego –como de plástico...- y Jane finalizo diciendo –y tenía unas lucecitas rojas que parpadeaban- Lister puso cara de pánico total, metió una mano a su bata blanca y arrojo algo lo más lejos posible, solo cuando aterrizo los demás vieron que se trataba de un huevo idéntico al que había en el centro de mando

Los otros volvieron a levantar sus armas y apuntaron a porky, Bryan grito acusadoramente -¡¡¡TRAIDOR!!!- pero él se arrodillo y mientras lloraba en posee de súplica y dijo –NOOO, PORFAVOR ESCUCHENME, DIRECTORA SELO JURO ESO NO ES MIO, EMILY ME LO DIO-

La directora se arrodillo cerca de él y le pregunto desesperada y alterada -¿Qué quieres decir? HABLA- a lo que el nervioso y aun llorando responde –ella, ella dijo que era un transmisor, que funcionaba con emociones o algo así, que si estaba en problemas ella lo sabría, nos los dio a todos por hoy, dijo que así lo sabría si, si necesitábamos ayuda-

La directora le arrebato casi con odio el detonador de la mano a Emily, la cual aún lo sostenía con todas sus fuerzas, se puso de pie apunto a la bomba y presiono el botón, el huevo exploto, por fortuna pese a su figura Lister era un buen lanzador de manera que la explosión no le llego a nadie

Fue más pequeña que la del centro de mando, así que o ese era especial o Emily también les dio un kínder sorpresa a los otros dos, la directora miro el detonador y dijo sombría –es de corto alcance, probablemente Emily pensaba ir por todo el internado fingiendo que ayudaba cuando en realidad...- Lister grito escandalizado –iba a matarme, iba a matarme, iba a volarme en pedazos con toda la enfermería, Bryan tiene razón hay que dejarla que se muera-

La directora lo mira con ojos glaciales y responde –no, procederemos como ya dije que se hará- Lister se levanta y se alejó asustado de Emily mientras decía –yo no la pienso atender, por mí que se pudra en su bilis hepática- Jane asumió que para un médico ese era un insulto fuerte

La directora se giró para mirar a Leslie y le dijo –ve a la enfermería y diles que deben salvarla, diles que es una orden mía- Leslie volvió a mirar a Emily y luego asintió, la directora continuo diciendo –luego quiero verte en la oficina y a ti Lister- ambos voltearon a verla sin comprender, pero esta ya se había girado hacia Yuno –Yuno, haz lo que te dije, descríbeles la bomba, Lister dile a Yuno de los lugares donde tu sepas que hay más huevos, asegúrate de recoger en persona los de Maddie y Cat, y luego diles que también vayan a mi oficina, escóltalas ahí tu misma y que alguien le informe a Joseph que también lo espero ahí-

Leslie empezó a decir –pero directora nosotros nunca..- pero esta la ignoro y siguió hablándole a Yuno -cuando tengan las bombas que las traigan aquí y las detonen en un rango de 20 metros y una por una por favor, asegúrense de que el detonador este solo a la distancia necesaria de la bomba que explotaran, Bryan, que empiecen las reparaciones de inmediato-

Luego se fue caminando, a medio camino de la nada apareció Dominic Birds y le dijo –directora, ¿hay algo en lo que le pueda ayudar?- Jane pensó "que buitre" el cuerpo de la otra aun no terminaba de enfriarse, que con lo doradita que quedo va a tomar un rato, y él ya estaba olisqueando a ver si encontraba algún hueso

La directora a juzgar por su expresión pensó lo mismo que Jane, pero aun así dijo –si, por favor ve a buscar a los jefes de dormitorio, diles que hay toque de queda, hasta esta noche no quiero a nadie fuera de su dormitorio- y siguió caminando Dominic asintió y dijo –por supuesto, puede confiar en mi- a medio camino la directora paro y dijo –y luego ven por favor a mi oficina, necesitare que hagas algunas otras cosas hoy- Dominic hizo un muy mal trabajo para disimular su expresión de felicidad y completa satisfacción antes de decir –por supuesto señora- y salió caminando alegremente hacia los dormitorios

Y así el grupo original de héroes que descubrió la conspiración y salvo el trasero de medido internado quedo en el olvido, de hecho algunos a lo lejos aún los miraban feo, como si fuera culpa de ellos que su amado líder los hubiera apuñalado por la espalda

Jane se volteó hacia Stuart y pregunto –hay algo que no entiendo ¿Cómo es que viste que Emily nos iba a cortar la cabeza?- el rostro de Stuart enrojeció y bajo la mirada antes de responder –no lo hice, tus hablaste sobre... bueno, "nosotros" y pues yo me descordine, pise tu cascara de banana, y...- e inclino la cabeza totalmente

Jane se rio muy fuerte y pregunto -¿te caíste y apuñalaste a Emily?- ahora la cara de Stuart brillaba de lo roja que estaba, cuando de repente Hope lo abrazo, Stuart se quedó asombrado por el gesto hasta que ella explico –gracias, tu impulso de idiotez y cómica torpeza nos salvó el cuello-

Selena le puso una mano en el hombro y dijo –nunca mejor dicho, gracias primo- entonces oyeron unos pasos de alguien corriendo hacia ellos, se trataba de Noah Gold, el sabroso novio de Selena, justo cuando llego a ellos, las sombras se unieron junto a ellos y de ellas emergió Lao Zhang, el novio zukulento de Hope

El típico pelirrojo americano llevaba unos pantalones caqui, unos zapatos café y una camiseta de botones verde limo con las mangas subidas, mientras el exótico afro-asiático llevaba un elegante traje negro con camisa morada y corbata plateada

Ambos preguntaron al mismo tiempo a sus respectivas novias –supe lo que paso ¿estas bien?- a Jane le pareció gracioso, no se le podían ocurrir dos chicos más diferentes que Noah y Lao, y aun así ambos expresaron una genuina preocupación por sus novias, interesante, sus relaciones eran más sólidas de lo que Jane había supuesto, lo cual haría más complicados sus planes, a la par que divertidos

Selena respondió –sí, logre salir victoriosa del combate, aunque Emily dio mejor pelea de la esperada- al mismo tiempo Hope respondía alarmada –no, ¿Cómo voy a estar bien? Casi me decapitan y me fríen como un nugget de pollo- Jane pensó también que a excepción de sus rasgos latinos y su forma de mirarla con odio (que de hecho era algo que casi todas las chicas compartían) ellas también eran polos opuestos

Luego cada pareja se abrazó y beso, Jane no pudo evitar las notorias diferencias entre las parejas sexualmente activas y las que no lo son, Hope y Lao prolongaban el beso más que nada por compromiso, tenían las manos en los hombros del otro, pero más para alejarse rápido cuando terminar que para acercarse más

Mientras que, pese a algunos problemas de altura, Noah y Selena mantenían una interesante batalla oral y se acariciaban el uno al otro en la cadera, luego Jane digo –pues ya que...- acto seguido tomo del cuello de la camisa a Stuart y lo acerco para también besarlo

Se sorprendió de lo rápido que Stuart aprendía, era solo su cuarta sesión y aun así sabía exactamente que Jane tenía un pequeño problema de cosquillas detrás de la muela izquierda, donde saldrían las del juicio, y la estimulaba juguetonamente, al mismo tiempo las manos de Jane se posaron en su tórax y empezaron a subir y bajar, mientras los dedos de Stuart acariciaban sutilmente su espalda baja sobre el vestido, Jane estaba a punto de abrirle un botón a la camisa de Stuart cuando oyeron al mismo tiempo dos carraspeos de regaño

Eso rompió la concentración, al separarse y abrir los ojos Jane noto que las otras dos parejas ya habían parado, ya ni siquiera estaban tocándose, también noto que prácticamente todos en la playa los estaban mirando, hasta los de camisa de bronce habían dejado de mover los aparatos medio fundidos y los de camisa negra habían parado a medio transporte de los cadáveres

Los que los habían detenido eran de hecho Marcus Rosier y Tao Oes, el interno en jefe del dormitorio 4, que los miraban con igual gesto desaprobador y brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, Stuart también se percató de ellos ya que volvió a bajar la cabeza avergonzado, Jane pregunto tranquilamente -¿Qué?- a lo que Rottenmeier respondió –hay toque de queda, regresa al dormitorio 10 de inmediato, y avísale a cualquier otra camisa rosa que veas- y sin decir más se ajustó los lentes y se marchó, intentaba aparentar frialdad, pero Jane casi juraría que noto el sutil toque de los celos en su voz

Por el contrario Tao si le dedico una mirada ofendida y le dijo –nunca me llamaste-

A lo que Jane respondió encogiéndose de hombros –no dije que lo haría, dije que podíamos volver a vernos si me aburría y no tenía nada mejor a la mano- él era un chico de 17 años, afroamericano, más afro que americano la verdad, exceptuando por sus profundos ojos verdes, con un afro corto, él era muy alto y con un cuerpo bastante desarrollado, aunque íntimamente Jane solo lo clasificaba como "bueno", así que no llamo demasiado su atención luego del primer encuentro el escudo en su camisa verde era una rueda de caro con una boa entrelazada, estaba clasificado como semidiós y su progenitor era Τριπτόλεμος

El solo gruño y dijo –bueno ya oíste a Marcus, vámonos- acto seguido agarro a Stuart del cuello de la camisa y selo llevo arrastrando

Selena dijo –también nos retiramos, deben necesitarnos en nuestros dormitorios, ha sido un honor pelear a su lado- Jane pensó que estaba bromeando pero su cara de idiota demostró que hablaba en serio, mientras ella y Noah se alejaban tomados de las manos, el volteo la cabeza hacia ellos y le dio a Jane una mirada coqueta, ella se la devolvió antes de perderlos de vista, alcanzo a oír como el preguntaba -¿Por qué las tres estaban vestidas igual?-

Luego se volteó hacia los dos que habían quedado, Hope miro a Lao, luego a Jane, luego de nuevo a Lao, pero al final dio un suspiro de resignación y dijo –bueno mejor voy a ver si puedo ayudar en el centro de mando- y camino en dicha dirección

Jane noto que estaba dándole a Lao un voto de confianza, este dijo –mejor voy a mi dormitorio, Nemea debe querernos a todos ahí- Jane dijo –espera, antes de irte, ¿podrías hacerme un favorcito?- 

Lao le respondió serio como siempre –claro, ¿de que se trata?- por más ganas que Jane tuviera de defraudar la confianza de Hope, había algo que necesitaba hacer aún más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno hasta aquí el chapter nine of season one, espero que les haya gustado, ¿a que no se lo esperaban?, gracias y buenos días, perdonen las faltas de ortografía, recuerden se aceptan criticas y comentarios


	10. Un consolador asesino gigante, los discursos de los líderes y el camino del dragón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hola a todos espero disfruten este capitulo que nos cuenta sobre la preparación para la batalla y sobre un pdv bastante interesante

Capítulo 10

**Un consolador asesino gigante, los discursos de los líderes y el camino del dragón**

Jane camino de regreso a su dormitorio, vio como la histeria se había apoderado del lugar, como algunos se quedaban viendo la fisura esperando a que algo horrible saliera de ella en cualquier momento, también vio que algunos corrían desesperados hacia sus dormitorios y algunos ya se estaban quitando su ropa "semi" formal para empezar a ponerse unas extrañas armaduras de batalla.

Jane mentiría si dijera que todas esas cosas no la atormentaban también, pero cuando el ataque llegara, que definitivamente llegaría, no había nada que hacer al respecto, obviamente el plan de Emily se había interrumpido a la mitad, talvez con algo de suerte los de naranja encontrarían todas las bombas y los de bronce arreglarían la fisura antes, era poco probable pero posible, así que lo único que Jane podía hacer era enfocarse en su principal meta, su venganza.

Para ello necesitaba encontrar las migas de pan y sabia donde talvez encontrar una, entro a su dormitorio y vio como muchos estaban nerviosos, algunos estaban llorando en algún rincón, pero la mayoría dejo de hacer lo que sea que estuviera haciendo para voltear a ver a Jane, algunos con algo parecido a gratitud y admiración, pero otros con miedo y resentimiento, Jane ignoro ambos bandos y camino hacia su propia habitación.

Val seguía acostado en su cama con la cara apoyada en la almohada, solo que ahora llevaba puesto su traje, y al parecer había estado llorando.

Cuando la hoyo entrar pregunto -¿Es cierto? ¿Era Emily?-.

Jane se sorprendió un poco de que la noticia hubiera llegado hasta la habitación del solitario, aunque quien sabe, tal vez Val estaba en la sala cuando la noticia se desato o algo así, ella responde seria –si-.

Val se estremece en su cama y Jane lo oye reprimir otro llanto, logra recuperarse y pregunta -¿murió?- Jane responde –aun no, intentaran salvarla pero solo por lo que puede saber- Val responde frio –entiendo-.

Jane se quitó su vestido y se puso ropa un tanto más furtiva y dijo –voy a salir un rato, si Rottenmeier viene dile que estoy en el baño o algo- Val respondió aun triste -de acuerdo-.

Jane abrió su ventana y dijo –mejor cámbiate de ropa por ahora, la cosa podría ponerse fea- luego saco un pequeño cristal de su bolsillo y lo puso en el piso, de él empezó a salir niebla que envolvió a Jane hasta dejarla invisible.

Mientras salía por la ventana alcanzo a oír a Val murmurar –ellas deben estar muy tristes-.

Los enormes ventanales de la oficina de la directora daban poco lugar donde esconderse, a menos que seas invisible claro.

Jane al acercarse noto que sus ventanas no tenían hechizo insonorizanté como las de la enfermería, supuso que se debía a que a la directora le gustaba oír todo lo que ocurría en el campamento o porque pensó que nadie estaría tan loco como para intentar espiarla, bueno se equivocó.

Aunque Lao le había advertido claramente que la niebla duraría media hora cuando mucho, así que pensó que lo mejor era apresurarse, no era bueno que la atraparan espiando a la directora justo la mañana en que el traidor salió a la luz, y menos con una denuncia ya pendiente de Selena.

Jane pudo oír una gran cantidad de voces adolescentes que discutían, noto que Lister Harris decía –ya se lo dije, yo no note nada raro en ella, estaba como siempre...- a lo que una chica responde –más preocupada por lo del ataque pero vamos ella siempre estaba preocupada por un posible ataque- a lo que Leslie Papadopoulos responde –si, por el suyo, para ver que tan pronto ocurriría-.

Otra voz de chica responde –yo sigo sin poder creérmelo, debe haber alguna explicación, directora si me permite contactar con ella podría ver si en su mente hay algún tipo de hechizo de control...- pero la voz de Lister responde –créeme cuando te digo que no había absolutamente nada inusual en ella esta mañana cuando nos dio esas bombas, yo la conocía mejor que nadie, esa era Emily, solo Emily-.

Cuando de nuevo la primera voz femenina responde –el hecho de que te pasaras el día acosándola no significa que la conocieras, de hecho, raro que siempre la estuvieras siguiendo y no notaras nada sobre sus verdaderas alianzas, dime ¿no tendrás tu que ver en algo de esto?-.

A lo que él responde enojado –tu eres la que siempre se la pasaba cuchicheando con ella lejos de los otros, dime ¿de que hablaban tanto en secreto?- ella responde sarcástica –de lo sexy que eres, pero ya enserio, ¿de verdad quieres ver si tiene algo en la cabeza? ¿O quieres borrar su memoria para que nadie sepa de su misión?-.

la segunda voz femenina responde –no tolero ser juzgada por ustedes, me voy de aquí- Jane oye como se pone de pie, pero entonces oyó un fuerte golpe en la mesa y a la directora gritar –TU TE SIENTAS, y nadie sale de aquí hasta que yo diga lo contrario, y por favor guárdense sus especulaciones para cuando estemos todos...-

Entonces oye la puerta abrirse, Jane decide subir la cabeza para echar un vistazo, ve como Bryan entra por la puerta seguido por un nervioso Dominic que dice –perdone directora, le dije que no quería ser molestada pero...-

La directora lo calla con un gesto de la mano y responde –tranquilo, ¿alguna noticia de Yuno o Joseph?- a lo que Dominic responde –aun no, los hare pasar apenas lleguen- la directora asiente y Dominic se retira.

Ella voltea a ver a Bryan y le dice –será mejor que tengas un buen motivo para estar aquí y no arreglando el cierre de la fisura- Bryan responde serio –sí, logre rescatar la memoria de las cámaras del centro de man...-

La directora le contesta enojada –te dije claramente que la prioridad era...- a lo que Bryan la interrumpe diciendo –el cierre, lo sé, créame que lo entiendo y los mejores de mi dormitorio están trabajando en eso, estará listo a la brevedad posible con o sin mi ahí, mientras creo que es importante que vea esto- y le tiende un cristal de memoria, ella a regañadientes lo toma y lo coloca en su escáner.

La pantalla de su oficina empieza a reproducir, en ella se ve a Kevin trabajando en el centro de mando, moviendo los controles, Jane no pudo evitar notar la mirada de dolor y culpa de Bryan.

Entonces la puerta se abre y entran Emily y otro chico de camisa roja, Kevin le pregunta sorprendido -¿Qué haces aquí Emily?- a lo que ella responde –solo quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien- mientras tenía algo detrás de las manos.

La directora cambia de cámara y se ve desde detrás que es el huevo y el detonador, los cuales saca de los bolsillos de su pantalón y deja en una pequeña mesa antes de caminar hasta quedar detrás de Kevin, desde detrás se puede ver como Emily muy disimuladamente roza el mango de su espada con la mano.

El otro chico se acercó. Kevin sintió algo y alarmada pregunta –amigo ¿Por qué tienes una bomba en el pantalón?

El otro lo mira raro, y no nota como en cuestión de segundos Emily desenfunda su espada y con un simple y rápido mandoble corta la cabeza de Kevin, el otro a duras penas alcanzo a sacar su espada para interceptar la hoja de Emily que aun aprovechando el impulso se dirigía directo a sus entrañas, sus espadas chocaron un par de veces pero con claro factor sorpresa Emily termina atravesándole el corazón al otro,

La chica que hace un momento defendía a Emily hace un gesto de querer vomitar y Jane nota la expresión de dolor y decepción en el rostro de la directora y que Bryan apretaba su mano en puño hasta quedarle blanca,

Luego se ve a Emily ir por el huevo y colocarlo sobre el tablero de mando, luego oye ruidos afuera y ve por las cámaras a Jane y los demás acercándose, y se oye como maldice en voz baja al parecer en griego antiguo, desenfunda su espada y se hace un corte en la mejilla, una pierna, y un poco más profundo en el brazo, luego empieza a respirar más profundamente, para fingir cansancio obviamente,

Jane no puede evitar pensar en silencio "hija de perra, ¿Cómo me descuide?"

Luego Jane tuvo que revivir toda la experiencia con la mandona de Selena, esa tipa tenía una seria necesidad histérica de dominio, lo malo era que Jane también, cuando Selena la llamo -¿o que mal teñida?- la primera chica empezó a reír, pero la directora le mando una mirada que la hizo enmudecer de inmediato.

Aun así cuando Jane dijo en el video -...donde estaba Stuart la semana pasada cuando me lo cogí aquí- la directora frunció el ceño y dijo enojada -¿Qué?- Jane podía ver que estaba haciendo una nota mental de "debo castigar a esos dos" pero ese pensamiento quedo interrumpido por la imagen de Emily levantando su espada.

Jane pudo apreciar a la perfección su ángulo descendente, iba de un solo tajo de bronce celestial a cortarle la cabeza a las tres, aunque quien las manda a pararse en una perfecta escalera.

Y luego igual que con los otros aprovecharía el impulso para clavarle la espada a Stuart directo en la barriga, pero el comentario de Jane cambio todo, hasta ese momento Jane no había podido terminar de creer la historia de Stuart.

Pero entonces vio con sus propios ojos como un sonrojado Stuart pisaba mal y se resbalaba con la cascara de banana haciendo unos graciosos aspavientos con los brazos solo para que su cuchillo, el cual estaba sosteniendo al revés por cierto, terminara clavado directo en la espalda de Emily Old, lo cual la hizo herrar su cálculo y terminar con el mechón loco de Selena como la única baja de la misión

Eso si ya provoco varias risas ahogadas en la oficina, hasta Jane tuvo problemas para permanecer incógnita, en especial con la cara que puso Selena al ver a su heroína de la infancia tratando de matarla, Jane hizo un apunte mental para agradecerle a Stuart de una forma más "completa" después.

También pensó que talvez no era buena idea molestar y coquetear con los novios de chicas que pueden lanzar bolas de fuego o hacer aparecer martillos gigantes de la nada, pero por desgracia ya era tarde para hacer entrar en razón a la libido de Jane.

Una vez que Selena salió del centro de mando se vio a Emily sacar de alrededor de su cuello una cadena que tenía una llave cilíndrica en ella, la coloca en el panel de control y abre la fisura, para luego tomar de la mesa el detonador y salir de la cabaña, se escuchan sus últimas palabras y el video termina con el huevo explotando y las cámaras cortando la grabación, probablemente porque se derritieron.

Un silencio absoluto se implementó en el lugar, al parecer nadie quería decir nada, ni siquiera la chica que hace unos momentos defendía a Emily, el primero en hablar fue Bryan, él dijo con su voz cargada de odio –bueno creo que eso aclara muchas dudas- la directora se veía consternada, al parecer una parte de ella se había negado a creerlo hasta verlo con sus propios ojos.

La chica que había defendido a Emily se limpiaba las mejillas de lágrimas con un pañuelo de seda, Jane ni siquiera sabía que seguían haciendo esas cosas, ella parecía tener unos 15 años, era considerablemente alta, traía una botas de excursionista marones, una falda de cuadros roja y azul una camisa negra del campamento que decía "Catherine Fakkel" su escudo eran una antorcha y una llave rojas cruzadas sobre fondo negro.

Con la distancia Jane no alcanzo a distinguir lo que decía en el borde, pero por los símbolos asumió que debía ser alguna descendiente de Hécate, Jane no lo admitiría en voz alta pero desde que llego al internado había usado su celular para meterse a fondo en las páginas de mitología greco-romana y había leído de principio a fin los libros de la clase de la esfera gitana, no quería que la pescaran con la guardia baja, ni maestros, ni monstruos, ni dioses, ni nadie.

Pero volviendo a la chica traía encima de la playera polo un chaleco de gamuza con una capucha incluida, tenía el cabello marrón oscura lacio y largo hasta media espalda, sus ojos eran de un hipnótico verde fosforescente y tenía tez atezada, parecía que lo que había visto le había roto el corazón a un nivel muy profundo. Alguien toca la puerta, la directora lo deja pasar y Dominic entra diciendo nervios –huumm, llego Yuno, pero bueno, trae algo con ella- la deja pasar y Yuno Stoll entro con un huevo-bomba en sus manos.

Todo mundo se estremece al verla y se alejan, incluso Jane dio unos pasos para alejarse de la ventana, la directora grita enojada -¿Qué haces con esa cosa?- y Yuno responde encogiéndose de hombros -bueno lo encontré cuando venía para acá, en la armería del dormitorio 6, y como me dio flojera llevarlo hasta la playa y luego volver...- Lister pregunto con un tic nervioso en el ojo -¿y sete ocurrió traerlo aquí?- a lo que Yuno asiente

Todos los presentes incluyendo a Jane se dieron un fuerte facepalm en la cara, la directora tratando de recuperar la compostura dijo –llévate esa cosa ahora, lo último que quiero es una de esas cosas en mi of...- pero es interrumpida por la chica que discutía con Lister al decir –ahí hay uno- y señala uno de los estantes justo detrás del escritorio de la directora.

Ella pregunta sorprendida y confusa -¿Qué?- a lo que la chica responde –en el jarrón que está justo encima de su cabeza- en efecto ahí había un jarrón de cerámica con dibujos de diseño griego, en un rápido movimiento la directora tomo el jarrón y lo arrojo al otro lado de la habitación, su expresión ahora era de una ira asesina demasiado parecida a la que Emily tenia al atacarlos y con ella logro intimidar a todos ahí, incluso un poquitín a Jane.

El jarrón estaba lleno de arena y entre estas en efecto había uno de esos diabólicos huevos negros, al parecer por segunda vez en ese día el impulso de idiotez de los Stoll había salvado vidas inocentes.

La directora respiro hondo y dijo –Dominic, por favor lleva las bombas a la playa y asegúrate de que las estén detonando con seguridad- el asiente y toma la que había en la arena y la que llevaba Yuno, una vez que salió Lister pregunto a la chica -¿Cómo sabias que estaba ahí?-.

A lo que ella responde ahogando una risa burlona –mi padre es el dios de los ladrones, se cómo encontrar las cosas que otros quieren ocultar, sobre todo si ya sé cómo son, por eso Emily debió querer mi cuello, soy la única que puede encontrar todas sus mierdas, ahora directora, ¿ya me puedo retirar con mi dormitorio? Obviamente me necesitan-

La chica era alta y delgada, con los rasgos de elfo el doble de marcados que Selena o los Stoll, con el cabello marrón rojizo rizado con estas molestas trencitas, solo que las suyas estaban teñidas de dorado, su nombre era Madeleine Złodziej, Jane no tenía idea de cómo rayos se pronunciaba eso, su escudo de armas era parecido al de Yuno excepto por que el suyo decía κόρη, así que era una hija de Hermes

Leslie pregunta consternada -¿de dónde saco ese jarrón?- a lo que la directora responde con tono melancólico –Emily me lo dio- Yuno pregunto entonces con una fuerte expresión de tristeza -¿hace cuánto fue eso?- a lo que la directora responde respirando hondo –hace más de un año-

Todo mundo se quedó consternado con eso, al parecer nadie quería decir una palabra más, todos menos Bryan, él dijo con todo el veneno del que su garganta fue capaz –todo estuvo planeado ¿cierto?- de nuevo todos quedaron mudos así que Bryan siguió hablando –Santa Lucia, todo fue planeado, todas esas personas murieron por nada, todas esas misiones que ella completaba tan asombrosamente bien-

Catherine responde –eso no lo sabemos, pudo haber puesto esa cosa en el jarrón esta mañana- todos parecían querer aferrarse a esa idea pero la directora respondió –con especular obviamente no lograremos nada, Yuno ¿Por qué no le avisaste a Joseph?- Yuno se rasco la nuca y respondió –bueno, esa es otra cosa, no sé bien como decirle... bueno ya... Joseph se largó-

Todos la miraron consternada y preguntaron al unísono -¿QUE?- a lo que la directora pregunta más concretamente pregunto con tono serio y furioso -¿a qué te refieres con eso? ¿Dónde está Joseph Aquamarine?-

A lo que Yuno responde algo intimidada –pues fui a preguntar por el cómo me dijo, pero al parecer lo último que se supo de él es que luego de que Em volara el centro de mando él se metió al agua de la playa y desde entonces no ha salido, pensé que necesitaba tiempo para llorar o algo así, entonces le pedí a Delphini que le enviara un mensaje con su agua mágica pero nada-

Catherine dijo –debió haberse ido por la fisura rodeando la bahía de la costa- a lo que Madeleine agrega –o no, talvez salió del agua en el área con árboles y se metió en el bosque- Leslie también dice –lo que es seguro es que el maldito también es un traidor, ¿Por qué más huir?- Yuno responde algo agotada –pues si quiere mando algunos a buscarlo al bosque, pero con la fisura abierta no creo que sea buena idea-

Entonces para sorpresa de todos el gordito Lister se levanta y dice serio –directora con su permiso me gustaría regresar a la enfermería, creo que seré más útil ahí que aquí-

La directora parecía querer protestar pero el continuo diciendo –obviamente esto es nada más que un interrogatorio, y creo que es más que obvio que ninguno de nosotros está involucrado, el único que huyo de aquí fue el novio de Emily, creo que eso deja en claro del lado de qué lado esta quien, ninguno de nosotros sabe nada y aunque cualquiera tuviera información que en su momento no creyó importante dudo que la recordemos ahora, y yo no debo estar aquí discutiendo tácticas de batalla o persecución, no soy un jefe de dormitorio sino encargado de la enfermería y lo más probable es que dentro de poco la necesitemos funcional en su totalidad, si lo que le preocupa es los sentimientos que pude o no tener por Emily tranquila, pondré a Henry a cuidarla, él es uno de "los otros" así que dudo que esto le afecte demasiado o no tanto como a nosotros-

Jane no se esperaba semejante discurso dicho seguido y sin titubear de parte del robustito, la directora lo pensó en silencio durante unos momentos hasta que al parecer acepto el hecho de que no iba a obtener nada prolongando el interrogatorio así que respiro hondo y dijo –Lister, Cat y Maddie, pueden retirarse por ahora, Lister ve a la enfermería, Cat espera instrucciones de Alec y Maddie ve a la playa con el resto de los buscadores y dile a Dominic que regrese y traiga al resto de los jefes de dormitorio- todos asintieron y se retiraron

La directora frota las yemas de los dedos en la frente y dice –esperen aquí a que lleguen los otros- luego sale por una puerta a una habitación sin ventanas. 

Jane noto que su invisibilidad se iba así que prefirió solo retirarse, como quiera a partir de ahí solo sería la discusión de los jefes de dormitorio sobre que dormitorio merece más protección que otro y quien tiene más culpa que quien.

Camino hacia una zona boscosa y espero hasta ser visible de nuevo, entonces regreso al dormitorio 10, pero a medio camino, todo mundo empezó a gritar y Jane volteo a ver al mar para comprobar que a través de la fisura aún abierta entraba una cosa cilíndrica gigante de color dorado seguido por seis enormes barcos negros, pero en definitivo el consolador asesino gigante era el más grande de los siete.

\- / - / - / - / - / - / -

Jennifer tenía una enorme pereza

Había demasiadas cosas que debía hacer, su poder dicho sonaba fácil, pero era demasiado complejo, principalmente por lo rápido que cambiaba lo que debía hacer y la poca lógica que esas cosas parecían hasta tenerlas en retrospectiva.

Lo peor es que dichos cambios no dependían de las decisiones de Jennifer, sino de las de todos los demás, como cuando conoció a Marcus su poder le decía que debía golpearlo en las bolas y reírse de él, pero estando medio metro de él la conveniencia cambio y ahora debía ser amable y coquetearle.

Había días en que Jennifer lo mandaba todo a la mierda y hacia lo que le venía en gana, a veces las consecuencias de esas decisiones valían la pena y otras no, como cuando decidió que le daba flojera insinuarle a Cheshire que espiara a Emily, ahora veía que esa fue una mala decisión. 

Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, al menos ahora entendía los enormes cambios que Emily Old provocaba en su poder, algunas veces debía ser su mejor amiga y otros debía hablar mal de ella a sus espaldas, ahora comprendía que la conveniencia respecto a ella dependía de si el ataque tendría éxito o no, si lo tenía y todos terminaban encadenados le sería útil ser amiga de Emily, si el ataque fallaba le convenía haber dudado de Emily desde el principio.

Por ahora todo lo que respectaba a ella estaba anulado probablemente se debía a si ella saldría o no de su coma, bueno ahora mismo Jennifer no podía darse el lujo de desconfiar de su poder ni un solo momento, así que cuando las alarmas sonaron y la fisura se abrió sabía que debía empezar a actuar de inmediato.

Primero se escabullo en la casa de Hefestos, y robo algo que a simple vista parecía insignificante, un pequeño martillo, un soplete, una placa de bronce delgada y una cinta adhesiva industrial, ¿Qué para que las quería? Quien sabe.

Solo supo que debía robarlos y ponerlos en una bolsa justo en la puerta del establo de los pegasos, por fortuna todos lo Hefesis estaban en el centro de mando tratando de arreglar el cierre así que fue fácil entrar, tomar y salir corriendo, además los establos estaban habitados solo por caballos, ya que se impuso el toque de queda.

Aunque justo luego de entrar su poder le dijo que le convenía esconderse así que se agacho dentro de una de las cuadras vacías y vio como dos chicas del dormitorio 11 entraban y empezaban a buscar, durante unos oscuros momentos Jennifer pensó que la descubrirían y empezó a crear una explicación en su cabeza, no ayudo demasiado que la maldita trenza miniatura quedara frente a su cara de nuevo y no pudiera acomodarla por temor a hacer ruido.

Pero por fortuna en la cuadra que estaba justo alado de la suya una de las chicas dijo –oye, halle uno- y salió de ella con un huevo negro de plástico con luces rojas parpadeando, los pegasos parecían bastante alterados por esto así que las chicas salieron lo más rápido posible permitiéndole a Jennifer continuar su rara tarea. ¿Eso estuvo raro eh? Pues nada comparado con lo que debía hacer ahora, ahora debía escabullirse directo a la boca de la vaca, al dormitorio 2.

Ella había estado en la casa de Hera un par de veces antes pero solo en el restaurante, la primera vez que había ido fue con Marcus a una cita romántica, estuvo bien hasta que su poder le dijo que debía tirarle el agua con gas en la cara, abofetearlo y llamarlo bastardo para luego salir ofendida, ella no lo hizo, debió hacerlo.

Si hubiera terminado su relación en ese momento se hubieran evitado que todo se hiciera mierda, pero para ese momento Marcus ya le gustaba de verdad y había decidido ignorar el regalo de Poros, ese fue otro gran error del que se arrepentía.

Pero volviendo al aquí y al ahora, esto sería más difícil, Nemea había llamado a todos los turquesa de regreso a la casa de Hera y se estaban preparando para la batalla, uno pensaría que los más organizados para estas situaciones serían los Aresis o los Athenios, pero los 2's ya estaban moviéndose por todas partes poniéndose sus trajes militares y preparando sus armas.

Jennifer tuvo que entrar por una de las ventanas del restaurante, y esconderse detrás de una de las elegantes y enormes cortinas de terciopelo porque en él había tres chicos con playera naranja, uno estaba debajo de una de las mesas y solo se veían sus pies saliendo debajo del mantel pero luego salió y dijo –lo halle- con otro huevo negro en las manos, se paró y dijo –noche de pascua sangrienta ¿eh?- los otros dos rieron ante el mal chiste y luego los tres se fueron, Jennifer rodo los ojos, se acomodó la trenza otra vez, y se escabullo hacia la armería.

Cualquiera diría que estaba loca por ponerse de espía secreto en un lugar lleno de humanos enojados y muy fuertemente armados, la verdad es que Jennifer no entendía las armas que usaban "los otros" por qué vamos, espadas, cuchillos, arco y flecha, eso era lo que todos sus instintos de semidiosa le decían que debía utilizar, pero todos esos rifles, láseres, granadas, bombas y demás que llenaba la armería del dormitorio 2 era algo con lo que ella (y la gran mayoría de semidioses) se sentía incomoda.

Estaba nerviosa en su escondite, sabía lo que debía hacer y sabía que el tiempo para hacerlo se agotaba, por un momento pensó en salir de su escondite con las manos en alto y explicarles a los simples mortales lo que debía hacer, esa si hubiera sido una locura.

Ellos jamás le creerían o si quiera harían el intento de entenderla, para ellos ningún semidiós era digno de confianza, por eso el 80% de sus internos eran mortales y el otro 20% legados, siempre que sus padres hayan estado casados, pero un perverso ser nacido del engaño como lo era un semidiós jamás tendría un hogar en la casa de Hera.

Por fortuna no tuvo que esperar más porque en ese momento apareció Nemea Samos cojeando y aun con la cabeza vendada les dijo –todos acérquense, en especial los de primero, tengo algo que decirles- todos se acercaron hacia donde estaba ella alejándose lo suficiente como para que Jennifer pudiera escabullirse hasta la pared llena de armas.

Nemea empezó con su discurso con su voz seria con ese tono enojado que ella siempre usaba -Sé lo que están sintiendo, yo misma he tenido la misma sensación muchas veces, su respiración se está haciendo más rápida de lo que debería, en su barriga, hay un nudo de miedo que serpentea como un enorme gusano negro y frío. Sienten como si tuvieran que orinar, quizás sus intestinos se mueven. Su boca está seca como el corazón de la directora-

Algunos rieron ante el chiste pero la mayoría seguían serios y nerviosos, Jennifer noto que la pared ya estaba casi vacía, excepto por un tipo particular de rifle, este se veía muy grande y pesado, Jennifer tomo lo más disimulada que pudo uno y Nemea siguió hablando -Piensan ¿qué pasaría si se avergüenzan a ustedes mismos ahí afuera? ¿Qué pasaría si olvidan todo su entrenamiento? Ustedes aspiran a ser héroes, pero temen ser unos cobardes, todos los chicos se sienten de la misma manera antes de que comience la batalla, y los adultos también. Esos semidioses y legados que están allá están sintiendo lo mismo. También los Monoteístas que vienen a atacarnos, no hay vergüenza en sentir miedo a menos que dejes que éste te domine. Todos hemos probado el terror alguna vez-

Entonces una chica que Jennifer reconoció vagamente como una alumna de segundo año dijo –los semidioses no son así, ellos por instinto saben pelear y no tienen miedo de hacerlo, si salimos ahí fuera todos moriremos-

Nemea la miro directo a los ojos con una de esas miradas que harían llorar a santa Claus y dijo –tienes razón Hipólita Zóni, pero ten cuidado de no buscar la muerte afuera o seguramente la encontrarás. Y créeme cuando te digo que ellos tienen su versión del miedo y es tan peligrosa como la nuestras, he pasado años viendo a semidioses cargar hacia una muerte segura sin dudarlo ni un segundo para quedar partidos por la mitad en menos de ese segundo, eso es tan valiente como estúpido, no es algo que nosotros podamos entender, recuerden Thanatos viene por todos nosotros, pero necesitamos no caer entre sus brazos, no hoy. Lo que sea que pase en el campo de batalla, recuerden, eso ya ha pasado antes y le ha pasado a personas mejores que ustedes. No soy mucho mayor que ustedes pero se una o dos cosas sobre las batallas. Nada es más terrible en éste mundo, nada es más glorioso, nada es más absurdo. Tal vez tengan nauseas, no serán los primeros. Tal vez su arma se les caiga, otros han pasado por lo mismo, recójanla y sigan luchando. Tal vez ensucien sus calzones. Yo lo hice, en mi primera batalla. A nadie le importará. Todos los campos de batalla huelen a mierda-

Jennifer aprovecho lo largo del discurso para meter el rifle dentro de una de las mochilas ya llenas de armas, tomar de ella una pistola y ponerla en su espalda mientras se escondía detrás de una mesa para acomodarse de nuevo la puta trenza.

Nemea continuo hablando –salga lo que salga de la fisura no podrá atacar desde el agua, no si todos los escudos están activos, estos funcionaran aun sin el centro de mando, y para apagarlos tendrán que entrar al internado por la playa, así que nos atrincheraremos en la entrada a la playa. Que les quede a todos claro desde ahora, vamos a ser la carnada. En cuanto el enemigo pise tierra nuestra tarea será sembrar el caos con todo lo que tengamos. Debemos evitar a toda costa que se organicen. Cargaran directo contra nosotros, eso les dará tiempo a usar a los legados como escudos humanos mientras los semidioses estarán seguros en la retaguardia para salir cuando la batalla se ponga fea y quedar como los héroes-

Jennifer noto por lo tenso del ambiente que esa última parte, no alegro ni a los legados ni a los mortales.

Nemea continuo diciendo –no olviden porque estamos nosotros aquí, no es por fama, no es por gloria, puede que nuestros padres nos incitaran pero al final del día fue nuestra decisión cruzar el portal para entrar a este mundo y hacer el juramento a nuestra diosa, la razón para pelear hoy es por nuestro derecho a vivir como hemos decidido hacerlo, como nuestros ancestros lo han estado haciendo desde la traición de Constantino hace casi 2000 años. Nosotros estamos aquí no porque la sangre nos ate a nuestra señora, sino porque tenemos fe en ella. Y nosotros tenemos algo que ellos no tienen, nosotros podemos mirar a los ojos al enemigo y saber con total certeza que tienen tanto o más miedo que nosotros, que bajo esos trajes reforzados ahí solo hay mortales, sin poderes, sin hiperactividad, sin nada, nuestras familias durante siglos han huido de ellos, con temor a creer en lo que decidieran creer, pero ya no más, POR QUE HOY, NOSOTROS, LOS ABNEGADOS SIRVIENTES DE HERA, DEMOSTRAREMOS QUE NUESTRA FE ES TAN FUERTE COMO LA SUYA-

Jennifer pensó que ese era el discurso más deprimente que había oído en toda su vida pero repentinamente el dormitorio enterró rompió en aplausos y gritos de aprobación, Jennifer tardo un momento en procesarlo hasta que se dio cuenta "dioses, la única diferencia entre ellos y los monoteístas es de qué lado están".

Después vio como todos los internos salían de la armería con las mochilas al hombros, el peso extra de la mochila alterada provoco que casi se callera de espaldas por el peso uno de los trillizos de primer año, si no es porque sus hermanos lo sostienen.

Una vez el lugar estuvo vacío Jennifer salió por la ventana de nuevo, ella hubiera deseado que Nemea se hubiera cortado un poquito con su discurso de secta suicida, podía sentir como sele terminaba el tiempo, debía apresurarse, así que lo más calmada que pudo entro a la enfermería.

Pero para desgracia suya entro justo cuando empezaba otro discurso motivacional, Lister se había parado encima de un escritorio y empezó a decir –bien, todos por favor préstenme atención- todo mundo estaba histérico, moviendo el material por todas partes, preparando las camas y discutiendo entre ellos entonces Lister continuo –¡¡CIERREN LA PUTA BOCA!!-

Todos dejaron lo que hacían y volteaban a ver a Lister, Jennifer también estaba algo impresionada, era la primera vez que lo oía gritar, más sorprendida quedo con el tono tan seguro y serio con el que hablo después.

Él dijo –bueno como ya todo mundo pudo ver nos falta personal, esto se debe a que Leslie se llevó a cualquiera capaz de disparar una flecha a tres metros de distancia, así que durante las siguientes horas vamos a estar muuuy atareados, ahora cuando el ataque llegue verán cosas horribles, una carnicería como nunca se imaginaron que podía haber, así que todos tómense antiemético a menos que quieran vomitar sobre los pacientes, ahora tenemos cupo limitado, si aún puede caminar lo curan y lo mandan de regreso a la batalla, si aguanta tres horas lo estabilizan y lo dejan en un lugar seguro, y si, y solo si necesita una operación para no fallecer lo traen aquí, ayudaremos a todos los que podamos mientras podamos pero en el preciso momento en que dejen de respirar los dejan donde esta con una etiqueta roja encima para saber que ya murió y van a buscar otro herido ¿de acuerdo?, otra cosa que deben tener en cuenta es que aquí no somos médicos sin fronteras, esto es una guerra y ya escogimos nuestro lado, así que si ven un enemigo herido lo dejan morirse en el piso, o si se sienten piadosos o crueles le inyectan aire en las venas pero ni se les ocurra traer uno aquí, y si alguno de nosotros cae le quitan el bolso médico y continúan con su trabajo, bien todos, A TRABAJAR-

Y todos reanudaron sus actividades en la enfermería, Jennifer se acercó hacia donde estaba Lister bajándose del escritorio, se colocó de espaldas justo en el lugar preciso para que su espalda evitara un resbalón que abría anulado completamente todo su gran discurso, al terminar de bajar el de mala gana la miro y dijo –gracias, ahora ¿Qué quiere aquí?-

No existía demasiada amistad entre ellos dos, principalmente por que a cada oportunidad que tenía Jennifer soltaba alguna burla hacia su adoración hacia Emily, al punto de imitar ladridos cada vez que él estaba cerca.

Pero no era iniciativa de Jennifer, su poder le decía que lo hiciera, ok, talvez Jennifer aprovechaba la ocasión para descargar un poco de su frustración con el pobre Lister, pero eso ya era pasado, ahora su poder le decía que tratara bien al gordis, al menos por ahora.

Así que sonrió y respondió –de nada, y necesito uno de esos- extendió la mano hacia uno de los bolsos médicos ya preparados para su uso en una de las mesas, cuando tomo la correa una mano agarro la suya deteniéndola y preguntando -¿si sabes que estas cosas son importantes, qué los tenemos contados y que vidas dependen de que tengamos suficientes?- Jennifer alzo la vista y se topó con la última persona a la que hubiera querido toparse ahí, una de sus enemigos mortales, Joselyn Solace, la ex-mejor amiga patética de Marcus.

Apenas conocerla su poder le había advertido que debía ser grosera y agresiva con ella, aunque personalmente Jennifer siempre creyó que lo habría hecho de todos modos.

La estaba mirando con la misma tonta cara de superioridad social que siempre ponía cuando estaba cerca de ella, Jennifer sonríe y responde con seriedad y confianza –si- por desgracia la trenza volvió a caer sobre su cara arruinando el efecto dramático.

Lister la mira a los ojos y dijo –bien, Joselyn suéltala yo respondo por esto– Jocelyn no se veía nada convencida al respecto pero se limita a mirarla feo y suelta su mano para caminar hacia otra área de la enfermería, Jennifer se coloca al hombro el bolso y le pregunta a Lister-¿Por qué me la das tan fácilmente?- ella no quería preguntárselo, en especial porque sabía que daría pie a otro discurso, pero su poder fue firme al respecto.

El respondió con una sonrisa triste –ayer hubiera forcejeado contigo para quitártelo solo por no haberla pedido y probablemente hubiéramos acabado con todas las cosas tiradas en el piso inservible para cualquiera, pero ya soy grande para esas niñerías, ¿Joseph se largó sabias?-

Jennifer asintió, fue uno de los primeros chismes en esparcirse, Lister continuo diciendo –es un traidor, probablemente fue a avisarles que el plan de Emily fallo, y aun así en lo único en que pude pensar al oírlo es que ahora podía demostrarle que soy mejor que él, a ella, a la traidora en coma con medio cuerpo carbonizado que planto bombas por todas partes y que iba a volarme en pedazos, fue como quitarme una venda de los ojos, en la playa dije que la debíamos matar, eso fue más que nada por despecho, por todo lo que hice por ella y aun así yo no le importaba matarme con un botón, ni siquiera me considero digno de darme una muerte de semidiós, entonces me dije a mi mismo "al diablo Emily, al diablo Joseph", aquí yo soy valioso y útil para muchas personas, decidí dejar de querer ser Joseph y simplemente ser la mejor versión posible de Lister-

Jennifer debía admitir que por ñoño que eso sonara, con ese tono claro y esos ojos sinceros sonaba muy bien, rápidamente se dio una bofetada mental para dejar de pensar tonterías y concentrarse.

El continuo diciendo –y ahí me di cuenta que tú y todos los demás que se reían de mi tenían razón para hacerlo, solo que el resentimiento no me dejaba admitirlo, ahora lo acepto, así como acepto que tienes tus razones para hacer las cosas raras que haces, además ese bolso solo se puede usar para ayudar a otros, así que adelante y suerte- le dedico una sonrisa más sincera y se fue

Una parte de Jennifer quería quedarse y seguir oyéndolo hablar, pero sabía que el tiempo se terminaba y aun había cosas por hacer.

Fue corriendo al bosque, había un camino corto y seguro pero su poder dijo que le convenía más ir por el largo y complicado, Jennifer asumió que eso se debía a que había alguien en el bosque con quien no debía toparse, así que se aguantó y corrió rápido hasta llegar a un enorme encino con una rama rota, apenas verlo supo lo que debía hacer, puso la bolsa contra el tronco y la cubrió con hojas secas.

En cuanto estuvo cubierto supo que su carrera aun no terminaba, debía ahora correr hacia la dirección que hace unos momentos estaba evitando, raro al parecer de quien se debía alejar ahora debía perseguir, aunque no era ni de lejos lo más raro que su poder la hacía hacer.

Salió del bosque y oyó a todo mundo gritar asustado y como las sirenas de alarma empezaban a sonar, no tuvo que voltear para saberlo, el ataque había empezado, su tiempo se terminaba, salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hacia la persona que debía buscar, la encontró mirando el mar hipnotizada, Jennifer le toco el hombro y dijo –Jane-

Ella volteo a mirarla, sus ojos azules llenos de miedo, Jennifer al instante supo lo que debía hacer, le dio una bofetada a Jane tan fuerte que casi la tira al piso, esta parpadeo tres veces seguidas aun con su rostro perplejo y dijo –otra por favor-

Jennifer le tiro otra hacia la otra mejilla igual de fuerte, ahora su cara estaba igual de enrojecida en ambas partes, pero ahora Jane ya parpadeo más y le respondió levantando las manos –ya estoy bien, gracias, pero lo vuelves a hacer y te reviento- Jennifer rueda los ojos divertida y dice –sí, si, como digas, ahora ve a ver a la directora-

Jane la mira confundida y pregunta -¿para qué?- a lo que Jennifer responde –no tengo idea, solo ve por tu traje a tu dormitorio y luego busca a la directora- Jane aún se veía indecisa así que Jennifer le pregunto -¿confías en mí?- Jane respondió al instante –no-

A lo que ella asintió y dijo –chica lista, bien no confíes si no quieres, pero estarás de acuerdo en que hoy por hoy nuestros intereses son los mismos y que me conviene que esta batalla la gane el internado- Jane responde –así parece- y Jennifer se acomodó la trenza y continuo –de acuerdo si no quieres no lo hagas pero honestamente ¿tienes algo mejor que hacer?-

Jane se encoge de hombros y Jennifer se aleja, pero se voltea y le dice –y ten esto, solo tiene una pero servirá si la usas cuando la debes usar, aunque ni idea de cuando sea eso- y le arroja el arma que se robó del dormitorio 2, para luego decirle –suerte y recuerda seguir al dragón- e irse corriendo.

Llego a duras penas al dormitorio 0 antes de que el escudo se activara, hasta tuvo que reproducir en su mente el themesong de Indiana Jones cuando se deslizaba antes de que la pared naranja-rojiza de energía le cortara las piernas.

Entro al salón principal, una enorme sala redonda de piedra con una fogata brillando intensamente justo en medio, con un techo de cúpula por el que se filtraba el humo, lo cual daba desde el exterior un aire a lámpara gigante, y tuvo que oír un tercer discurso de un líder.

Joe dijo frente a todos –debemos proteger el fuego del hogar hasta que el último de nosotros haya muerto- y eso fue todo, Jennifer supuso que eso era parte de la razón por la que lo nombraron jefe, directo al grano nada de aumentar la moral del equipo.

Joe se acerca a ella y pregunto -¿todo listo?- Jennifer se acomodó la trenza de mala gana de nuevo y asintió, ella y Joe nunca hablaban de sus poderes, pero se daba por entendido que ambos hacían lo que debían hacer y punto.

Él dijo triste como siempre –solo espero que sea para nuestro bien- Jennifer estaba de acuerdo, su poder era para ella y solo para ella, eso significaba que bien todo lo que hizo pudo ser para que perdieran la batalla y como parte de los pocos sobrevivientes los monoteístas le tuvieran lastima.

Jennifer esperaba que no, porque eso ya sería mucho auto-joderse, ella había tenido una tarde muy atareada pero ahora su poder le decía que debía hacer lo más difícil de todo "espera".

/ - / - / - / - / - / - /

Jane se sentía mejor consigo misma teniendo de nuevo un arma de fuego entre sus manos, apuntar, disparar y muere, punto, eso era algo que ella entendía mucho mejor que todo el pandemónium que se desato cuando se vieron los barcos.

Todos corriendo por todas partes, algunos gritando y otros en un silencio de concentración , algunos con espadas y lanzas medievales, otros con armas de fuego y Tasers, algunos con armaduras de bronce y otros con trajes militares tácticos, después de esa extraña y desalentadora platica con Jennifer decidió regresar al dormitorio 10. Ni siquiera se molestó en entrar de nuevo con su ventana, Rottenmeier tendría que ser muy imbécil para molestarse con ella por salir, pero para desgracia de Jane en efecto era un imbécil.

Apenas entrar por la puerta Marcus se acercó a ella y le grito -¿Dónde diablos estabas? Dije claramente que nadie podía...- Jane rodo los ojos y dijo –sí, sí, toque de queda lo que sea, pero vamos gracias por preocuparte por mí-

El rostro de Marcus enrojeció con ira y vergüenza pero al final solo bufo molesto y dijo –ya cállate y vete a cambiar- y señalo el baño de chicas a sus espaldas, pero Jane dijo –ok- y procedió a quitarse frente a todos mundo las botas, la chaqueta (teniendo cuidado de envolver el arma en ella sin que nadie más la notara), la blusa y finalmente los pantalones, luego dijo -¿así o también la interior?-

Marcus se giró para verla y su cara se coloreo completamente al hacerlo, todas absolutamente todas las personas que había en el recibidor voltearon a verla, la cara de la gran mayoría de los chicos estaba tan roja como la de Rottenmeier, mientras que las miradas de las chicas, por celos obviamente, se oscurecían más y más a cada segundo.

En medio de la conmoción Val se acercó a ella con un pequeño rectángulo de tela rosa en las manos, el aún se veía triste y cabizbajo, pero al menos ya no lloraba, lo coloco en el pecho de Jane y el mismo símbolo que el de los emblemas de Afrodita brillo en él, la paloma con el corazón entre las garras.

Del rectángulo empezaron a salir hilos que se juntaron alrededor de Jane, cociéndose y acomodándose hasta quedar alrededor de Jane un traje de batalla como el de los demás, se parecía a los de assassination classrom, solo que con patrón militar rosa oscuro y que el de las chicas dejaba tanto a la imaginación como el de los chicos, también era más pesada que la ropa normal, lo cual supuso era mejor para parar balas.

Al voltear alrededor Jane noto que todo mundo seguía en la misma posición, estuvo a punto de aplaudir y recordarles que estaban a punto de matarlos a todos, pero Val se adelantó y envió un buen susto a todos en la sala que los saco de su shoock, Jane noto que estas no eran sus hondas de horror y desesperación normales, estas parecían "tristes y enojadas".

Marcus carraspeo para sacarse el miedo y dijo –bien, como saben todos, todos los que ya leyeron el folleto al menos (dirigiéndole una mala mirada a Jane), los de tercer año se quedan a defender la casa de Afrodita, el resto, afuera-

Luego camino hasta la mesa del recibidor y quito el recipiente de condones, el cual por cierto ya solo tenía tres, Marcus coloco las manos en dos círculos tallados en la mesa, un tercer circulo tallado un poco más grande frente a ellos se abre y sale de dentro un cristal rosa, flotaba en el aire, era de más o menos unos 20 centímetros de largo, tallado como diamante, Marcus se quita un guante de su traje y toma el cristal, este empieza a brillar y él lo suelta para que siga flotando, Marcus grita –30 segundos, todo mundo recoja sus armas y fuera, los de tercero, confiamos en ustedes-

Todo mundo empezó a recoger sus cosas y salir, Jane los imito al sacar disimuladamente el arma de la chaqueta, por fortuna todo el resto de su armamento colgaba de sus orejas, una vez estuvieron todos fuera, el cristal empezó a brillar más y desprendió una fuerte llamarada de luz hacia el techo, atravesó las capas hasta llegar arriba del dormitorio, desde ahí empezó a expandirse hasta formar un domo alrededor del dormitorio 10, una vez que toco el piso se fortaleció y apareció en el brillante campo de fuerza rosa el símbolo de la paloma.

Rottenmeier empezó a asignarles tareas, Jane noto que incluso en esta situación aún los semidioses tenían trabajos más "simples" que los de los legados.

Cuando fue el turno de los legados de primer año Marcus les dijo –bien, la cosa se va a poner muy fea, me hubiera gustado que hubieran tenido un poco más de entrenamiento, principalmente porque la mayoría no tiene nada de él, puede que no seamos hiperactivos como los semidioses pero tampoco somos como los humanos, cuando el momento llegue hagan lo que su instinto les diga que deban hacer, eso es lo que siempre decía la tía abuela Piper, si deben correr corran, si se deben esconder escóndanse, si deben atacar ataquen, ahora vayan todos al comedor, ahí se organizara el ataque a la playa, Louis espera, tu no-

Todos salieron corriendo menos Louis y Jane, aunque ella se apartó de los hermanos para que no notaran su presencia, Marcus dice –ve con la directora al mirador y dile que iré en cuanto termine de organizar a los de último año, los imbéciles no me harán caso si no estoy ahí- Louis respondió –ok, y luego voy con los otros al comedor-

Marcus frunce el ceño y dice –Anata matsu appu Watashi wa tōchaku suru- Jane no tenía idea de que significaba eso, pero al parecer no le agrado en nada a Louis, porque le grito -Watashi wa hokanohito ga shinu ma kakusanai- siguieron discutiendo y Jane no entendía una palabra, pero se ubicaba más o menos en el contexto y en su lenguaje corporal.

Ambos llevaban trajes parecidos a los de Jane solo que los de ellos tenían cosidos a la espalda un carcaj ya llenos de flechas y con un arco compuesto doblado dentro, en el momento pico de la discusión Jane entro y dijo –si quieren yo voy a avisarle a la directora-

Los mariposones voltearon a verla y Marcus dice con mala cara –Ariga... digo gracias Jane, pero es mej...- pero fue interrumpido por el hermanito que dijo –sí, muchas gracias Jane, tú le caes mejor a la directora-

Jane dudaba bastante de dicha afirmación pero no pudo debatirla ya que Louis salió corriendo hacia el comedor, Marcus la miro feo unos segundos hasta que dijo –ya vete- y también corrió hacia otra parte del internado.

Jane no conocía demasiados lugares del internado aun con una semana viviendo ahí, sus dos intentos de tour guiado había tomado "rumbos inesperados", pero si conocía el mirador, no estaba demasiado lejos del centro de mando, un poco más abajo en la colina, detrás del dormitorio 8.

Era relativamente grande para unas 50 personas hecho de piedra caliza tallada, de hecho parecía una enorme piedra caliza que fue tallada hasta convertirla en mirador, ofrecía una vista perfecta de toda la playa, a Jane nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que tuviera un uso táctico cuando Stuart la cito ahí, ni cuando Tao la cito ahí, ni cuando... bueno ya entendieron el concepto.

Al pasar por los dormitorios vio que cada uno tenía su propio campo de fuerza de color correspondiente con el color de la camisa de sus internos y con el símbolo de su dios principal en él, cuando paso cerca del pequeño dormitorio 8 vio que dé el salían una ninfa y un sátiro antes de que se creara alrededor un campo de fuerza plateado con una media que imitaba a un arco con una flecha atravesada, Jane imagino que como no había internos pusieron un responsable al respecto.

El mirador tenía su propio campo de fuerza blanco alrededor con un Pegaso grabado, la diferencia es que en dirección al internado había un arco de piedra que frenaba el campo de fuerza y permitía una entrada.

Dentro estaban la directora, todos los profesores, personal de seguridad, vigilantes de dormitorios y algunos internos en jefe, todos se veían ansiosos e histéricos, Jane hizo nota de un detalle bastante curioso, la variedad de vestimentas, un ejemplo eran el equipo de Emily.

Yuno Stoll llevaba el mismo que Jane solo que en naranja, y Eva Mercer también solo que gris, lo cual no iba bien con sus cintas para el pelo verdes, mientras que el de Leslie parecía un traje militar de un ejército, noto que la única con un traje así era Nemea Samos del dormitorio 2, mientras que el resto ahí llevaba literalmente una armadura griega de bronce, que la verdad Jane pensó que dejaba demasiados puntos ciegos para balas pero los semidioses tenían una lógica muy rara.

Todo mundo estaba mirando pantallas, mapas y hablando o casi gritándose entre ellos, la directora estaba parada con su armadura con los brazos tras la espalda mirando a las naves en el mar, pregunto -¿ya se han podido comunicar con el árbol de Thalía?- con una voz calmada que solo podría tener en estas situaciones alguien que ya había visto demasiadas batallas.

El profesor Pace le respondió con una voz, casi, casi igual de seca –no, sin la antena es imposible, el portal de nuevo no funcionaba bien así que ordene que lo apagaran- el vigilante del dormitorio 9 agrega –fue lo mejor, solo Emily sabia arreglarlo, probablemente porque era ella quien lo descomponía, si el árbol cae...-

Pero la directora lo interrumpe diciendo –el árbol no caerá, no mientras "el" lo vigile, al final siempre se sale con la suya- Jane noto que la directora había dicho eso en un tono tanto de confianza como de resentimiento, luego la rubia mayor pregunto -¿ya pusieron todos los escudos? ¿Archie está a salvo?-

A lo que la vigilante de su propio dormitorio Lacy respondió –ya todos, y si lo llevaron al dormitorio 4- la directora se quedó completamente callada, Jane pensó que ya había tachado todos los puntos en su lista mental, y ya no sabía que más preguntar, siguió mirando a las naves, y dijo –no, lo entiendo, ¿Por qué no hacen nada? ¿Qué están esperando?- entonces Jane respondió –a Emily-

Todos voltearon a verla, hasta la directora, Jane respondió –yo diría que están esperando a que Emily se asegure de que todos los incautos están en su lugar, luego activar todas las bombas, si eso ocurriera el resto solo tendría que tomar el control y listo, si aún no atacan es porque no saben que Emily está muerta y que el plan A fallo, es lo que supongo, por cierto Marcus ya viene en camino-

Aclara al ver como todos se le quedaban viendo, de nuevo, hasta que la vigilante del dormitorio 4 dijo –entonces tenemos algo de tiempo para organizarnos bien- a lo que el subdirector responde –pero no mucho, probablemente tengan un máximo para que las bombas funcionen, solo hasta que todos estén en los dormitorios, ahora que los escudos están puestos deben ser 10 o a lo mucho 15 minutos antes de que usen el plan B y comience el ataque con sus cañones-

La directora se voltea a ver a su hija Eva y le dice –el de la esquina derecha, antes de que activen sus escudos- ella asiente aun con su rostro sin expresión, cruza el arco y se arroja por el acantilado, Jane pensó que se había suicidado por el pedido imposible de su madre cuando unos tentáculos de agua surgen del mar y la envuelven en una burbuja gigante para empezar a hundirse, Jane no sabía lo que había pasado pero prefirió no preguntar.

Todos volvieron a sus pantallas y mapas, ella estaba a punto de retirarse, asumiendo que su lógica era todo lo que Jennifer pensaba que debía aportar ahí, pero la directora anoto algo en un papel, lo metió a un sobre y se giró a verla con rostro de resignación y determinación.

Le extendió disimuladamente el sobre ya firmado por ella y acercándose a su oreja le susurra –óyeme bien, te lo diré solo una vez, toma esta carta y ve directo a la entrada del bosque, toma uno de los vehículos y sigue por el sendero lo más rápido que de ese motor, llegaras a una intersección con letreros con dibujos, ve por el del águila, "el águila", cuando llegues diles que vas de parte mía y entrega la carta en la mano del pretor y de nadie más, suerte pequeña, dependemos de ti-

Luego se aleja un poco y dice un poco más alto –y no quiero oír que vuelves a quedarte a solas con ningún chico, ahora vuelve con tus compañeros- Jane puso cara de tristeza y se fue cabizbaja, aunque pudo notar como la madre de Noah le decía a la directora -¿enserio la regañas por eso "ahora"?-

Una vez que Jane estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del lugar empezó a correr, llego hasta la entrada al bosque un gran arco de piedra con gruesas puertas de madera, lo verdaderamente peculiar de él es que no se podía rodear, Jane ya lo había intentado una vez, pero mientras más se acercaba más deseaba no hacerlo.

Jane asumió que era por la barrera, debía ser lo mismo que en el mirador, solo que la barrera a diferencia de los escudos era invisibles e intangible, uno simplemente no deseaba acercarse a ella y ya.

Aunque según había oído si podía parar descargas de energía, además de que no dejaba ver por fuera nada de lo que pasaba en el internado, Jane se subió encima de una de las tres Jeeps que estaban cerca de la entrada, por fortuna no usaban llaves, solo un botón de encendido y listo.

Atravesó el arco y paso algo extraño, fue como entrar a otra dimensión, de repente Jane está sola en la Jeep a la mitad del bosque, solo con un sendero frente de ella, detrás había un arco de piedra muy viejo a punto de derrumbarse y detrás de él solo árboles, los edificios, las luces y el ruido del internado habían desaparecido, solo se oía el ruido del mar relativamente cerca.

Jane estuvo tentada a pasar de nuevo por el arco pero se dio cuenta de que eso no tendría sentido, bueno era momento de evaluar sus opciones, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue salir corriendo de ahí y no volver, aunque había problemas con ello.

Primero, su estúpida conciencia no dejaba de gritarle que eso era malo y que no debía huir cual cobarde y bla bla bla.

Segundo, si se iba todo el esfuerzo del viaje desde Alaska habría sido en vano y su única esperanza de encontrar respuestas a su vida y averiguar quiénes eran sus progenitores se perdería.

Tercero y más importante, está bien era su oportunidad de vengarse, existía la posibilidad de que los asesinos de sus padres estuvieran durante el ataque o pudiera encontrar la forma de hallarlos, eso habría otra pregunta ¿enserio debía entregar esa carta?

Si Jane se iba talvez cuando volviera solo encontraría cadáveres, por otro lado lo que decía la carta podía ser la gran diferencia entre victoria y genocidio, claro sería más fácil decidirlo si supiera que había dentro.

Jane jugo un poco con el sello, pero al final decidió no abrirla, era un mensaje de un líder militar a otro, saber lo que decía en su momento bien podía costarle la cabeza, así que solo siguió por el sendero. El bosque era oscuro y se oían ruidos raros, eso tranquilizo a Jane, era un ambiente muy conocido para ella.

Había oído que había monstruos en el bosque esperando poder devorar cualquier semidiós desprevenido, eso a Jane no le importaba, ella era solo una legado, llego hasta la intercepción que le habían dicho, y ahí había un letrero que marcaba tres direcciones.

Había unos en dirección al camino por el que Jane había llegado, este estaba marcado en el letrero con la silueta de un Pegaso, el camino de la izquierda, en el letrero lo marcaba la silueta de un águila y finalmente el camino de la derecha, que era marcada con un dragón.

Era como si Jane también tuviera una intercepción en el cerebro, era como si la carta en el bolsillo de su chaqueta quemara con energía electromagnética que la movía hacia la izquierda, pero las palabras de Jennifer tenían el mismo efecto en su cerebro moviéndola hacia la derecha. 

Jane debía decidir rápido, ya no había tiempo, pero entonces un ruido hizo la elección por ella, al voltear la cabeza en dirección a la dirección del águila vio una luces encendiéndose y gracias a la resonancia de esa dirección supo lo que ocurría, también están atacando ahí.

Jane se quedó congelada unos momento hasta que lo entendió, ahí no encontrarían ayuda, así que dio un respiro de frustración y emprendió el camino, a pie por cierto por que el sendero era pequeño para la Jeep, directo en el camino para seguir al dragón.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno gracias a todos los que me han tenido paciencia, sé que tarde mucho pero en mi casa estaba ocurriendo una situación muy delicada con la salud de mi hermana, bueno en este capítulo vimos un poco más sobre la forma en que el internado se prepara para la guerra y conocimos un poco más de un personaje que hace mucho que no veíamos, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y como siempre se aceptan críticas y comentarios.


	11. Rocadragon, una daga de hierro y un gran excremento de bronce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bueno continua la gran batalla por el internado mestizo, espero les guste

     

Capitulo 11

****Rocadragon, una daga de hierro y un gran excremento de bronce** **

Jane no se sentía asustada en el bosque como la mayoría de la gente normal lo haría. 

Vivió toda su vida a orillas de uno, paso casi toda su infancia perdiéndose en él, de hecho su padre llego a considerar seriamente convertir la antena de su casa en un faro gigante para que supiera por donde volver, aunque los imbéciles de los guardabosques no lo dejaron por una tontería sobre la migración de los animales. 

Así que ella estaba bastante tranquila corriendo por el estrecho sendero del bosque oscuro oyendo a las criaturas de la tierra devorándose entre ellas, eso la ayudaba a relajarse. 

Noto que mientras más caminaba el sendero se volvía cada vez más y más angosto, hasta que llego un punto en que desapareció por completo, Jane se dijo a si misma –mierda, ¿y ahora qué?- 

Se giró para volver por el sendero cuando lo noto, entre los árboles, era ahí, era exactamente el mismo lugar que ella soñó el primer día de clases, era exactamente el mismo. 

Jane sabía que tal vez su mente le estaba jugando alguna broma pesada, pero si no era así era demasiada coincidencia, así que sin mirar atrás abandono el camino y se internó en medio del oscuro bosque. 

Camino en dirección hacia donde ella recordaba que había volado en sus sueños, o lo mejor que lo recordaba al menos, eso fue hace una semana después de todo, tardo unos veinte minutos, y llego a la cueva, comprobó el área y noto que más o menos a medio kilómetro había una enorme montaña. 

Jane no era geógrafa pero estaba bastante segura que cerca de nueva york no había ninguna montaña así, al parecer su padre tenía razón de nuevo, el planeta tierra era mucho más grande de lo que todos querían creer.

Jane decidió respirar hondo, aclarar su mente y entrar a la cueva, eso se veía mucho más fácil en su sueño cuando volaba que ahora, no dejaba de golpearse y rascarse con las malditas estalagmitas y estalactitas mohosas. 

Aunque debía admitir que tal vez una pequeñísima parte de ella tenía un pelín de miedo de llegar al final de la cueva y encontrarse con esos enormes, monstruosos y brillantes ojos dorados, solo un pockys. 

Llego hasta el final de la cueva y preparo su lanza y escudo, se dijo a sí misma “bueno Jane tranquila, la maldita hija de su perra madre de Jennifer te mando aquí por alguna razón”. 

Se aseguró que el arma siguiera en el bolsillo de su traje táctico, talvez este era el momento en que debía usarla, lo más sigilosa que pudo (en vista de que cargaba un escudo gigante) se escabullo y escondió. 

Entonces entro a una enorme caverna, se quedó asombrada, Jane nunca fue una persona de paisajes pero debía admitir que ese lugar era hermoso, toda, absolutamente toda la caverna estaba hecha de alabastro puro, pero en las paredes había incrustadas enormes cristales de colores sin tallar que parecían brillar con luz propia. 

Jane se acercó para ver más de cerca, en el piso había un pequeño lago con agua muy cristalina y había nadando dentro enormes peces koi plateados del tamaño de salmones, en el techo había un gran agujero que dejaba ver el cielo nocturno y dejaba entrar la luz de la luna, eso era lo que hacía a los cristales brillar. 

Pero Jane también noto que en el lago había una pequeña isla de obsidiana y parte de ella quedaba oculta en una gran sombra, no había cristales que reflejaran luz ahí, así que en su mayoría solo se veían penumbras, pero entre lo poco que se veía había algo raro, una cadena muy grande fuertemente unida al piso por un gran eslabón clavado al piso con varias estacas.

Jane observo como las cadenas empezaban a moverse lentamente, y se oye el ruido de más cadenas o más bien de algo muy grande moviéndolas. 

Entonces entre las sombras Jane se quedó paralizada al ver que se abrían dos enormes, dorados y fosforescentes ojos de reptil. 

Entonces en medio de la gran sombra nació una llamarada dirigida al techo de la caverna y todo se ilumino por unos segundos, entonces Jane vio que oculta en la sombra estaba la figura de un ¡DRAGON! 

Jane oyó las alas batirse y de inmediato uso el escudo para taparse, cerró los ojos y empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás para llegar a la salida, pero cuando estaba en la entrada a la caverna se da cuenta de algo, que nada había vuelto a brillar. 

No habían encendido fuego otra vez, aunque aún se sentía el aire de las alas al batirse, el instinto de auto preservación de Jane decía que debía huir y no mirar atrás, pero una parte de su mente le decía “ya viniste hasta aquí ¿no?”.

Además ella mentiría si dijera que no se había supuesto por el cartel lo que podía encontrar ahí, entonces una voz dijo –vaya, vaya, estaba empezando a creer que nunca vería ese escudo de nuevo, tú debes ser la pequeña Matthews, ¿no?- 

Jane abrió los ojos y volteo desesperada a su izquierda y a su derecha pero no vio a nadie así que haciendo de tripas corazón bajo el escudo hasta el nivel de sus ojos, esperando que una bola de fuego no le derritiera la cabeza, y no ocurrió. 

Aunque tampoco vio a nadie, solo al enorme (aunque no tanto como en los cuentos la verdad, más o menos el triple que un elefante nada mas) dragón blanco mirándola. 

Tenía un aire al de su sueño, solo que el otro era completamente blanco, tenía seis cuernos, tres a cada lado de la cabeza, una cresta de reptil que le recorría de la frente hasta la aleta de la cola, y ojos rojos. 

Este no tenía ni aleta ni cresta, sus ojos, escamas de la barriga, muslos y parte inferior de la cola, así como sus alas desde abajo eran de color dorado, y tenía un único cuerno, pero no como de unicornio, sino hacia atrás, como de dinosaurio. 

Jane noto que la cadena no lo dejaba acercarse demasiado a la entrada, pero si lo suficiente como para rostizarla con su aliento, así que no entendía por qué aun no lo hacía, el dragón aterrizo de nuevo en su isla y Jane oyó la voz otra vez –ajajaj vienes a verme pero no dices nada, vaya pero que grosera, y si, por si aún no lo procesas te estoy hablando yo querida- 

Fue entonces cuando Jane se dio cuenta de que le había hablado el dragón, de acuerdo una persona normal se hubiera quedado pasmada con la sola idea de no solo toparse con un dragón real, volador, escupe fuego y toda la cosa, sino con uno que hablara, pero Jane no. 

Por dos sencillas razones, primero porque después de todas las cosas locas que vio las últimas semanas, un dragón no era pa tanto, segundo y más importante, porque el maldito lagarto acababa de llamarla tonta a la cara, así que después de pensarlo 3 segundos pregunto -¿Qué haces con tu excremento?- 

El dragón se quedó mudo unos segundos, segundos en los que Jane pensó que sería rostizada como pavo de día de gracias, pero luego el dragón se retorció y dio unos alaridos muy extraños que Jane tardo en comprender eran risas, cuando se recompuso dijo -¿enserio vas a preguntarme eso?- 

Jane se encogió de hombros y respondió –me dio curiosidad- el dragón ríe un poco más y responde –pues si necesitas saberlo, no lo puedo echar al lago, los peces se envenenarían y ya no tendría que comer, la quemo con mi aliento de hecho, por suerte aunque no lo parezca esto está muy bien ventilado- 

Jane asiente y dice –comprendo, oye ¿y qué haces aquí encerado?- a lo que él responde –esa es una historia demasiado larga querida- a lo que ella dice –pues tengo toda la noche, vine a esconderme en lo que termina la masacre- y se sienta en el piso. 

El dragón pregunta -¿no deberías intentar ayudarlos?- a lo que Jane tranquila mirando el agua responde –no creo que pueda hacerlo, se supone que iba por ayuda con el águila pero ellos no están mejor que nosotros- 

El dragón responde –sí, supe que abría un ataque coordinado esta noche, atacaron los tres centros olímpicos al mismo tiempo- Jane pregunta interesada -¿Cómo lo sabes?- 

A lo que el dragón alza la cabeza hacia el techo y responde con voz tranquila –astrología- Jane pregunta confundida -¿Cómo los horóscopos?- 

El dragón responde con una risa –jaja, si, no es mi método de adivinación favorito, requiere demasiada paciencia, pero es un muy buen hobby cuando no tienes televisión pero si mucho tiempo libre, ademas digamos que tengo mis contactos- con un pequeño toque de melancolía en su voz. 

Jane pregunta -¿y sabes cómo terminaran las batallas?- el dragón también se sienta en su isla y responde –no, hay demasiados factores en juego, demasiadas decisiones que tomar, lo que sí puedo ver es que esta batalla será decisiva para el futuro, eso me sorprende ¿contra qué se están enfrentando exactamente?- 

A lo que Jane responde aburrida –ahh, con unos seis inquisidores…- el dragón responde –eso será difícil pero no imposible, con sus Argos seguro que podrían…- 

Jane dice –no termine, los Argos no funcionan…- y el dragón dice –huy, entonces será casi imposible pero…- 

Y Jane termina –además también esta esa cosa gigante que parece un consolador- y se recuesta en el piso, el dragón entrecierra los ojos y dice con una voz medio sorprendida –así que ya construyeron el libertador, vaya, pensé que faltarían al menos otros 10 años antes de que estuviera listo- 

Jane pregunto –¿es esa cosa?¿tu como lo sabes?- a lo que el con una pequeña risa responde –jaja, pues por niño explorador no me enceraron aquí querida, es gracioso nunca pensé que moriría así- 

Jane se sentó de golpe y pregunto consternada -¿de qué rayos hablas?- a lo que el dragón responde –bueno, no le quiero dar spoilers al público, así que solo diré que el libertador es definitivamente un arma de último recurso, si lo trajeron es que su principal objetivo es capturar el campamento, pero si los inquisidores fallan, pues ¡boom!- 

Jane pregunta -¿y nos llegara hasta aquí?- a lo que el dragón responde –si lo construyeron como se tenía planeado, si, las puertas no resistirán y aunque el camino lo haga parecer lejos el libertador destruirá todo el bosque, estaremos muertos en cuestión de horas si llegamos a eso- 

Jane pregunta -¿cree que lleguemos a eso?- a lo que él responde –¿conociendo a la soberbia de Chase? si, preferiría mil veces ver a todos esos niños muertos que rendirse o aceptar sus errores del pasado- 

Jane se levanta y dice –bueno prefiero tener una buena vista de mi fin, tal vez llegue a tiempo para ver el ¡BOOM!, de primera mano- mientras se sacudía la tierra de los pantalones. 

El dragón mueve su cola pensativamente pero al final asiente y dice –sí, yo tampoco quiero morir, aun debo vengarme de mucha gente, supongo que puedo ayudarlos, por un precio- Jane responde –déjame adivinar ¡LIBERAME¡- 

Alzando las manos, moviendo tenebrosamente los dedos e imitando la voz de su sueño, la cual por cierto mientras más lo pensaba menos sonaba como la del dragón. 

El alzo una ceja, bueno así se llama la expresión pero los dragones no tienen cejas, y dijo –no entiendo por qué lo dices en ese tono, pero en efecto, mi condición es que me liberes- 

Jane hizo pose de pensador y respondió –pues muerte es muerte así que, que rayos- luego tomo su lanza, apunto y disparo, la lanza voló directo hacia donde la cadena estaba sujeta a la tierra e impacto directamente en el eslabón principal. 

Pero reboto sin hacerle ni un rasguño, y callo en el agua, el dragón se carcajea e imita un facepalm con la punta de su ala derecha, y dice –querida si fuera tan fácil ya me habría liberado yo mismo- 

Jane se enoja y finge indiferencia al preguntar -¿entonces dime como se supone que te libere?- el dragón se calma y dice –estas cadenas están forjadas con hierro meteórico y aunque no se vea desde tan lejos están grabadas con jeroglíficos, runas, latín y otro montón de chingaderas, si con solo oro imperial se rompieron hace mucho que las abría fundido con mi aliento- 

Jane responde critica –pues perdone gran dragón blanco de la cueva de cristal que mis conocimientos de metalurgia mágica sean tan limitados, solo llevo una semana en esto, ahora ilústreme ¿Cómo lo libero?- 

El dragón responde –hoo querida tranquila, hay muchas formas de liberarme, los imbéciles que me atraparon no se informaron bien, solo es cuestión de esperar a que una se presente, está escrito en las estrellas- y voltea a ver al cielo nocturno. 

Jane se masajea las sienes y pregunta -¿y cómo carajo se supone que nos ayudes?- a lo que el dragón dice –con conocimiento querida, así que cállate y escucha, ahora esto es como en Stark Trek, el campamento y sus atacantes vas a lanzarse cosas a sus escudos hasta que se debiliten lo suficiente, ahora hay una gran diferencia entre los escudos mágicos y los tecnológicos, eso evita que los ataques los traspasen, ahora hace algún tiempo me topé con alguien que había ideado una forma de crear un “transporte” capaz de atravesar discretamente ambos escudos- 

Jane dice pensativa –eso nos permitiría entrar al consolador gigante y…- el dragón le respondió –necesitaras algún niño de Vulcano que sepa de esas cosas- Jane dijo –o, ya tengo a alguien en mente- en ese momento le regreso a la mente la imagen de Bryan bebiendo sin camisa. 

Sacudió la cabeza e intento concentrarse mientras el dragón decía –te digo desde ahora que el “transporte” solo es para tres personas, así que elige bien- 

Jane pensó “así que si me toca elegir compañeros hoy después de todo, que fastidio” pero solo asintió, antes de preguntar -¿y donde esta esa cosa?- 

A lo que él responde –primero querida necesito que jures por el rio estigio que me liberaras- Jane lo piensa un momento y responde –humm, mejor no- y se sienta en el piso de nuevo. 

El dragón responde consternado -¿perdón?- Jane responde tranquila y con una expresión sínica –no soy una helenista pero por lo que leí en los libros de historia mágica, el rio estigio maldice de maneras escalofriantes a los que rompen esos juramentos y no sé si podre cumplirlo en un futuro, podrían presentarse situaciones o descubrir información inesperada, así que nah, tendrás que conformarte con mi palabra- 

Jane vio como una luz crecía en enfrente suya y luego como una columna de fuego se impactaba a menos de un metro de ella, de hecho tuvo que inclinar su cabeza unos centímetros para que su fabuloso cabello no se viera afectado. 

Aunque no fue demasiado impresionante en especial porque Jane ya se esperaba algo parecido del dragón, el volvió a alzar el vuelo y voló en dirección a Jane, hasta que su cadena no le permitió acercarse más. 

Jane sabía que a esa distancia sería imposible evitar el fuego, pero aun así saco de dentro todas las hondas de terror que había absorbido de Val (metafóricamente hablando claro) y permaneció con rostro inexpresivo. 

El dragón dijo más calmado pero aun notoriamente furioso -¿y por qué habría de creerte?- a lo que Jane responde –porque no tienes mas salida si quieres sobrevivir, así como yo no tengo más salida que creer en lo que me digas, aunque eso me lleve a una trampa- 

El vuela hacia atrás (Jane ni siquiera sabía que eso se podía) y regreso a su isla para esconderse entre las sombras, ahora una vez más solo se veían sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad. 

Jane asumió que lo hizo para lograr un efecto más dramático, lo consiguió, antes de decir -¿tu palabra y nada mas eh? Otros habrían hecho la promesa hueca y hubieran sacado cualquier vacío legal de la manga para no cumplirla o reinterpretarla de manera tramposa o simplemente la ignorarían sin importarles las consecuencias, pero tú no... puedo respetar eso, no hoy, ni mañana, pero algún día me liberaras, aun aquí encerrado no te conviene tenerme de enemigo niña, pon atención porque solo te lo explicare, una vez…- 

Después de recibir las instrucciones del dragón Jane salió por una caverna diferente a la que entro, resulto que la tétrica cueva estaba adentro de la montaña rara “valla sorpresa” pensó sarcástica Jane. 

Bajo por esta e ingreso en un pequeño sendero, las palabras del dragón resonaban en su cabeza “no sé como pero telas ingeniaste para entrar por la puerta trasera que solo mis carceleros deberían conocer, pero no se deja a un prisionero sin guardia, regresa por donde viniste pero esta vez gira hacia la izquierda, ahí estará el camino principal continua con él y encontraras a mi guardia, nunca está muy lejos”. 

Jane se adentró una vez más por el oscuro bosque, esperando encontrar al guardia, no tenía idea de que rayos hacía, pero como le dijo al dragón no tenía más opción que creerle, así que siguió caminando hasta que hoyo en la lejanía un ruido ¿metálico? 

De inmediato paro de caminar y espero, el ruido cada vez se escuchaba más y más cerca hasta que un árbol a su derecha exploto en llamas, todos sus instintos naturales le decían “¿Qué haces ahí parada mamarracha? CORRE” 

Pero las palabras del dragón fueron muy claras sobre eso “no corras, tranquila, no atacara si no lo atacas, así evitan que se coma sátiros o campistas perdidos, cuando note tu vestimenta se acercara para ver si eres alguien conocido, cuando vea que no eres peligrosa y no intentas entrar de nuevo se ira... no lo permitas, haz lo que tengas que hacer pero que no se vaya, y una vez que estés enfrente suyo dile con palabras muy claras…” 

Jane trago saliva y espero hasta que hoyo algo sumamente pesado caer de golpe en el piso cerca de ella, el fuego seguía rodeando el claro y Jane volteo para ver al guardia y sus enormes y brillantes ojos rojos.

El le dio una mirada rápida y luego empezó a girar su cabeza para irse, Jane rápidamente tomo una piedra del piso del tamaño de su puño y con todas sus ganas lo arrojo a su cabeza, hizo un ruido metálico insignificante pero logro llamar la atención del guardián el cual volteo a verla enojado pero parecía que insistía en retirarse. 

Jane le grito –¡ERES UN INUTIL!- eso si llamo más su atención, el volteo a mirarla con expresión de “¿Qué dijiste?” 

Jane continúo diciendo –no sirves como guardia, entre a la cueva como pedro por su casa, mire la caverna, los cristales, el estanque y a TU prisionero, si quisiera lo habría liberado, INUTIL- 

El ahora si más enojado se acercó lentamente hacia Jane preparando su lanzallamas, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca Jane grito lo que el dragón le dijo –CLAVE DE ACCESO LV-12-17, ACTIVA SCANNER DE RECONOCIMIENTO- 

El guardia paro en seco, por un segundo Jane pensó “tu maldito primo albino de la cueva debe estarse riendo de lo mucho que gritare cuando me mates” 

Pero entonces los ojos del guardia se apagaron y luego se encendieron de color verde, Jane vio cómo se proyectaban sobre ella líneas verdes que formaban cuadros para luego una línea más gruesa subía y luego volvía a bajar, luego los cuadros desaparecieron y los ojos brillantes volvieron a ser rojos. 

Entonces el guardia siguió avanzando hacia Jane pero de forma más calmada, una vez estuvieron ambos a menos de 3 metros él se inclinó como diciendo “pues qué remedio, ok ¿Qué quieres que haga?” 

Jane recordó el resto de las instrucciones del dragón blanco y se dijo a si misma –bueno esto no será fácil… que bueno que le robe su licorera a la directora cuando se acercó a hablarme- 

La saco de su bolsillo, la destapo y dio un trago, luego dijo -¿whisky de 12 años? ¿Qué se cree, un coronel sureño?- para luego subir sobre el guardia.

     

\- / - / - / - / - / - / -

Catherine miro con extrañes a la directora que se había puesto un sombrero vaquero color blanco y observaba pensativamente al enemigo. 

Ella con algo de miedo lo apunto y pregunto más bien en un susurro –hem, disculpe pero humm ¿Por qué el…- la directora se lo quito y dijo –ah esto, era de mi bisabuelo, pensé que me aclararía las ideas, no fue el caso- luego lo dejo sobre una mesa. 

Eso tranquilizo un poco a Catherine, porque aunque no sabía mucho de moda no veía como eso combinaría con una armadura griega, la directora se volvió a acercar a ella y pregunto -¿ya está todo listo?- 

Catherine asintió y respondió –si, ya están informados todos los internos de la casa de Hécate, esperemos que ellos lo crean- 

La directora respondió –si no, estamos todos muertos, ahora ve al centro de mando, aunque descubran a los otros tu mantén el tuyo hasta el último momento- esas no fueron palabras demasiado tranquilizador pero fue suficiente para que Catherine se calmara. 

No por las palabras en sí, sino por el tono en que las dijo, tan como “ella”, pero aun así suspiro consternada y dijo –de acuerdo- luego camino fuera del mirador cuando de repente las sombras se unieron al lado de ella y una voz pregunto -¿necesitas aventón?- 

Se materializo alado suyo Alec Vendetta, el interno en jefe de la casa de Hades, técnicamente su jefe, con algo vagamente parecido a una sonrisa en sus labios, eso tampoco era demasiado tranquilizador. 

Alec normalmente mantenía una expresión seria y ligeramente agresiva, pero siempre que estaba cerca de Catherine ponía ese extraño intento de sonrisa, lo cual la atemorizaba más que sus malévolos poderes del inframundo. 

Aun así ella necesitaba llegar rápido al centro de mando así que hizo tripas corazón y tomo su mano, nótese que no tenía más opción, el resto de él estaba en armadura de hierro estigio succiona-energía. 

En un parpadeo ella misma se volvió sombras y luego apareció en las ruinas del centro de mando, rodeada de casi todo el dormitorio 9, los cuales iban de ahí para haya moviendo cosas cientificosas que Cat no entendía. 

Normalmente Kevin se las explicaba pero él estaba muerto, por más que Catherine intentaba no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de “ella” blandiendo esa espada y cortando su cabeza. 

Por más que lo intentaba no podía terminar de creer que fuera uno de ellos, debía haber una explicación, y con o sin permiso de la directora Catherine la encontraría, pero esa era tarea para otro día, ahora debía concentrarse en el aquí y el ahora. 

Camino hacia Bryan Smed quien estaba a cargo del lugar y le dijo –ya es hora- el asintió y luego dirigiéndose a sus internos dijo –muy bien todos, los que son necesarios para seguir trabajando aquí quédense, el resto lárguense a dónde están las armas y asegúrense de que estén listas- 

Repentinamente su voz cambia a una más suave y dice –buena suerte a todos, recuerden pase lo que pase cumplan con su trabajo, por Hefestos- todos gritan a la vez –por Hefestos- alzando el puño. 

Luego Bryan voltea a ver a Alec y le pregunta -¿podrías llevarlos a sus áreas?- por alguna extraña razón Alec volteo a ver a Cat, ella desvió la mirada incomoda y el asintió, luego desapareció entre las sombras llevándose a todo el personal no esencial con él, una vez se fue ella respiro por fin en paz y procedieron a esperar. 

Entonces los vieron, desde los inquisidores empezaron a salir pequeños barcos que bordearon el arrecife para evitar la entrada al tártaro y lentos pero seguro empezaron a acercarse a la playa principal, luego empezaron. 

Por todo el internado se empezaron a oír explosiones de huevos negros provocando que la enfermería, los establos y demás edificios pequeños quedaran en pedazos o envueltos en llamas, muy pronto los escudos empezaron a fallar desde el interior hasta que los dormitorios también ardieron en llamas, finalmente la oficina de la directora exploto envolviendo la casa grande en llamas. 

Entonces Catherine supo que era su turno, respiro hondo y sintió el ancestral y antiguo poder de su madre surgir desde el fondo de la tierra, pensó en los monoteístas, en lo que ellos deseaban ver, ellos querían que las bombas funcionaran, querían que todo quedara destruido para obtener una victoria sin necesidad de pelear y arriesgar sus vidas, entonces usando la niebla hizo su deseo realidad.

Visualizo la bomba huevo justo enfrente de ella, por suerte los idiotas que la directora mando a estallarlas habían grabado las explosiones, eso ayudaba a imaginar cómo funcionarían, Catherine imagino que la bomba explotaba y lo poco que quedaba del centro de mando quedaba únicamente en ruinas humeantes. 

Al instante se materializo de una manera tan realista que hasta Bryan y el resto de los que estaban ahí inconscientemente se cubrieron de la explosión, aunque no hubo tal, fue difícil para Catherine concentrarse así que cerró los ojos. 

Debía dejar que la realidad que creo se mantuviera separada del aquí y el ahora, así que intento ignorar todo su entorno, se imaginó que debió ser difícil para los miembros del dormitorio 9 que aun estuvieran ahí diferenciar entre las ruinas de su ilusión y las verdaderas ruinas que debían reparar. 

No iba a ser una tarea fácil, en especial si tenían que cuidarse de no tropezar con sus propios cadáveres calcinados hechos de niebla. 

Catherine debía poner todo su esfuerzo, no debía dejar volar libre a su imaginación, pero a la vez debía mantener un flujo constante en su concentración, era como el filtro de una manguera. 

Era mucho más complicado de lo que uno pensaría, un solo pensamiento fuera de lugar y podría aparecer sobre la colina mantecoso el de los caza fantasmas, no, no, alto, no pienses en eso, no pienses en eso, ruinas humeantes, ruinas humeantes. 

Lo único que Catherine podía hacer en ese momento era suponer, sin introspectar demasiado, lo que estaba ocurriendo en la playa, todo conforme al plan de la directora.

El plan acababa de formularse en la cabeza de la directora de manera que era imposible que “ella” lo supiera o que se lo hubiera informado a sus jefes, si todo funcionaba como se planeó ahora mismo los botes de los monoteístas deberían estar llegando a la playa principal. 

Debían estar recibiendo ordenes de inspeccionar las ruinas y asegurarse de que todos estuvieran muertos o heridos de gravedad, Catherine escucho como el desastre empezaba, escucho los disparos desatándose y el pandemónium empezar. 

En este punto ya debieron llegar hasta la playa para ser recibidos por el dormitorio 2, eso continuo por varios minutos, entonces Catherine oyó algo que se acercaba, en ese momento los que quedaban del dormitorio 9 pararon lo que estaba haciendo. 

Cat abrió los ojos y vio como llegaban varios humanos al centro de mando, probablemente habían tomado un camino diferente, la directora ya le había advertido que eso podía ocurrir, obviamente necesitaban comprobar que el lugar siguiera en ruinas. 

Catherine pudo sentir las nuevas mentes que se unían al conjunto que debía manipular, engañarlos desde lejos era sencillo, en especial con la explosión que ya había prefijado sus mentes para ver eso, pero ahora que estaban frente a ellos la cosa cambiaba. 

Catherine era la mejor manipulando la niebla del internado, pero aun para ella manipular tantas mentes a corta distancia y tantas más que debían estarlos observando desde los inquisidores era muy difícil.

Los Hefestis estaban con cara de preocupación, como seles indico ninguno hizo ningún ruido y se apartaban lo más rápido que podían cuando algún monoteísta se acercaba a donde estaban, todos ya tenían sus herramientas en mano en caso de que tuvieran que usarlas como armas. 

Hubo un feo momento en que la imbécil de Hope Valdez tiro por error un pedazo de algo e hizo ruido, eso llamo la atención de todos los monoteístas, a todos casi les da un infarto, Catherine no sabía qué hacer, no venía preparada para esa situación. 

Pero por fortuna cerca de donde se escuchó el ruido salió una comadreja negra que se fue corriendo hacia el bosque, al parecer Cheshire había aparecido por ahí, Cat agradeció que los humanos fueran estúpidos y que sus débiles mentes aceptaran tan fácil la mentira sin dudarlo. 

Aunque no tenía ni idea de que hacia Cheshire ahí, como todos los que podían viajar por las sombras el estaría por todo el internado transportando equipo y llevando mensajes, así que debía haber algo que quería decirle la directora a ella o a Bryan. 

Catherine esperaba que ellos se largaran rápido, escucho como uno decía –despejado señor, parece que el equipo es inoperable- uno que tenía un uniforme ligeramente diferente al resto le responde –bien, preparen el Dark Orb- 

Uno de ellos saco de su mochila una de las bombas, Catherine se dijo a sí misma “al menos ya sabemos el nombre, suena mejor que huevo negro explosivo… espera ¡¿Qué carajo?!” entonces Catherine se dio cuenta de lo que pretendían. 

Uno de los soldados le dijo a su superior –se supone que debemos esperar a que los otros instalen los suyos y alejarnos cuando la señal sea activada- eso los dejo a todos bastante aterrados, por fortuna todos pudieron mantener la calma. 

El oficial a cargo le responde -¿y de verdad crees que esperaran a que nos alejemos? Además debemos asegurarnos de que las abominaciones no intentaran reparar esto, podemos atacar la entrada desde el interior, con algo de suerte no tendremos que usar el libertador- 

Catherine no tenía idea de que hablaban pero eran obvias tres cosas, uno los iban a volar en pedazos con esa cosa solo por si las dudas, dos si llegaban a la trinchera del dormitorio 2 por la espalda el plan de la directora se arruinaría, tres al parecer tenían una cosa tan peligrosa que hasta a ellos mismos les daba miedo usarla. 

Catherine ya podía imaginarse lo que iba a ocurrir, y en efecto los 9's ya se estaban preparando, en cualquier segundo iban a abalanzarse sobre los monoteístas, Catherine se dijo a sí misma “hay ya, a la mierda” y preparo su propia daga de hierro meteórico. 

La daga que “ella” le había regalado como muestra de la amistad que Catherine no quería. 

Entonces el líder toco la oreja derecha de su casco y dijo -¿si señor?... CDM despejado señor… entiendo señor… a sus órdenes su santidad- 

Luego quita su mano y le dice a los otros –tenemos confirmación del plan de contingencia 17, algunos Dark Orb se usaran en la playa principal como granadas en exactamente veinte minutos y treinta y cinco segundos, acabemos rápido con esto para proseguir- 

Colocan la bomba justo en medio de ellos y las luces rojas se encienden, entonces uno de los soldados saco un detonador igual al que ellos tenían y dijo –espero que el plan de la señorita Old funcione y puedan hacer que se rindan- 

Al momento de oír el nombre la mente de Catherine se perdió por completo y con un grito de rabia lanzo su daga directo al cuello del soldado, el hierro meteórico atravesó el traje militar y le desgarro la garganta. 

De acuerdo, Catherine debía admitir que “talvez” no fue la mejor idea de todas, pero el imbécil le había tocado una fibra sensible, además de que estaba a punto de detonar esa cosa. 

Todo mundo se quedó impactado unos segundos hasta que los monoteístas reaccionaron, se colocaron alrededor del cadáver en círculo y prepararon sus armas para empezar a disparar a lo loco. 

Catherine pensó que ese iba a ser el fin, por alguna extraña razón que ella desconocía completamente, su ultimo pensamiento fue “te perdono”. 

Pero justo cuando los soldados iban a disparar una ráfaga de fuego salió disparada del bosque y los envolvió en ella, decir que fue una sorpresa para todos sería muy poco, Catherine tardo varios segundos en procesarlo hasta que oyó a Bryan gritar –CAT, LA NIEBLA- 

Entonces Catherine comprendió que su ilusión estaba desapareciendo así que intento volver a concentrarse “RUINAS, RUINAS, RUINAS”, solo esperaba que los monoteístas estuvieran muy ocupados mirando la playa principal. 

Catherine sabía que debía concentrarse en la ilusión, no en el aquí y el ahora, pero no pudo evitar ver al gigantesco dragón de bronce aterrizar enfrente de ellos y a la pequeña legado con traje de combate rosa sobre él. 

Quien saludo tranquilamente a los presentes, abrió la boca 4 segundos después dijo –quería decir una frase genial ahora... pero la verdad no se me ocurre ninguna- luego se bajó del gigantesco autómata. 

Catherine se murmuro a sí misma “ruinas, ruinas”, mientras veía a Hope Valdez correr hacia el dragón con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta luego voltea a ver a Jane mientras decía –pero… tu… ¿Cómo?... si debería estar… hija de…- 

No termino esa última frase porque Cheshire se apareció con sombras alado de ella y le tapó la boca con la mano para decir –lo que ella trata de preguntar es ¿Cómo trajiste el dragón aquí? Debería estar en el bosque vig…- 

Pero su voz es interrumpida por la de Bryan el cual dice –vagabundeando, hasta donde sabíamos el dragón estaba vagabundeando por el bosque sin ningún motivo aparente- mientras se acercaba a ellos. 

Catherine noto que había algo raro en su voz, y no, no se refería al curioso acento que se le quedo luego de su “accidente”, que bien disimulado hasta parecía extranjero, se refería a que lo dijo en el tono de que ocultaba algo. 

Eso no era nuevo para Catherine, él era un jefe de dormitorio y ellos ocultaban muchos secretos, como “ella”, rápidamente Catherine se recordó a sí misma “no piensen en eso, ruinas, ruinas”. 

Aunque era difícil concentrarse con los ruidos de asfixia de Hope ya que su novio aun no le quitaba la mano de la boca y nariz.

Jane despreocupadamente dijo –ohh ¿hablan de mi nuevo compañero el gigantesco dragón de metal?- Bryan respondió –su nombre es Festus- 

Jane lo miro incrédula y dijo en medio burla -¿feliz el dragón? ¿a qué clase de idi…- pero fue interrumpida por Cheshire que dijo frio e indiferente como siempre –el papa de Hope le puso el nombre- Jane completo su frase –...idiota se le ocurre un nombre tan estúpido?- 

Todo mundo la miro feo, en especial los del dormitorio 9 y entre ellos en especial Hope, Jane solo se encogió de hombros y respondió –créanlo o no me contuve, iba a decir algo peor, ahora voy a volar hasta esa cosa dorada y destruirla ¿Quién está conmigo?- levantando su puño triunfante. 

Aunque en ese momento al parecer todo el mundo recordó que tenía algo que hacer y se pusieron a trabajar de inmediato, Bryan molesto responde -¿estás loca? Es demasiado peligroso, no te permito que vayas, deben estar por encender sus campos de fuerza, además, “no te ofendas Festus” pero aunque sea una maquina formidable tendría poco que hacer contra un inquisidor y menos contra esa cosa- 

Al parecer el dragón si se ofendió por que miro mal en su dirección y gruño un poco.

Jane lo mira mal también y luego de lanzarle un gruñido responde –no recuerdo haberte pedido permiso, además ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer?- Hope seguía haciendo ruidos chistosos y aspavientos mientras su cara se ponía violeta y Cheshire la ignoraba mientras miraba a Jane y Bryan discutir. 

Aunque Catherine noto que había algo raro en los ojos de Cheshire, algo que no había visto antes, como un ¿destello?, “RUINAS, MALDITA SEA, RUINAS, TELENOVELA DESPUES” se tuvo que recordar de nuevo. 

Al parecer Jane y Bryan tenían toda la intención de seguir discutiendo, Cheshire de ahogar a Hope y el dragón parecía peligrosamente aburrido, como si ya quisiera regresarse al bosque y dejarlos muriéndose. 

De repente todos los miembros del dormitorio 9 dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y voltearon hacia la cosa dorada, hasta incluso Hope dejo de hacer el ridículo un segundo y casi hipnotizada hace arder sus dedos y le quema un poco la mano a Cheshire para que la suelte, y mirar esa cosa. 

Jane afirmo fastidiada –déjenme adivinar, ¿alguna cosa mecánica súper importante ocurre ahí, cierto?- 

Cheshire deja de lamerse la mano para mirar hacia ahí, aunque sus ojos cambiaron, ahora la pupila era mucho más grande y la iris desapareció, pero la esclerótica se volvió amarilla, como las de un ave y hasta su nariz adquiere levemente la forma de un pico y dice serio –están saliendo unas cosas de arriba, no soy experto pero se parecen a la antena del centro de mando, pero son unas 6 y el doble de grandes- 

Bryan saco de su pantalón un extraño cubo de bronce, oprimió unos botones en él y este se desplego y rearmo hasta convertirse en un catalejo. 

Bryan miro a través de él mientras los lentes se ajustaban automáticamente, al verlo dice –demonios, en menos de 15 minutos mandaran una señal para usar sus bombas como granadas, hay que hacer algo ahora- 

Luego camina hasta el grupo de cadáveres y mueve el cuerpo chamuscado de uno que cubría al tipo al que Catherine acababa de cortarle la garganta, al parecer el otro cuerpo lo protegió del fuego y por eso Bryan pudo rescatar de su mano el detonador relativamente intacto. 

Troto hasta una de las mesas de trabajo y con las terceras manos más rápidas que Catherine hubiera visto en su vida Bryan lo desarmo, corto, pego, atornillo y soldó con otro montón de piezas que tomaba de la mesa y otras que sacaba de sus pantalones. 

Luego se acercó de nuevo hacia ellos y dijo –bueno no es el diseño más elegante del mundo pero servirá- y muestra un aparato muy raro que Katherine solo pudo identificar como uno de esos súper antiguos videojuegos portátiles, aunque con armazón de piezas de bronce, y bonotes raros.

Se giro hacia Jane y con expresión de resignación dice –si enserio quieres ir ve, necesitamos que este aparato sea puesto en una de esas antenas y activado en menos de 15 minutos- 

Jane estira la mano y dice –puede que necesite a alguien que me ayude con eso- y le guiña un ojo, pero Bryan pone los ojos en blanco y le extiende el aparato a Hope, ella lo mira raro y pregunta consternada -¿ehh?- 

Bryan le responde indiferente –acaba de decirlo, necesita a alguien ahí, así que felicidades, como el interno en jefe de tu dormitorio te ordeno que vallas con Jane e instales este dispositivo en una de esas antenas- 

Cat tuvo que concentrarse “ruinas, ruinas” para no reír al ver la expresión que ambas pusieron como si les hubieran dejado caer un yunque sobre sus cabezas al mismo tiempo. 

Hope dijo –pe…pe…pero yo no tengo idea de cómo hacer eso- con expresión alterada a lo que Bryan responde frustrado –solo debes juntar los claves y darle play, hasta una MC como tu puede hacerlo- 

Cat no tenía idea de que hablaban pero fuera lo que fuera hizo que Hope bajara su cabeza avergonzada, Jane parecía un poco molesta y dice -¿Por qué ella y no cualquier otro?- Hope parecía un poco molesta por eso pero responde –es cierto, cualquier otro aquí puede hacerlo- 

A lo que Bryan responde serio –sí, pero necesito a todos los demás aquí, a ti no… esta es prácticamente una misión suicida desesperada, no desperdiciare a nadie útil en ella- entonces ambas voltearon a verlo enojada y gritaron al unísono –heeyyy- para luego mirarse sorprendidas y ligeramente asqueadas la una a la otra. 

Pero Bryan continuo diciendo –además Hope… ¿Qué no le has presumido a todo el mundo en el dormitorio que eres la única que ha analizado a fondo los planos originales de tu papa para Festus Mark 03 y el Argo III?- 

Hope lo mira con expresión de pánico y se sonroja mientras tartamudea –bue… bueno tanto como analizar ¿analizar? no… más bien les he dado un vistazo rápido antes de que mi mama me descubra husmeando en la bodega prohibida- 

Bryan rueda los ojos y dice –y aun así… eres la única que sabe algo sobre cómo funciona así que vas y te callas- Hope parecía querer protestar pero termino inclinando la cabeza y murmurando –sí, señor- y hacer un deprimido saludo militar. 

Luego Bryan voltea detrás y dice molesto y algo… bueno si Cat no supiera que es ridículo pensaría ¿celoso? Y dice –Cheshire… tú también vas- 

El estaba sentado sobre un montón de escombros del centro de mando con las piernas cruzadas, bueno los trajes tácticos de los legados no dejaban demasiado a la imaginación y que el de él fuera negro con lineas turquesa no ayudaba mucho, aunque eso a Catherine no le interesaba.

El miro a Bryan y pregunto -¿Por qué?- a lo que Bryan responde algo más agresivo de lo normal –porque eres el único otro estorbo aquí, como legado no te dejaran hacer nada importante y con tus poderes no servirás como mensajero por mucho tiempo- 

Cheshire responde algo más serio de lo normal también –no eres mi jefe de dormitorio- a lo que Bryan responde -¿y?- ya más irritado, y el oscuro responde levantándose tranquilamente de los escombros –solo que quede claro que tú me lo ordenaste- 

Bryan responde –y que quede claro que tú me obedeciste- ambos se miraron mal por última vez y luego el menor fue a reunirse con las otras dos chicas. 

Luego de recordarse “ruinas, ruinas” Cat pensó que eso era muy raro, hasta donde sabia esos dos no se llevaban mal, no se llevaban y punto, que ella recordara nunca antes habían hablado, a Bryan no le interesaba Hope y con su reciente discurso desmotivador lo había demostrado.

Y Cheshire definitivamente no era el caballero de armadura negra que saltaría a la defensa por una ofensa a su amada, así que por eliminación solo quedaba un factor, y Cat pensó rodando los ojos “hay hombres” luego se figo en Jane y murmuro para sí misma –aunque supongo que los entiendo- 

Hope subió nerviosa al dragón de bronce, Jane hizo ademan de subir también y Hope le dijo irritada –he he he, alto ahí, Lao tu atrás mío y Jane al final- el pregunto -¿Por qué?- a lo que Hope respondió irritada –por qué le hule la boca, tu sube y ya- 

Subieron en el dragón y Jane pregunto -¿todos listos?- más animada de lo que uno esperaría, Bryan le respondio –aun no, antes necesitamos alguna distracción, para…- 

Es interrumpido ya que para sorpresa de Catherine y todos los presentes el Inquisidor de la esquina derecha de repente exploto en mil pedazos, Jane pregunto -¿Cómo eso?- 

Bryan responde –ya deben estar encendiendo sus escudos, vamos rápido vayan- 

Catherine vio como el dragón de bronce se elevaba por los cielos con esos tres legados locos encima y se dijo a si misma -dependemos de esos tres… bueno fue una buena vida no tengo de que arrepentirme… excepto de no decirle como me sentía-.

/ - / - / - / - / - / - /

A Jane no le gusto demasiado tener que trabajar de nuevo con la malévola duendecilla navideña. 

Bueno si “tal vez” sería bueno que alguien que supiera algo sobre electrónica la ayudara a poner la señal para las bombas. 

Y “quizas” sería útil que alguno de ellos supiera exactamente como se supone que el dragón Happy rompía los escudos. 

Y si… existía la "vana posibilidad" de que sería conveniente que alguien supiera como funciona ese tablero holográfico de colores en el cuello del dragón que Jane tenía miedo de tocar pero que Hope movía tranquilamente como si fuera un videojuego. 

Y “talvez, y solo TALVEZ” debían tener ahí alguien a quien el dragón obedeciera, porque en el momento en que despegaron en el bosque el dragón voló, atravesó las puertas del internado, quemo a esos monoteístas y aterrizo en el centro de mando haciendo oídos sordos a todas las ordenes y quejas de Jane. 

Pero aun así Jane se ofendió un poco cuando Hope insinuó que Jane no debía sentarse detrás de Lao ¿Qué creía que haría? ¿Qué se le restregaría encima como perros? Eso era muy ofensivo.

Entonces a unos metros sobre el suelo Hope dijo –Lao necesito tu ayuda- él se inclinó para ver la pantalla y pregunto -¿con que?- Jane tenia curiosidad sobre lo que hacían, y solo por esa razón miro por el hombro de Lao, el hecho de que sus pechos se restregaran por los hombros de Lao fue un efecto secundario sin ningún propósito específico.

Hope dijo –mira esta función, está diseñada para para funcionar con los poderes de tu madre pero creo que tu también podrías hacerlo, aunque talvez te canse un poco- 

Lao se encogió de hombros y dijo –tal vez, pero parece útil, en especial con esta misión- Hope asiente y con una expresión preocupada abre un compartimiento en la espalda del dragón y le pasa de dentro un cristal a Lao. 

Muy parecido al que Marcus uso en el dormitorio 10, el cristal en ese momento transparente empieza a tomar un color gris mientras una misteriosa aura de niebla envuelve ligeramente a Lao. 

Unos segundos después la niebla desparece y el cristal parecería un cuarzo ahumado excepto por que brillaba más, si, a Jane le gustaba mucho la joyería así que sabía una o dos cosas de piedras preciosas y semipreciosas.

Lao le paso el cristal a Hope y ella lo regreso al compartimiento, después de eso Lao se veía cansado así que se recostó un poco sobre Jane, muy probablemente porque Hope tenia los controles y sería peligroso desconcentrarla. 

A Jane le preocupaba un poco que su apreciado compañero de misión se cayera así que por eso y solo por eso puso sus manos en sus muslos y los apretó, aunque Lao no se quejó al respecto. 

Mientras Hope movía rápidamente sus dedos de un lado a otro de la pantalla holográfica, entonces un cristal que el dragón tenia incrustado en el pecho adquiere el mismo brillo ahumado y de un momento a otro la misteriosa niebla empezó a ser despedida por varios agujero del dragón hasta cubrirlo por completo y luego este junto con sus tres pasajeros se volvió invisible. 

Entonces Jane lo entendió, ese cristal hacia lo mismo que el cristal de invisibilidad que ella le había pedido esa misma tarde a Lao para espiar la dirección. 

La única parte visible del dragón era la pantallita holográfica, lo cual supuso era bueno porque Hope aún estaba conduciendo. 

Tuvieron suerte porque justo unos segundos después se alzaron de cada uno de los cinco inquisidores que quedaban al menos media docena de helicópteros militares totalmente armados en dirección al internado. 

De hecho el dragón tuvo que hacer una espectacular pirueta para pasar entre dos de ellos que iban muy juntos sin ser detectado, lastima que nadie las vio, Jane agradeció a las correas de protección que tenían los asientos, de lo contrario habrían muerto. 

Pero fue justamente la distracción de evadir a los helicópteros que no notaron que los campos de fuerza de los 6 barcos ya se estaban activando, curiosamente el más rápido fue el del consolador gigante. 

La cúpula ya lo cubría completamente para cuando ellos estaban encima suyo, Lao pregunto aun algo cansado -¿y ahora qué?- Hope comento algo tensa –pues según los planos que revise aquí había una función para…(mueve la pantalla) sip, aquí esta, supuestamente esto “debería” atravesar los escudos- 

Jane pregunto dudosa y algo molesta -¿debería?- pensando “maldito renacuajo albino super-desarollado”.

Hope asintió medio muda, Lao pregunto más interesado pero aun cansado -¿ya lo han probado antes?- Hope responde sudando a juzgar por el olor –hummm… pues…si- 

Jane pregunto fría -¿y?- Hope respondió con una risilla nerviosa –todos sobrevivieron…- y no hizo ningún otro comentario pese a que Jane y Lao le dieron varios segundos. 

Eso no era demasiado tranquilizador, pero aun así Jane respiro hondo (ignorando el sudor de duende) y dijo lo más calmada posible –no se ustedes pero yo no vine hasta aquí para echarme atrás ahora- 

Lao respondió –aunque quisiera no estoy en condiciones de viajar por la sombras así que sea lo que sea estoy con ustedes- 

Hope dice nerviosa y resignada –a mí me asignaron un trabajo y debo cumplirlo... pues ya que, entonces sosténganse fuerte- 

Entonces dos invisibles pero ruidosos y apestosos propulsores se activaron y desplegaron a los costados del dragón, Jane alcanzo a percibir la silueta transparente de la nariz del dragón apuntando abajo, hacia la nave dorada. 

En menos de tres segundos las enormes alas del dragón se hicieron aún más grandes y en un momento se envolvieron completamente alrededor de la criatura de bronce, menos en los propulsores, dando la apariencia de una enorme crisálida invisible. 

Los propulsores cambiaron de dirección uno hacia arriba y el otro hacia abajo, haciéndolos rotar sobre sí mismos como un taladro mientras caían en picada hacia la barrera del consolador asesino gigante. 

Unos cinco metros antes de impactar el dragón abrió la boca y expulso desde la punta del capullo no fuego sino un rayo láser que envés de ir recto formo una esfera en la punta que impacto contra la barrera mientras el semi taladro se movía a toda velocidad. 

Entonces ambas energías impactaron, por fortuna seguían invisibles porque de lo contrario parecería un enorme excremento de bronce deslizándose forzosamente por el estrecho agujero recién creado como si de un ano se tratara. 

De acuerdo, tal vez no fue la comparación más elegante pero a Jane no se le ocurrió una mejor forma de describirlo, y así mismo cayeron torpemente sobre el casco dorado, el capullo rodó y las alas se desplegaron, el dragón dio algunas vueltas y los tres pasajeros salieron despedidos de él. 

Con tanta fuerza que Jane por poco se cae por uno de los bordes si no activa sus armas a tiempo y clava su lanza en el piso para apoyarse, aunque su escudo si cayó al agua así que desengancho su lanza y la arrojo también, así volverían antes a sus orejas. 

Jane tambaleándose y tratando de que su visión dejara de dar vueltas camino hacia Hope quien estaba boca arriba en el piso y tenía cara de pokemon derrotado, ella le pateo ligeramente las costillas mientras decía –he de pie, que tienes que poner esa cosa de las bombas, solo quedan 10 minutos- mirando su reloj incluido en la manga de su traje táctico, raro que no lo notara antes.

Hope se empezó a sentar mientras se frotaba la cara, Jane vio a Lao sentado mirando el horizonte a unos 10 metros de ellas, Jane camino en su dirección y pensaba decirle algo como “que caballeroso, dejando que las chicas hagan todo el trabajo”. 

Entonces noto que él tenía una rara caja metálica en sus manos la cual abría y de ella salía vapor frio, luego lo vio sacar de uno de sus bolsillos una pistola inyectora y sacar de la caja un frasco con un raro liquido de colores, como una lámpara de lava, conectarlo a la pistola y luego abrir su traje para inyectárselo en el torso.

Jane lo entendió y pensó “por eso es tan tranquilo, anda dopado todo el día… interesante”, después volteo y vio a Hope apoyada en algo invisible que estaba casi segura era Festus, mientras veía algo en la pantalla de su celular. 

Jane se acercó hasta ella y pregunto -¿Qué paso?- Hope aún se veía algo mareada pero respondió –Festus está bien, no se dañó nada importante, pero gasto casi toda su batería para entrar, tardara un rato en recargarse- 

Después ya un poco más recuperada camina hacia una de las antenas que por milagro no había sido arrolladas por el dragón al chocar, abre una pequeña puerta que todas tienen debajo. 

Adentro había un pequeño tablero y pantalla con unos cables largos alado, Hope soltó uno de los cable y lo conecto al aparato raro que hizo Bryan y oprimió los botones en el mientras oprimía los del teclado.

Unos momentos después Lao se unió a ellas, ya se veía más recuperado después del toque que se dio, el pregunto -¿Qué tal va todo?- y Hope responde aun apurada –bien, todas están en línea y sin contraseña, supongo que jamás seles paso por la cabeza que alguien estaría tan loco como para venir hasta aquí- 

Jane podía dar fe de eso, si hubiera cámaras ahí ya abrían salido todos los soldados a matarlos en una lluvia de balas, así que al parecer estaban a salvo, al menos por ahora.

Jane entonces miro a los inquisidores y noto que todos ya estaban preparando sus cañones gigantes, un momento después empezaron a disparar rayos láser al pleno estilo de “Star Wars” impactando directamente contra los escudos de los dormitorios. 

Inmediatamente después en el internado se activaron sus propias armas y empezaron a disparar gigantescas esferas de bronce, las cuales impactaban contra los escudos monoteístas pero se quedaban pegados en ellos.

Al verlo Jane estuvo a punto de reírse como loca y/o arrancarse mechones de cabello del pelo, pero entonces en el internado también empezaron a disparar rayos laser, solo que no a los escudos enemigos, sino a las esferas de bronce pegadas. 

Jane desconocía por que hacían eso, hasta que una pequeña gota de bronce fundido estuvo a punto de perforarle un pie, entonces lo entendió, arrojaban esas cosas y luego las calentaban para que perforaran los escudos enemigos. 

Después Jane desvió la mirada hacia los helicópteros que volaban hacia el internado, y noto que del propio internado salían carrozas voladoras tiradas por pegasos, Jane no veía como eso ayudaría, hasta que los pegasos aceleraron. 

Definitivamente esas cosas eran más rápidas que los helicópteros, el problema era que desde la perspectiva de Jane los pegasos estaban hechos para volar en espacios más abiertos y distancias más largas, la cúpula protectora limitaba demasiado sus movimientos. 

Por fortuna al alejarlos mental y no físicamente nadie chocaba con ella, bajando más la mirada Jane se dio cuenta de que los botes de los monoteístas en la orilla ya estaban vacíos y escuadrones enteros se dirigían a la playa.

También noto que los dormitorios y el resto de edificios ya parecían intactos, probablemente solo eran ilusiones y nunca estuvieron dañados, eso era malo. 

Porque si los ilusionistas ya no sentían la necesidad de hacerlo es porque las cosas se estaban poniendo feas y los necesitaban en el campo de batalla. 

Así que se giró hacia Hope y le dijo –a ver a qué hora se te ocurre encender eso… quedan 2 minutos, ya deben estar a punto de lanzarlas- Hope sin responderle y probablemente sin notar su existencia murmura -96%..98%...y- 

Luego oprime un botón y chispas empiezan a salir de la antena, Jane por un momento pensó que era el fin hasta que vio que también salían de las otras antenas y luego las 6 soltaron una honda de choque que le tapo los oídos.

Un momento después la orilla de la playa brilla intensamente del mismo tono que la explosión del centro de mando, y no solo eso, dentro de los inquisidores se vio levemente la misma luz y durante un instante los campos de fuerza parpadearon. 

Lo que permitió que el bronce fundido cayera justo encima de ellos, a uno le derritió sus antenas y a los otros dos hizo inútiles sus cañones de proa, aunque poco importo un momento después el campo volvió a estar activo y los cañones láser del resto de las naves volvieron a disparar. 

Lao dijo –bueno ya hicimos lo que veníamos a hacer ¿nos vamos?- Jane responde –no, yo me quedo…- y camina hacia una escotilla dorada y empieza a abrirla. 

Hope respondió –buena suerte- en un tono indiferente.

Lao dice con un ligero tono de preocupación –es una locura, debemos irnos- pero Jane lo voltea a ver con una sonrisa loca y le responde –tal vez pero ¿Cómo?- 

Ambos se le quedan mirando raro y ella explica -es que según Hope el dragón tardara un buen rato en cargarse, así que no tenemos forma de salir de aquí, que ojo, aunque estuviera completamente cargado aquí no hay suficiente espacio para su truco del taladro asesino, así que creo que estamos aquí atascados, y los monoteístas no son tontos, ya deben de venir en camino hacia acá para averiguar por qué sus antenas fallaron, y no olvidemos el punto más importante- 

Ambos se le quedan mirando interrogantes y Jane les responde –esta cosa (golpe con el pie el piso) al parecer no tenía bombas adentro, no carga helicópteros y tampoco parece tener cañones, así que si esto no lleva armas… esto es un arma y si se activa estamos todos jodidos, así que si me disculpan voy a volar en pedazos un barco gigante yo solita- y vuelve a mover la manija de la escotilla de nuevo.

Hope se acerca y también la agarra y le dice a Jane –entramos, destruimos el generador del escudo, nos largamos antes de que el internado lo explote por completo y tú puedes hacer lo que quieras- 

Jane la mira divertida y responde –trato- 

Lao se acerca y coloca sus manos también y les dice –sabía que esto sería divertido- y entre los tres abren la escotilla.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno ya se, ya se, tardaste mucho en actualizar, pero tengo buenos motivos, miren he tenido un último medio año bastante agitado, mi hermana sufrió una embolia, fue hospitalizada, estuvo unas semanas en recuperación, luego unos meses más tranquilos y luego después de cuatro años de sangre sudor y lágrimas por fin conseguí graduarme YEEIII y luego mi hermana fue a una revisión de rutina pero resulta que tenía un coagulo en el cerebro y hubo que operarla así que los últimos 2 meses hemos estado yendo y viniendo a Monterrey aunque gracias a los dioses la operación fue un éxito y parece haberse recuperado completamente ahora estoy con el drama de buscar trabajo, y si he de ser honesto esta historia no fue tan bien recibida como yo asumí que lo haría, honestamente me están empezando a dar ganas de darle un final sin chiste y seguir con mi vida.
> 
> Ahhh no lo sé, supongo que el tiempo lo dirá, pero ya lo saben, se aceptan críticas y comentarios. 


	12. Una mala decisión, unos planes de mierda y todo se va al carajo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahora veremos como prosigue la guerra en el campamento y como le va a nuestro mini escuadrón suicida en el libertador

Capítulo 12

Una mala decisión, unos planes de mierda y todo se va al carajo

 

-…y se llamaba Jane, J-A-N-E J-A-N-E J-A-N-E y se llamaba Jane-

Cantaba tranquilamente la mencionada mientras ella, Lao y también Hope recorrían unos oscuros, asquerosos y húmedos pasillos llenos de tuberías.

Hope puso mala cara y pregunto molesta -¿no podrías cantar algo más narcisista y petulante?-

Ella responde –bueno se aceptan peticiones (tono Batman), nanana nanana ¡jane¡ nanana nanana  jane JANE ¡JANE! ¡¡JANE!!-

Lao pregunta -¿no podemos hablar de algo mientras salimos de aquí?-

Jane supuso que lo dijo porque Hope se veía cada vez más nerviosa y la bola de fuego con la que iluminaba el lugar cada vez se hacía más y más grane.

Así que se encogió de hombros y pregunto -¿y cuánto llevan ustedes aquí en el internado?-

A lo que Lao responde –Hope dos semanas aunque ya había venido de visita antes y yo poco más de un año-

Jane pregunta –pero eres de primer grado, ¿Qué hacías antes?-

A lo que Lao se encogió de hombros y respondió –encontraba formas de entretenerme- lo que Jane tradujo como “espiando a todo mundo completamente drogado”.

Y Jane pregunto -¿y donde vivían antes?- a lo que esta vez Hope fue quien le respondió –yo en el santuario con mi madre, Lao en…-

Pero este la interrumpe a la mitad mientras dice –en un lugar del que no me gusta hablar… antes de eso con mi tío Nico pero el ya falleció-

Jane dice –yo con mis padres en Alaska…- acto seguido procedió a contarles su historia, por dos razones.

Primero porque necesitaba que ambos entendieran que si se presentaba la oportunidad, de averiguar algo no la detuvieran.

Y por qué le interesaba en general la reacción que tendrían dos personas como ellos.

Hope podría decirse que fue la más emocional al respecto cuando dijo –esos perros siempre hacen cosas así, piensan que tienen una buena razón para hacerlo-

Entonces Lao agrega –aunque es muy extraño…-

Ambas lo voltean a ver interesadas y Jane pregunta un tanto ofendida -¿insinúas que miento?-

A lo que Lao responde –jamás dije eso, pero es curioso que te estuvieran persiguiendo específicamente a ti, y por lo que dijeron uno pensaría que llevaban un tiempo buscándote-

Hope dice –pues si sus padres adoptivos la encontraron en su puerta, sus padres biológicos debieron dejarla ahí para protegerla-

Y Jane responde divertida –o era una carga innecesaria y era más sencillo deshacerse de mí-

Ambos se le quedan mirando consternados cuando Jane estirándose y diciendo tranquilamente –bueno algún día lo averiguare, la verdad nunca permanece oculta mucho tiempo pero por ahora no descartare ninguna posibilidad-

Hay un feo silencio durante la caminata hasta que encuentran otra escotilla y los tres empiezan a abrirla, mientras Jane pregunta –oye y esa cosa de los escudos ¿Cómo es? Por si nos la encontramos de camino ¿es un cristal como los nuestros?-

A lo que Hope responde sudando –no exactamente, es el mismo principio, pero los de ellos funcionan con un generador, solo busca una pesada caja de metal que brille mucho y esté conectada a un montón de cables y tubos hacia el techo, la energía va a las antenas de afuera y ellas esparcen el campo de fuerza, más que una burbuja como el nuestro el suyo es como una cascada-

Jane pregunta algo molesta -¿y no podríamos haber destruido las antenas y ya?-

La escotilla se abre y Hope mira mal a Jane mientras responde -¿crees que soy estúpida? Si fuera así de fácil yo lo habría sugerido, mientras esparzan el campo también están protegidas por el… ¿no querías un técnico aquí? entonces hazme caso con estas cosas-

Jane pone sus manos en señal de “calma” y dice –huy, tranquila solo era una pregunta-

Luego los tres bajan hacia otro pasillo que se veía menos húmedo, a juzgar por los avisos de alto voltaje Jane asumió que ese era especial para todo lo eléctrico y pregunto –bueno gran ingeniera maestra ¿Qué pasa si destruimos todos estos cables? ¿Eso no debería parar el escudo?-

A lo que Hope responde –lo dudo, por lo que hemos podido averiguar de los inquisidores el generador está conectado directamente a las antenas y solo a ellas, el resto del barco se mueve con un motor a vapor-

Jane de repente se quedó paralizada y pregunto –oigan ¿Qué no acabamos de joder las antenas?-

Hope rodo los ojos y dijo –si Jane, es por eso que los Dark Orb explotaron- en el tono que usarías para explicarle algo a un niñito de 6 años.

Jane sorpresivamente no se ofendió por eso sino que dijo preocupada –pero si las antenas no funcionan ¿Por qué sigue el campo de fuerza ahí?-

Lao y Hope pararon en seco al oírla, la expresión de Hope valdría lo suficiente como para que Jane se echara a reír ahí mismo, pero por desgracia en ese momento su mente seguí ocupada.

Lao también dijo –y el solo hecho de que pudieras manipular las antenas significa que no estaban protegidas, entonces esta cosa tiene un escudo diferente-

Hope lo pensó un momento y respondió –eso explica por qué entramos tan fácilmente, la verdad cuando leí el informe asumí que al menos uno, probablemente Jane, terminara con algo cortado-

 Jane respiro hondo para no reaccionar ante eso y solo dijo –y hablando de escudos ¿Por qué sus rayos laser los atraviesan? Note que los inquisidores disparan desde dentro del escudo, ¿no deberían debilitarlo al hacerlo?-

Lao volteo a ver a Hope con expresión de “no tengo ni puta idea, explícale tu”, Hope lo pensó unos segundos y respondió –mira para simplificarlo solo digamos que las armas y escudos monoteístas están en la misma “frecuencia” y por eso pueden atravesarlo sin romperlo, de hecho es posible que el escudo haga más potente el disparo-

Jane pregunto -¿entonces por qué no copiamos sus cañones laser y ya?-

Hope responde –se intentó, pero en realidad no es tan practico como se pensaría, es como una radio, una vez que descubres la frecuencia y disparas saltan a una frecuencia al azar y debes volver a calibrarlo hasta hallar la correcta y para entonces ya se habrán movido de lugar y hay que mover todo el láser-

Jane responde –entiendo, aunque primitivo el fondue de bronce es más efectivo, ¿no les parece que esto está muy calmado?- pregunta después de unos momentos de silencio.

Lao pregunta -¿a qué te refieres?-

A lo que la rubia responde –pues que ya deberían de saber que estamos aquí ¿no?, con lo de las antenas y todo-

Hope responde –lo dudo, obviamente tomamos una ruta de mantenimiento, los técnicos ya debieron llegar por la principal a las antenas, por fortuna tome el dispositivo antes de irnos y Festus está bien escondido, obviamente saben que la avería fue provocado pero sin pruebas de trabajo humano no tendrán de otra que suponer que lo hicieron desde el internado con alguna máquina-

Jane pregunto -¿alguna idea de donde podría estar el generador del escudo?-

A lo que Hope responde –normalmente está directamente debajo de las antenas, pero si las antenas no tienen nada que ver con él podría estar en cualquier parte-

Jane pregunta alzando una ceja y ligeramente molesta -¿entonces nos escabulliremos por todas partes dando palos de ciego hasta hallarlo?-

Lao responde –ese es el plan… shhhhh- de repente las calla y hace la señal de silencio, señala al frente y murmura –fin del camino-

Los tres caminan lentamente y ven que la pared se terminó y frente a ellos hay una rendija de ventilación, los tres miran a través de ella y al no ver ni oír nada Jane dice –bueno, hora de la verdad, Lao ¿puedes hacernos invisibles?-

A lo que el pregunta -¿no conservaras por casualidad esa piedra que te preste?-

Jane se encoge de hombros y con una sonrisa responde –sorry, la deje en mis pantalones que me quite en la sala del dormitorio 10 frente a todos-

Hope pregunta sorprendida y nerviosa -¿en dónde? ¿De qué piedra hablan?-

Lao le acaricia la mejilla y responde en tono calmado –nada cariño, lastima con eso hubiera sido más fácil, ya que-

Por raro que parezca eso en realidad pareció calmar a Hope, la cual oprimió un botón y saco de su raro bolso-cofre que llevaba al hombro una cuerda y la ato a uno de los barrotes, mientras lo sostenía oprimió otro botón y saco un pequeño destornillador eléctrico, Jane asumió que debía ser como el bolso de Julius el egipcio.

Luego quito los tornillo de la rendija y esta se abrió silenciosamente gracias a la cuerda, los tres bajaron lo más silenciosos posibles, no les quedo más opción que dejar la rendija abierta, no había forma de cerrarla sin armar demasiado ruido.

Los tres se encontraban en un pasillo que parecía ser de un barco, o al menos esa impresión le dio a Jane luego de su tiempo en “el ebrio perdido” este si estaba bien iluminado así que no necesitarían del fuego de Hope.

La cual volteo a todas partes y dijo –no siento cámaras cerca, este debe ser un pasillo común, Lao si lo vas a hacer mejor que sea ahora-

Lao pregunta –¿las cámaras de santa lucia tenían infrarrojo no?-

Hope asiente y dice –eso me han dicho, pero no creo que activen esa función a menos que sospechen algo, así que recuerden, nuestra prioridad es el generador, no destruyan nada más en el camino por más peligroso que parezca, no podemos delatarnos, solo esperemos que no vean la rendija abierta-

Jane solo para tener la última palabra agrego –ambas debemos tocar a Lao mientras seamos invisibles, de lo contrario podríamos perdernos-

Hope asiente pero un segundo después tiene un darme cuenta y le dice a Lao ofendida –oye si puedes hacerlo sin tocar ¿Por qué la otra vez…?- Lao la interrumpe a media pregunta y dice –comienza modo furtivo-

De inmediato la niebla los envuelve a los tres mientras Lao toma la mano de Hope y pone la otra en el hombro de Jane y empieza a caminar arrastrándolas a ambas.

Jane piensa “bien jugado, esto se pone divertido… pero ahora centrare… generador después, pistas de venganza ahora”

Si, se sentía un poco mal por usar a los enanitos raros pero seguramente ellos habían llegado a la misma conclusión que ella, en cuanto el escudo estuviera apagado el internado le daría con todo al consolador gigante, que gracioso sonó eso.

Y entonces los tres morirían gloriosamente en una gigantesca bola de oro fundida, vamos Jane no tenía ningún problema en morir por la causa, por su causa.

Pero no iba a dejar que la volaran en pedazos sin asegurarse de que se llevaba con ella al menos a uno de sus objetivos, así que por ahora estaba concentrada en encontrar alguna forma de abandonar el barco y vivir para contarlo.

E imaginaba que los otros dos también, mientras iban caminando se topaban de vez en cuando con personas, la mayoría en trajes militares como los que invadieron el centro de mando.

Cuando se daba esa situación se pegaban a la pared y esperaban a que se fueran, bueno y Jane aprovechaba para hacerles señas obscenas.

Hasta que se encontraron con un regalo inesperado pero bienvenido, justo ahí en medio del pasillo había un mapa del barco.

Los tres lo miraron un momento y Jane pregunto -¿bueno que dicen?- Hope dice –hay dos posibles lugares a donde podemos ir, primero al reactor, está del otro lado de la nave, ahí podríamos apagarlo y se desvanecería el campo de fuerza…-

Lao agrego –y entonces los tres moriremos ardiendo hasta las cenizas-

Eso empezó a deprimir un poco el ambiente, aunque Jane vio que habían llegado a la misma conclusión, al parecer no eran tan estúpidos como ella esperaba.

Hope termino –y además está el problema de que al parecer su campo de fuerza no tiene nada que ver con las antenas y por lo tanto no estoy segura de saber cómo apagarlo o si se puede apagar-

Jane pregunta -¿y la segunda opción?- a lo que Hope respondió cabizbaja -la cabina de mando-

Jane y Lao la miraron extrañados hasta que Hope responde –ya lo sé, ya lo sé pero desde ahí definitivamente podría apagarlo, pero sería cuestión de segundos antes de que se dieran cuenta, lo reactivaran y pusieran el filtro de luz infrarroja para detectarnos…-

Lao agrega –y entonces los tres moriremos en una lluvia de balas- eso término de deprimir el ambiente.

Jane comento analítica –no necesariamente, ¿Hope crees poder transmitir un mensaje por una frecuencia del internado?-

Hope probablemente puso cara de pensadora y responde –asumiendo que ya arreglaron la sobrecarga que provocamos si ¿Por qué?-

Jane responde –bueno este es el plan, Lao concéntrate en mantenernos invisibles, cuando alguien abra la puerta rápidos pero sigilosos entramos, en cuanto entremos dentro Hope buscara donde transmitir la señal, yo y Lao haremos todo el ruido posible para distraerlos, tirando lápices, haciendo ruidos inesperados pero no sospechosos, el mensaje debe ser simple, Bryan sabe que estamos aquí así que debe ser algo como “BS-9, mi cu, ¿ordns?” con eso debería bastar para que sepan que hablamos de Bryan Smed del dormitorio 9, que la misión que nos dio está cumplida y que queremos saber que rayos hacer ahora, el mensaje llegara, no podemos evitar que los monoteístas lo lean pero con algo de suerte lo mandaran en clave que solo nosotros podam…-

En ese momento los tres se quedan paralizados al oír pasos acercándose, entonces un tipo de unos veintitantos con uniforme militar monoteísta y una gorra militar apareció por uno de los pasillos y se acercó hasta ellos.

El camino tranquilamente hasta que estuvo enfrente de ellos, los tres se acercaron lo más posibles a la pared para evitarlo, Hope con preocupación, Lao con curiosidad y extrañeza y Jane, bueno Jane le saco el dedo medio y lo bajaba arriba y abajo rápidamente.

Entonces el soldado paro de caminar por 5 segundos, Jane lo escucho inhalar y exhalar y luego volver a caminar con un paso un poco más acelerado y noto que llevaba una mano a su radio.

Ella estaba a punto de hacer algo cuando de repente algo invisible corto el aire y se clavó en la espalda del soldado dejándole un corte perfecto, antes de que el soldado pudiera gritar otra cosa produjo el mismo sonido, el soldado dio un grito ahogado, dirigió sus manos a su cuello y luego algo lo arrastro hacia ellos dejando el pasillo salpicado de sangre.

Jane temía que el soldado chocaría contra ellos pero algo lo detuvo y apareció otro corte que atravesó toda su garganta, dejando otro batidero de sangre.

Jane estaba impresionada, no por la muerte sino por la ejecución, quedo perfecta para una película de terror, el soldado dejo de moverse y Hope dijo entre molesta y aburrida -¿eso enserio era necesario?-

Jane estaba a punto de decirle que no fue ella cuando Lao respondió –si-

Y le quito la gorra revelando un par de pequeños cuernos sobre su cabeza, Jane sorprendida volteo a ver sus piernas, pero no noto nada raro, así que pregunto en voz baja -¿pero que rayos…?-

A lo que Hope responde –es un semi-ninfa, específicamente el hijo de un sátiro y una humana-

Jane se quedó sorprendida ante eso y pregunto -¿tienen criaturas mágicas de su lado?-

A lo que Lao responde como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo –hay humanos del nuestro…-

Jane lo pensó un momento y se dijo “había judíos en el partido nazi, así que ¿Por qué no?” luego pregunto -¿alguna idea de qué hacer con él?-

Hope dijo –la única opción es aquella puerta- puesto que Hope y sus manos era invisibles Jane tuvo que mirar a todos lados hasta encontrar una puerta con una advertencia de alta potencia.

Luego el cuerpo se levantó encorvado en esa dirección, Jane noto que lo que ocurría es que alguien lo llevaba sobre un hombro, alguien bajito.

La cerradura de la puerta se rompió, se abrió y el cuerpo se apretujo entre el montón de cables, luego la puerta se cerró y vio por las pisadas de sangre que alguien regresaba cerca de ella.

Luego Lao dijo –hare invisible la sangre, incluso si alguien se tropieza con ella con la niebla asumirán que es agua, tiene sentido en un barco, solo esperemos que no haya más criaturas mágicas cerca, ellos notaran el olor de la sangre y de tres desconocidos-

Después se materializo niebla en el piso y la sangre parecía ser agua derramada, los tres avanzaron hasta el pasillo principal.

Lao dijo –bueno preciosas si algo peligroso aparece ustedes quédense detrás y dejen que me encargue-

Jane no podía ver la reacción de Hope pero se imaginó dos escenarios muy posibles, o tenia cara de puchero feminista o acababa de mojar las bragas, o ambas.

Jane por su parte se rio por lo bajo y pregunto -¿o por qué somos un par de jovencitas indefensas y tú el grande y rudo hombre que nos cuida?-

Lao respondió frio como siempre  –más bien porque somos invisibles y yo soy el único que sabe exactamente dónde están, si sacan sus armas probablemente acabemos matándonos entre nosotros por error-

Hope pregunta algo molesta -¿y por qué nos llamaste así?-

Lao respondió igual de calmado que siempre –asumí que estaba bien llamar así a mi novia y a una chica que pasa todo el día nadando en su narcisismo, disculpen ya no lo hare más-

Jane oyó un ruidito raro de parte de Hope, aunque no estaba muy segura sobre si fue de enojo o de decepción.

Los tres siguieron caminando por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a uno más grande que el resto, ahí Hope dice –alto-

Se quedan ahí parados y Hope continuo diciendo –este es el pasillo principal, debemos elegir, izquierda centro de mando, derecha reactor- los tres se quedan en silencio y Jane abre la boca para responder.

Cuando una alarma suena por todo el lugar y una voz suena por los altavoces que dice –atención intrusos, todo el personal de seguridad diríjase al pasillo principal, repito todo el personal de seguridad diríjase al pasillo principal-

En ese momento la niebla de invisibilidad de Lao se dispersa y los tres quedan visibles, Hope pregunta asustada -¿Qué haces?- a lo que él responde –si las cámaras tienen infrarrojo como los inquisidores, es desperdiciar energía a lo tonto, corran-

Los tres se van corriendo por el pasillo, aunque Jane no tenía idea de la dirección y no le importaba, ya en retrospectiva eso no fue buena idea por que terminaron en un callejón sin salida.

¿Qué para que pondrían eso en un barco? Jane no tenía ni puta idea, pero no se veía ni puertas ni ventanas ni más escotillas cerca, así que estaban jodidos.

Solo entonces se permitió sacar sus armas y revisar las de sus compañeros, Lao tenía en cada mano un gran cuchillo que Jane a duras penas podía creer que un chico tan pequeño pudiera cargar, el izquierdo era muy blanco, demasiado para ser plata y el derecho negro, mucho, como el dragón en el escudo de Jane, ambos seguían manchados de la sangre del semi-ninfa y cada uno tenía una cadena unida que rodeaba el antebrazo de Lao, daba una mezcla entre el mamarracho de “god of war” y esa vaca malvada de “kung fu panda 3”.

Jane también analizo más a fondo el bolso que Hope tenia colgado al hombro, parecía de madera pero estaba cubierto con cuadrados de bronce que Jane teorizo eran en realidad botones y servían para sacar cosas como el bolso de Juls, en cada esquina tenía el diseño del martillo en llamas del dormitorio 9 y la cadena con correa de cuero, también Jane noto que Hope llevaba en su mano libre una varita negra con una gema roja en la punta que brillaba, Jane esperaba que hiciera algo bueno.

Oyeron pasos acercándose, Hope dio un gritito raro y de la gema salió un mini tornado hacia el pasillo, Jane pensó “bueno algo es algo”

Jane pregunto seria -¿tenemos alguna oportunidad?- Lao respondió frio –no, pero si de algo sirve fue muy divertido mientras duro-

Jane estuvo de acuerdo y Hope respondió aun temblando –honestamente… yo también me divertí- mientras le nacía una pequeña y débil sonrisa nerviosa.

Bueno una muerte honorable luchando por una buena causa tampoco era tan malo, pero en ese momento el destino quiso que la ira de Jane ardiera una vez más y le recordara que aún tenía un motivo para vivir.

Una voz desde el otro lado del corredor les dijo a gritos –suelten sus armas, no queremos más muertos de los necesarios, aún pueden salvarse- en ese momento la cordura de Jane se perdió por completo. Una vez más las alarmas y las luces rojas se encendieron en su cabeza, ella conocía esa voz, todas las noches la volvía a oír, **“al señor Martin no le va a gustar esto, dijo que no quería más humanos muertos de los necesarios” “dijo que no quería más humanos muertos de los necesarios”**   **“más muertos de los necesarios”**

Uno de ellos estaba cerca, uno de ellos se estaba acercando, Jane ignoro por completo el que el pasillo se estaba llenando de una gran cantidad de pasos, decenas de ellos, eso no le importaba, no le importaba su vida o su conciencia, ni la vida o libertad de sus compañeros.

Lo único que le importaba era que el dolor disminuyera, una de las fuentes de ese dolor estaba ahí y todo lo que ella quería era destruirla, quería que desapareciera, quería… quería… quería verla arder.

En un rápido movimiento soltó sus armas y se quitó los guantes, se paró detrás de Hope, bruscamente tomo sus manos por las muñecas bajo la ropa, llamo desde el fondo de su alma a cada gramo de su poder que pudiera escucharla para doblegar la voluntad de Hope y grito completamente llena de rabia –SUELTA LA LLAMARADA MAS GRANDE QUE HAYAS HECHO O VOLVERAS A HACER EN TODA TU VIDA…-

 

 - / - / - / - / - / - / -

 

Noah estaba teniendo un día un poco agitada, para empezar en la mañana descubrieron que la perra mayor en la que todos confiaban para destruir monoteístas en realidad era uno de ellos disfrazado y casi fríe a su sexy novia con una bomba rara.

Aparte en el proceso abrió la fisura y dejo que un montón de barcos feos entraran y ahora estaban en la mitad de una batalla.

Noah no negaría que había esperado una oportunidad como esta para mostrar a todos sus habilidades de batalla, aunque honestamente el esperaba que eso pudiera posponerse hasta dentro de unos meses cuando de verdad tuviera habilidades que mostrar.

Pero ya que, debía hacer lo que podía con lo que tenía, él estaba completamente seguro de que cuando el momento llegara sus asombrosos genes mágicos (que de hecho no funciona con genes) actuaría.

Pero por alguna extraña razón en cuanto tomo un arco y varias flechas casi de inmediato Leslie se los arrebato de las manos y dijo –ni loca- y literalmente le arrojo una espada a las manos.

El ofendido le respondió –disculpa pero en estas dos semanas he tenido grandes avances en mi entrenamiento de arquería- Leslie respondió molesta –el trasero de Prairie Brown con tres marcas de punta de flecha de ayer opina todo lo contario-

Noah respondió molesto cruzándose de brazos –no es mi culpa que ella estuviera cerca cuando practicaba mi súper tiro triple-

Pese a sus muy sensatos argumentos la cruel e indiferente hija de Apolo le respondió –solo agarra la maldita espada y clávale a alguien la parte filosa como la tía Meg te enseño- y se fue a hacer quien sabe que con los cañones.

Eso ofendió un poco a Noah, por supuesto él estaba consciente de su habilidad prodigiosa con la espada, y el que su madre le diera lecciones un tanto “intensivas” desde que sabía caminar ayudo un poquito.

Pero él no quería hacer eso, todos los legados de Deméter de primera generación eran buenos en ello, eso aburría, él quería destacar en habilidades de su dormitorio, porque había pocos o ningún legado de generación tan antigua que conservara habilidades de su ancestro divino.

Justamente eso lo haría tan especial y único una vez que lo lograra, bueno no conseguiría nada parado ahí de brazos cruzados, así que decidió responder a la situación como un hombre, y por lo tanto corrió a quejarse con su madre.

Entrar al mirador fue mucho más rápido de lo que creyó, todo mundo estaba ocupado mirando pantallas, planos y otras cosas.

Al final encontró a su madre, la cual estaba en medio de una discusión entre los hermanos Kriegstaktik, Alger y Arabelle, los cuales en realidad solo eran medio hermanos de padre, aunque también primos porque sus madres eran gemelas, Proioxis y Palioxis  las diosas del ataque y la retirada.

Por lo que Noah sabia su padre tuvo la mala suerte de encontrarlas en medio de una de sus discusiones y ambas se tomaron el conquistarlo como un reto hacia la otra, así que como castigo divino, nunca mejor dicho, 9 meses después tuvo que oír ese mismo pleito a diario hasta que ambos cumplieron 11 y pudo enviarlos al santuario.

Noah asumió que sin Emily ellos eran quienes le seguían en antigüedad de la casa de Atenea, o al menos los semidioses que le seguían en antigüedad, y por tanto ahora estaban a cargo del dormitorio 6.

Noah se acercó hasta ellos y escucho a Alger decir con voz nerviosa pero firme –estás loca, si atacamos ahora solo conseguiremos desperdiciar armamento logrando daños mínimos, debemos replegarnos y esperar a que ataquen ellos para analizar mejor como contratacar-

Arabelle le grito con una ira controlada y dirigida – ¿Estas ciego? siguen esperando la señal de Emily, hay que atacar ahora que no lo esperan, si encienden sus escudos término todo, maldito cobarde-

Al oírlos hablar Noah solo escucho  bla bla bla ataque bla bla bla defensa, y a juzgar por la expresión de su madre ella pensaba lo mismo, apenas verlo dijo emocionada –Noah, que bueno verte hijito, lo siento niños, madre antes que soldado- y prácticamente corrió hacia el para alejarse de los hermanos, los cuales luego de 3 segundos siguieron discutiendo.

Meg pregunto -¿y qué haces aquí?- él puso su rostro enojado y dijo –mama, Leslie no me deja usar un arco dile algo-

Ella se rasca la cabeza confundida y responde –bueno hijo ella es la jefa de tu dormitorio, yo no puedo decirle que hacer, además tú no eres exactamente un tirador olímpico-

El responde más ofendido -¿pues como esperan que mejore si no me dejan practicar?-

Meg se encoge de hombros y dice –pues si estuvieras en el dormitorio 4 podrías, pero insististe en ir al 7-

Noah ya más frustrado le responde –aquí vamos de nuevo, siempre que hablo contigo me recriminas por mis elecciones-

Ella le responde –no las recrimino solo las cuestiono, si fuera a recriminar tus elecciones empezaría por tu novia-

Noah pregunta -¿QUE? ¿Qué rayos tienes contra Selena?-

Meg se encoge de hombro y responde –mira no tengo nada contra ella, solo que es un poco rara, siempre está nerviosa y como asustada-

Noah incrédulo dice -¿de qué hablas? ella no es así-

Meg le responde –pues yo siempre la veo así… como sea mira Leslie sabe por qué hace las cosas ¿sí? solo confía en ella-

Noah bufo y dijo –claro como siempre ha sido tu favorita-

 Meg rueda los ojos y dice -¿de nuevo? te has quejado de ello desde que aprendiste a hablar, ya te lo he dicho, no quiero más a Leslie que a ti-

Noah le dice más molesto –si claro, por eso toda su vida has estado pegada a ella-

Meg le responde –ya te lo he explicado mil veces, le prometí a su papa que cuidaría de ella-

Entonces Annabeth aparece detrás de ellos y carraspea, pero Meg la calla y continua –shhh, ocupada, mira Noah esto ya llego demasiado lejos tienes que superarlo-

Annabeth volvió a intentar llamar su atención pero esta vez Noah la detiene diciendo –un momento por favor directora, ¿superar qué? solo el hecho de que desde que tengo uso de razón mi madre ha querido más a su ahijada que a mí-

Annabeth les dice en tono molesto –si me permiten…- pero Meg la encara y le dice –ahora no Annabeth, mira ya sé que tú eres la directora pero yo soy la madre y ya se acabó el horario de clases así que fuera-

Después voltea a ver a Noah y le dice –mira ya es suficiente, no me importa si nos tenemos que quedar aquí hablando toda la noche, no nos moveremos hasta que este asunto este resu…-

La directora cada vez con el ceño más fruncido toma las cabezas de ambos y las gira en dirección de los barcos, Meg se dice a si misma –o cierto estamos en guerra-

Luego voltea a ver a Noah y le dice –bueno hablaremos hasta resolverlo mañana, asumiendo claro que mañana sigamos vivos-

Noah asintió y probablemente en ese momento la directora preguntaría porque estaba ahí pero entonces una voz pregunto detrás de ellos -¿quería vernos directora?-

Noah reconoció la voz y al girarse vio a su ardiente novia, nunca mejor dicho gracias a su ajustado traje táctico de camuflaje rojo, a si y alado estaba el tonto de Stuart Stoll.

Al verlos Noah rápidamente se dijo a sí mismo “cambiando sistema operativo de “hijo berrinchudo” a “novio cool””, así que cuando se acercaron los saludo con una sonrisa confiada.

La directora se acercó a ellos y les dijo –bien sé que ya se los preguntaron antes pero aun así quiero que por favor lo piensen bien ¿seguros que lo dijeron todo?¿no se han acordado de ningún detalle nuevo?-

Como siempre Selena tomo el mando de la conversación y respondió –ya selo dijimos directora, es todo lo que sabemos, lo lamento-

Stuart se limitó a asentir de acuerdo, la directora respiro resignada y dijo –bueno ya pueden…- pero antes de poder hacerlo las sombras se unieron alado suyo y de ellas emergió Lao Zhang.

Noah pensó “como siempre Cheshire con sus grandes entradas, es una reina del drama” porque por más que lo intentara Noah jamás entendería a las personas así de egocéntricas que no soportaban que otros tuvieran la atención.

El chico de negro dijo –directora, Nemea dice que necesitara más ayuda para mantener estable la entrada por el tiempo necesario-

Noah paso alado de la directora la cual le decía a Cheshire –bien enviare a alguien, tu ve al centro de mando y quédate ahí por si Bryan o Catherine necesitan decirme algo, asegúrate de ir invisible o transformado-

El no parecía muy conforme con la idea, aunque con su expresión amargada era difícil saberlo, aun así asintió y se transformó en una zarigüeya negra y luego se dejó absorber por las sombras.

Había algo en esa conversación que perturbo profundamente a Noah ¿Por qué su ropa es tan genial?

No era justo, técnicamente sus trajes eran idénticos excepto que el de Lao Zhang era negro con líneas turquesa, mientras el de Noah era patrón militar amarillo patito y dorado, parecía una banana gigante.

En ese momento casi se arrepintió de no ir al dormitorio 4, el verde como el de Stuart le quedaría mejor, pero bueno lo hecho, hecho estaba, aunque el traje táctico de Cheshire debería ser todo turquesa y no solo las líneas.

Noah supuso de que el enano se había aprovechado de la excusa de que sus poderes funcionarían mejor, bueno algo más que agregar a su lista de quejas, entonces la directora volteo a mirarlo a él, Selena y Stuart con una de sus sonrisas estratégicas.

 

Un minuto después los tres iban caminando hacia la trinchera de la playa del dormitorio 2, sobra decir que no era una situación en la que ninguno deseara estar, eso lo demostró Selena al quejarse diciendo -¿Por qué nosotros tenemos que ir a ayudar a los oomans con su tapón humano gigante?-

Stuart respondió encogiéndose de hombros –porque somos los legados que la directora tenía más cerca, supongo-

Selena siguió quejándose diciendo –pues es insultante que envíen a legados de primera generación de dos dioses distintos a cuidar a los mortales, ese trabajo debería ser para los otros infe…- entonces paro, probablemente porque recordó que ella salía con uno de esos inferiores y que estaba alado suyo.

Noah le dio una sonrisa de “tranquila cariño” aunque por dentro decía “ya me las pagaras”

No era precisamente fácil ser un legado de tercera generación, casi no le quedaban poderes y tendían a tener problemas para ver atreves de la niebla, aunque en su caso al ser un primera generación de Deméter, aun le quedaban algunos poderes de plantas, aunque no le gustaba usarlos, no le gustaba compartir su mente con otras cosas vivas.

Bueno cuando alguien le recordaba su condición de legado siempre se decía a sí mismo “bueno me va mejor que a los pobres diablos de los semi-ninfas”

Una vez llegaron ahí Selena también cambio de “prodigio ofendida” (o eso quiere creer ella) a “soldado ejemplar”, se acercaron a Nemea y Selena dijo seria –interna en jefe Samos, la directora nos envió para reforzarlos-

Nemea los inspecciono un momento luego suspiro y pregunto –déjenme adivinar, los tres legados ociosos que quedaban más cerca cuando pedí a la directora refuerzos ¿cierto?- los tres asintieron, Nemea dijo –pues peor es nada supongo, ¿Dónde quedo Cheshire?-

Noah le respondió –la directora lo mando al centro de mando por si necesitaban algo- Nemea rueda los ojos y dice –sin avisarme, típico ¿y ustedes tres que saben hacer?-

Stuart se rasca la cabeza y responde –pues yo se usar un cuchillo, bueno más o menos, aunque ya no lo tengo, debe estar todo derretido en el piso del centro de mando-

Selena le respondió firme –mi arma principal es un martillo de guerra y tengo entrenamiento en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y Noah es excelente con la espada-

Noah estaba un poco molesto por que respondió por el pero prefirió callárselo y seguir sonriend.

Nemea respiro hondo y dijo –hay pareciera que la directora quisiera hacerme más difícil el trabajo… miren aquí intentamos evitar el combate directo todo lo posible, cuando lleguemos a eso significa que fracasamos, así que esperen atrás, y si la cosa se pone fea tomen un arma de fuego, es sencillo, cargan, quitan el seguro, apuntan, se preparan para el retroceso y disparan-

Noah aprovecho y menciono casualmente –bueno yo tengo algo de experiencia con arco y flecha así que…- y Nemea lo interrumpió diciendo –lo sé, me estaban cambiando los vendajes cando llevaron a Brown a la enfermería, así que olvídalo-

Noah solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió aunque por dentro estaba gritando, de repente un chico grande y gordo se acercó y le dijo a Nemea –ya salieron, se acercan- Nemea asintió y luego dijo en voz alta –bien todo mundo abajo, a partir de ahora si necesitan moverse lo harán hincados, ya empieza- todos se pusieron de rodillas.

Noah, Selena y Stuart los imitaron, luego vieron unas luces detrás de ellos, al voltear vieron explosiones por todo el campamento, los tres se quedaron muy conmocionados por ello, Stuart pregunto alarmado -¿no encontraron todas las bombas?-

Un tipo de cabello blanco y ojos raros les dijo en tono burlón -¿Qué sus jefes no les explicaron? Tranquilos solo son ilusiones de los Hecatis, y guarden silencio, nuestro turno llegara pronto-

Después señalo una pantalla que mostraba la playa, vieron como en ella empezaban a acercarse lanchas motorizadas, Noah pregunto -¿Por qué el tártaro no se los traga?-

A lo que una chica de cabello plateado y dorado en dos coletas respondió –debieron rodearlo y sus lanchas deben tener propulsores que la mantengan solo rozando el agua, solo así pudieron haber pasado, ahora shhhhh-

Todo mundo se quedó en silencio mientras veían a las figuras acercarse a la barricada, el que iba adelante empieza a hablar por una radio integrada a su casco, cuando Nemea grito –FUEGO-

Al instante se escucharon disparos por todas partes, los monoteístas empezaron a desplomarse en el piso de la playa mientras el resto reaccionaba rápidamente y se inclinaban y gateaban preparados para la situación.

Los tres legados se miraban entre ellos sin saber qué hacer, Selena fue la primera en actuar, por instinto llevo su mano a su brazalete, pero un segundo después recobro la cordura, y se acercó a una pila de armas de fuego que estaban cerca, tomo un estuche y lo abrió sacando de dentro una ametralladora, y a una velocidad asombrosa la cargo y se acercó pecha tierra a la línea de fuego.

Noah asumió que como legado de Ares era mejor entrando de boca a una guerra que el resto, o que como legado de Hermes se le daba bien adaptarse a las situaciones, probablemente era eso ya que Stuart también se acercó a la pila y con algo de torpeza y nerviosismo tomo una pistola y le puso el cargador, para también ir al frente aunque más lento y temblando.

Noah pensó “genial, ahora que fue el tonto debo ir también o quedare mal”

Así que también se acercó a la pila, hubo un rifle particularmente grande que llamo la atención de Noah, más bien parecía una bazuca tamaño rifle y tenía unas brillantes luces azules parpadeando, el estiro una mano en su dirección, pero una voz le dijo –yo no haría eso si fuera tu-

El miro a la chica de cabello dorado y plateado y ella continuo hablando mientras armaba algo de espaldas –a mí también me gustan las flechas y dagas, menos ruidosas y más fáciles de envenenar, y de hecho son muy útiles para cosas discretas pero de nada te servirán aquí, en cuanto a eso (señala el rifle) dispara plasma que produce un pulso electromagnético no muy fuerte que digamos, la ciudadela nos los dio para que lo probáramos pero no sirven para algo como esto, de hecho ni siquiera debería estar aquí pero un idiota de primero lo empaco por error-

Después la chica se levantó y agacho con un lanzamisiles en el hombro y se acercó a la zona de disparo, Noah dijo –gracias- y siguió buscando entre las armas.

Se enfrentaba a un gran acertijo ¿con que arma se vería más genial?

Rifle, ametralladora o pistola, y una vez decidido esto, ¿Cuál modelo? No era una decisión fácil, ¿Por qué nadie puso un espejo ahí? eso le facilitaría mucho el trabajo a Noah.

Escucho una gran explosión detrás de él y a Nemea diciendo –buena puntería Nea-

También escucho a su novia gritar como loca como por 15 segundos seguidos, luego el tipo de cabello blanco verdoso le dijo –me gusta tu sed de muerte pequeña, pero a la siguiente apunta antes, la mitad de las balas quedaron en la arena-

Luego se escuchó una explosión en verdad grande pero desde muy lejos, así que Noah la ignoro para seguir concentrándose en encontrar el color de metal apropiado.

Oyó a Stuart gritar histérico -¿pero cómo rayos paso eso?- Nemea responde –no lo sé, pero se están replegando, regresan a sus lanchas-

Selena pregunta -eso es bueno para nosotros ¿no?- un chico de cabello color bronce respondió –lo dudo, significa que fueron por alguna otra sorpresita para nosotros- el tipo gordo luego pregunto –Nemea tu estuviste entre ellos ¿alguna idea de que es?-

Ella respondió –lamentablemente el “papel” en el que estaba encubierta no tenía nada que ver con los inquisidores o el ataque, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que es esa cosa gigante o de que otras cosas prepararon-

Luego la radio de Nemea hizo una alarma, Nemea la tomo y dijo -¿sí?... ¿QUE?... entendido, cambio- luego colgó y les dijo –tenemos problemas, activen la barrera-

Noah no tenía idea de que hablaba así que siguió pensando en la difícil decisión entre un rifle plateado o una automática negra cromado.

El tipo de pelo blanco pregunto -¿la usaremos como muro?- a lo que Nemea responde –no, como techo-

Después unos internos traen una gigantesca cacerola con un montón de botones y cables saliéndole, Nemea se acerca a ella oprime unos botones y luego saco de su uniforme una llave que llevaba colgada al cuello y la metió en la cacerola, esta se abrió y salieron volando de ella decenas de pequeñas esferas blancas con lucecitas amarillas, ellas formaron una especie de caparazón holográfico encima de ellos.

Selena pregunto -¿es un escudo?- a lo que la chica del lanzamisiles responde –más o menos, es otro regalo de la ciudadela, pero no es tan poderoso y tiene batería limitada-

Stuart pregunta nervioso -¿Cuánto durara?- Nemea responde en todo sombrío de jefe de dormitorio –esperemos que lo suficiente- demasiado dramático si le preguntaban a Noah, pero haya ella.

Entonces notaron el motivo de todo el exabrupto, helicópteros se dirigían hacia el internado desde los inquisidores y estos empezaban a activar sus escudos, a si y uno de los inquisidores estaba ya hecho mierda.

Noah no se preocupaba demasiado por eso, primero por el nuevo techo tortuga y segundo porque el internado estaba preparado para estas situaciones, y Noah los vio saliendo, los carros de cuadras tirados por pegasos iban a interceptar a los helicópteros.

Pocos minutos después se reanudaron los disparos así que al final Noah decidió llevarse ambas, una en el carcaj de la espalda que debería ser para arco y flecha, y la otra en el cinturón de su traje.

Ahora sí se podía acercar de rodillas lentamente al área de fuego, ahí había una pared hecha de sacos de aserrín, probablemente para absorber el impacto o algo así.

Entre ellos había huecos que permitía sacar la cabeza y el arma, en cuanto disparabas por uno debías cambiarte a otro e intentar no establecer un patrón, cada pocos minutos movían un poco los sacos para tapar y crear nuevos huecos, todo para hacer más difícil que los enemigos detectaran hacia donde debían disparar.

Pese a todas sus previsiones ya habían unos 6 heridos de bala siendo vendados cerca, las vendas estaban mal puestas, pero Lister le había prohibido terminantemente a Noah acercarse a otro herido después de que su tiempo como voluntario en la enfermería resultara tan mal, aunque no fue culpa de Noah ¿Cómo se suponía que sabría que ese medicamento no se debía ingerir oralmente?

Una vez estuvo en el área de tiro Nemea señalo a una chica de cabello negro que estaba disparando y le dijo –en cuanto ella se quede sin balas sigues tu- Noah asintió y preparo su rifle.

Era la primera vez que usaba uno así que esta demás decir que tenía nervios pero se esforzó en no demostrarlo, pero justo cuando la chica había terminado todo su cargador y se alejaba, un helicóptero se posó justo sobre ellos y empezó a disparar balas.

Todos reaccionaron cubriéndose pero de hecho el caparazón protector hizo revotar inofensivamente todas las balas, eso les dio unos 10 segundos de alivio.

Hasta que automáticamente el helicóptero comprimió y guardo el arma y un extraño cilindro plateado se desarmo debajo de ella, dentro habían seis esferas brillantes de color violeta, una de esas cosas empezó a brillar más intensamente que las otras se pasó al centro del aparato y se disparó hacia ellos, y el escudo-caparazón exploto.

La explosión fue tan fuerte que mando a todo mundo al piso, Noah vio aterrado que otra de esas esferas violetas estaba brillando de nuevo, y ahora ya no tenían escudo, la explosión había mandado cerca ese rifle raro, y en un acto de reflejo de una película de acción digna de un óscar, Noah lo tomo apunto y disparo directo al aparato de las esferas violetas.

Del rifle salió una esfera azul sorprendentemente parecida a las violetas, la cual impacto directo de donde saldría, fue una explosión asombrosa, su rotor izquierda quedo totalmente destruida, la fuerza de la explosión lo empujo a la derecha, empezó a perder el equilibrio y se estrelló en la zona boscosa cerca de la entrada al bosque.

Sobra decir que todos estaban impactados por ello, en especial Noah, pero de pronto su aturdimiento fue roto por algo inesperado, un aplauso, y no fue todo, se empezaron a escuchar muchos más y felicitaciones.

Noah no termino de comprender que iban dirigidos a él hasta que sintió una palmada amistosa no demasiado fuerte en la espalda, pronto se vio rodeado de un montón de chicos de uniforme militar turquesa que le agradecían y felicitaban.

Era la primera vez en su vida que a Noah le pasaba algo así y se sintió, bien, muy bien de hecho, wow ¿era así como Leslie se sentía cada vez que todo mundo le agradecía por existir?

Nemea Samos fue la primera en reaccionar, diciendo –todo mundo regrese a su trabajo, tu (señala a Noah) ven aquí-

Noah se acercó a Nemea la cual pregunto -¿Cómo hiciste eso?- él se encogió de hombros y aun temblando un poco respondió –no sé, solo le dispare con esto a la cosa brillante- y le señalo el rifle.

Nemea lo pensó un momento y dijo –Hydrus, Cerinea, vengan- el tipo de pelo verdoso y la chica de oro y plata se acercaron a ella y estuvieron hablando unos momentos, Noah solo alcanzo a identificar una o dos frases como –…no se volverán a acercar mientras crean que tenemos más…- o –…haya arriba los necesitaran más…- y también -… ¿Cuánto aguantaría un escudo real contra uno de esos?...-

Al final Hydrus saco un raro cristal turquesa de su uniforme militar y selo paso a Nemea, ella camino hasta Noah y selo dio mientras le decía –ve con la directora y dile lo que paso, al primero que pueda viajar por las sombras que te encuentres dale esto y dile que valla al dormitorio 02 por los otros 11 rifles de plasma y sus municiones y que los lleven al mirador, ROJO Y VERDE, acompáñenlo- refiriéndose a Selena y Stuart, los cuales lo siguieron en cuclillas hasta salir de la trinchera.

Selena le dijo mientras corrían –eso fue muy valiente, todos abríamos muerto de no ser por ti, gracias- un poco sonrojada, Noah uso todo su ego para expulsar el miedo y los nervios y respondió con una sonrisa –hice lo que tenía que hacer, pasara lo que pasara debía mantenerte a salvo-

Ese comentario provoco que Selena desviara la cara aunque se podía notar por su perfil que su sonrojo se duplico, Stuart menciono asombrado –y fue increíble lo rápido que lo hiciste, casi pareció un reflejo involuntario-

Noah sintió una enormes ganas de meterle el pie al tonto para verlo cayéndose de boca, pero solo sonrió y dijo –mis reflejos funcionan mejor de lo que creí al parecer- por fortuna ambos parecieron creerle.

Los tres corrieron hacia el mirador pero decidieron tomar el camino largo para pasar cerca del dormitorio 2 pero no encontraron a nadie de camino del dormitorio 13, así que estado frente a la casa de Hera.

Los tres se quedaron frente al dormitorio un momento para recuperar el aliento, Selena dijo –será mejor volver al mirador, ahí forzosamente debe haber un Hadesi-

Stuart asintió ante la idea y murmuro entre inhalaciones –si… no hay nada más que podamos hacer-

Entonces algo se gestó en la mente de Noah, de repente lo bien que se sintieron los elogios de los demás, la necesidad de atravesar el escudo turquesa con el pavorreal incrustado y el asco que le tenía a Stuart se unieron en su mente y un perverso plan se fraguo, y dijo –o si hay algo, miren…- y señalo hacia dos árboles de granada, uno dentro y el otro fuera del escudo.

Selena se rasco la cabeza con duda y dijo –no entiendo como ayuda eso- Noah volteo a ver a Stuart sonrió y saco el cristal turquesa, Stuart reacciono asustado, vio el cristal, luego los árboles y de nuevo el cristal y dijo apresurado –heemmm… no creo que sea buena idea, jamás lo he hecho antes… ni siquiera sé si puedo y dicen que la primera vez…-

Pero Noah lo tomo de la muñeca y camino hacia la granada afuera del escudo, Selena pregunto en voz baja con duda -¿Qué hacen?- entonces Noah tomo una de las ramas de la granada y al instante sintió como su cuerpo y el de Stuart se disolvía en clorofila y entraban al árbol.

Desde ahí busco las raíces y sintió aquellas que estaban conectadas a las de su hermano de semilla y se movió en dicha dirección, sintió el escudo frenando su paso pero luego sintió otra fuerza similar al escudo que actuaba como llave dejándolos pasar, Noah asumió que era el cristal.

Un momento después fueron expulsados como clorofila por el otro árbol y sus cuerpos se reformaron dentro del escudo, Stuart de inmediato corrió detrás del árbol a vomitar.

Noah hizo todo lo posible de su parte para no reírse del idiota en ese momento, él también era un legado de primera generación de Deméter así que también debía poder moverse a través de los árboles.

Aunque para Noah era diferente, él tenía mucha practica al respecto, su madre lo llevaba así desde que era bebe, ella no veía el punto de comprar un auto si en todas partes había plantas.

Noah volteo a ver a Selena, la cual tenía una expresión impactada en el rostro, él ya le había comentado que podía hacer eso aunque probablemente ella pensó que era fanfarronería, el no entendía por qué viendo lo honesto y sincero que era siempre.

Aunque Noah prefirió omitir los insignificantes problemas de su poder como que para hacerlo debía estar acompañado por un ser de igual o mayor influencia a la suya respecto a la naturaleza y que no podía hacerlo a más de un kilómetro de distancia, pero en ese momento no era importante.

Él le hizo señas a Selena de “tu espera ahí”, puesto que los escudos tampoco dejaban pasar sonido, luego tomo la capucha del traje táctico de Stuart y lo arrastro al dormitorio 2 mientras el aún se recuperaba de su vomitada.

Entraron sin dificultad alguna, Stuart aun algo pálido dijo –que raro, yo asumí que abría muchísima más seguridad- Noah le dio un vistazo al lobby y contesto –pues tenías razón, mira…- y señalo algo en las escaleras de en medio, parecía una gran cacerola con 5:00 estático en una pantalla.

A Stuart casi sele cayo la mandíbula al verla y pregunto -¿es… es… es una…?- Noah respondió –una bomba, si, Nemea debe tener el detonador-

Stuart pregunto -¿pero por qué?- de forma exaltada y alejándose dos pasos de la bomba, Noah se encogió de hombros y dijo –supongo que si pierden no piensan dejarles absolutamente nada a los monoteístas, ya sabes lo raros que son los humanos, bueno vamos-

Y ambos caminaron a la armería, la cual fue fácil de localizar, la puerta estaba en la cocina de su restaurante de superlujo, encontrar las armas y municiones también fue fácil, solo había que buscar a los que fueran idénticos a los que él llevaba.

La bolsa final si era un poco pesadita así que tuvieron que llevarla entre ambos casi dislocándose las espaldas y hombros hasta el árbol, esta vez Stuart no se quejó, probablemente porque sabía que no tenía opción, era eso o quedarse dentro del escudo con la bomba.

Volvieron a moverse con los árboles y ahora Stuart solo pidió tiempo para que su estómago se calamara, mientras Selena tomo la pesada bolsa y sin demasiado esfuerzo la cargo sobre su hombro, para sorpresa y golpe a la masculinidad de ambos chicos.

Ella dijo –bien ya las tenemos, vayamos al mirador para que la directora decida como dárselas a los de los carros- los tres empezaron a caminar y Stuart aun un poco mareado dijo –eso sí estará difícil, por lo que se ve todos los carros están ya en el aire lo que significa que ya no deben quedar pegasos en los establos, bueno excepto por… ya saben-

En ese momento el cerebro de Noah volvió a brillar, tendría mucho crédito haber descubierto el punto débil de los helicópteros y aun mas haber sido el que consiguió las armas, pero ¿Por qué no más crédito?

Entonces se le ocurrió un plan genial y dijo -¿y si les facilitamos eso?- ambos lo miraron raro hasta que el explico en tono tranquilo -¿Por qué no les conseguimos la forma de llegar hasta ellos?-

No fue precisamente fácil convencerlos de hecho resumiéndolo Noah tuvo que usar su “sonrisa súper-encantadora” eso siempre desarmaba completamente a Selena, Stuart fue un poco más difícil, pero al final a Noah se le ocurrió susurrarle “seguro que eso impresionaría mucho a Jane”

Eso fue más que suficiente para que Stuart fuera prácticamente corriendo a los establos de los pegasos por si milagrosamente encontraba alguno, pero por alguna extraña razón que Noah desconocida decirle eso le había dejado un mal sabor de boca.

Y 5 minutos después él se arrepintió de sus palabras y estaba seguro de que esa noche se arrepentiría más con el dolor de espalda que le dio tener que bajar esas malditas escaleras con ese maldito carro de guerra roto.

Aun con la súper fuerza bruta de Selena ayudándolo, ella decía mientras bajaban -¿sabes? Mi mama me hablo sobre este carro, creo- Noah fingió una sonrisa interesada y le respondió -¿enserio?-

Ella respondió –si al parecer lo obtuvieron en una misión en conjunto con los Apolidas, al parecer se armó un pleito por quien selo qued…- a partir de ese punto Noah dejo de prestarle atención, solo asintió y sonrió ocasionalmente, un útil truco que todo novio conoce.

Lograron bajar el pesado carro de guerra de la vieja bodega de trofeos, solo un problema, una de las ruedas no paraba de caerse, Selena dijo –esto no funcionara, esto se cae a pedazos-

Noah le respondió –tranquila, ya les ahorramos mucho trabajo que es lo importante, solo esperemos que Stuart encuentre aunque sea uno viejo y enfermo, es posible que…- justo en ese momento Stuart volvió corriendo completamente agitado, hablo entrecortado mientras sacudía la cabeza –no… lo siento… no queda ni uno-

Noah vio que llevaba algo en la mano, envuelto en una bolsa, y pregunto -¿Qué es eso?- Stuart lo mira y dijo –hoo, esto, lo encontré detrás de la puerta de los establos, creo que es del dormitorio 09 o el 06, habrá que devolverlo-

Noah lo toma y abre, entonces otra genial idea le llego a la cabeza, saco de la bolsa una delgada placa de bronce y valiéndose del pequeño martillo lo uso alrededor del eje roto de la rueda luego uso el soplete para fijarlo, aunque el fuego del soplete era verde, así que decidió no acercarse demasiado a ello, cuando se enfrió le enredo alrededor cinta adhesiva industrial y dijo –listo… no soy legado de Hefestos pero diría que con eso bastara-

Selena responde –por ahora… pero ¿Cómo pretendes que lo llevemos hasta el mirador? esta reliquia pesa el triple que los actuales y mi brazos no dan para tanto- Stuart agrega –solo espero que todo esto sirva para algo, sin una criatura que vuele esto no se elevara-

Pero para entonces otra enorme idea ya le había llegado a Noah, 5 minutos después de nuevo se arrepintió de ello al estar frente al viejo cobertizo del que salían ruidos extraños y se movían los tablones.

Sobra decir que los tres estaban bastante acojonados al respecto, pero al final fue Stuart quien hablo -¿es broma no? No puedes esperar que enserio logremos que pesadilla monstruosa no nos aplaste y luego se vaya volando una vez que abramos esa puerta-

Noah le responde –bueno como quiera es la única opción así que la directora tendrá que hacerlo de todos modos, además tengo un plan genial, vamos abran las puertas- Selena y Stuart se posicionaron en las puertas y cada uno tomo una manija.

Noah miro directamente a la puerta en concentración, esperando el momento en que la bestia salía, aunque tenía completa confianza en su plan para controlarla no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, pero justo cuando iban a abrirlas Selena grito –alto, alto, no puedo- Noah pregunto reprimiendo su cara de fastidio lo mejor que pudo -¿Qué pasa cariño?-

Ella respondió en tono entre enojada y asustada -¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo?¿de verdad vamos a soltar a un hibrido mutante loco que ya ha herido a gente antes solo por si por alguna rara coincidencia podemos controlarlo lo suficiente como para ponerle una correa y atarlo al carro?- 

Stuart agrega también nervioso –bueno pensándolo es un poco extremista ¿no? aunque lo logremos no hay garantía de que no se ira volando con nuestra valiosa carga-

Noah tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para esconder su expresión de “CIERREN LA BOCA Y HAGAN LO QUE LES ORDENO” lo disfrazo lo mejor que pudo con su sonrisa menos hipócrita aunque aun notando un pequeño tick en el ojo derecho.

Dijo -¿saben qué? tienen razón, dioses chicos lo lamento no se en que estaba pensando… solo pensaba en ayudar a nuestros compañeros lo más posible, perdónenme, lo mejor será que uno se quede a vigilar esto mientras los otros le avisan a la directora que aquí todo esta listo- Selena y Stuart parecían mucho más tranquilos, Noah continuo diciendo -de hecho, vayan ustedes, yo esperare aquí para asegurarme de que nadie se lleve las cosas por error-

Lo bueno es que los dos imbéciles parecieron creerlo, era un poco molesto para Noah pero si quieres algo bien hecho lo tienes que hacer tu mismo.

Por fortuna para el no hubo necesidad, ya que en ese momento empezó el bombardeo a gran escala de los helicópteros con las esferas brillantes empezó, sincronizados todos lanzaron cada uno un ataque directo contra uno de los escudos.

Noah pudo ver a lo lejos como el escudo del dormitorio 11, que es el que estaba más cerca, parpadeo por un momento después de recibir el impacto directo, eso era malo, si dos helicópteros se lograban deshacer de los pegasos el tiempo suficiente para disparar dos veces seguidas, adiós dormitorios, adiós terceros años y adiós conexión directa con la magia de los dioses.

Exactamente al mismo tiempo que la explosión ocurría, el idiota de Stuart (que aun sostenía la manija por cierto) por error la abrió al caer por el impacto de la explosión, liberando a la bestia.

En definitiva esa noche fue la más afortunada en la vida de los tres, ¿Por qué?, porque debido a la explosión pesadilla monstruosa estaba demasiado distraída en escapar y por eso no les prestó atención a ninguno de ellos.

Era indudable que a la par que aterradora la hibrido Pegaso-unicornio era hermosa, era tan grande como un Pegaso pero tan esbelta como un unicornio, su pelaje y alas era de un gris tormenta pero sus plumas, cola y crin parecían estar hechas de plata fundida, mientras que a diferencia de sus parientes maternos su cuerno, pezuñas y ojos era de un negro lustroso y casi traslucido, bajo la luz de la luna era una visión increíble solo reservada a las personas con magia o capaces de ver a través de la niebla, no para simples humanos.

Noah vio como alzaba y agitaba sus alas y sabía que era ahora o nunca, si se iba todo había terminado, habrían perdido la batalla y sin ellos las otras culturas mágicas perderían la guerra, así que Noah siguió su plan original y tomando su armónica de su bolsillo empezó a tocar.

Fue completamente inspirador ver como la música hizo que el animal olvidara su deseo de huir y aterrizaba mientras agitaba su cabeza y relinchaba para luego voltear en dirección a Noah.

Pero repentinamente y sin dar previo aviso Selena salto encima de pesadilla monstruosa, eso por desgracia rompió la concentración de Noah así que dejo de tocar, mientras Selena infantilmente jugaba al toro mecánico con pesadilla monstruosa Stuart había corrido debajo de un árbol.

Noah no podía culparlo, algo como esto no era para cobardes y mucho ayuda el que no estorba así que él estaba mejor ahí.

Noah se aclaró la garganta y acumulo aire para volver a tocar su armónica cuando repentinamente Selena grito –dioses por favor que los de frio de perros tengan razón…- Noah no tenía idea de que rayos hablaba cuando sin razón aparente Selena mordió en la oreja a pesadilla monstruosa.

Ese definitivamente fue el momento clímax del enfrentamiento entre ellas, la Pegaso-unicornio dio el relincho más fuerte hasta ahora mientras se paraba en sus patas traseras y movía las delanteras en el aire al mismo tiempo que sacudía violentamente sus alas, provocando una fuerte ráfaga de aire tan fuerte que por poco tira al piso a Noah.

Pero repentinamente se había calmado, de hecho fue lo más tranquila que Noah la había visto nunca, hasta cuando dormía (si, Noah entre otros internos se acercaban a veces a su bodega en la noche para verla dormir por los huecos de la madera) despedía una extraña aura de violencia y agresión.

Pero aunque ya no gritaba no se veía muy contenta y aun con una muy agitada Selena sobre su lomo había empezado a caminar, pero entonces Stuart se acercó con un montón de ¿fruta? En las manos, el las dejo en el piso cerca y se alejó, pesadilla monstruosa volteo en esa dirección olfateando, luego troto hasta la fruta y empezó a comerlas.

Stuart se acercó sigilosamente a Noah y le dijo –amigo eso fue asombroso- Noah le respondió confiadamente –gracias, creo que valió la pena- aunque ignoraba de que hablaba Stuart.

El cual prosiguió –enserio, hacer enojar a pesadilla monstruosa con ese espantoso ruido para que te atacara y no huyera, fue demasiado arriesgado-

Noah tomo paciencia de no supo dónde para no darle un puñetazo a Stuart y solo sonrió confiado diciendo –también se trató de confiar en Selena, sabía que ella no me fallaría- ja y eso que el profesor de teatro le había dicho a Noah que era pésimo improvisando.

Después señalo la fruta y pregunto –y hemm ¿Cómo?- Stuart se rasco detrás de la cabeza y respondió –es que cuando se abrió la puerta me llego el aroma de… bueno de mierda de caballo pero también de cascaras de toronja, ya sabes el olfato de cocinero de Deméter…-

Noah asintió y dijo –oh, te entiendo- aunque de hecho Noah nunca en su vida había entrado a una cocina así que no lo entendía.

Pero Stuart prosiguió diciendo -…así que asumí que le gustaban así que cori al árbol e hice madurar algunas- Noah le dio una palmada en el hombro y dijo –bien pensado- aunque claro con algo más de tiempo Noah definitivamente también habría pensado en eso y seguramente las hubiera obligado a madurar con magia mucho antes que él.

Selena les dijo desde arriba de la criatura –oigan podrían apresurarse y enganchar esa cosa, no sé cuánto estará entretenida- así que Noah y Stuart procedieron a poner el carro detrás de ella y con el mayor cuidado posible le pusieron ataron y aseguraron las correas.

Selena bajo de ella y ya por fin estaban los tres dentro del carro listos, entonces Noah dijo –bien ahora al mirador- mientras señalaba dramáticamente en esa dirección, pero pesadilla monstruosa ni se inmuto.

Selena confundida movió las riendas, no pasó nada, lo intento de nuevo y nada mientras decía –vamos… anda… adelante… yip yip… MUEVETE-

Noah no entendía cuál era el problema hasta que Stuart menciono –hemm… chicos… una cosilla que se me viene a la mente… nosotros somos los primeros en poder controlar a pesadilla monstruosa ¿no?-

Noah pensaba que en concreto había sido él mismo.

Pero asintió junto con Selena y dijo –si- y Stuart volvió a preguntar –entonces nadie le ha enseñada nunca a pesadilla monstruosa como ser montada y menos como llevar un carro de guerra ¿no?-

De acuerdo en ese momento los tres se sintieron MUY tontos, aunque Noah lo disimulo mejor y ocultando su sonrojo dijo –pues habrá que llevarla arrastrando hasta el mirador y ver si hay alguien del dormitorio 3 que pueda hablar con ella-

SIP, era un buen plan, pero por desgracia jamás se llevó acabo ¿Por qué? pues porque justo en ese momento a algún imbécil sele ocurrió detonar todas las bombas de los monoteístas al mismo tiempo.

Toda la playa quedo envuelta en una enorme explosión de color raro, y bueno el resto no se necesita ser oráculo para adivinarlo.

Justo cuando Stuart estaba bajando del carro pesadilla monstruosa se asustó y alzo el vuelo, si, con los tres adentro aun.

Lo que dejo a Stuart colgando de los brazos del carro, Noah decidió ayudarlo y evitar que cayera a una muerte segura, a veces Noah se sorprendía a si mismo de lo buena persona que podía ser.

Y de esa forma los tres terminaron volando en un dañado y viejo carro de guerra tirado por una violenta e inexperta hibrido.

Selena intentando controlar las riendas para evitar chocar con los rayos láser y los helicópteros volteo a verlo y le dijo -¿cielo?- Noah respondió -¿sí?- a lo que ella contesto –tus planes son una mierda-

 

/ - / - / - / - / - / - /

 

Dentro de la nave dorada en un pasillo lleno de cuerpos calcinados, los cuales unos aun ardían, había una pared completamente cubierta de hollín, de repente se abrieron tres pares de ojos en la pared, unos azules, unos dorados y otros color almendra.

Un momento después se desprendieron de la pared los tres legados cubiertos completamente de hollín y cayeron al pisos tosiendo, después de recuperarse Jane pregunta –alguien podría explicarme ¿cómo rayos es que no morimos quemados o ahogados por el humo?-

Hope ya más recuperada pero aun visiblemente cansada respondió –la fuerza de retroceso de la explosión nos impactó contra la pared, yo soy ignifuga y respiro con facilidad en ambientes así, como quede al frente mi aura debió protegerlos también-

Jane pensó que era una explicación muy agarrada de los pelos, pero mayores incoherencias había oído antes, como que Lao podía transformarse en un enjambre de insectos pero también en uno solo.

Así que se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar mientras decía –bueno uno menos, me faltan tres, creo que eso de “pasar desapercibidos” ya no va a poder ser-

Entonces notaron que Lao seguía recargado contra la pared, se veía que estaba muy agitado, Hope corrió hacia él y después de mirarse a los ojos dijo preocupada –dime que no lo hiciste…-

El susurro –era la única forma- con un tono apagado, Jane un poco confundida le pregunta -¿de que hablan? ¿Qué se supone que hizo?-

Hope aun molesta le respondió de mala gana –mira, a grandes rasgos el uso su aura para fortalecer la mía, por eso pude protegernos del fuego-

Jane pensó que aun así sonaba muy sacada de los pelos pero por el bien de la trama se calló.

Hope le pregunto a Lao -¿ya no te quedan más…?- pero la pregunta quedo a medias porque Lao respondió rápido –no, use la última en el techo, el resto está en mi habitación-

Hope le ayuda a pararse apoyándolo en un hombro y Jane para no retrasarse más lo ayuda con el otro, sobre decir que no iban exactamente rápido en especial cuando tenían que rodear los cadáveres calcinados de los soldados.

Aunque Jane mentiría si dijera que no la llenaba de alegría saber que al menos uno de ellos ya no atormentaría sus pesadillas, ya no había necesidad de recordarlo, conforme pasaban por el pasillo Jane empezó a notar algo cada vez más raro.

Que los cadáveres seguían igual de calcinados, ella supuso que mientras más caminaran selo encontrarían cada vez mas ¿jugosos? Así que le pregunto a Lao -¿y también le aumentaste el fuego?-

El respondió con tono y expresión cansada –no, a duras penas me alcanzo el aura para protegernos- entonces Jane se dio cuenta perturbada que significaba que todo ese fuego vino directo de Hope y no parecía tan cansada como su novio, Jane pensó que talvez y solo talvez había exagerado un poco con su orden.

Jane pregunto -entonces lo de la invisibilidad nos olvidamos ¿no?- en cuanto termino de decirlo las miradas de enojo que le lanzaron la pareja de enanos le respondió que no.

Pero misteriosamente por más que avanzaban no aparecían más uniformados para dispararles y aparecían más cadáveres igual de calcinados, después de deliberar un rato decidieron volver al plan de ir a la cabina de mando.

¿Por qué? porque sabían más o menos donde estaba, al contrario que la forma de volver al techo y menos a los ductos de mantenimiento así que siguieron caminando a paso lento, casi esperando que en cualquier momento apareciera un equipo de elite para balacearlos, pero no fue el caso.

Llegaron a una parte que daba a un pasillo con un enorme agüero derretido en la pared, probablemente se trataba de una escotilla que por una cuestión u otra estaba abierta y por ahí el fuego salió buscando oxígeno, en especial porque ya no había más partes quemadas más adelante.

Cojeando y esperando lo peor los tres llegaron a la puerta de la cabina de mando, había un escáner de huellas digitales, pero Hope lo conecto a su teléfono y después de como 40 clics, la puerta se abrió.

Bueno no era lo que esperaban, esperaban morir dolorosamente atravesados por docenas de balas, por eso se habían ocultado tras la pared, el punto es que en cuanto se cansaran de disparar y uno saliera a ver por qué se abrió la puerta lo tomarían de rehén y luego, bueno la verdad hasta ahí llegaba el plan, pensaban que después improvisarían algo.

Pero no hubo balas, Jane movió su lanza frente a la puerta, pero nada, después Lao uso su cuchilla blanca como espejo y miro dentro, entonces Lao con una cara que podría ser de confusión o de asombro, entro directamente al lugar.

Hope y Jane fueron tras él, y descubrieron porque de su falta de fuego mortal, pues porque estaban ya todos muertos.

Todos estaban recargados en sus consolas y mesas, sus cuerpos estaban intactos excepto por un raro líquido y espuma gris verdosa que les salían de la boca, los tres adolescentes caminaron entre las mesas comprobando sus pulsos y de más, pero en definitiva todos estaban muertos.

Entonces Jane vio lo que obviamente era la silla del capitán, era una plataforma elevada con una cómoda silla y un escritorio, Jane subió ahí y se sentó en la silla, estaba a punto de ponerse en la clásica posición de Gendo Ikari y decirles “la nave es nuestra, señorita Valdez fije rumbo a casa”

Pero algo la detuvo, miro una placa que estaba en el escritorio, la mano le tiembla mientras lo lee, mientras tanto Lao dice con tono indiferente y cansado –oye cariño ¿Por qué todas las pantallas tienen esta cuenta regresiva en números rojos? me hago una idea pero quería confirmarlo-

A lo que ella responde –demonios, esta cosa va a bolar en pedazos en… 15 minutos-

Jane entendía las palabras que decían pero su mente no lo terminaba de procesar, por que seguía leyendo una y otra vez el nombre en la placa, Lao dice –oye, mira parece que arreglaron la fisura… pero ¿Qué es eso que sale del barco?-

Hope responde mientras teclea –un vehículo de evacuación- eso regresa a Jane a la realidad, salta desde la plataforma a lado de sus compañeros y mira la pantalla mientras ve la fisura cerrándose y una cosa blanca escapando justo antes de que se cierre, Jane tira con ira la placa al piso y grita -¡¡¡MARTIN!!!-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, si tarde en actualizar pero ya que, les advertí sin más apoyo tardaría más, bueno aquí esta, provecho


End file.
